


The Star-Crossed Voyage

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi pov, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bokuaka established relationship, Bokuaka is the only ship I can guarantee will be endgame, DaiKiyo, DaiKiyo-engaged, Domestic Fluff, Early 1940's era but no war, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added, Murder Mystery, Mystery, OiMichi, Past Relationships, Private Investigators, Rare Pairings, Romance, Unreliable Narrator, but hopefully it'll be satisfying!, can't guarantee a happy ending, iwakiyo - Freeform, not Japanese culture, past kurodai, regular posting schedule, ships added as they're introduced, the whole thing is written already, there's no way this story will ever be dropped, this will be more dramatic than a soap opera, tsukiyachi, ushisuga, will be over 100K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 109,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As private investigators, Akaashi and Bokuto hardly ever have time for a vacation, no matter how much they need one. After successfully handling an investigation for the wealthy Oikawa Tooru, they're invited on board his yacht for a leisurely three-day cruise with several other guests. Instead of relaxation, however, what they receive is the case of a lifetime.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you and welcome to the massive project I've been working on for a month! The plot is far more complicated than anything I've attempted before, so I had to write the entire thing up before posting the first chapter. It will be 11 chapters and over 100,000 words. If you're familiar with my writing, just know that it's a lot heavier than my usual fluff fest. It's made me cry a lot while writing it and note that there is character(s) death. I can't guarantee that the ending will be happy for all the characters, but it will have some happiness and I hope it will be satisfying for you at least.  
If you're not familiar with my writing, know that there will be a ton of rare pairs introduced in this. If that's not your jam then you don't need to stick around, it's okay. You might see the ships hinted early on and others might be a surprise, but none except Bokuaka are guaranteed to be endgame. They're basically married in this, he he.  
The era is set early 1940's-ish, definitely inspired by the Noir genre. I've kept certain details vague, such as what country they're from since I'm sticking it more in a genre rather than being historically accurate. It's just how I decided to write it, it was great for me.  
Posting schedule will be Thursday nights/Friday mornings, depending where on the Earth you are. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this!!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Akaashi asked when they walked around the corner, viewing the docks straight ahead. Among several other boats floating there, Oikawa Tooru’s yacht was looming above them all, pristine and sparkling in the morning sun. It was something straight out of a luxury magazine, meant only for the eyes of millionaires and dreamers. Akaashi didn’t fit in either category.

Bokuto laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, it’s going to be great! It’s just what we need, a little vacation, and we don’t even have to pay for a thing! Oikawa is a really generous guy.”

“Yes. I can’t understand why though.”

“Not everybody has a motive behind things, Keiji,” Bokuto chuckled, pulling him closer to nuzzle beneath the rim of Akaashi’s hat. “He hired us for a job, we did it well, he paid us well, and now he’s treating us to a cruise! Consider it a tip, he said.”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose and eyed up the ship again. “Do you even know how awkward it’s going to be? Most of Oikawa’s guests are going to be snobby aristocrats. What would we even talk to them about? They might snub us for our plain clothes, or you for being so energetic. Maybe they’ll—”

“Keiji relax! Not all of them will be like that. I’m looking forward to meeting the other guests! How often do we get to rub elbows with the rich and famous? It might lead to more jobs!”

“Yes, more suspected affairs and stalking cases.”

“It’s good money,” Bokuto reminded him with a shrug. 

Akaashi sighed; Bokuto had a good point. He tore his eyes away from the terrifyingly expensive-looking boat they were approaching and glanced beside him instead. Bokuto’s cheeks were flushed with excitement, his grin wide as he hummed a song to himself. 

Akaashi smiled despite all his worries. Bokuto had been his partner for nearly five years, working as private investigators in the city. For three of those years, they’d been partners of a more intimate kind, and yet he felt like he could never get tired of Bokuto’s insatiable optimism. Some days, he wished he could drown himself in it.

“Alright, I’ll try and enjoy myself.”

“Ah-ha! That’s the spirit!” Bokuto planted a noisy kiss against his cheek and Akaashi knew his face was probably red as a tomato. But even if he complained, Bokuto would have only laughed it off. He was never the type to be bothered with social expectations, all the little rules that constrained his wild and loving personality. 

As they approached the dock, they noticed two men standing at the end of the gangway that led up to the ship’s deck. They were wearing sleek maroon uniforms with gold buttons, and Akaashi assumed they must be part of the crew. He shrugged off Bokuto’s arm, giving it a squeeze so he wouldn’t get sad about it, and approached the pair.

“Um, hi, this is Oikawa Tooru’s yacht, correct?” he asked the first one who seemed to be older and higher rank than the other. 

“Yes, it is. Are you a guest?” he asked, sparing a quick glance down at Akaashi’s plain blue suit. 

“We are. Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Ah, the private investigators. I am the first mate, Semi Eita. Goshiki here will help you with your luggage.”

“Why do I have to help with luggage, Semi-san?” Goshiki groaned. “By the end of this trip, I’ll have more than enough experience to be a captain myself! Then no one will ask Ushijima-san to run their boat when they could have me instead.”

“Wow, I’m so impressed,” Semi droned as he checked Akaashi and Bokuto’s names off the list. “If you want to actually make it on this boat and gain that experience, I suggest you pipe down and take their luggage for them.”

“Actually, this is all we have,” Bokuto said, holding up his suitcase while Akaashi held up his.

“Perfect. Then you can at least show them to their room, Goshiki. Here’s their key.”

Goshiki bounced on his toes with his hand outstretched, waiting as Semi sorted through the keys from his pocket. He separated one and placed it on Goshiki’s palm, a ribbon of the same color as their uniforms fluttering from it with a golden _five_ embroidered on it.

“Right this way gentlemen,” Goshiki said as politely as the youth could muster and shuffled up the gangway. He muttered the whole way up, giving them an entire account of his naval experience as proof that he should be doing anything but showing them to their room. Akaashi agreed with him wholeheartedly; Goshiki wasn’t suited for any career in customer service. 

Bokuto wasn’t as perplexed by Goshiki’s attitude as Akaashi was as he leaned precariously over the railing, staring at the water sloshing against the side of the ship. “Wow, we’re getting high! I didn’t think this boat was so big from the docks! Hey, hey, Goshiki, do you know how many people are on board? Is it a lot?”

“I don’t know, there are guests and the crew, and I have no clue what servants the other guests will be bringing.”

“Servants?! Whew, that must be something.”

Goshiki scoffed and glanced back at them over his shoulder. “Not all of them are rich enough to have servants. Some are just piggybacking on their fame to be here and are dirt poor. Never know it from looking at them though. Oikawa-san likes all kinds. Or, at least he _attracts _all kinds. Although he doesn’t seem to like the Captain much.”

It was hard for Akaashi to pay attention while Goshiki went on and on about the tenuous relationship between Oikawa and Ushijima, the captain of the ship. Instead, he gazed around him in wonder as he stepped on board, marveling at the spotless deck beneath his feet. The sun glinted off the metal railing, which looked just as sturdy as it was stylish. Akaashi didn’t know the first thing about yachts, but he couldn’t imagine one being more beautiful than this one. 

The main level they stepped onto was the public deck, the bridge where the captain navigated toward the bow, a spacious parlor in the center, and a large recreational deck toward the stern. Goshiki explained that all the guests would spend most of their time in the parlor, eating meals, drinking, and enjoying the entertainment provided.

The walkway dropped down as it circled around the front of the ship. Akaashi raised his chin to look in the spacious windows, catching a glimpse of Oikawa himself arguing with a man even taller than he was. The man seemed unconcerned with Oikawa’s tirade, but perhaps he was used to it. Personally, Akaashi thought the man was extremely intimidating, and glancing at his uniform and all the decorations on it, he assumed he was the captain. 

“Why does Oikawa dislike Captain Ushijima so much?” he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“I have no idea. Probably just jealous.”

Akaashi frowned. “What would he have to be jealous of? Oikawa’s extremely wealthy, handsome, and famous. Does Ushijima have a lover that perhaps Oikawa is interested in?”

Goshiki threw his head back with raucous laughter. “No way! I’ve never known the Captain to be in a relationship or even any hint of one. I don’t know anything about Oikawa’s love affairs either. I meant because of the Captain’s amazing status as one of the top naval men in the nation! And one of these days, I’m going to beat him.”

“Yeah! Good for you, Goshiki!” Bokuto cheered, giving the youth a firm pat on the back. Akaashi bit his lip to keep from laughing. At least if the guests didn’t provide them with any entertainment, they were sure to receive it from the crew if the rest were anything like Goshiki.

Once they arrived on the other side of the ship, Goshiki took them down one staircase to the next level down. He explained that this was where the more lucrative guests were sleeping and where their own room was. Akaashi was a little shocked to hear that; even if they were guests, he never would have imagined Oikawa treating them to one of the best rooms. 

“The rest of the quarters are beneath us?”

“Yup! Basically, anyone who’s not considered a guest is down there, like the crew’s quarters, the captain’s cabin, any of the help that Oikawa hired personally…” 

Akaashi nodded, Goshiki’s explanation made sense as to why they would receive such a fine room. Of course, that couldn't prepare him for the room itself. Both Akaashi and Bokuto gasped in unison as Goshiki opened the door, stepping aside to allow them entrance. 

The room was spacious and comfortable, fitted with the most luxurious décor that he’d ever seen. The sun poured through the large windows, glimmering off the pale blue comforter on the bed. It was so plush, Akaashi wondered if he’d sink into it and drown when he finally went to bed. 

The room had its own bathroom, large closets, and even a sitting area as well. It pained him that the entire suite was larger than their tiny apartment. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind as much, bounding inside and tossing his suitcase onto a chair.

“This is amazing! We get to sleep here for two whole nights! I wish it was longer. Keiji, think Oikawa would let us stay here longer?”

“I doubt it.”

“Oh well, we’ll enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Thank you for showing us to our room,” Akaashi said, taking the key from Goshiki’s hand.

“Sure, enjoy your stay,” Goshiki said with a shrug and shut the door behind him. 

It was only then that Akaashi wondered if he should have tipped him. He didn’t even know how much he should tip, considering that the crew was probably used to guests with much deeper pockets than they had. Would it be rude to give him a meager tip? Surely it would be ruder to give him nothing at all.

“Hey,” Bokuto’s voice soothed into his ear, his arms winding around Akaashi’s body to pull him in. “Thinking too much already?”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh and buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder. “You know me.”

“This is our vacation, not a job. I’m going to relax that overactive brain of yours if it kills me.”

“Please don’t die trying to get me to relax.”

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto’s deep chuckles vibrated against him. “Deal.”

After getting settled, Akaashi and Bokuto left the room to explore the rest of the ship. Goshiki had mentioned that they could go anywhere on deck, as long as they didn’t go poking into someone else’s room or the bridge where the crew was making preparations to cast off. They paused on the walkway outside their room, admiring the direct view of the ocean. Akaashi breathed in the cold, salty air; there was something incredibly freeing about seeing nothing but the rolling waves beneath the clear, open sky. 

He stirred only when Bokuto clasped his hand, pulling him past a few more rooms and around the back of the ship. There was a small deck with chairs and tables, but Akaashi figured not many of the guests would spend their time there. Although, he imagined it would be very pleasant to _him_ if he grew tired of being around so many people but didn’t necessarily want to lock himself away in his room. 

Bokuto probably wouldn’t leave the main group the entire voyage; he was a social butterfly to his core. At the beginning of their relationship, Akaashi would often get jealous, considering how friendly Bokuto could be and how attractive most people found him. It was no longer that way with all the years they’ve been together. He knew that no matter how friendly Bokuto was with somebody, he would always treasure him the most. 

They climbed the staircase to the deck above, just in time to spot another guest coming aboard. Akaashi stifled a laugh as he watched Goshiki wheeling a giant trunk behind him that must have weighed a ton if the sweat matting his bowl cut was any indication. In addition to the trunk, the guest was holding two more suitcases as he pranced onto the ship behind Goshiki.

The man paused as soon as he spotted Akaashi and Bokuto, and instead of following Goshiki to his room, he dashed over to them.

“Hello! How are you both today? I’m Sugawara Koushi!” 

Akaashi leaned back, astounded by the man’s outgoing nature, especially since he was obviously one of the wealthier guests. His attire looked expensive but wasn’t a typical suit of dark blue or gray. He sore tan slacks with a delicate plaid pattern that somehow went very well with his bright blue jacket. Instead of a tie, he wore a silk scarf tied around his neck that fluttered behind him in the brisk wind, making him more like a dramatic heroine from a film rather than a wealthy gentleman. Especially with the shimmery make-up Sugawara was wearing on his face.

Luckily, Bokuto wasn’t as speechless as Akaashi was. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, this is my partner, Akaashi Keiji!” 

“Partner? Is that in business or in loooove?” Sugawara asked, finishing his drawn-out statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Both!” Bokuto declared, puffing his chest out. 

Sugawara’s eyes lit up. “That’s wonderful! I want to hear all about it, I love meeting new people!”

“Me too!”

Sugawara’s jovial laughter was interrupted by Goshiki’s cry of pain from the staircase. “Whoops! I suppose I should help him. Lovely to meet you both!”

They watched as Sugawara swept around and glided across the deck with impressive grace. Akaashi was behind on any of the local celebrities, never one to get into the gossip. He wondered if perhaps Sugawara was a dancer of some sorts, given his coordination and natural flamboyance. 

“He seemed nice! See? They’re not all going to be snobs, Keiji.”

“I think we should still expect most of them to be.”

Akaashi flinched as a giggle floated from behind him. He turned to see a young woman leaning against the railing, hugging herself against the chilly wind. Her smile was warm and inviting, even though her short, dark hair was adorned with a jeweled flower headpiece and her dress probably cost more than Akaashi’s last three paychecks.

“Don’t worry, most of Oikawa-san’s guests are extremely kind and down to earth. In fact, a couple of the wealthiest ones had to back out of the trip last minute! Although, they weren’t the snobby type either.”

“Is that so, Miss…?”

“Oh! Excuse me,” she said, smacking her gloved hands against her cheeks. “My name is Michimiya Yui. And before you ask, I’m not here as a guest. I’m providing the entertainment for this weekend.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Akaashi replied politely, giving her their names as well. “Entertainment?”

“Yes, I’m a singer,” she admitted, pursing her lips bashfully.

“And you haven’t been doing it long?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you seem a little hesitant about it. Most singers I’ve known are a bit more…”

“Narcissistic?” she offered, arching an eyebrow.

“I was going to go with self-promotional.”

She giggled again. “Well, I have been singing for a while, but it hasn’t been long since I’ve been a soloist. I was part of a chorus, but a few months ago Oikawa-san hired me to perform solo in one of his clubs.”

“How do you like working for him?”

“I love it! Have you ever been to the Blue Castle? It’s magical! And as for Oikawa, he’s, um, very generous to those who work for him,” she added as her cheeks flushed. 

Akaashi smiled but didn’t comment on her change in demeanor. After meeting Oikawa himself, he didn’t doubt the reason for her becoming flustered.

Oikawa Tooru was known for being a shrewd businessman, working his way up from almost nothing. His true fame, however, came from his devastatingly handsome appearance, charisma, and his flawless fashion sense. Akaashi was certain that Oikawa used every one of his attributes in his business dealings, anything to get ahead of the competition. The smartest ones always used every weapon in their arsenal, and Oikawa was no fool.

“What kind of songs do you sing?” Bokuto asked, leaning toward Michimiya eagerly. “Are you into Jazz or Swing? Big Band is popular now, I like that stuff! Or are you into more traditional songs? Oh, none of that moody stuff, right?” 

Michimiya appeared to be struggling to hold back her laughter at Bokuto’s exuberance, but she managed to keep it under control enough to answer. “I sing a few different styles! Although the songs Oikawa-san recommended for this weekend are mostly upbeat. It’s a pleasure cruise, so nobody wants to hear anything depressing.”

“Nice! That sounds good to me!”

Michimiya beamed. “Thank you, I hope you enjoy it. I’m a little nervous performing for such a small audience. If you can believe it, I'd prefer a larger one…” her voice drifted off as something caught her eye back on the docks. 

Akaashi and Bokuto turned as well, seeing a large crowd of photographers and reporters amassing in front of the gangway. A long black car was pulling up in front of them and Semi was doing everything he could to keep the crowd from pouncing on it. Akaashi watched curiously as more crew members rushed down the gangway and assisted him in holding them back. 

A young chauffeur exited the driver’s seat, wearing a sleek black uniform and a small brimmed hat over his eyes. On the other side, a short, frantic little maid scrambled out of the car and rushed to open the back door. The chauffeur smiled and shook his head, opening the door on his side to allow a gentleman to step out. 

He looked almost the same age as the chauffeur himself but carried himself with a strong and mature demeanor. The air he gave off was completely different from Oikawa or even Sugawara, whom Akaashi had only just met. There was nothing flashy about the man, handsome but perhaps a little plain. Even his suit, which seemed to be expensive and finely tailored, had no fancy embellishments on it. 

Akaashi was surprised when the man reached out to his chauffeur to say something, his hand grasping his shoulder in a gentle way. His smile was warm and caring; it was a good sign that he seemed to treat his servant well, Akaashi thought. Once he finished speaking with his chauffeur, he glanced further down at the photographers and gave them a friendly wave, not perturbed at all by the ruckus. 

_Whoever he is, he’s used to this kind of uproar_.

“That’s Sawamura Daichi,” Michimiya explained. Akaashi blinked and glanced at her. The warm smile was gone from her face, her lips pressing in a thin line instead. She watched Sawamura with an observant gaze although there was no excitement in her curiosity. “His father is one of the wealthiest men in the country and he’s supposed to inherit all of it. Ah, there she is.”

Akaashi turned back to see a young woman circle the car to join Sawamura, his mouth dropping open before he could stop it.

“Wow!” Bokuto gasped, leaning further over the rail. “She’s gorgeous!”

Michimiya hummed in agreement. “That’s Shimizu Kiyoko, the heiress to the Shimizu fortune and Sawamura’s fiancée. They’re getting married next month and from I heard, it’s supposed to be the event of the century.”

“You don’t sound very impressed,” Akaashi murmured, giving her a sly grin when she startled and looked at him. When she saw that he was only teasing, she relaxed, shrugging her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I’m not one of those women who read every tabloid, pressing my nose against the window of their lives. She is someone to look up to though… I wonder if I should grow my hair out,” Michimiya mused, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her lips.

“Nah, I like your hair the way it is! It suits you.” 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san, you’re very kind.”

Akaashi watched the pair approach the reporters, Shimizu’s arm linked through Sawamura’s. If he thought Sawamura was plain before, the poor man was nonexistent with Shimizu standing beside him. Her hair fell down her shoulders in perfect waves, shielded from the sun by a wide-brimmed hat. She was calm and graceful, the kind of elegant beauty that would hold your attention so captive that you would forget to breathe. 

As expected, most of the photographers seemed to focus on her while those without a camera shouting questions to Sawamura who patiently took the time to answer them. Unfortunately, from that distance, Akaashi couldn’t hear what was said. Meanwhile, the chauffeur and maid were lugging several sets of luggage up the gangway with a member of the crew, who carried a few items himself.

“That’s quite a lot to pack. Isn’t the voyage only for the weekend?”

Michimiya snorted. “These rich people like to bring _everything_ they can to make the trip as comfortable as possible. Heaven forbid they’re slightly uncomfortable for even a moment of the day. Oh, sorry. It’s not that I don’t respect them; they’re nice people I suppose. I just think they can be silly sometimes.”

“You don’t need to apologize to us. They live in a completely different world than we do.”

“Yes,” she agreed in a soft voice. As Sawamura and Shimizu finally made their way onto the ship, Michimiya lifted off the railing and smoothed out her dress. “Well, enough of this, would you both like to join me in the parlor? I believe some of the others have already settled in, and Tsukishima should be serving drinks!”

“It’s nine-thirty in the morning.”

Michimiya laughed and linked her arms with theirs, guiding them away. “Welcome to a luxury cruise. Allow me to introduce you to a mimosa.”

Akaashi thought their suite was extravagant, but it had nothing on the decadence of the parlor. There were large picture windows spread along the walls to give the occupants stunning views of the ocean no matter where they sat. The room was filled with various sitting areas, all the armchairs and settees looking as comfortable as they were elegant. Further back was a bar where, despite the early time, was a bartender hard at work and one guest perched on the barstool in front of him.

To their left was a small stage where Akaashi assumed Michimiya would be performing. Next to it was a baby grand piano and a record player stand to keep the music constantly going whenever there wasn’t a performance going on. It wasn’t playing at the moment, however, since the piano itself was being utilized by someone. 

The music coming from the piano was one of the first things Akaashi had noticed when entering the cozy parlor. It wasn’t the kind of playing that came from hours of strict training regimens but more from the instinct of someone’s mood being poured out over the keys. It was impressive to Akaashi how that sort of erratic playing could remotely sound good, but whoever was playing obviously knew exactly what they were doing.

As Michimiya pulled them further in, the piano player glanced up at them, flicking his head to remove the hair covering one of his eyes. Akaashi frowned; they hadn’t even been introduced yet and already the player’s sly grin was putting him on his guard.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to Kuroo,” Michimiya chirped, dragging them toward the piano. Akaashi was amazed at how much strength she had, considering she wasn’t very big. Kuroo was apparently the piano player with the offensive smile and bedhead, a strange look for someone dressed in an immaculate suit tailored perfectly to his broad shoulders and lean body.

“Hey, Yui-chan! Who are your pals?”

“Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, two of Oikawa’s guests. Gentlemen, this is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Are you part of the entertainment as well?” Akaashi asked, watching Kuroo’s long fingers continue to dance over the keys. He startled when Kuroo threw his head back and laughed in an uncouth manner.

“Nah, Yui-chan’s the main entertainment although I might play along with her one of these times, something impromptu. I just like to play.”

“What do you do, Kuroo-san?”

“He doesn’t do anything,” Michimiya interjected, rolling her eyes. “Literally. Kuroo doesn’t have a job, he doesn’t get paid, and yet he never goes hungry and looks like that,” she explained, gesturing at his clothes.

“Excuse me, but I work very hard for everything I receive.”

“You a thief?” Bokuto blurted out as he leaned on top of the piano.

Kuroo snickered and shook his head. “Nah, I’m no thief. Everything I own was bestowed upon me as a gift. It’s just that people like to give me things.”

“Why would people give you things?” Akaashi asked. He still didn’t have a clue what kind of a person Kuroo Tetsurou was. It was odd, considering Akaashi could usually peg people the moment they started talking. Kuroo was all grins with an easy way of talking, but he had a feeling there was a whole other person beneath those heavy-lidded eyes that Kuroo kept hidden away.

“People give me things because they like me. They enjoy having me around because I’m handsome and good for a laugh. You’d be surprised what a lucrative business that is.”

“I’m surprised it would be considered a business at all.”

“C’mon, Keiji, relax! Kuroo, do you know that one song…?” Bokuto rushed around the piano and plopped on the bench next to him. Kuroo gaped at first, surprised by Bokuto’s forwardness, but soon relaxed with a chuckle. Without missing a beat, he switched keys, playing the lively tune Bokuto suggested and laughed when Bokuto sang along.

Despite Akaashi’s apprehension regarding Kuroo’s personality, he smiled as he watched Bokuto get along with him as if they’d known each other for years. Kuroo had lost a bit of his edge and seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. It was a natural gift Bokuto had, lifting spirits and putting others at ease. There wasn’t a devious bone in his body, something that could be perceived by anyone he met. 

Deciding that Bokuto would be fine with his new best friend for a while, Akaashi and Michimiya wandered across the room to the bar. Behind the counter stood a tall, young man, a cool gaze behind a pair of dark glasses. Along the wall was an impressive display of bottles and Akaashi had the feeling that wasn’t all the alcohol stocked on the ship. 

A spiral of smoke rose from a cigar, perched between bandaged up fingers of the only man sitting on one of the barstools. He turned as they approached, nodding politely before sipping on his amber-colored drink. The man didn’t seem inclined on introducing himself, unlike the others, so Akaashi left him to himself as he sat next to him, Michimiya taking the chair on his right.

“Hi, Tsukishima-kun! Can we have a couple mimosas?”

“Of course,” the bartender said, quickly setting out two champagne flutes. 

“You seem a little young to be a bartender,” Akaashi said, glancing over Tsukishima’s youthful features despite being incredibly tall.

“I’ve been serving drinks before I was able to drink them,” Tsukishima replied with a wry smile. 

“You served drinks without knowing how they tasted?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “When it came to cocktails, I could at least test them out without the alcohol, although adding it does change the taste a bit. I’m old enough to drink them now. I’ve even made some concoctions of my own if you’re daring enough to try them,” he added with a smirk.

“I’m game!” Sugawara laughed behind them, startling Akaashi. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sugawara’s beaming face, his cheeks rosy from running around the ship. Or potentially touched up with blush, Akaashi wasn’t sure.

Next to him, Michimiya gasped softly and cleared her throat, trying to cover it up. Sugawara noticed it however and gave her a radiant smile.

“Ah, you must be Michimiya, the singer Oikawa’s been fawning over. I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

Michimiya giggled nervously and shook his hand. “Yes, I know who you are. I’m a big fan.”

“Really?! Was it my plays that caught your attention, or the films…?”

“Both! Although I first watched your films, I’ve been able to see your work on the stage more recently and it’s just,” she paused, placing her hand against her chest and taking a deep, reverent breath, “just incredible. There’s no greater actor than you in the entire country, Sugawara-san. Possibly even the world.”

Sugawara covered his bashful laughter with his hand, his cheeks flushing brighter. “Thank you, although I assure you, I’m still just getting my feet wet.”

Akaashi felt a little awkward. If Sugawara was a famous actor, the last thing he wanted to do was ask him about it and reveal that he didn’t know who he was when they met. Instead, he let Michimiya rave on and on about the last play she had seen Sugawara in while he gave his mimosa a taste. It was delicious, but a little too sweet for him. 

“You look just as out of place as I am,” the man next to him murmured, sending Akaashi an understanding smile before taking another drag of his cigar. As he exhaled, he blew a stream of smoke past his cracked lips. “Doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“No, it’s fine. Do I know you from somewhere?” Akaashi asked, craning to see more of the man’s face. It was colored with fading bruises, his nose slightly off-kilter from being broken and set back in place. At first, he thought perhaps the man was one of the criminals he and Bokuto had tracked down, but he wasn’t _that_ familiar and why would Oikawa have a criminal on his yacht?

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” the man offered helpfully, and it finally clicked in Akaashi’s brain.

“The boxer! I took my partner to one of your fights for his birthday this past year, it was very exciting.”

Iwaizumi smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Thanks. I’m certainly not as famous as most of this lot, but I appreciate a supporter.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?”

Iwaizumi sighed and glanced behind them at the fancy room. “I don’t even know, really. I mean, despite being one of those rich fuddy-duddies, Oikawa happens to be my best friend. I wasn’t originally on the guest list, but he let me tag along, so I could have a break.”

“Best friends? How did you get connected to someone like Oikawa?”

“Easy. We’ve been friends since we were kids, long before he hit it big. We grew up normal, right next door to each other. Our fathers were both regular office workers, making enough for us to be comfortable.”

“So, Oikawa made his own money?”

“Yup, every dime and he worked hard for it. Too hard if you ask me. At least he has this stupid boat to relax on, although I’d say he’d relax _more_ if he didn’t invite so many people. Oh, no offense.”

“None taken, I agree with you completely. My partner over there enjoys being around as many people as possible, but I never felt the same. Perhaps Oikawa-san is of a similar breed, thriving on social interaction.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“So, these bruises all over you, was that from a recent fight?”

“A few days ago. Went up against the Iron Wall himself, Kamasaki Yasushi.”

Akaashi let out a low whistle. “Did you win?”

“I did but just barely. Let me tell you, he’s worthy of that nickname. I swear his skull is as hard as metal. It about killed my hand when I punched it, and I was wearing gloves! And then his fist… he nearly knocked me out when he snuck in an uppercut,” Iwaizumi chuckled, lifting his chin to point out an area still a little swollen from the impact.

“Would you consider him your archrival?”

“There are a few guys I consider worthy rivals, but I’d say he’s at the top. We’re not enemies outside of the ring though. I bought him a drink after my win, and we had a laugh about it.”

Akaashi chuckled and asked him more questions about his fighting. He was finally beginning to relax, relieved that the yacht contained quite a few interesting individuals and wasn’t just a group of cookie-cutter aristocrats. On the other side of him, Michimiya and Sugawara were getting along famously, chattering on about acting and singing. 

At one point, Sugawara pulled out a stick of eyeliner and mascara from his pocket and began applying it to Michimiya, explaining the importance of framing one’s eyes for the stage. Akaashi watched them for a moment, trying not to laugh at Michimiya’s barely contained excitement as she tried her best to hold still. When Sugawara was finished, even Akaashi could see the difference it made and complimented them both. 

Akaashi could hear the door to the parlor opening again and before he could even turn, Sugawara perked up.

“I’m sorry, Michimiya-chan. Do you mind if I greet my friends?”

“No, not at all! I enjoyed talking to you.”

Akaashi turned on his stool to watch Sugawara bound across the parlor. He laughed as he nearly collided with Sawamura and Shimizu, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. Sawamura rolled his eyes as he chuckled, giving Sugawara a firm pat on the back. Shimizu, it seemed, was one of those types that hardly showed any change of emotion, much like Akaashi himself. Still, he could see the affection she had for Sugawara as she hugged him close. 

Eventually, Sugawara let them go and settled in an armchair while Sawamura and Shimizu sat together on one of the settees. Akaashi tried not to stare at them as they dove into conversation, but it was fascinating to him. Take away all their expensive clothes, jewelry, their perfectly styled hair, and the three were just regular people catching up with each other. 

Shimizu smiled at Sugawara as he started into one of his stories, gesturing wildly with his hands. She looked completely at ease with Sawamura beside her, who had his arm draped behind her on the back of the settee. He seemed relaxed as well, not as guarded as he appeared on the docks when he spoke to the reporters. That didn’t surprise Akaashi; he imagined how hard it must be to live in the public spotlight. 

Akaashi startled when Iwaizumi grunted next to him. By the time he glanced over, Iwaizumi was turning back toward the bar, apparently finished staring at the newly arrived couple himself.

“Something wrong?” Akaashi asked.

“Nope, not a thing.”

Akaashi arched his eyebrow but didn’t press the subject. Not with the way Iwaizumi was jamming his cigar into the ashtray as if it had insulted his mother. Instead, Akaashi turned toward Michimiya, but she seemed a bit glum as she sipped down the rest of her mimosa, her eyes gazing at nothing. 

Akaashi faced forward without a word; when it came to cheering people up, he typically relied on Bokuto. Whenever he tried, it usually backfired with horrific results. The only exception was when he cheered up Bokuto since his moods tended to drop up and down.

For a few minutes, the three of them sat there in silence. Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind as he wiped off the counter and cleaned off already sparkling glasses. At another round of raucous laughter across the room and a few missed notes on the piano, Akaashi shifted in his seat and peered around Iwaizumi.

He was relieved that Kuroo didn’t seem irritated by Bokuto’s presence. If anything, he seemed like a completely different person, egging Bokuto on and laughing when he tried playing a bit of the piano himself. Akaashi winced as Bokuto stumbled over the keys, jamming them down too hard and hitting several at once. 

He glanced around the room, hoping he wasn’t disturbing anyone else. Sugawara was twisted around in his seat to watch them, giggling at every wrong note. Even Shimizu had a soft smile on her face while leaning forward, finding the duo entertaining. Sawamura didn’t seem to enjoy the spectacle as much of the other two, watching with a blank expression. At least he didn’t seem irritated, but Akaashi still felt that it was time he rejoined his boyfriend and his new friend to quiet things down.

Before he could get up, the door to the parlor opened once more and Oikawa Tooru himself sauntered in with his movie-star quality smile in place. Behind him trailed Captain Ushijima and another man that Akaashi didn’t recognize. He had a bit of a sinister look to him and if he hadn’t had a camera around his neck, Akaashi would have thought he was in the wrong place.

_Like I’m one to talk._

“Good morning!” Oikawa greeted them all. “Now that all my esteemed guests have arrived, we’re about to set-off. I’m happy you all could join me on this pleasure cruise and believe me, it will be enjoyable.” Oikawa paused as his eyes flickered to Michimiya at the bar, giving her a playful wink. Akaashi heard her snort and glanced at her, catching her eye roll while trying to subdue a smile.

“Allow me to introduce our captain for the voyage, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Is there anything you’d like to say to our guests?”

Ushijima removed his cap and gazed around the room. A shiver flowed up Akaashi’s spine as Ushijima’s intense gaze swept over him, but luckily it moved on quickly. He was the kind of man that nobody would want to make angry, and Akaashi wondered how Oikawa could argue with him so easily.

“There is not much I have to say,” Ushijima finally began, his voice deep and menacing. “We may see some dolphins on our voyage, but do not feed them. They could be sharks. They’re out there as well; it is the ocean.”

Oikawa released a long sigh, closing his eyes as if Ushijima’s words physically pained him. Next to him, the other man snickered, drawing Oikawa’s attention.

“Oh yes, and this is Daishou Suguru,” he said, gesturing toward the photographer. “No doubt his reputation precedes him, but he is here as one of my guests. He will be taking pictures throughout our journey and, with my approval, some will be shared with his magazine. So, if any of you have any issues with him taking your picture, please let him know prior.”

“I’ll let you know right now,” Kuroo said, pulling everyone’s attention toward him. All Bokuto’s hard work at relaxing Kuroo seemed to have been for nothing; his expression showed only contempt as he stared straight across the room at Daishou. “Oikawa, you tell that slimy snake that if he even points that camera anywhere _near_ my direction, I’m going to take it and shove it up his—”

“Ah! Kuroo, remember that there are ladies present,” Oikawa interrupted, laughing nervously. 

Daishou didn’t seem offended by Kuroo’s name-calling one bit. If anything, he seemed pleased. “I think, Oikawa-san, that you’re mistaking Kuroo for a gentleman.”

“Oh, you guys,” Oikawa said, hooking his arm around Daishou’s neck with a fake grin plastered on his face. “We’ll be setting off in a few minutes, so enjoy yourselves!”

As Oikawa dragged Daishou further into the room, whispering something in his ear, Ushijima turned and strode out of the room. Next to Akaashi, Iwaizumi snickered.

“This should be more interesting than I thought.”

“How so, Iwaizumi-san?”

“First, I love it when things don’t go perfectly to Oikawa’s plan, it’s hilarious to watch him squirm.”

“It doesn’t happen often, but it is rather fun,” Michimiya agreed with a giggle.

“Not only that,” Iwaizumi continued, his gaze flickering between Daishou and Kuroo who had resumed playing a gentle tune, “I may not fight in the streets, but I can tell when a real one’s brewing. Should be exciting.”

“Do you know what the conflict is between those two?”

“Nope. I don’t even know who they are. Well, I’ve heard their names. Daishou is a well-known journalist, but there’s been talk that he’s also into blackmail. That’s just a rumor though, never met him before. Kuroo? I’ve just heard his name from Oikawa since he helps out in his clubs. Bit of a moocher, I think, but it’s none of my business.”

“I wouldn’t call him a moocher,” Michimiya chimed in, another mimosa appearing in her hand. “From what I’ve observed at the club, Kuroo is excellent at attracting people into the club and keeping them there. I don’t know the straight facts, but I did hear Oikawa muttering with his manager at how much more money the club made that night when Kuroo had shown up.”

“What does the guy even do?” Iwaizumi asked, echoing the exact question that Akaashi wondering himself.

“It’s difficult to tell since I’m usually backstage getting ready or on stage. Whenever I do see him, he’s usually surrounded by people, making them laugh or dancing with one of them. He’s never alone.”

“Sounds like his purpose is just being good for business,” Akaashi said, gazing at Kuroo. He had finished his song and both he and Bokuto stood up from the bench. They wandered toward a record player in the corner and sifted through their options. Kuroo seemed to have shaken off his displeasure at Daishou’s presence, although he didn’t appear to be as relaxed as he was before he had shown up. 

They finally picked out a record and soon soft music was flooding the room. Bokuto spotted Akaashi and rushed toward him, followed by Kuroo who seemed amused by Bokuto’s enthusiastic behavior.

“Hey! Where have you been?” Bokuto asked as soon as he joined him, his arms wrapping around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi smiled as Bokuto’s lips pressed against his forehead. He wasn’t one to enjoy affection in a public setting, but he couldn’t help but be comforted by Bokuto’s presence. They weren’t in an extremely stressful setting, but it wasn’t the most peaceful either.

“Huh. So, when you said partner, you meant _partner_,” Iwaizumi said, glancing between them.

“We’re both! Whoa, who beat the shit out of you?” Bokuto said in awe as he peered at Iwaizumi’s face from every angle he could.

“Kou, language,” Akaashi hissed as Iwaizumi sputtered with laughter.

“It was Kamasaki Yasushi, actually. But trust me, that guy looks worse.”

“Kamasaki… Oh! You’re Iwaizumi, the fighter, right? Hey, hey, do you want to wrestle?”

“I’m more of a boxer…”

“Then can you show me some sweet moves? Keiji and I get into some brawls occasionally and it would be really helpful!”

“Sure. Let’s go before I get too drunk and accidentally punch you.”

“It’s okay if you do. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Iwaizumi laughed harder and slid his empty glass toward Tsukishima. “Let’s go out on the deck, more room out there.”

“Yes! You coming, Keiji?”

“I’ll watch from here.”

Bokuto gave him a little pout, the face that he knew Akaashi could never resist. He smirked as he kissed the tip of his finger and raised it up to press against Bokuto’s bottom lip. As expected, it perked Bokuto up and he bounded after Iwaizumi, both already removing their suit jackets before leaving the parlor. 

Kuroo snickered and took Iwaizumi’s vacated seat. “Hey Tsukki, can I have the usual?”

“Yes, although it will be a few minutes. I’ll be back in a moment,” Tsukishima said, walking away from the counter and through a side door. Akaashi glanced through it as it swung shut behind him, catching sight of a kitchen beyond it. 

“Bokuto’s a riot,” Kuroo said, drawing Akaashi’s attention back to him. “He told me about your business as private investigators, but I think he’d do very well in an entertainment capacity.”

“That’s a vast and difficult business to get into. Was there a particular area you think he would excel in?”

“Well, he can’t sing or play, that’s for sure,” Kuroo laughed. “He is fun though. Hard to imagine him in your line of work. Is he any good?”

“He would surprise you.”

Kuroo hummed but didn’t comment further. Tsukishima came back into the room, his hand already outstretched to grab Michimiya’s empty glass. 

“It will be ready shortly. Michimiya-san, anything else?”

“Just water, thanks. I don’t like drinking too much before a performance.”

Tsukishima bent forward and Akaashi could hear the clinking of ice falling into a glass. As he straightened up and began filling her glass with water, Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi’s mimosa glass that was still half-full.

“Akaashi-san, would you like anything else?”

“No, thank you. I’m not used to drinking so early.”

“I am brewing tea for Kuroo-san if you would like some as well.”

“Yes, that would be better.”

Akaashi felt relieved when Tsukishima took the glass away, freeing him from the guilt of not drinking it entirely. He still felt awkward, however, with Kuroo sitting beside him. Iwaizumi had been a little easier to talk to and Michimiya no longer seemed to be in a mood to talk, humming to herself as she tapped her foot against the rung of her stool.

It was a comfort when Tsukishima went back into the kitchen a few minutes later, emerging with a tray and two cups of tea. Akaashi thanked him and sipped it gingerly, enjoying the soothing taste. 

“I will be back shortly,” Tsukishima said as he walked through a pass through at the side of the counter. Akaashi watched as he wandered around the parlor, speaking with the guests who haven’t had a chance to visit the bar. He caught sight of Bokuto and Iwaizumi out on the deck, their jackets already stripped off and their ties hanging loose around their necks.

Akaashi smiled, seeing Bokuto pivot around as Iwaizumi jabbed lightly at him. They both seemed to be having the time of their lives and even a few crew members gathered around them to watch the spectacle. Despite the floor-to-ceiling windows, the parlor was well-insulated as it kept the cold ocean wind at bay as well as any noises from the deck. Even then, Akaashi could hear their muffled laughter when Iwaizumi accidentally clipped Bokuto’s shoulder.

“What are they doing out there?” Sugawara asked no one in particular, kneeling backward on the armchair cushion to watch. Shimizu was standing behind him, craning her head around to watch. Soon the entire room had paused their conversation to watch.

“Iwaizumi-san was kind enough to teach Koutarou some moves,” Akaashi explained. 

Sugawara sighed, resting his chin on his palm. “They’ve rolled up their shirtsleeves. Very nice… do you think they’ll remove their shirts as well?”

“Knowing Iwa-chan, it’s a possibility,” Oikawa replied, shaking his head. “With the right encouragement, he’s liable to go full brute.”

“Koutarou is just the right person to encourage him then. Do you want me to interrupt them, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked, slipping off the stool with his teacup still in his hand.

Sugawara gasped and reached over the back of his armchair to tug at Oikawa’s sleeve. “Please don’t stop them! This is the best sort of entertainment.”

“Bokuto is taken you know.”

“I know! I promise you, Akaashi, that I won’t ogle him… too much,” Sugawara added under his breath. “Iwaizumi isn’t taken from what I know! I can check him out as much as I please, right?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Do as you like. I want you all to enjoy yourselves while you’re here.”

“Hooray! I’m going to get a closer look. Come on, Shimizu!” Sugawara shouted as he hopped off the armchair and slipped his arm through hers. “Coming Daichi?”

“No, thank you. I’d rather stay here.”

“Ugh, how boring.”

All at once, the parlor emptied, everyone filing out to watch the two practicing their fighting moves out on the deck. Daishou was one of the first to rush out the doors, preparing his camera for a few shots. Akaashi drained the rest of his tea and placed it back on the counter. Kuroo remained on his stool, sipping his tea without any hurry.

“You’re not going to watch, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Nah, I’ve never been one to watch fights. I’m a peace-loving gentleman.”

“Even if it’s just for fun?”

Kuroo’s smirk faded. “Even if it’s playful and all in good fun, I was never one to enjoy it. But go ahead without me. I’ll probably just hop back on the piano.”

Akaashi nodded and walked across the silent parlor to the door. The only other person left besides Kuroo was Sawamura, still sitting and gazing out the windows next to him. Akaashi wondered if he should properly introduce himself now that he wasn’t consumed in conversation, but he thought perhaps it wasn’t the right time. Sawamura seemed lost in his own thoughts, his eyes radiating a melancholy contemplation about matters that were probably none of Akaashi’s business.

Behind him, he heard the record player shut off and Kuroo’s playing begin a moment later. It wasn’t a lively tune as before but distinctive enough to catch Akaashi’s attention. There was no erratic trilling of notes, but a soothing progression that invoked a somber nostalgia. It may have been Akaashi projecting, but he felt as if the melody reflected Sawamura’s mood perfectly. 

Akaashi continued out of the room without another word, not wanting to intrude on Sawamura’s silent reflection. He had no idea why such a man would have any reason to be sad, wealthy and engaged to a person such as Shimizu Kiyoko. Akaashi knew better than to judge him for what seemed perfect circumstances; what could be considered one man’s dream come true could potentially be another’s nightmare. Whatever it was to Sawamura, it wasn’t his place to know.


	2. Calm

By the evening hours, Akaashi had to admit that the voyage was a good idea. After Bokuto had become acquainted with everyone on the ship, he whisked Akaashi away to wander around the deck for a little alone time. It was only their first afternoon on board and already they had spotted some dolphins in the distance, something Akaashi never thought he would see in his lifetime. 

It was hard being a private investigator. Unlike a detective from a precinct, they couldn’t rely on a steady paycheck. They could only afford so much advertising, so most of their clientele were gained by word of mouth. If they weren’t so proficient at their job, Akaashi would have thrown in the towel years ago. To keep their business thriving, it wasn’t often that they could afford to take time off. He reminded himself to thank Oikawa for the opportunity and to use the time to relax with Bokuto.

They had supper in the parlor around sunset, served the finest cuisine from Tanaka Saeko herself, a famous chef that even Akaashi had heard of. He couldn’t resist smiling at her joyful demeanor as she announced each of the dishes. She called several of the guests by cutesy nicknames of her own choosing, which told Akaashi that she had served them before. Even Shimizu smiled at Saeko’s boisterous laughter when typically, she was as expressive as Akaashi, perhaps even less so. 

The food was even more delicious than he expected. He realized that the main issue with the entire scenario of relaxing on Oikawa’s luxury yacht for three days was the inevitable return to real life at the end of it. It would be disappointing for him, but he couldn’t imagine how it would affect Bokuto.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about, but stop, Keiji,” Bokuto chuckled into his ear, his fingers grazing around his back. Akaashi sighed and savored it, tilting his head against Bokuto’s. 

“How do you always know?”

“I don’t know many things, but I happen to be an expert on Akaashi Keiji.”

“How long have you two been together, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

They glanced across the table at Sawamura, who had asked the question with a soft smile. Akaashi cleared his throat as he straightened up but didn’t pull away from Bokuto’s half-embrace. 

“We’ve been business partners for five years, lovers for three.”

“Did that ever complicate matters? Falling in love with someone you worked with, I mean.”

“I don’t think it was complicated,” Bokuto replied. “I guess it was difficult with how much Keiji overthinks things, but, as usual, I was able to convince him how amazing I am.”

Everyone around the table chuckled, Akaashi included. 

“I always knew you were amazing. I was just worried about losing you.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Michimiya squealed at the end of their row, peering around Kuroo to watch them. “I love seeing couples who have been together for a while. Gives the rest of us hope.”

“It’s the best! Keiji knows me better than anyone in the world. What about you, Sawamura? How long have you two been together?” Bokuto asked, nodding at him and Shimizu.

To Akaashi’s surprise, Sawamura winced at the question. A moment later, his reaction was wiped away with a well-rehearsed smile.

“That’s difficult to say. Shimizu and I have been good friends for years, but we’ve only been engaged for a few months.”

Akaashi sensed it immediately, a tension thickening over the table. Beside Akaashi, seated at the end of the table, Daishou snickered but said nothing. Bokuto seemed confused and opened his mouth to ask another question, but Akaashi quickly pinched his leg lightly. It was always his signal for him to not continue speaking and thankfully Bokuto was compliant, snapping his mouth shut immediately.

“Of course, it’s fun _not _being married!” Sugawara laughed, giving Sawamura’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “There’s so much enjoyment to be had from having different lovers. Everyone has their own personality, their own style… What do you think, Oikawa? You’ve had a few, haven’t you?”

Oikawa gave a fake laugh as he raised his knife a bit from his plate, eyeing Sugawara as he did so. The threatening action only seemed to amuse Sugawara more than he already was. 

“You’re so funny, Suga-chan! I admit I’ve had a few in the past, but I’m not against settling down with the right person.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “The question is, would they want to settle down with you?” 

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean! At least I’m appealing enough to get a date. Your face looks like you fell on a conveyor belt from a butcher shop.”

“Some women love this tough-guy look.”

“Most women want someone with a whole face. What do you think, Yui-chan?”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not getting involved in this,” she giggled, holding up her hands. “Ask Shimizu-san if you need another woman’s opinion.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Shimizu, and she flinched at suddenly being at the center of attention. It amazed Akaashi that she was so shy, considering she was one of the wealthiest heiresses in the nation. He had assumed most of them were automatically socialites, raised to be in the public eye.

She blushed lightly as she stared down into her half-empty wine glass. “I am not one to judge a man on his appearance. My opinion is usually created based on how he treats other people. That’s what matters to me.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Oikawa said, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. “Otherwise, why would you engage yourself to someone as plain as Sawamura?”

“Ha, ha,” Sawamura droned as several people stifled a few snickers. The man didn’t seem too offended though as he smirked back. “Make fun of me all you want, Oikawa, but I think we all know that before we became engaged, she refused you first. Not even your face could cover up that personality for Shimizu.”

Everyone laughed at his response, but no one harder than Iwaizumi. He stopped, however, when he winced and shot a dark look at Oikawa.

“Why the hell did you kick me?”

“Language, first of all. Second, how dare you not defend me as my best friend.”

“He was only speaking the truth and it’s a friend’s job to be honest to their friends.”

“Rude.”

“What about you, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked. “You’ve been surprisingly quiet. I’ve heard you’re not too picky about who you take as a lover.”

There was a resounding _ooooh_ across the table, and Kuroo grinned. “Having a preference for looks or personality would be counterintuitive for me. I like people who like me. If they don’t like me? I don’t waste my time on them.”

“What, you don’t have _any_ preference?” Iwaizumi urged on.

“Sure. It would be nice if my lover didn’t look like they’d been dragged out of a butcher’s shop.”

Iwaizumi glared as scattered applause erupted over the table. Before he could retort, Oikawa stood up and held his hand out toward Michimiya.

“As we are served dessert, perhaps Yui-chan could sing us a few more tunes?”

She beamed up at him as she accepted his hand. “Of course!”

As she stood up from her chair, Oikawa leaned closer and kissed the top of her fingers. “I’ll save you some dessert,” he murmured, giving her a wink. 

Michimiya’s cheeks flushed red and she clicked her tongue as she removed her hand from his hold. Oikawa chuckled as he sat back down, shrugging when he spotted Iwaizumi’s less than impressed look. Akaashi looked over his shoulder to watch Michimiya sweep across the room toward the stage, sorting through the case of records before slipping a vinyl disc from its sleeve. 

She had changed her dress before supper, opting for an elegant, floor-sweeping gown. The peach satin glimmered under the lights and complimented her skin tone. Akaashi wondered idly if she had selected the dress herself, or if Oikawa had more to do with it. Either way, she looked like a vision as she stepped up to the microphone, swaying to the music with her eyes closed.

She began with a wistful love song, her sweet voice perfectly suiting the innocent lyrics. It was strange that Akaashi felt proud of her confidence considering he had only met her that morning. He supposed it was because she reminded him of Bokuto, both being the positive and enthusiastic type. 

Turning in his seat, he found that while he was distracted, the crew had already cleared most of the plates and were serving a decadent dessert in a tall glass in front of each person. Daishou had slipped out of his seat to get a few shots of Michimiya as she sang, but everyone else remained seated as they listened. 

Akaashi stole a glance toward the end of the table where Oikawa was sitting. Even though his dessert was in front of him, he wasn’t in any hurry to eat it as he watched Michimiya with a genuine smile on his face. Next to him, Iwaizumi lit a match for Shimizu as she held out her long-handled cigarette, neither seeming interested in the dessert either. Sawamura was enjoying the dessert until Sugawara tried to sneak some of his, earning a hard rap on his hand from Sawamura’s spoon. 

Akaashi glanced next to him and chuckled; Bokuto’s was nearly finished. His golden eyes peered up at him at the sound of his laughter and frowned.

“You have to try this, it’s delicious,” he whispered loudly.

“I will. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Of course, I am. It’s only the first day and I’m having a great time. Aren’t you, Keiji?”

“I always enjoy myself when I’m with you.”

Bokuto beamed at him but didn’t respond. Instead, he moved the empty dish away from him and wrapped an arm around Akaashi, pulling him closer. He nodded toward Akaashi’s dessert, silently urging him to indulge himself for once. Akaashi nodded and took a bite, closing his eyes as the sweet flavor burst on his tongue. Yup, real life was going to be very hard to return to.

After dessert, all the guests scattered around the room to listen to more of Michimiya’s singing. Oikawa took a seat close to the stage with Iwaizumi sitting next to him. Daishou sat nearby as well with his camera resting on his lap. Sugawara sat next to him and talked his ear off; apparently, he didn’t share the animosity toward the photographer that several others seemed to.

Akaashi and Bokuto were pulled into a card game with Sawamura and Shimizu while Kuroo seemed content to wander around the room, staring out the windows at the darkening sky as he smoked on his cigarette. It was to Akaashi’s great surprise that he found the famous couple was a delight to interact with. Though Sawamura seemed intimidating at first, he was polite and inquisitive about their line of work, eager to hear any stories they had to share. As Bokuto went into one of their most exciting tales, his enthusiasm growing to a dangerous level the further he delved into it, Akaashi was comforted that Sawamura seemed transfixed by it. 

Bokuto could be a lot for other people to deal with, his energy level going beyond normal human capacity. He had to admit that he often judged other people based on how they reacted to Bokuto. If they snubbed him, they typically went on Akaashi’s suspicious list. Since Sawamura seemed thoroughly entertained rather than offended, he received Akaashi’s stamp of approval. And although Shimizu was quiet, he could tell that she enjoyed the stories as well as she stifled a few silent laughs.

Kuroo finally wandered past their table, turning his gaze away from the ocean beyond to flicker around at them and whatever cards he could peek at. When he glanced at Bokuto’s face scrunched up with worry, he giggled to himself and moved on without a word. Akaashi was grateful for it, Bokuto had the worst poker face in the universe and he knew that it inevitably got worse if it was pointed out.

As Shimizu lit another cigarette, the light glinted off the enormous ring on her finger. Akaashi couldn’t resist glancing it over; it was the kind of jewel he was usually tasked with tracking down. In the center of the ring was a pale blue diamond, surrounded by a ring of smaller regular ones. 

“Something wrong, Akaashi-kun?” Shimizu asked, her tone amused.

“Oh, forgive me. It’s difficult not staring at such a beautiful diamond.”

The corner of her mouth quirked up as she held it out in front of her. “Thank you. I feel rather spoiled having it to myself. It belonged to Sawamura’s grandmother.”

“Family heirloom,” Sawamura added, his gaze lifting from the ring to Shimizu’s face. “Although it was entirely a coincidence that it happened to match Shimizu’s eyes.”

“Stop,” she chided, giving him a playful shove. 

“Um,” Bokuto began, but cut himself off as everyone glanced his way. “Sorry, never mind.”

Sawamura smiled at him. “It’s fine, Bokuto, I know you have a lot of questions about us. Go ahead and ask. I assure you that we’re not easily offended.”

“Thanks, I guess I was curious why you both still call each other by surnames. Aren’t you getting married soon?”

“Oh, that. Old habits die hard. I suppose once we’re married and she’s no longer a Shimizu, I’ll have to get used to calling her Kiyoko.”

“We’ve already tried calling each other by our given names in private, but we usually end up laughing and feeling embarrassed,” Shimizu added on, biting her lower lip. 

“With your own circumstances, Bokuto, I’m sure you imagine that people who get married are already in love. I agree that it’s the ideal, but it’s not very common in our social circles,” Sawamura continued explaining as he shuffled the cards for another round. “Like my parents and hers, our marriage was arranged.”

“Arranged?! You’re being forced to marry each other?”

Both Sawamura and Shimizu winced, and Akaashi was worried that Bokuto had managed to offend them anyway. Luckily, their pained expressions passed quickly and Sawamura gave Bokuto a smile that held little joy.

“Force is rather a dark word, though I wouldn’t say it’s an exaggeration. To be honest, we’re extremely lucky that we were matched with a good friend.”

“It was a relief,” Shimizu added. “If you had seen the list of potential bachelors my mother had been creating for me…” She sighed and shook her head. “Most of them were wrinkly old men; not one of them less than twice my age.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Bokuto said, his shoulders sagging. 

“Don’t be. As Sawamura said, we’re lucky that we’re in this together. It could have been so much worse.”

Bokuto nodded, giving them a reassuring smile. “Well, I’m happy you’re both okay with it. Especially considering the alternatives.”

The door to the parlor burst open in a clamor, and everyone turned in their seats to see what the commotion was. Shimizu’s little blonde maid stared in horror, her head whirling at all the stares and whimpered when even Michimiya faltered in her singing.

“I’m so sorry!” she squealed and rushed across the parlor with her arms heaped with heavy material. She didn’t stop until she nearly ran straight into their table, scrambling to a stop just in time. “I’m sorry, Miss Shimizu, I didn’t mean to disturb the whole room! I just knew that it was getting cold, and you forgot your wrap in the room!” she hissed in a loud whisper.

Shimizu stood up from her chair and shushed the girl, her smile radiating warmth. “You’re fine, Hitoka-chan. Thank you for bringing it to me.”

Yachi bobbed her head and proceeded to wrap the material around Shimizu’s back, straightening every fold until it was perfect. Even Akaashi was occasionally thrown back by Shimizu’s beauty. She had changed her gown before supper as well, the material shinier and more elegant than before. The dark emerald color and her gold jewelry suited her well, just as Michimiya’s gown reflected herself. They were like night and day in both personality and looks, yet both appealing in their own way.

“Hey, Yachi,” Sawamura said, smiling at the maid in a way a doting older brother would his little sister. “Why don’t you stay here for a while and relax?”

“What?! Oh no, Sawamura-san, I couldn’t do that!”

“Why not?” Shimizu asked, patting Yachi’s head soothingly. “You’ve worked hard and deserve it. No one would mind.”

“I think she should start with a drink,” Sawamura suggested, and Yachi’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Um, I don’t drink that much.”

“Tsukishima will take care of you. He wouldn’t give you more than you can handle.”

“Tsukishima-kun?” she asked, her worry visibly fading as she glanced around her mistress toward the bar. “I haven’t spoken to him in a while, I should at least say hello.”

“At the very least,” Shimizu agreed, her smile slipping into more of a smirk.

Yachi nodded and took a deep breath. Once her courage was bolstered, she wandered over to the bar with her hands twiddling behind her back. Shimizu sat back down, and they all turned to watch Yachi slip onto a bar stool. Kuroo turned toward her, two seats away, his grin resembling a wolf that had spotted Little Red Riding Hood in the woods.

“Well, hello cutie-pie. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, obviously the best-looking person in this room and here at your disposal. And your name is?”

“Ya-Yachi Hitoka!” 

Kuroo snickered at her obvious anxiety at being spoken to. He looked like he was about to say something else when a glass came down hard on the counter, startling both him and Yachi.

“Please do not disturb her, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said, giving Kuroo a cold stare. It surprised Akaashi, given that Kuroo was older and a guest, but the warning seemed to amuse Kuroo even more.

“What’s this? Are you protective of this sweet girl, Tsukki? And all this time I wondered what your type was.”

“Um, we’re friends!” Yachi squeaked, her head jerking back and forth between them.

Tsukishima sighed and leaned on the counter. To Akaashi’s further astonishment, he smiled. “It’s alright, Yacchan, he’s an ass to everyone. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sure, nothing too strong?”

“And sweet?”

Yachi smiled and nodded. Tsukishima’s smile grew and he began working on her drink, a colorful little cocktail. Both their smiles slipped away, however, as Kuroo slurped loudly on the rest of his drink while he stared at them. He set the empty glass down on the counter sighed longingly.

“This is peak romance. It’s enough to melt my icy heart,” he said, clutching his chest.

Yachi gasped. “An _icy_ heart?! Poor Kuroo-san!”

Tsukishima paused his pouring to narrow his eyes at him. “He’s just exaggerating; his heart is fine.”

“You don’t know that!” Kuroo huffed, waving his empty glass in the air. “Can I get another?”

“Of course.”

Akaashi tried to hold back his laugh, watching Shimizu’s demeanor darken the more Kuroo teased Yachi. Luckily, Sawamura noticed as well and slipped his hand over hers.

“She’s alright,” he murmured, but Shimizu shook her head.

“I should go over there. She feels so out of place and he isn’t helping.”

“Relax. Yachi’s stronger than you think she is. Besides, this is good for her, not to mention Tsukishima is over there as well.”

“Are they close?” Akaashi asked, flinching when Shimizu frowned again.

Sawamura chuckled. “I would say friendly acquaintances. Tsukishima’s becoming quite a popular bartender and has worked several of the Shimizu house parties. I think I typically see them talking there, until Shimizu chases him off, of course.”

“I don’t _chase_ him off. I just don’t trust him yet.”

“I think they’d be very cute together.”

“I didn’t ask what you thought.”

Shimizu grimaced as Sawamura gasped in offense, although his eyes glittered with amusement. 

“You’re already talking to me like that? We’re not even married yet.”

“I’m sorry, that came out a little harsh.”

Sawamura chuckled and pulled her hand to his lips, giving it a light kiss. “It’s alright. I know you’re just protective over her. But trust me, she’ll let us know if she’s uncomfortable. Look, she’s already relaxing.”

They all glanced back at the bar. Kuroo had wandered off, leaving Tsukishima alone with Yachi. She bobbed her foot as she chatted about something while Tsukishima listened to her intently. His lips were back in their usual thin line, but his eyes remained soft as he watched her. Akaashi was no expert in the matters of love, but he knew when someone cared for someone else and he had no doubt that Tsukishima cared for the anxious little maid.

“Hey, Yui-chan! How about something a bit more upbeat?” Kuroo asked, switching off the record player as Michimiya’s last song ended. 

Michimiya beamed. “I’d love to! Is that alright, Oikawa-san?”

“Anything you want.”

For some reason, his congenial response caused Michimiya to glare at him, making him laugh. But as Kuroo began playing a quick tempo, she stuck her nose up and turned back to the microphone. Daishou slid out of his seat, grabbing his camera, but he stopped dead when he caught Kuroo’s cold gaze. He coughed and sat back down, cautiously setting his camera on the small table next to him. 

Akaashi’s curiosity was insatiable. He turned back around, glancing at Sawamura and Shimizu as the next round of cards was dealt.

“There seems to be quite a great deal of animosity between Daishou and Kuroo-san. Do either of you two know why?”

Sawamura paused at the question but didn’t glance up as he shook his head and resumed his dealing. “I have no clue.”

“I’m not familiar with either of them,” Shimizu said, sweeping her cards into her hand. “Why do you ask?”

“Ah, forgive me. I see that kind of tension and I can’t help being nosy.”

“Keiji’s really good at sniffing out that stuff,” Bokuto added, smiling at Akaashi with pride. He laughed, wondering how he could be proud of Akaashi for that. 

Sawamura chuckled. “I suppose that’s natural for your line of work. Better keep that under wraps though, or Daishou will try to recruit you for his gossip column.”

“Good idea. I prefer searching out the truth, whereas he probably excels at stretching it.”

The conversation died after that, their card game winding down a little later as Shimizu began yawning. Akaashi checked his watch and saw that it was getting late, although he and Bokuto rarely went to bed so early. When Michimiya finished her song with Kuroo’s accompaniment, Oikawa stood up to clap, signaling that the entertainment was over for the evening.

Michimiya blushed and curtsied as everyone joined in on the applause, several whistles going around the room as well. Oikawa helped her off the stage and ushered her to the bar. Their relationship fascinated Akaashi, observing in particular how Oikawa treated her. Michimiya had the potential to be a star, but she wasn’t quite there yet. Oikawa, however, regarded her as if she already was one. The thought increased Akaashi’s admiration for the man a little more, even if his personality was a little difficult to handle at times.

“I think I am ready to go back to the room,” Shimizu said, standing up and tightening the wrap around her. Sawamura stood up as well and turned to the bar, nodding at Tsukishima and gesturing toward Yachi. With a murmured word from Tsukishima, Yachi flinched and scrambled off the barstool to join them. 

Shimizu sighed and clasped her arms when she finally stopped in front of her. “There’s no reason to rush like that. I’m in no hurry.”

“I’m sorry!”

“You don’t need to apologize either.”

“Sor— oh, um…”

Sawamura snickered and patted her back. “You’ll be alright, Yachi. I’ll take you both back to the room.”

“Are you coming back, Sawamura? I think I’ll be able to beat you next time!” Bokuto said, puffing out his chest.

“Not tonight, Bokuto, although I look forward to playing you tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that!”

Sawamura smiled and nodded at them both. “Have a good night.”

As the trio wandered out of the parlor, Akaashi could feel a shift sweep over the remaining guests. There were more yawns and glances at watches, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the rest went to bed. Akaashi himself debated what to do next; honestly, he wanted nothing more than to drag Bokuto back to their room and test out the strength of the bed and how soft the sheets actually are. 

Bokuto, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be in any hurry at all to leave the parlor. “Hey, I’m going to talk to Daishou!”

“What? Why?”

“Cuz I haven’t really talked to him yet. You should come too!”

“Go on ahead,” Akaashi chuckled. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Okay!”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto bounded across the parlor and plopped on the settee next to Daishou, startling the man. He didn’t even have a chance to relax when Bokuto began asking him a hundred questions a minute. Finally, Daishou laughed and held up a hand to slip in an answer or two. Kuroo continued playing the piano even though there was no need for him to; there were plenty of records stacked next to the player. Most of the guests on the yacht seemed to be a bit predictable, wealthy and a bit spoiled, but Akaashi was still curious about what sort of person Kuroo was under the surface. Glancing around the parlor, he saw that Sugawara had joined Oikawa and Michimiya at the bar and the three were chatting amicably. Iwaizumi was smoking his cigar at the end of the piano, leaning back on it as he stared out the windows. 

With a nod to himself, Akaashi drained the last of his drink and stood up from the table. He purposely walked behind the settee to drag his fingers across Bokuto’s back and slip them into his hair to give it a quick ruffle. Bokuto craned his head around and beamed at him, chuckling when Akaashi gave him a wink before moving on to the piano.

“Can I sit with you?” he asked Kuroo, whose eyes only flickered to him for a moment before returning to the keys.

“Sure! I’m down for a little chat if that’s what you had in mind. Do you play, Akaashi?”

Akaashi sat next to him but kept his hands in his lap, twiddling his fingers absentmindedly. “No, I’ve never had the talent for instruments. I do enjoy watching though.”

“Watching is how I learned,” Kuroo said, his lips curling in a soft smile.

“Really? You weren’t taught?”

“Eh, I was taught a little. When I was a kid, I used to press my nose up against the window of a bar where this old man would play every night. For a while, he never looked up, but I knew that he knew I was there. He’d always have this mischievous smile on his face whenever I’d watch. 

I could have spent all day watching his fingers dance over those keys. It wasn’t like the kind you see in the concert halls where the player has perfect posture and his face looks like he’s smelling something bad. Ha! Nah, Nekomata played it like he was _living_ the music, the notes reflecting what was in his soul. 

I knew that’s how I wanted to play if I was to ever have the opportunity to touch an instrument. You know, old man Nekomata finally walked out of that bar one day, picked me up by the scruff of my neck and dragged me inside. He plopped me on the bench and told me to try it out, laughing when nothing I played came out right. 

I was nervous because there were still patrons in the bar, but they seemed just as amused as Nekomata. Even when I botched the notes enough to make their ears bleed, they all still applauded me when I stopped. They all patted my head and told me how cute I was, telling me I’d do better next time. I think that moment was the start of it all, the path opening up to where I am now.”

“Really? How so?”

“I learned that you don’t have to be perfect at anything to get what you want. Mostly it’s about being endearing, particularly to the right people. I fell in love that day with playing the piano... and getting people to like me.”

Akaashi chuckled, glancing up at Kuroo’s smile and back down at his fingers that seemed to be playing a bit quicker than before. _The notes reflecting what was in his soul._

The door to the parlor opened and they both glanced up to see Iwaizumi leave without a word. Akaashi wondered if he was planning on coming back since he hadn’t bothered saying goodnight, not even to Oikawa. He was too curious about Kuroo and his livelihood, however, to remark on it.

“I am curious about that. I understand you getting into clubs and such based only on your personality, ability to charm others. But how do you make enough money to live?”

“Mostly by having a patron, although it’s been a while since I’ve had one. That’s why I’m on the hunt,” he said, lifting his eyes to give Akaashi a wink.

“A patron? What kind of relationship is that exactly?”

“It varies with every partnership. Think of it almost like a flexible business transaction. Hmm, maybe it’s best to give you a specific example. You ever hear of Haiba Alisa?”

“The actress? Or… model?”

“Both. She’s a busy young woman. I met her at the Blue Castle, Oikawa’s place... must have been a couple of years ago now. I was already popular with the crowds and often attended parties, so she’d seen me around. We sank into conversation and hit it off, so she became my patron.

Basically, whenever she went to parties, events, premiers, whatever public function it was that day, I would accompany her as her date. She would buy me the finest suits and accessories, even attempted to tame my hair but that didn’t work out.” Kuroo paused to bark out a laugh, flicking his hair away from his eyes. “She also bought me an apartment in town where I’d be close by in case she needed me for anything.”

“And what did she get in return, besides your presence?”

“Well, she was comfortable around me, for one thing. Do you know what it’s like attending one of those things with a person that you’re not? I’d whisper jokes about other people and make her laugh. I’d make her look good in front of other people, not that she needed any help, and catered to her every whim. Get her drinks, adjust the train of her dress… perhaps glorified assistant would have been a better term.”

“That’s fascinating. And you weren’t her lover?”

Kuroo’s smile turned slightly sinister as he hummed. “That was always a bit of a mystery to the public. What exactly was our relationship? It was fun teasing photographers with almost kisses and then both of us dancing with other people at a party. Having a patron doesn’t mean that we’re lovers, I’m not a prostitute. Wouldn’t make a dime in _that_ business.”

“Not too good in bed? It’s alright,” Akaashi assured him, patting his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant! You’re definitely the demon of the relationship, aren’t you?”

“Between Koutarou and myself? Hmm, depends on the situation. You never answered the question.”

“What question?”

“Whether Alisa was your lover.”

“Akaashi, you’re quite an inquisitive person, aren’t you? Does that just habit because of the job, or is it natural?”

“Oh, forgive me. I suppose that was impertinent.”

“Trust me, I’ve heard much worse.”

“Can I ask why she’s no longer your patron?”

“Sure. Honestly, she’d probably still be my patron if she was simply an actress or a model. We got along very well without anything complicating it. The issue is she’s from old money and that Papa of hers didn’t like her spending so much time on a money-grabbing urchin like me. It’s thanks to my old pal Daishou that he suspected our relationship was deeper and found out how much money she was actually spending on me, so we had to part ways.”

“I’m sorry. What specifically is old money?”

“Yeah, you see a distinct difference between those who ride the fortunes of their family rather than making some of their own as Oikawa did. He wasn’t destitute growing up, but he wasn’t rich either. He made his money by working hard and doing good business. Then you’ve got people like the Shimizus and Sawamuras, families that treat themselves like some kind of royalty. The Haibas are also from that side of the train tracks.”

“Sounds like you have quite the chip on your shoulder.”

“About what?”

“About old money, specifically.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t care what they do. They’re just more likely to take someone like me for a time, use them, and throw them away without a second thought. Don’t get me wrong though, Alisa never treated me like that. She set me up in a nice apartment and made sure I’d be okay until I got a new patron.”

“How long did it take you to find one?”

“That’s just it, I haven’t.”

“Really? And you’ve survived without any income?”

“Believe it or not, I’m extremely frugal. I sold some of her gifts for extra cash and I make some on the side, appearing at parties and events with a little incentive from the hosts. You could almost say I work for Oikawa with how often I appear in his place. It ok for now, but I am looking for a bit more security.”

“How long do you intend on doing this? Do you not have anything you’d like to accomplish with your life? Any dreams?”

Kuroo paused as he hit a sour note, staring blankly into space. After a moment, he turned to Akaashi, his expression almost lost or confused. 

“Goodnight everyone!” Michimiya called, wrapping a coat around her shoulders as she walked past them. “Get some sleep, we’re going to have a fun day tomorrow!”

They all smiled and echoed the sentiments back to her. Akaashi glanced behind him at the bar, snickering at Oikawa’s petulant pout as he watched Michimiya leave and Sugawara talking his ear off about something. He turned back as Kuroo finally resumed playing a totally different song, something slow and melancholy.

“I have something I’d like to do, but it’s just one of those far-off dreams that are very unlikely to come true. Really, I’d settle for not starving and living peacefully with those around me. Not too much to ask, right? I might try to get some sort of business off the ground, maybe go into it with Oikawa. He’s always looking for investments.”

“That makes sense. I’m sorry if I once again overstepped.”

“You’re fine, I can tell you mean no harm. Unlike certain snakes,” Kuroo said, his gaze flickering up to Daishou. They both watched him for a moment, seeming a little flustered by something Bokuto was saying. Kuroo snickered. “I should take lessons from Bokuto in terms of getting people to like you. Is there anyone he dislikes?”

“He prefers giving others the benefit of the doubt. However, he does not take dishonesty or betrayal well.”

“Don’t blame him. Most people don’t handle that kind of thing well, but a pure-hearted guy like that?”

“It doesn’t happen often, but luckily it happens to be one of Koutarou’s talents.”

“What is?”

“It’s not fool-proof, but he can usually tell if someone’s lying.”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he jerked his head toward Bokuto. “Hey, Bokuto! Ask me what my favorite color is.”

“What’s your favorite color?!” Bokuto asked, leaning forward like a dog ready go chase after a thrown ball.

“It’s blue,” Kuroo said, grinning widely as he waited for Bokuto’s reaction. Slowly, Bokuto’s smile faded, his eyebrows knitting together. “Ah-ha! He’s good,” Kuroo laughed, jabbing his thumb in Bokuto’s direction. “Don’t worry, big guy, it’s red.”

Bokuto sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “Yup, that makes more sense.”

“Well, surprisingly, I enjoyed this little chat of ours, Akaashi.”

“Surprisingly?”

“Yeah, wasn’t sure what to make of you at first.”

“I assure you, the feeling was mutual.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh as he stood up from the bench. “Tomorrow, I fully expect you to return the favor by telling me your life story. I want every sappy detail of your romance.”

Akaashi cocked his head. “I thought you weren’t one for romance.”

“I love it! Just not for myself. Love isn’t gift meant for Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m afraid.”

“You’re still a little young to be saying that.”

Kuroo laughed, but the sound held no mirth. “Night, Akaashi,” he said and turned away to bid goodnight to the others.

Akaashi shuffled to the end of the piano bench to listen in on Daishou and Bokuto’s conversation. Daishou was already in the middle of a story, however, and while Bokuto was transfixed, Akaashi felt his attention wandering. At the bar, Sugawara was finally standing up, yawning loudly as he stretched toward the ceiling.

“Whew, I should get some sleep or I’m going to need a dreadful amount of concealer in the morning.”

“Yes, please go to bed, Suga-chan,” Oikawa droned, reaching out to push him toward the door. 

Sugawara giggled and swatted him away. “I will, although I might pop in on the doctor first if he’s still awake. Bottom level?”

“Yeah, but why would you need the doctor?”

“I forgot my sleeping tonic and I’m sure he has some. If not…” Sugawara shrugged without finishing and began prancing toward the door, waving at the rest of them. “Goodnight!”

“Amazing,” Akaashi mused quietly, but it was loud enough to draw Daishou’s attention.

“What’s amazing?”

“He seems so energetic for someone who has trouble sleeping.”

Daishou rolled his eyes and leaned forward. “He probably sleeps fine. That’s the thing with this rich lot, they’re all hypochondriacs.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they like to be dramatic. Oh no! I have the slightest of headaches, I need a pill! Oh my, my stomach’s gurgling. It couldn’t possibly be hunger; it must be some illness.”

Despite being leery of Daishou, Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle along with him. He didn’t have as much experience, but the observation seemed accurate. 

“Say what you like, Daishou,” Oikawa said as he sauntered past them, slipping his arm through the sleeve of his coat, “but you make quite a lot of money off those dramatic individuals.”

“I like how you say that, being one of them yourself.”

Oikawa gasped, in perfect dramatic fashion. “Nonsense, I’m nothing like them. Don’t stay up too late, all of you. Tsukishima-kun needs sleep as well.”

Akaashi winced and glanced over at the bar. Tsukishima was straightening up the counter, his bowtie already unraveled.

Daishou glanced over his shoulder as well and shrugged. “He doesn’t need to stay here on our account.”

“Still, Yui-chan had a point. I do have a lot of fun planned for tomorrow, so a full night’s sleep would be good.”

“We’ll retire soon, Oikawa-san. Have a pleasant sleep.”

“Thanks, Akaashi-kun! Nightie-night!” he called over his shoulder. Akaashi watched him leave the room and circle around the parlor windows. His expression was calm as he gazed out at the ocean, his hands shoved into his pockets. Having such wealth and expectations wouldn’t have suited Akaashi personally, but Oikawa handled it like a professional. 

Even if he wasn’t trained from birth like those who were old money, Oikawa seemed even more adept to handling all of it than the others. Perhaps through his hard work and keen intelligence, it was even easier for Oikawa to succeed where the heirs to the family fortune couldn’t. Or maybe it was due to his freedom from family expectations or constraints. Either way, he had Akaashi’s admiration and respect, even if he put him on edge.

With a yawn, Akaashi propped his head on his hand as he leaned on the piano. He hadn’t even noticed how the lights had been dimmed for the late hours, giving just the right aura to soothe his heavy eyelids shut. Bokuto was speaking in quiet tones to Daishou, something he only did when he noticed Akaashi was getting sleepy. 

He could hear the kitchen door swinging as Tsukishima went back and forth, transporting glasses and bottles to the kitchen. Whenever the door was open, he could hear Saeko singing beyond it, dishes clinking as she washed them. Akaashi’s eyes shut completely as he yawned, the sound covering up the final note of the song playing on the record. After that, all he could hear was the rhythmic whisper of the needle scraping across the surface.

Akaashi jerked suddenly at the sound of raised voices, but when he blinked his eyes and looked around, but only Bokuto and Daishou present and they were still speaking in hushed voices.

“Keiji? Are you okay?” Bokuto asked when he saw him glancing around in confusion.

“Sorry, I just thought I heard someone yelling. Perhaps it was my imagination or a dream… was I really that asleep?”

Daishou frowned and leaned forward. “I doubt it, you were only just nodding off. Could have been some other—”

“No, there it is,” Akaashi said, standing up from the bench as someone shouted in anger somewhere else on the ship. His instinct took over as he jumped off the bench and ran through the parlor, not waiting for the others. As soon as he wrenched the door open, Akaashi heard nothing but the gut-wrenching sound of a splash. His heart pounded as he leaned over the railing, just in time to see a person struggling in the water while the yacht quickly passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun!!! Tune in next week to find out who's no longer on board Oikawa's yacht (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
Thank you for the wonderful comments so far!! I love this story to bits and I'm so excited to share it with you all. It's a struggle holding back, lol.


	3. The Storm

“Someone’s out there!” Akaashi shouted just as Bokuto and Daishou joined him.

“Damn it,” Daishou hissed, his head whirling around to find anyone who could help. He took one last look at the figure disappearing into the darkness before speeding the other direction down the walkway. “The bridge!” he yelled over his shoulder. 

At first, Akaashi couldn’t move a muscle. He was fixed to that point as if leaving, even to get help, would be abandoning whoever was in the water. Bokuto grasped his arms, tugging him away from the railing. “Come on, we need to stop the ship.”

Akaashi nodded, his feet moving slowly at first as if they were weighed down with lead. The more adrenaline that pumped through his veins, however, the faster he chased after Daishou with Bokuto following right behind him. Daishou kept shouting for anyone to help but for some reason, the entire deck was deserted. It wasn’t until they reached the bridge and burst inside that they finally found someone.

Semi Eita startled when they came in, wrenching off a headpiece that had been covering his ears. “What is it?!”

“Stop the ship... man overboard!” Daishou panted with Akaashi and Bokuto nodding behind him.

Semi’s eyes widened but his shock was short-lived as he scrambled out of his seat. He swore under his breath as he ran to the ship’s controls, grasping a long handle. As he eased it down, the ship’s engines slowed until they went completely silent. Semi flipped a few switches, filling the sudden silence of the yacht with sudden chaos as alarms and lights erupted everywhere. His eyes darted to a phone when it rang, and he picked it up without hesitation. With the formal way he spoke into it, Akaashi guessed it was Ushijima on the other line.

As Bokuto’s hands kneaded into his shoulders, he couldn’t resist melting back into him. Everything had happened so fast that he was feeling a little dizzy. He was dozing on the piano bench when he first heard the shouts, and for his heart rate to pick up so quickly from that lethargic state was exhausting. There were no thoughts for himself, however. All he could think about was the poor soul struggling to stay afloat in the cold ocean waters.

“You all should head back to the parlor,” Semi said over his shoulder after hanging up the phone.

They all looked at each other, their expressions filled with uncertainty. Even Daishou seemed appalled at the suggestion. 

“What? How can we just—?”

“The rest of the crew is on their way up and we’ll need the deck clear. I assure you that we’re well equipped to handle this sort of situation. It would be best for you to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive. That will help us figure out who’s out there.” 

It took Akaashi a few seconds to move. His adrenaline was still thriving, and he felt the need to relieve it, to be useful somehow. It wasn’t until Daishou gave both him and Bokuto a light slap on the arm that he flinched out of his stupor.

“Come on, we’re in the way here. Let us know if we can help,” he called back to Semi, receiving only a nod in return. 

Bokuto wrapped his arm protectively around Akaashi’s shoulders and ushered him out of the room. They had only walked a few steps when they had to press themselves against the wall, allowing a thundering herd of men to rush by. Only half were appropriately dressed in their uniforms, some slipping their maroon jackets on as they ran. 

The younger crew members seemed a bit wide-eyed and confused while the elder ones barked orders at them. Akaashi spotted Goshiki among the crowd and although he was one of the youngest, his face was eager as if he was gearing up for a battle.

When they finally made it back to the parlor, Tsukishima was hovering in the open doorway. “What’s happening? I heard you all shout, but you were gone by the time I came back. Is there trouble?”

Daishou reached up to pat his shoulder as he slipped by him. “We saw someone fall into the water. The crew’s gone out to fetch whoever it is and told us to stay put.”

Tsukishima’s face paled and he craned his head to peer out at the ocean beyond the railing. Before heading inside, Akaashi looked out as well. It was a shame it was already dark out, which would slow down the rescue efforts. At least the moon was out, providing a little extra light for the crew. Already he could hear a motorboat below the deck, revving its engine.

“We should wait in here,” he said softly, giving Tsukishima’s sleeve a tug and together they walked back into the parlor. 

Bokuto’s arms received him immediately, pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. “Are you okay, Keiji?”

Akaashi smiled as he sighed into the front of Bokuto’s shirt. “Yes. I’m not the one trying to stay afloat out there.”

“I know, but it’s scary. I wonder who it is?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. The crew will find them.”

“Hope so.”

“What’s all the ruckus about?!”

They turned toward the kitchen door as Tanaka Saeko wandered out of it, yawning loudly. She still looked a mess from cooking and baking all day, her hair pinned back, and her chef’s coat tied around her waist. Tsukishima rushed over to her and explained the situation, her face falling as she listened.

“We know who it was yet?”

“No idea.”

“I’ll go make some coffee,” she said, nodding and whirled back into the kitchen. 

Michimiya was the next to stumble through the door, still dressed in the same gown from earlier and her face as white as a ghost. Akaashi was relieved at the sight of her. He didn’t wish the fate of falling into the ocean at night on anyone, but the thought of Michimiya out there struggling to survive was a little too much to bear. 

He ushered her into a seat since she looked a little unsteady, Bokuto guiding her as well for extra support. Her head swiveled around, looking at everyone currently present in the parlor.

“It wasn’t Oikawa, I know that. I saw him speaking with the captain on my way here,” she informed them, even before she was asked anything. With a sob, she buried her face in her hands. “I can’t believe this happened. We don’t even know who it is.”

“Hey, hey, Michimiya,” Bokuto said in a low tone, patting her shoulder. “Don’t worry, the rescue team is out. Whoever it is, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Her back quivered as she cried, and Bokuto looked up at Akaashi frantically. Kneeling in front of her, Akaashi took one of her hands and patted it gently. 

“Shh, he’s right. I’m sure the crew is very capable and experienced. We just need to wait and not fear the worst.”

As she lifted her tear-stained face, Michimiya took several deep breaths to calm down. “I know… you’re right. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.”

“Here,” Daishou said, handing her a handkerchief. 

“Thank you,” she whimpered and buried her face into it.

Akaashi glanced up when he saw movement out the opposite windows but couldn’t tell who the person was in the darkness. The suspense was killing him, his mind sorting through the possibilities of who it could be. His attention was drawn back to the door when Iwaizumi entered, still dressed in his suit although looking extremely disheveled. Several of his shirt buttons were put in the wrong hole, and even his thick spiked hair seemed in disarray.

“What’s going on? Is everybody alright?”

Daishou huffed out a laugh. “In here we are. Not sure about the one out there.”

“Huh?”

Daishou sighed and wandered over to him, explaining what had happened. He was interrupted when Kuroo came in and, despite everything happening, he and Daishou both took a moment to glare at each other. Akaashi rolled his eyes. He wondered if there was any kind of emergency that could interrupt the strange feud the two had going on.

Kuroo bypassed Daishou and Iwaizumi, flopping onto the armchair next to Bokuto, Akaashi, and Michimiya. He hugged his arms around himself since he had left his room without his suit jacket. It looked like he had been in the middle of getting undressed when all the events happened as his tie was missing as well. 

“So, what’s going on? Is this a drill?” When Michimiya began crying all over again, Kuroo winced and leaned forward. “Hey, I’m sorry, Yui-chan. I didn’t mean it… What did I say?” he muttered out the side of his mouth, glancing at Akaashi.

“Someone fell overboard, Kuroo-san.”

“What? You’re kidding! Who was it?”

“No one in this room. Oikawa is safe as well.”

Kuroo glanced around, doing a quick survey of the room. “That leaves Sawamura, Sugawara, Shimizu, little Yachi…” 

Everyone fell silent when the door opened again. Oikawa held it as Shimizu and Yachi shuffled inside, wearing robes over their nightgowns. Shimizu looked worried but was more preoccupied with comforting Yachi who was shaking in her arms. Akaashi couldn’t resist glancing around the room at Tsukishima, who looked both relieved that she was safe but concerned over Yachi’s mental state. Saeko slipped back into the room with a tray of mugs and a pot of coffee and Tsukishima rushed to assist her in handing them out.

“Alright, everyone have a seat if you can find one,” Oikawa said, wandering to the front of the room with Ushijima beside him. He tried smiling at them reassuringly, but Akaashi could see the tension in his face. “Captain Ushijima has everything under control. I think we can safely say that it was Sawamura who fell overboard.”

There was a chorus of gasps and chatter around the room, but Oikawa held up a hand to quiet them down.

“Are you sure? Sugawara isn’t here either,” Iwaizumi said, taking another glance around to be certain.”

“He is safe and will join us shortly. I saw him below with the doctor on my way up,” Ushijima answered.

“Oh, Shimizu-san,” Yachi whimpered, drawing everyone’s attention. This time the little maid was comforting her mistress even though she was struggling to quell her own tears. Shimizu wasn’t hysterical, although Akaashi couldn’t imagine her in that kind of state considering her calm and level-headed nature. She was obviously distraught, however, covering her mouth with her hand as she shook her head in disbelief. 

Iwaizumi knelt beside her, reaching up to touch her shoulder as he spoke softly. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at him. Akaashi couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she didn’t seem comforted in the slightest. He couldn’t blame her. Whether or not they were able to fetch Sawamura from the waters, no one wanted the person they were going to marry to be in such a harrowing situation.

“He’s going to be okay… they’ll find him… I’m sure he’s a good swimmer,” Michimiya whispered to herself, nodding as she tried convincing herself of Sawamura’s safety. Akaashi winced when her eyes began to glass over with fresh tears. He stood up and stepped away; he wanted to comfort her, but he was never any good at it. 

Kuroo was quiet, his expression concerned as he drummed his fingers on the armrest. Catching Akaashi’s eye, however, he sprang up from his seat and sat beside Michimiya.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He hasn’t been lost for very long and the crew was notified immediately. They’ll find him soon.”

Michimiya turned and sobbed into his shoulder. Kuroo stiffened, glancing between Bokuto and Akaashi for help. Bokuto sat on the other side of her and patted her back, reiterating exactly what Kuroo said with a frantic expression on his face. Had the situation been different, Akaashi would have been amused at their mutual desperation to comfort her. 

Instead, he turned and wandered to the windows, watching the ocean waves glisten under a stream of moonlight. It was always his natural state to be curious about people, particularly their past which greatly influences their actions. In a situation of urgency and tragedy, however, he slips into a more objective state, his never-ending thoughts demanding the truth of the matter.

He frowned as he allowed his focus to shift from the ocean to the railing, separating the walkway from the long drop into the water. Even through the window, Akaashi could tell that it was no higher than the top of his stomach. His mind whirled with several scenarios, Sawamura tripping or perhaps a slippery deck, but he couldn’t imagine it ending with Sawamura falling overboard. It would be difficult for Akaashi himself to topple over, and Sawamura was shorter and stockier than he was. 

His stomach twisted at the implications, his mind already arriving at two different paths. On one side was the possibility that Sawamura jumped off of his own free will. Knowing that it would be insanity to jump in the open ocean at night without notifying anyone, it could only mean that Sawamura was suicidal. It didn’t seem likely from what Akaashi had observed of him, but Sawamura did seem to be a private person. Who knew what sort of things he was dealing with?

Then there was the other path, an idea that sent goosebumps prickling up Akaashi’s spine; Sawamura could have been pushed. Akaashi didn’t want to believe it, knowing as much as he did about everyone present on the ship. The only one who seemed a little shady was Daishou, and he had been with Akaashi and Bokuto the entire time.

The door opened again and a crew member walked in, heading straight over to Ushijima to whisper in his ear. Ushijima listened intently, his stoic face giving away nothing. Finally, he nodded and leaned away. “Thank you, Reon. Please keep looking but switch out the crew members if anyone seems to tire. We need our best men on this.”

“Yes, Captain,” Reon said and quickly exited. 

Before he could stop himself, Akaashi walked over to Ushijima and Oikawa, wanting to hear the news.

“... no sign of him yet. Although, there were…”

“Were what?!” Oikawa hissed, but Ushijima seemed hesitant to say as he watched Akaashi approach. Oikawa huffed and waved him on. “Akaashi-kun is fine, he’s a detective. What did they see?”

Ushijima nodded and turned back to Oikawa. “Sharks.”

Oikawa’s face paled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“They weren’t dolphins?”

“My men can tell the difference between the two.”

“Okay, just… go help your men and do what you can. Send another boat out if you have to and keep _that_ information quiet until we know more.”

“Understood.”

As Ushijima turned away and left the parlor, Oikawa groaned and rubbed his face. “How could this happen?”

“Do you think they’ll be able to find him?” Akaashi asked, but Oikawa didn’t look hopeful as he let his hands drop to his sides.

“I don’t know. I took every precaution to make sure the ship was safe for guests.”

“I was just thinking of that, Oikawa-san. I can’t imagine that—”

They both turned as the door opened once again, finding Sugawara standing in the entrance with his face wracked with worry.

“Is it true? Daichi…?”

Oikawa only nodded and Sugawara’s mouth dropped open. It was strange to see his overwhelming positive demeanor masked completely, looking like an entirely different person. Even after finding out it was Sawamura who fell overboard, Akaashi could see Sugawara’s eyes traveling frantically around the room. When he met Shimizu’s gaze, he finally entered the room and ran toward her.

Shimizu stood up from the settee and wrapped her arms around him as soon as he was near, burying her face into his chest. He held her tight, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he stared helplessly into space. Iwaizumi watched them from the settee, his scowl deepening the longer they held each other.

“Akaashi-kun? You were saying something?” Oikawa asked, pulling his attention back.

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s difficult to imagine Sawamura falling over by accident. The railing is that particular height to prevent such things from happening.”

“You think… Do you suspect he was pushed?”

“Either that, or he jumped off himself.”

Oikawa exhaled slowly, weighing both options in his mind. “It’s difficult to imagine either scenario. Are you certain it wasn’t an accident? You are a detective, used to seeing the worst situations.”

“To be honest, Oikawa-san, we rarely handle murders. We’ve done kidnappings, stolen items, suspected affairs, stalkers… but as soon as it turns to murder, we hand it over to the local authorities. Such a thing is typically beyond our comfort level. 

And if you’re concerned about me being jaded, you can always ask Koutarou his opinion. I think it’s obvious that between us, he tends to think the best of humanity.”

“Hm, perhaps you’re right,” Oikawa muttered and glanced over at Bokuto, giving him a gesture to join them. Bokuto seemed grateful for an excuse to leave poor Michimiya’s side, still unable to console her and leaving Kuroo to do his best.

“What’s going on?” he whispered as he joined them, glancing between them. “Do you think someone off’d him?!”

Oikawa groaned and hung his head. Akaashi patted Bokuto’s back and smiled sympathetically at Oikawa.

“I guess you have your answer.”

“Yes, but I doubt there’s anything we can do about it tonight. Everyone’s too hysterical to question at the moment, can it wait until the morning?”

“Whatever you think is best.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. For now, keep it under wraps about it potentially being attempted murder. No reason to get everyone even more upset than they already are. It’s not like he’s already dead, they’ll probably find him soon.”

“Agreed.”

“Alright, can I have everyone’s attention?” Oikawa called, and immediately the room fell silent. “The crew is doing everything they can to recover Sawamura. Now that we know for certain that it was him, I suggest we all go back to our suites and try to get some sleep.”

“What?! How can we do that?” Michimiya cried. 

“He’s right, Yui-chan,” Kuroo said, flinching when she turned around to glare at him. “Seriously. Unless any of us have experience in search and rescue, the best thing we can do is stay out of the crew’s way.”

“But to sleep while he’s out there, lost at sea… don’t you even care?”

Kuroo’s mask of calm faltered from the question, uncertain how to answer. Finally, he muttered a soft, “Yes,” and looked away, his fist clenching by his side.

Glancing around the room, everyone seemed just as conflicted as Kuroo was. Akaashi could understand the feeling; he was certain that he wouldn’t get any sleep. His mind was already whirling with different possibilities and he took the opportunity to observe every person shifting uncomfortably around the room. Every detail could be crucial to finding out what happened to Sawamura.

The person who seemed the least worried was Daishou, the one person who couldn’t have done it. He tried his best to hide his yawn although his glance at his watch was more obvious. A few others seemed more concerned for other people more than Sawamura; Iwaizumi and Sugawara doing their best to console Shimizu, and Tsukishima had lured Yachi over to the bar to sit down as he and Saeko tried to distract her. 

Surprisingly, it was Sugawara who was the first to start heading toward the door. “They’re right. I have no skills that can help Daichi right now. Not that I’ll get any sleep…”

Akaashi caught him by the arm as he shuffled past him. “Perhaps you should take the sleeping tonic, the one you got from the doctor.”

Sugawara blinked at him, confused for a moment. “Oh, the tonic. I had completely forgotten… Yes, I could take it, but I’d feel like such an ass.”

“If Sawamura-san was standing here right now, what would he want you to do?”

Sugawara huffed. “He’d tell me to get some sleep. And then I’d punch him and tell him to mind his own business…” Sugawara’s eyes welled up with tears, which he quickly sniffed away and shook his head. “Oikawa, have someone notify me if he’s found, no matter how late it is.”

“I promise.”

Sugawara nodded and shuffled out of the parlor. Akaashi stepped aside as the other guests filed out of the room to go back to their individual suites. Michimiya hung back from the others, wandering to Oikawa instead of leaving the parlor. She was no longer crying, but she didn’t seem comforted by everyone’s reassuring words.

Oikawa glanced at Akaashi and Bokuto before grasping Michimiya’s arm, pulling her away. He whispered something in her ear and as he straightened up, she nodded. His smile was warm as he gazed down at her, reaching up to swipe a thumb across her damp cheek.

“Come on,” he murmured and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her toward the door. As she leaned into his side, Oikawa turned his gaze back up to Bokuto and Akaashi, the only ones left in the room. “You both should get some sleep as well. I’ll probably need your help tomorrow if things, um, don’t turn out well.”

Akaashi nodded and he followed Oikawa and Michimiya out into the open air. He paused next to the railing, shivering as the frigid, ocean breeze swept by him. Immediately, Bokuto’s arm wrapped around him and he didn’t feel so cold anymore.

Together they stared out at the endless ocean, listening to the churn of the water and the distant motor of the search party’s boat. His mind drifted away, strands of thoughts floating through without any connections. He no longer saw the waves or the blanket of stars shimmering above them, instead picturing everyone’s faces as they contemplated Sawamura’s fate. Was their distress genuine? Perhaps it was more concern for themselves if they had anything to do with it. Maybe one of them had seen something they wish they hadn’t…

“Hey, that’s enough,” Bokuto’s voice commanded gently as his hands cradled Akaashi’s face. 

Akaashi gasped as all his thoughts disappeared in a flash, his vision filled only with Bokuto’s radiant gaze. Bokuto smiled sympathetically as Akaashi glanced around, surprised to find them standing in their suite and not out on the deck.

“How did we get here?”

“You were lost in your head again,” Bokuto explained, running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. “But that’s enough of that, you need to sleep.”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, I’m onto something. I can’t stop now.”

“Keiji, you hardly know anything right now. We only met these people today.”

“Yes, but if I could just—”

“No,” Bokuto insisted again as he unbuttoned Akaashi’s suit jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. “You work best after a good night’s rest. The last thing you need is to get sick.”

Akaashi pressed his lips tight. He wanted to argue but there were times when Bokuto’s logic was sound. Bokuto grinned at his silence, knowing it was one of the rare times when he’d won the argument. He continued unraveling Akaashi’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt while Akaashi twisted his lips in irritation.

“I won’t sleep. My mind is too active.”

“Then I’ll have to get your mind off things.”

“Koutarou…”

“I’m not saying we’re going to do it, at least not all the way. But I can do enough to fill your mind with something else. And when I’m finished,” Bokuto paused to open up Akaashi’s shirt and slip his hands inside to tickle over his ribs, “I’ll hold you in bed until you pass out from my body heat. Works like a charm.”

Akaashi smiled as he lost himself in the radiance of Bokuto’s eyes. Fingers scratched lightly across his back in mesmerizing circles, soothing his heart to a more reasonable beat. Like a snake charmer, Bokuto lured Akaashi back into a sleepy state of mind with his deep, husky voice lathering encouragement and praise all over him.

His eyes closed and he hummed as Bokuto’s lips gently pressed against them. Tender kisses traveled over his face as they shuffled slowly to the bed. His clothes disappeared bit by bit, leaving a trail behind them until he had nothing left. 

They stopped as the back of his legs hit the bed and Bokuto finally pressed their lips together, his hands cradling Akaashi’s face. Akaashi moaned as their mouths opened wider, deepening the kiss and flooding his body with heat. It wasn’t so passionate that it was getting him worked up, but it was more than enough for the faces of the other guests to fade completely from his mind. 

Bokuto chuckled as Akaashi tried removing his clothes as well without breaking the kiss or opening his eyes. He pulled his hands away from fumbling with his buttons, and Akaashi fluttered his eyes open. Bokuto smirked as he glared at him, but all his petulance melted away as Bokuto kissed his fingertips.

“I think it would be better if you relaxed and watched.” His voice was thick and rumbling; Akaashi could have been turned on from that alone. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, however, as Bokuto’s smile turned impish. Without warning, Bokuto hunched down and swept Akaashi up in his arms, holding him just long enough to toss him down on the bed.

If it had been their bed back in their apartment, Akaashi would have given him an earful about being so rough. But he could hardly complain when his body sank down on the plush comforter, the soft material stroking against his bare skin. His head nestled back on the mass of pillows and he grinned as Bokuto began undressing slowly. 

His gaze was like fire, burning Akaashi with its intensity. It was torture, wanting to bask in his stare but also gaze at his body as it was slowly unveiled. As expected, Bokuto couldn’t keep the slow tempo up for long, anxious to join Akaashi on the bed. He wrenched the rest of his clothing off, swearing as he nearly fell while hopping out of his pants, and Akaashi couldn’t help sputtering with laughter.

“This isn’t fair, Kou. We shouldn’t be doing this while Sawamura’s out there suffering.”

“We don’t know that. He might have been rescued already. And when he is, Oikawa won’t need our help figuring this out at all. He’ll be able to tell us who did this, or if he jumped off himself. Now, I believe I ordered you not to think about it any longer… How am I going to punish you?” Bokuto purred, slinking onto the mattress wearing nothing but his underwear.

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow. “Punish? You?”

“I might be able to punish you.”

“Nonsense, you’re not capable of it. Your entire existence is a reward, one I’m not sure I deserve.”

Bokuto glanced up from where he was kissing up Akaashi’s leg, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. He wanted to argue the point, but Akaashi was in no mood for arguing. Instead, he opened his arms, an invitation he knew that Bokuto could never resist. 

With a wide grin, Bokuto completely forgot what he was doing and scrambled to him, jostling the mattress as he did so. Akaashi chuckled as Bokuto nestled his face into his neck and their bodies melted together as one. It was the opposite position they usually do, Akaashi typically cuddling into Bokuto’s embrace, but it felt right at that moment. Bokuto was like a heavy blanket of comfort draped over him and it wasn’t long before his body heat seeped into Akaashi’s core and sleepiness washed over him. He finally drifted off to sleep, leaving all the unconnected strands of thought for the morning, when the real work would begin.

—-

Akaashi scrunched up his face as the harsh light of the emerging sun poured through the window. His body was slick with sweat, the reason weighing heavily on him with reverberating snores filling the otherwise silent room. It took him a moment to ascertain where they were and slowly the events of the previous day trickled into Akaashi’s mind.

Just like that, he was fully awake. His mood was serious as he allowed all the various strands of thoughts to slip back into his mind. The first matter of business was to find out if Sawamura had been found, dead or alive.

He groaned as he shoved Bokuto off onto the mattress next to him, sighing as a rush of cool air swept over his body. A part of him wanted to throw some clothes on and immediately run out of the room to find out what happened, but he knew it would be best to wash the sweat off at the very least. He was thankful they had their own bathroom attached to the suite and quietly padded across the floor to slip inside it.

Once the refreshing water poured over him, he was reluctant to leave it. The pressure of it was like a massage against his skin, the temptation of wallowing under it for hours almost as alluring as Bokuto’s wandering hands. But his determination to jump into the case was greater, and he forced himself to rinse the soap off his skin and shut the water off. 

He dressed quickly in a fresh suit, slipping his handy notebook and pencil into his pocket. Before leaving the room, he crept over to the bed and stroked his fingers through Bokuto’s mess of hair. He smirked as Bokuto scrunched up his face and groaned.

“What time is it?”

“Still early. You can stay in bed for a while, but I have to get moving.”

Bokuto’s eyes focused on him, his concern for Akaashi snapping him out of his drowsy state. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just want to find out what happened and maybe start asking some questions.”

Bokuto sighed, not satisfied with his answer but nodded regardless. “I’ll get up now and join you once I’m ready.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I know, I want to,” he said, propping himself high enough to give Akaashi a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Akaashi smiled and kissed him again, slower more sensuous than before. “I love you, too.”

He stepped out of their room and inhaled the fresh, salty air. It was a great leap from the smog he was used to whenever they left their apartment in the middle of the city. The line of the horizon was tinged pink as the sun emerged fully, reflecting in a stretched-out light across the surface of the water. It glittered as the waves moved and if it wasn’t so bright, Akaashi could have stared at it for hours.

Soon it was too much strain on his eyes, and he turned his gaze away to find that he wasn’t completely alone on the walkway. Kuroo was leaning on the railing in front of the room next to them, smoke billowing past his lips as he tapped his cigarette into the water below. Before bringing it back to his lips, he glanced over at Akaashi and smirked. 

“Want one?”

“I don’t smoke very often. Too expensive.”

“Ah, I bet you save it for bed after a vigorous romp with your partner, huh? I can respect that.” He snickered as he took another drag from his cigarette, but Akaashi could sense that Kuroo’s mask of indifference was in place once again. He joined him at the railing, gazing at the puffy clouds forming above them in the brightening sky.

“Have you heard anything yet?”

“Nothing for certain, but I have a bad feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo craned his head to look above them at the upper-deck walkway, barely visible from their standpoint. The middle deck where their suites were located was almost directly below it.

“Some of the crew were wandering around a bit ago. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was in their tone. I don’t think they were able to recover him.”

“I see. Perhaps we should find out for certain.”

“Yeah…” Kuroo agreed although his expression still seemed reluctant.

“Are you afraid to know Sawamura’s fate?”

“A little,” he admitted with a mirthless laugh. “Can you blame me? Look at that view. It’s serene, beautiful, freeing. It feels wrong to think that it took someone’s life, especially someone as young as Sawamura. At least if it had been his old man, there would have been some justice in it.”

“His father?”

“Ah, don’t mind me.” Kuroo sighed and flicked his cigarette butt into the water. “Let’s go find out the truth. No use in prolonging it.”

Akaashi nodded and led the way to the staircase that led up to the upper deck. There were only a couple members of the crew visible, hovering outside of the bridge. They were solemn in their expression, giving Akaashi’s stomach a queasy feeling. After a polite greeting to him and Kuroo, they wandered in the opposite direction.

“Well, we’re not going to find out from _them_,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

“No, I think not. Perhaps someone’s in the parlor that can give us some information.”

Akaashi continued down the walkway past the large windows of the parlor, leaning toward it to peer inside. With the sun beating against the glass, it was difficult to see clearly but he could make out a few shapes wandering inside. They continued past where the windows ended, the wall solid with higher windows instead that were too far up for Akaashi to peek in. 

Knowing the layout of the parlor, he imagined that was where the small kitchen was where Saeko prepared their meals. Sure enough, he passed by a slim, plain door with only a small, round window decorating it. He peeked inside to find Saeko hard at work, making breakfast and ordering two waiters to bring a couple of trays out into the main room.

Kuroo said nothing as Akaashi postponed them every so often. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and not in any hurry to join the others. As Akaashi moved on, he wondered what Kuroo was really like back in his usual life. He tried imagining him in the middle of a crowd, entertaining everyone with his wit and sly grin. It was difficult since they were confined among such few people, none of whom could provide Kuroo with what he sought. Akaashi wondered if that was why he seemed so closed off to him. He was certain that, despite what he seemed to most people, Kuroo was an extremely private person.

When they finally entered the parlor, Oikawa was already there, drowning himself in a mug of coffee with a breakfast plate in front of him that looked untouched. Akaashi could see the circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin; it seemed that Oikawa hadn’t slept a wink. Beside him sat Iwaizumi who was more diligent about eating his breakfast but consistently glanced up at Oikawa with worry. The only other person in the parlor was Tsukishima, wandering back and forth between the bar and the kitchen as he set up for the day. 

Oikawa glanced up as they approached and motioned for them to sit at the table. “The crew searched the entire night. There’s no sign of Sawamura,” he said, wincing as if the words themselves pained him. “I still can’t believe this happened.”

“If there’s anything I can do, please let me know,” Akaashi said as he sat across from Iwaizumi. Kuroo sat beside him but said nothing, his lips pinched together.

“We’ll remain in this spot while the crew continues their efforts. While we wait, I could use your help in questioning everyone if you don’t mind. Someone must have seen something.”

“I will do my best. Koutarou should be joining us shortly and we’ll start asking guests questions as soon as they finish their breakfast. I will probably start with you and Iwaizumi-san if that’s alright.”

“Wait a minute, are we suspects?” Iwaizumi asked, straightening up in his seat.

“Calm down, Iwa-chan. It’s procedure.”

“Yeah, but there’s no way—”

“If you and Oikawa-san are innocent, there’s no reason you can’t answer my questions,” Akaashi said pointedly and Iwaizumi’s open mouth snapped shut. Next to him, Kuroo snorted softly but remained quiet, opting instead to guzzle down some coffee. 

He was thankful when one of the waiters brought him his own breakfast and although he didn’t feel much like eating, he knew it was important to fill his stomach with something. It was something Bokuto was firm about, making sure that Akaashi took care of himself while his mind was consumed with a job. 

Gradually, more of the guests filed in, all of them sullen and groggy from hardly getting any sleep. Michimiya’s appearance was like a spring flower as she entered, wearing a short skirt and a high-necked blouse of bright, cheerful colors. Her smile was strained, however, as she greeted them, and her overall demeanor was heavily subdued compared to the day before. 

Sugawara came in with Shimizu on his arm, both looking pale. Shimizu had attempted to cover her blotchy face with make-up, but it couldn’t hide the hours she must have spent crying. Sugawara’s eyes weren’t as puffy but there were dark circles forming underneath. Akaashi wondered why he didn’t take the sleeping tonic he had gotten from the doctor when he couldn’t get to sleep. Then again, perhaps he did take it and it wasn’t enough to counter his worries.

Daishou and Bokuto were chatting as they entered, both seeming to be the most well-rested out of the entire party. When Bokuto took the seat next to Akaashi, the only other available seat was on the other side of Kuroo. Before Daishou could take it, Kuroo snatched his mug of coffee and stood up, opting instead to stare out of the windows rather than sit next to his arch-enemy. 

Once Bokuto was settled, Akaashi leaned into his ear and explained the situation. Bokuto listened intently although he didn’t stop eating as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. The atmosphere around the table was tense. The only talk was quiet and easily overpowered by the clinking of silverware against the plates. 

When Bokuto was finally finished with his meal, Akaashi leaned forward to capture Oikawa’s attention. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Ushijima entered, holding something peculiar in his hand. It was difficult to tell what it was as it dripped on the carpet, some sort of dark material from what Akaashi could tell. 

Oikawa cringed and stood up from the table. “Ushiwaka, you better have a good excuse for ruining the carpet with whatever that is.”

“I do,” he said, stretching the material out for everyone to see. It appeared to be a piece of clothing or was before it was completely shredded to pieces. “We’ve completed our latest circuit and found this.”

“Okay?”

“We believe it was Sawamura’s, but we found no trace of his. It must have been the sharks.”

“Oh my God!” Michimiya wailed, her cup clattering onto the table as she covered her mouth with her hands. 

Oikawa swore under his breath as he rushed toward Ushijima, shoving him out of the parlor with the jacket in his hands. Akaashi saw him through the window, berating Ushijima for what he had done. His eyes traveled down to the garment in Ushijima’s hand as a sour taste flooded his mouth. If that was indeed Sawamura’s fate, he hoped that maybe he had drowned before he was found by any sharks; not that either way of dying was pleasant.

Before he turned in his seat, he saw Kuroo watching Oikawa and Ushijima argue. His eyes seemed pinned to the jacket as well, his gaze frighteningly intense. It was the only crack in his mask that Akaashi had seen that morning and he thought back to his conversation with him just a bit ago when Kuroo had admitted he was afraid to know the truth.

Facing forward, he caught sight of Shimizu, her face even paler than before. She had her hand over her mouth as if she was trying not to throw up and no matter how many times someone tried to speak with her, she didn’t acknowledge anything. Even as the others gave up, Sugawara kept trying to comfort her. Akaashi was amazed by it, considering he must have been in considerable pain himself, losing his best friend.

Oikawa returned a minute later, fuming as he stomped toward his seat. He sighed forcefully as he sat down, his face grim.

“There’s no easy way to say this. Ushijima and his men will search for a couple more hours but if they don’t turn up anything else, we’ll have to give up and start the trip back. It doesn’t look hopeful though, I’m certain that Sawamura is gone.”

He paused to gaze at Michimiya who had started to cry. His frustrated expression melted into sympathy and it seemed like he wanted to comfort her, but he remained in his seat.

“I take this whole matter very seriously. As the host of this cruise, I am responsible for everyone’s safety and I have failed at that. I respected Sawamura, therefore I’m determined to get to the bottom of this. Akaashi and Bokuto, as you know, are private investigators and have worked for me before. They’ve agreed to help me discover the truth regarding Sawamura’s death and if anyone’s responsible.”

Several gasps fluttered around the room as everyone looked at each other. Some gazes were more suspicious, eyeing the person across from them as if they could be the murderer. Others were more worried about themselves it seemed, concerned that the murder would be pinned on them whether they did it or not.

“Hey, hey, everybody relax,” Bokuto said, giving everyone a reassuring smile as he stood up. “This is just protocol, it’s still possible that this was an accident. It’s Keiji’s job and mine to find out the truth. It’s only when Sawamura deserves and in the end, it will give everyone some peace of mind.”

As the entire room relaxed at Bokuto’s encouraging words, Akaashi smiled. He was relieved that Bokuto had such an uplifting personality, able to bolster everyone’s spirits even when situations seemed dismal. Even though Bokuto’s speech wasn’t meant for him, it had a way of settling him as well. Dealing with a room full of emotional and defensive people was no way to start an investigation but now they had a chance since Bokuto was able to diffuse the tension.

“Akaashi-kun?”

He startled at Oikawa’s voice, realizing that he had been gazing up at Bokuto with a dreamy smile on his face. With a cough, he turned to Oikawa, wincing at the sliver of amusement breaking through Oikawa’s grim expression.

“Yes, I’m sorry?”

“Where would you like to begin?”

“Since you’re finished with your meal, we can speak with you first. Somewhere quieter and more private would be best.”

“Out on the deck then?” Oikawa suggested, standing out of his chair.

“Wait,” Michimiya said, glancing between them. “Oikawa-san’s not a suspect as well, is he? He wouldn’t do this.”

“Don’t worry, this is just to get a complete account of the night. No one is a suspect yet,” Akaashi assured her. Michimiya settled back in her chair and nodded slowly. As Oikawa shot her a quick wink, a wry smile spread across her lips and she rolled her eyes. 

Together, Akaashi and Bokuto followed Oikawa out of the parlor. He continued around the walkway until they came out on the back deck where several lounge chairs were set-up for the guests to catch some sun. Oikawa sat on one sideways, facing another chair and gestured toward it for them to sit as well. They both barely fit on it together but Akaashi didn’t mind, naturally leaning into Bokuto’s side as his arm wrapped around his waist. 

Oikawa smirked at them as he lit a cigarette. “You both are too cute.”

“Thanks! I love him,” Bokuto said, giving Akaashi an impish smile. 

Akaashi pressed his lips tight and looked away before he fell into Bokuto’s trap of sentimentality; they needed to focus. He slipped his notebook out and turned to a clean page, immediately jotting down Oikawa’s name and a few notes before he forgot.

“Alright, Oikawa-san, let’s just start with your whereabouts last night after you left the parlor.”

“That’s easy. As soon as I left, I stopped by the bridge to check on things, but Semi was hard at work and everything seemed calm. So, I went back to my room where I remained until the alarms started to go off.”

“I see… did you see anything suspicious while you were walking around?”

“No, nothing. I hardly saw anyone out on the deck, just a couple members of the crew doing some routine checks.”

“Sugawara-san left with you, yes?”

“He did, but he went down to see the doctor when I stopped by the bridge.”

“Since Sawamura was here as a guest on your ship, may I ask a few questions about him in particular?”

“Go right ahead,” Oikawa said, shrugging.

“What are your impressions of him as a person?”

Oikawa frowned, taking his time answering as he took a drag of his cigarette. “It’s hard to say, I was never very close to him. I guess you could say I was wary of him, but that could be more because of his father than him.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“Have you heard anything about him? No? Well, let’s just say he’s the worst kind of aristocrat, in my opinion. He puts on an innocent smile for the papers but has a tendency to stab people in the back. You could say that it’s just rumors, but I got a bad vibe off him the moment I was introduced to him. I’ve kept my distance ever since.

Sawamura Daichi, on the other hand, I had a better impression of. He has a better reputation than his father, treating his employees respectfully and always following through on his word. No clue where he got such an honest personality considering his parents. I was even tempted to go into business with him myself.”

“Really? You trusted him that much?”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose as he gazed out at the water. Akaashi followed his gaze, watching one of the yacht’s searching parties doing a circuit around the area.

“I’m not sure trust is the right word. It was more expectation. Sawamura was smarter than he looked, and his businesses were always stable. He wasn’t one to go overboard, so I guess you could say I felt that he was a safe bet.”

“What kind of business were you looking to start with him?”

“He was thinking of opening a restaurant. It’s his one indulgence, the only reason he’s ever entered one of my clubs,” Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Now that he’s gone though, that idea is out.”

“Will this set you back?”

“Nah, I’m always juggling projects. I even have one with Iwa-chan, if he just…”

Akaashi waited for Oikawa to continue, but he seemed reluctant as he bit his lip. “Just?”

“No, nothing. It doesn’t really matter. Um, is there anything else you want to know about Sawamura?”

“You really have no impression of him as a person? Do you like him?”

“Sure, he’s alright. He’s a bit plain, reliable… some may even call him boring. I’m not sure I’ve spent enough time with him to decide that.”

“But you were close enough to invite him on your yacht?”

Oikawa smirked. “Ah, this yacht, the pleasure cruise we’re all supposed to be enjoying. A few of the guests invited were because they were my friends and I wanted to treat them to something fun. The others were more for networking and improving my standing. No better way to do that than rubbing elbows with Sawamura and Shimizu. They’ve become the mascot for all those old fuddy-duddies that see themselves as royalty among the wealthy, the dawn of a new era. It’s a load of garbage, but I’ll play nice.”

As Oikawa flashed them his movie-star smile, Akaashi had no doubt he was extremely good at doing that. “One last question, is there anyone on board that would have any reason for harming him, that you know of?”

Akaashi’s heart beat a little quicker as he saw Oikawa gulp. There was a slight twitch in his eye as well, but he didn’t have a chance to observe him closer when Oikawa shook his head.

“Nope! Can’t think of anyone.”

At Oikawa’s wide smile, Akaashi returned it and nodded. “Thank you, that should be everything. If you could send Iwaizumi-san out when you go back, we would really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Thank you again for helping us out with this. Having professionals here with us will keep everyone calmer.”

“We will do our best.”

Akaashi jotted down a few notes as Oikawa walked away. Bokuto’s leg bounced up and down but he remained silent, a tell-tale sign that he had something to say that he didn’t want Oikawa to hear. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, he turned to Bokuto.

“Go ahead but keep your voice down.”

Bokuto sighed, his shoulders sagging as he did so. “Most of what he said was truthful from what I could tell, but that last thing… It sounded like a complete lie.”

“I thought so as well.”

“Seriously? How did you know?!”

“I think Oikawa has a few tells.”

“Oh… we should play cards with him later!”

Akaashi couldn’t resist chuckling at Bokuto’s excited expression. “Koutarou, I don’t think now is the right time for that.”

“You’re right,” he groaned, staring down at his shoes. “I feel so bad for Sawamura…”

“So do I,” Iwaizumi said as he joined them, smiling grimly as he took the seat across from them. “Go ahead, I’m at your disposal.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. How are you doing with everything?”

“I’m fine. I didn’t know Sawamura well. At all, actually.”

“Really? You’ve never met him before?”

“Yeah, and I never got the chance to talk to him while he was here. Too late now.”

Akaashi nodded, observing Iwaizumi’s behavior closely. Out of most of the guests, he seemed the most unaffected by Sawamura’s death, but that would also support his claim that he didn’t know him personally. He also appeared to be an honest sort of person, much more than Oikawa seemed to be. But they weren’t in the business of assuming the best of people. Although he had to remind Bokuto of that fact from time to time.

“Can you give us a run-down of what you did after leaving the parlor? I recall you were one of the first to leave.”

“Yeah, but at that time of night, there’s not much to do on this boat. I walked around a little and then went back to my room.”

“See anything suspicious?”

“Nope.”

“Do you have anyone that can confirm that you went to your room?”

“I’m sorry?” Iwaizumi asked, his body going rigid. He seemed alarmed at the question and Akaashi wondered why he would be. 

“If you passed anyone on the deck that saw you enter your room? There are quite a lot of people on board, including many crew members.”

“Oh, I see,” He said, his body relaxing as he let out a long breath. “Um, I’m not sure I saw anyone around at that time.”

Akaashi hummed and jotted down a few notes that hardly meant anything, giving himself time to think. Iwaizumi was on guard but Akaashi knew that it might not have anything to do with the case. Akaashi wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but he needed to know for sure. 

Without looking up, he gave Bokuto a little nudge with his elbow. 

“Sawamura never went to any of your fights then? He was missing out!” Bokuto said, leaning back a little on the chair. Akaashi smiled as he kept his gaze on the notebook. This was where Bokuto really shined during their investigations. As expected, Iwaizumi chuckled.

“He might have, I don’t know for sure. Of course, it’s not really the kind of thing his crowd likes to go to.”

“What sort of things would he do?”

“I don’t know, fancy parties, operas, ballets… any of that snobbish stuff. It’s not my thing.”

“You don’t seem to think much of the wealthy, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi asked, finally glancing up from his notebook. Iwaizumi was clearly more relaxed than he was before, scratching his head as he considered it.

“Some are alright.”

“Such as Oikawa-san?”

“What are you talking about? He’s the worst,” Iwaizumi laughed.

“The worst? Isn’t he your best friend?”

“Yeah, I’m joking… mostly. It’s a good thing he’s got friends like us to keep his big head on straight.”

“Us?”

“Huh?”

“You said _friends like us_.”

“Oh! Matsukawa and Hanamaki as well. Oikawa and I have been friends the longest, going back to when we were kids, but the other two joined us in school. They’re good guys, annoyingly clever though. Even after Oikawa made it big, we’ve all stayed close.”

“That’s great! It’s wonderful having good friends you can rely on. Keiji and I have a bunch like that too.”

Iwaizumi smiled at Bokuto. “It’s very important. I can’t imagine going through this life without anyone to have your back.”

“Speaking of which,” Akaashi said, drawing Iwaizumi’s attention back to him, “is there anyone else on the ship that you’re familiar with, or is it just Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi’s face paled slightly, and he scratched the back of his head again. “Um, nobody like Oikawa. I’ve met a few of them from time to time but I don’t know any of them very well.”

“I see… Well, I think that’s all we have for the moment. If you don’t mind, could you ask Tsukishima or someone to bring us some water?”

“Sure! Did you want someone else to question?”

“Yes, I think we will speak to Kuroo-san next if you could send him out.”

Iwaizumi nodded and left quickly. Akaashi got the impression he couldn’t wait to get away from them and he wrote down a little note about it. Next to him, Bokuto sighed forlornly.

“I like Iwaizumi.”

“So do I. But he did seem to be hiding something.”

“Yeah. He probably didn't have anything to do with it. It’s probably something else.”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh and stood up from the chair. He stretched up toward the sky, feeling his bones crack in the movement. He wandered further out to the edge of the deck and turned around, leaning back on the railing.

“I know this is going to be hard for you, Koutarou. Yesterday, you took the chance to know every single one of them and befriended them. Naturally, you liked everyone, and your instinct will be to think the best of them. But we can’t in this situation.”

“It still could have been an accident!” 

Akaashi winced at Bokuto’s distraught expression. He wanted to agree, to think that it was just an accident and no one on the ship was to blame for Sawamura’s death. Unfortunately, he could already see the clues lining up toward murder or, at the very least, involuntary manslaughter.

“I heard arguing, just before he fell.”

“It could have been two other people arguing,” Bokuto offered, although his face revealed that even he wasn’t convinced of his rebuttal. 

“Unless they were on the other side of the ship, which is unlikely considering I heard them from the parlor, they would have witnessed Sawamura falling over. Since no one’s come forward yet, and we didn’t see anyone when we ran out, I assume that it was one person arguing with Sawamura.”

“Fine, Mr. Smarty-pants,” Bokuto grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Well, I’m relieved someone put their smart pants on today,” Kuroo snickered as he rounded the corner with a tray in his hands. “Someone has to make sense of this whole mess. Got some treats for you, where would you like it?”

“There’s fine, thank you, Kuroo-san.”

“Don’t thank me. Saeko-san was adamant that you two get something for your hard work. Are you sure you only want water?”

“For now. How are you feeling?”

Unlike the previous two, Kuroo lounged back on the chair, relaxing as he propped his arms behind his head. “I’m doing okay, considering.”

Akaashi frowned, thinking back to the previous day. Most of the guests mingled together throughout the evening, but now that he recalled he didn’t remember seeing Kuroo interacting with Sawamura. 

“Yes, it’s never comfortable dealing with the death of someone you knew. Speaking of which, did you know him personally, Kuroo-san?”

“Sawamura? I guess you could say that.”

“Would you care to explain in more detail?”

Kuroo sighed, gazing off the side of the ship. Akaashi watched him closely, waiting for him to answer when the peaceful silence was interrupted by loud crunching. He turned toward the sound to find Bokuto had half a biscuit hanging out of his mouth, crumbs dribbling all over the front of his suit. His eyes were large and innocent when he noticed them both watching him. He swallowed the rest of the biscuit quickly and held up the tray he had swiped from the table.

“Did you want one? They’re really good.”

“I’m fine.”

Kuroo snickered when Bokuto lifted the tray in his direction. “I’m good as well, thank you. To answer your question, Akaashi, I met Sawamura over a year ago. I remember because it was right after Alisa and I were forced to part ways. 

There wasn’t any need to rush into another partnership, she had set me up very nicely with a whole wardrobe and an apartment right in town. I didn’t want to miss any potential patrons, though, and be forced to settle with someone that isn't to my usual standards.”

“I didn’t think you had standards from the way you talked about it yesterday.”’

“Ha! Within reason, Akaashi. There are some rich old codgers that are extremely creepy and perverted, who have enough money to get away with it. With the kind of relationship I’m seeking, I’d rather be with someone I’m comfortable with. Oikawa, although he’s a bit new to the elite scene, seems to know everyone worth knowing, so naturally, I went to him for help.”

“And he introduced you to Sawamura?”

Kuroo snorted. “That wasn’t his intention. I remember that night clearly, my eyes wandering over everyone either dining or dancing while Oikawa spoke to his maître d'. Then I noticed Sawamura, sitting alone in a booth with just his food and a finance magazine. It was the sort of thing I’d see out of a cranky old man, but he looked about my age. I have to admit I was curious about him, so as soon as Oikawa’s attention came back to me, I asked him about Sawamura.

He immediately laughed, explaining that there was no way would Sawamura make a good patron. I asked if he was rich, which of course he was. ‘Not the point, Kuroo-chan!’ as Oikawa likes to call me when he’s being extra irritating. ‘Among us rich folk, there are spenders and there are hoarders. You need a spender and that is _not_ Sawamura,’ he told me. Still, I wanted to meet him, and Oikawa seemed excited to make the introduction.”

Akaashi nodded and walked back to the chair, sitting next to Bokuto. This time when Bokuto brought him the tray, he took a glass of water and a biscuit to nibble on during Kuroo’s story.

“So, how did that go?” 

“The introduction? It was hysterical. I nearly mistook Sawamura for an old man again when he got that grumpy looking expression on his face when Oikawa and I barged in on his meal. He was polite but a little curt, more interested in eating his food than making new acquaintances.”

“Was he snobbish toward you?”

“Oh, no, not that. As filthy rich as Sawamura is, I’ve never seen him treat anyone as if they were beneath him.”

Akaashi was amazed at the way Kuroo’s eyes danced as he recalled the story. He had yet to hear the end of it but from what he could tell, Kuroo was intrigued by Sawamura. And from what he knew of Kuroo, he gravitated toward whatever was amusing, yet there didn’t appear to be any sort of relationship between him and Sawamura at all the previous day.

“I like feeling people out with a bit of teasing,” Kuroo continued, a smirk forming on his lips. “How they handle it tells me a lot about them, whether they’re conceited, temperamental, or if they’re clever enough to tease back. Sawamura was proud but not conceited, a hothead if you push the right buttons, and eventually, I worked him up enough that he started to poke back. 

Oikawa left us when the bickering got too much for him, especially since he had work to do. But he was right about Sawamura; the guy wasn’t a potential patron. There was nothing frivolous about him and although he tipped the waiter well, I could tell just from his plain suit that he would never be the type to spoil me.”

“That was it then? You had no more contact with him after that?”

“No point,” he said, shrugging. “I had to find a new patron and he wasn’t it.”

“But you never did find one. Alisa was your last.”

“Yup. Bad luck.”

“If you have been fine this whole time without a patron, why did you find it necessary to avoid Sawamura? It seems like you really enjoyed his company.”

At that, Kuroo’s lips parted in surprise. He frowned, quiet while Akaashi and Bokuto snacked a bit more from the tray. 

“What makes you think I enjoyed his company?” he finally asked, sitting up straight and facing them.

“Just the way you look when you talked about him, almost like you were fond of him.”

“I wasn’t fond of _him_; it was the situation. It was funny,” Kuroo replied in a petulant tone, twisting his lips to the side. Akaashi subtly nudged Bokuto with his elbow again.

“It was funny! I wish I could have been there. I wish I knew Sawamura was fun to tease, I never got the chance.” 

Akaashi winced as Bokuto’s tone fell; it was easy for his mood to drop suddenly and it was difficult pulling him out of it. At least it seemed to distract Kuroo who nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay! You know Oikawa’s fun to tease and definitely Tsukishima, although you might get a cold shoulder from him if you press him too much. Suga-chan’s trouble though and Iwaizumi punches people for a living. Um…”

Akaashi held up a hand to stop him. “It’s fine, Kuroo-san. He’ll be alright. Do you mind if we ask you a couple more questions?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Where were you when Sawamura went overboard?”

“I was in my room, getting ready for bed.”

“Did you stop anywhere beforehand?”

“Nope.”

“Did you see anyone else while heading to your suite?”

Kuroo frowned, his gaze wandering as he thought back. Finally, he shook his head. “No, I didn’t see anyone.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi could see Bokuto wince. Bokuto hated it when anyone lied but out of all the guests, he was the friendliest with Kuroo. There were many people in the world who fell in love quickly and surprisingly, Bokuto wasn’t one of those people. It was deep friendships he fell into instead, yearning for that solid companionship that came with the platonic relationship. 

Most people assumed it was Bokuto who fell for Akaashi first, but it was quite the opposite. Akaashi’s heart was stolen the moment he met Bokuto and was wrapped up in his whirlwind pace. He knew then that Bokuto just thought of him as a friend, but he was content with that. Fortunately for him, their deep connection and close working relationship eventually led Bokuto into falling in love with him as well. Akaashi didn’t expect it and when Bokuto finally confessed, he cried like a baby. 

Over the years, Akaashi has witnessed many times Bokuto becoming attached to people, initiating them as friends faster than the other person could believe it. His friendship was hardly ever refused; it would be easier to resist the gravitational pull of the sun. Last night, Akaashi had seen Kuroo’s acceptance of that friendship easily, laughing and joking as if they’d known each other for years. Seeing him lie to Bokuto’s face probably hurt Akaashi as much as it did Bokuto.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. That should be it for now.”

Kuroo blinked. “That’s it?”

“Yes, but we may come to find if you if we think of anything else. Would that be alright?”

“Sure, sure,” he said, nodding as he stood up from the chair. “I’m not sure who’s still left in the parlor, by the way. Most people looked like they were going to wander around the ship.”

“That’s to be expected. We’ll go inside and see if anyone’s there. Thank you,” Akaashi said again, a bit more dismissively. Kuroo frowned and glanced at Bokuto who didn’t meet his gaze, pretending to be preoccupied with the crumbling biscuit in his fingers. With a sigh, Kuroo wandered away, back in the direction of his suite instead of the parlor. Akaashi didn’t blame him; after the tragic event of Sawamura’s death and the seriousness of their current situation, he imagined not many people were up for socializing as they had the night before.

When he was certain Kuroo couldn’t hear them, Akaashi leaned into Bokuto’s side, laying his head on his shoulder. Immediately, Bokuto tipped his own head to rest against Akaashi’s.

“That hurt, Keiji.”

“I know. It’s possible he’s protecting someone else.”

“Enough to lie?”

“If I was in trouble, would you lie to protect me?”

Bokuto was silent for a moment, thinking it over thoroughly. “I guess I would, but that’s because I love you. Kuroo doesn’t love anyone.”

Akaashi frowned. He knew the two talked a great deal the day before, but such a declaration seemed a bit premature for the amount of time that they had. “Did Kuroo-san say that? That he doesn’t love anyone?”

“That’s not _exactly_ what he said, but he did say that love wasn’t for him.”

“That’s… not the same thing.”

Bokuto gasped, straightening up. “You think he’s in love with someone and can’t be with them?! And still he’s trying to protect them from us. Damn it, now I feel bad.”

Akaashi chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Let’s clear our heads. We don’t know if Kuroo is in love with someone. Besides, there are many types of love. Wouldn’t you do anything for a friend?”

“I wouldn’t lie to them,” Bokuto replied petulantly.

Akaashi pursed his smiling lips and leaned his head back on Bokuto’s shoulder. “No… you wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this mystery is kicking off! I'd love to hear how you're all enjoying this so far. The comments I've received so far are amazing and encouraging, I appreciate them all so much (∗´꒳`)  
Now that the victim is revealed, I may fiddle with the tags a bit and take down the Major character death, replacing it with Minor Character in the general tags. I always forget that people consider the main couple as the only main characters, but my mind is always stuck deep in the plot and consider prominent characters to be major ones, not just the main couple. Also, you'll start seeing relationship tags popping in as they're introduced, he he he


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting a bit later than usual! I've been having migraines and it's slowing everything down from writing to editing (╥_╥)

Akaashi stuck his hands deep in his pockets as they walked back to the parlor. By now the sun was high and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. Everything about the scene was inviting. Had circumstances been different, Akaashi could have imagined this being a very pleasant vacation. 

As he neared the parlor door, he stared for a moment further down the walkway. It was a straight shot and from there he could see all the way down to the bridge. Curious, he leaned over the side of the ship to see the other levels. 

Directly below were the private suites, the walkway around them jutting slightly further out than the walkway above. Akaashi could just barely see two members of the crew wandering around it, chatting back and forth. Frowning, Akaashi listened closely but their voices couldn’t quite be distinguished, competing against the churning waves and the forceful wind for sound dominance. 

Akaashi straightened, drumming his fingers against the railing. “I heard the shouting from inside the parlor…”

“Yeah, I heard it once you mentioned it,” Bokuto agreed. “What about it?”

“Currently the engines are off and it’s difficult for me to hear those two down there. I think that the fight occurred on this deck, potentially down there near the bridge. Otherwise, we would have seen more through the windows.”

Akaashi bypassed the parlor for the moment and walked further down. He paused just before arriving beside the bridge and peeked around the edge to glance in the window. From where Semi Eita had been sitting, he might have been able to see something if it occurred in front of the window even if he was unable to hear. 

“He must have fallen around here,” Akaashi murmured, turning back the other direction and stopping to turn his back toward the ocean. It was a section of the ship he wasn’t certain about, placed between the parlor and bridge. There were two nondescript doors that went somewhere, but he wasn’t about to charge into them without Oikawa or a member of the crew present.

Akaashi sighed and turned around, leaning on the railing next to Bokuto. As intrigued as he was by the entire predicament, standing in the place where Sawamura had fallen to his death was a little eerie. He didn’t know the man well but from what he could tell, Sawamura had seemed like a good man. 

“What are we looking at?” a voice whispered next to him. 

Akaashi gasped and flinched away from the presence next to him that he hadn’t even noticed. It was a member of the crew, a tall, slender fellow with blazing red hair spiked straight up. He grinned at Akaashi’s reaction and snickered.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“My apologies, I was deep in thought.”

“You should be careful,” the man warned, staring reverently out at the open sea. “Contemplating deep thoughts while staring at these waters can often lead to dramatic revelations that can change a person’s life. Sometimes they can’t handle it and just throw themselves off, thinking it’s a better alternative.”

Akaashi shared a confused look with Bokuto and suddenly the crew member was doubled over, laughing.

“Sorry, sorry! You two seem so serious.”

“Ah, I take it what you said wasn’t serious?”

“Nah.”

“So, you weren’t making a comment on Sawamura’s situation? I thought perhaps you had some insight.”

“Pfft, no, I was just messing with you. I didn’t talk to him or any of the guests before it happened. Who knows what happened to the poor guy?”

“Where were you when it happened?”

“Sleeping actually. I was supposed to have the night shift and was trying to get some quick shuteye before all the alarms started going off. Then I threw on what part of my uniform I could and ran up with everyone else.”

Akaashi nodded. “And all anyone could find was his suit jacket.”

“Yup. It was Shirabu who spotted it, just floating by itself on the surface. Kind of creepy.”

“And nobody else saw anything around the time it happened?”

For the first time, the man seemed a bit serious. “No, no one saw what happened. Eita’s taking it hard, considering he was right there. He feels responsible.”

“He probably couldn’t hear anything with that headset on, I assume?”

“Nope. It gets kind of loud in there as well.”

“Can I ask what this part of the ship is?” Akaashi asked, facing the wall once again.

“Ah, that part is mainly utility controls and some plumbing,” he said, pointing at the door nearest to the parlor.

“And this door? Where does it lead?”

The man glanced down at Akaashi, his lips once again spreading into a sinister grin. “Maybe you should open it. Find out for yourself.”

Akaashi frowned, irritated by the man’s teasing. Bokuto, however, didn’t seem to mind as much.

“Okay!” he shouted, bounding toward it and wrenching it open. Half his body disappeared inside as he looked around. “Aw, it’s just a hallway! Boring.”

The crew member snickered, but Akaashi rushed forward to open the door wider. Bokuto was right, it was just a plain hallway that ended in another doorway at the end. There was one more door along the wall that seemed to go to the bridge; he vaguely remembered noticing it the night before. 

“This goes to the other side of the ship?” he asked the man over his shoulder.

“Yeah, just a pass-through. Easier than going all the way around, particularly for the crew.”

“Is anyone allowed to use it?”

“Sure, it’s not off-limits although we recommend people don’t keep it clogged or go into the bridge.”

“Of course… I wonder who all knows of it.”

“No clue, that’s Oikawa’s business. It’s not really a secret but it’s not the sort of thing people notice either. Anyway, I gotta get back to work.”

“Yes, thank you, um…”

“Tendou Satori, at your service!” he declared in a sing-song voice, miming a tip of the cap since he wasn’t wearing one. 

Akaashi hummed as the man wandered down the staircase to the lower level. He gestured for Bokuto to follow as he stepped into the hallway, gazing around at the walls devoid of any decoration or signage. 

“What are you thinking, Keiji?” Bokuto’s whispered voice was surprisingly loud in the narrow space.

“I think it’s possible that if someone pushed him off, as we suspect, they slipped through here to make a quick getaway.”

“Oh! That makes sense. Maybe someone saw them on the other side!”

Akaashi frowned as he opened the door, squinting to readjust his eyes to the light. They stepped out onto the walkway and looked around, shutting the door behind them. It was completely deserted.

“I think it’s unlikely anyone saw them, unfortunately.”

“Well, maybe something else will turn up. We still have lots of people to talk to!”

“Yes… you’re right.”

“Come on! Let’s go see if anyone’s still in the parlor. I’m a little hungry, I wonder if they have any snacks.”

Akaashi smiled and reached back to thread his fingers into Bokuto’s. “Yes, that sounds good. And if no one’s there, perhaps we’ll take the opportunity for a short break.”

Together they walked back down the length of the ship. The walkway was completely clear; even the spacious back deck was completely deserted. Had nothing happened to Sawamura, Akaashi had no doubt that the area would have been filled with everyone, sunbathing and sipping on cocktails while looking out for some dolphins. 

Upon entering the parlor, Akaashi saw that it was almost just as empty as the rest of the ship seemed to be. The only people inside were Sugawara and Tsukishima, both glued to the bar. Akaashi shared a quick glance with Bokuto before they made their way toward them. 

He had to admit he wasn’t looking forward to speaking with Sugawara about the matter. He was best friends with Sawamura and seemed closer to him than even Shimizu was. The last thing Akaashi wanted to do was make Sugawara’s grief worse than it already was.

As they drew near to the bar, Sugawara glanced at them, twirling the olive from his martini on his tongue. He bit it off the toothpick and gave them a strained smile as he chewed and swallowed it.

“Join me, gentlemen. You two are working hard and deserve a drink.”

“Thank you though I’d prefer a coffee if it’s available?”

Tsukishima nodded and glanced at Bokuto. 

“I’ll take a beer!”

The corner of Tsukishima’s lips quirked up. “Would you like it in the bottle, or would you prefer a glass?”

“The bottle’s fine with me.”

Tsukishima hunched over and rummaged underneath the counter. When he straightened, he knocked the cap off the bottle and slid it across the counter toward Bokuto.

“Thanks, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima sighed. “I’ll be right back with your coffee, Akaashi-san,” he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

“You here to ask me some questions? I’ll tell you what I can,” Sugawara said, swirling the lime green drink around in the glass before draining the contents.

“I know how hard this must be for you, so I’ll try not to keep you long.”

Sugawara winced as he swallowed and shook his head. “No, ask me whatever you like. He’s my best— he _was_ my best friend,” he corrected, his eyes glassing over with tears. “I want to know what happened to him.”

“We’ll do our best at figuring it out. I recall you were one of the last to leave the parlor last night.”

“Yeah, I left with Oikawa, but I left him at the bridge. After that, I ran down to my room to change into something more comfortable and then went down to see the doctor.”

“His quarters are down on the bottom level, along with the crew?”

“Yeah. I was there when we heard the alarms. We both rushed out into the hall and I ran into Captain Ushijima… literally.” Sugawara sobbed out a laugh. “I could run into that big man over and over, he’s quite a hunk. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the time to try it as he told me to go to the parlor with everyone else since someone had fallen off the ship. I had no clue who it was at the time.”

“I see. And on your way down to the doctor, you saw nothing unusual.”

“No, nothing. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, every little bit helps.”

Sugawara smiled, sniffing back a few unshed tears. Tsukishima swept back into the room with a cup of coffee, balanced on a saucer. Akaashi thanked him and took it, giving Sugawara a chance to calm down a little. He slid his empty martini glass toward Tsukishima and shook his head when Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in question.

“No more, thanks. I think it’s making it worse.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “It hasn’t even hit me yet if you can believe it. I keep thinking about where Daichi could be hiding, that he’s probably holed up in his room and just being antisocial.”

“Was he often antisocial?”

Sugawara hummed, letting his hands flop down on the counter. “Sometimes. Really, it depended on what the occasion was and who would be present. A party thrown by his parents with all their friends, Daichi was more likely to be found in the kitchen ‘supervising’. With a different mix of people though, he could get into the spirit. Especially if we were there.”

“We? You and Shimizu?”

Sugawara’s eyebrows raised as he glanced at Akaashi, seemingly surprised that he would suggest it.

“No, sorry, our mutual friend Asahi. Although sometimes Shimizu was there as well. We were all close friends.”

“How did you all meet, if I may ask?”

“Through school. First year at the Academy, all the students were jumbled together, taking the same classes regardless of what direction you would take in the future. It was amazing how we all had nothing in common but our wealth, and yet the three of us fell into an easy friendship. Our families ran in completely different circles, mainly because our fortunes were raised in completely different ways. The Sawamura’s are into business, starting companies and buying up older ones, combining them. Asahi’s family are in the medical field, half of them involved in research and pharmaceuticals while the others are highly respected surgeons. Mine is obviously renowned in the entertainment industry.”

“That’s fascinating that you were all able to stay close even with such differences.”

“Yeah. Well, it helped that we were all curious about each other’s fields as well. By our third year, we were able to take more electives, so we all took a class in each area to stay together.”

A warm smile grew on Sugawara’s lips as he fell silent, his eyes staring off in the way eyes do when fading back into a memory. Akaashi sipped on his coffee, not in any hurry to pressure him. To anyone else, hearing of Sawamura’s past would seem inconsequential but to him, it was important to hear every aspect of the man himself. Any little detail could hold the key to unlocking the entire mystery.

“Daichi was fun to act with when he took my course. He couldn’t do Shakespeare or anything like that, but he was surprisingly good at comedic bits. Especially when it came to impressions. Asahi… God, Asahi was a disaster. Even in a small classroom, he’d get stage fright. 

Actually, he was that way in his own course as well. He was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to do it, succeed in his family’s expectations. He was terrible in chemistry and hated research, but to be a surgeon? The pressure would kill him.”

“Seriously?” Bokuto piped in as he leaned around Akaashi. “Did he go into a different field then?”

Sugawara’s face split into a wide grin, one radiating with pride. “No, he was able to deal with it and now he works at a hospital. He’s still a resident but he does assist with surgeries.”

“How did he do it?”

Sugawara laughed. “Believe it or not, it was our acting class that changed everything. We had to do a certain number of hours working on sets and though I was raised in a theater, I was never very good at set building. I cut my hand on a piece of split wood and nearly fainted. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was even worse than Asahi in his medical course. I typically react that way to blood. Daichi at least could handle the basics of first aid.

Anyway, I was freaking out, Daichi was trying to keep me and everyone else calm. You can imagine how chaotic it was. But then Asahi came toward me and just his mere presence quieted everyone down. He can be extremely intimidating when he wants to be. 

He knelt beside me and calmly cleaned the wound and patched me up. Later, he told me that the fear for my well-being trumped his fear of failing. And just like that, he never had any more stage fright when it came to dealing out medical treatment. If he had a moment of panic, he just remembered the alternative if he couldn’t help the patient, and that panic would melt away. Of course, he was still shit at acting but he wasn’t bad at building sets.”

“And the business course with Sawamura, how did you two fare with that?” Akaashi asked, observing Sugawara as he nodded thoughtfully.

“Neither of us were bad at it. In fact, there was something about the mix of creativity and bloodthirst of business that really appealed to me,” he snickered. “Asahi enjoyed it as well, and naturally Daichi was an ace at it. He knew the ins and outs already, groomed to take over his father’s many companies since birth. 

You could tell that he had no love for it though. Even after he graduated and took more of a role under his father, it was just something he did. As normal and mundane as going to the bathroom or brushing your hair. Me personally, I feel alive on the stage, I crave it. Once Asahi connected with his desire to take care of others’ health and well-being, I could see the passion in his eyes. For Daichi, there wasn’t anything… but he never complained.”

Sugawara sighed, his brown eyes once again growing despondent. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell him. Asahi… this is going to kill him, shatter his glass heart into a thousand pieces.”

As he closed his eyes, fresh tears leaked out and slipped down his cheeks. Akaashi fumbled in his pockets for a handkerchief, touching the white cloth against Sugawara’s hand once he found it. Sugawara sobbed as he took and dabbed at his face.

“Thank you, I’m sorry about this.”

“No, no, we understand. I can’t even comprehend how hard this is on you. I think we can stop here for now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you’ve been very helpful.”

Sugawara nodded and took a deep, steadying breath. “Thank you for looking into this. Maybe if we can find whoever did this, Daichi may have a bit of justice. Even then I’m not sure that would make me feel better. It won’t bring him back. I think I may go back to my room now. I didn’t sleep well last night, as expected. Maybe the emotional exhaustion will help.”

“Did you not receive a sleeping tonic from the doctor?”

“I did, I just felt guilty taking it,” Sugawara said with a rueful smile. “Perhaps I should take a little now. He wouldn’t approve of me losing my health over this.”

“No, I don’t think he would.”

Sugawara nodded and folded up the handkerchief, handing it back to Akaashi. With another sniff, he slipped off the barstool and shuffled through the parlor as if his feet were made of lead, nothing like the energetic man they had met the day before. Once he was gone, Akaashi turned back to Bokuto who was staring sadly into his empty beer bottle. 

“He was the first person to be completely honest with us and yet I feel worse. I hate this, Keiji.”

“I know. I had a feeling he’d be the hardest to speak to, but it was an interesting account of Sawamura that we didn’t have before.”

“What do we do now?”

“We still have a few people to speak with. Thank you for the coffee, Tsukishima.”

“Of course. By the way, lunch will be served shortly, so if you’d rather wait, more people will emerge from their rooms.”

“That’s an excellent idea, thank you. I would rather not intrude on their privacy unless we have to.”

“Are we heading back to our room then?” Bokuto asked as he followed him outside. 

“Not quite, I’d like to walk around a bit more to see if anyone’s out.”

He glanced to the left toward the bridge, but no one seemed to be around that direction. Akaashi turned right instead, circling around the back of the ship and still not finding anyone in the vicinity. They took the first narrow staircase they came to that lead to the next level down, emptying onto the smaller observation deck outside the private suites. It was there that they found Michimiya, leaning against a pillar as she stared out at the ocean.

Akaashi walked up beside her, motioning for Bokuto to remain quiet. There wasn’t much in her expression that showed if she noticed them, her gaze locked on a pod of dolphins swimming by. Watching such a spectacular sight, Akaashi was surprised to find her face somber.

“I was so excited to see them,” she explained as if reading his thoughts. “Dolphins are my favorite animal, so happy and loyal to each other. It was the whole reason Oikawa-san took us this way, to give me— _us _a chance to see them.”

“I’m sorry this whole ordeal ruined the experience for you.”

She let out a harsh laugh, folding her arms in front of her. “Don’t be sorry for me. I’m not the one who died. Who cares about dolphins anymore?”

Akaashi opened his mouth, but the only words he could think to say was just another apology. She was already upset, angry even if he was reading her erratic emotions correctly. He was just about to step away to give her some space when Bokuto stepped in front of her, blocking the beautiful view of the dolphins.

“Hey,” he said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. “I know you feel guilty about what happened, we all do. It’s not fair that we’re here and can still see dolphins, the ocean, feel the warmth of the sun and Sawamura can’t. But it’s not your fault, Michimiya. If anything, it should influence you to enjoy life as much as you can. Tomorrow’s never a guarantee.”

She winced with fresh tears but Akaashi could see that the anger, at least, had melted away. “I know, you’re right. I should be taking this opportunity to experience things I’ve always dreamed of, but it’s still hard.”

“It’s okay. It will probably take time, so you shouldn’t pressure yourself either. Just don’t turn into an old lady without anything to show for it.”

Michimiya laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. You both came to ask me questions, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but if you’re not up for it—”

“No, please do. If anything, maybe it’ll take my mind off it.”

She gestured at a small table, shaded by the deck above it. They sat down and Michimiya shifted her chair to face toward the ocean. As she gazed out at the dolphins, her face was still somber but significantly more peaceful.

“If you don’t mind telling us, where did you go after leaving the parlor last night?”

She frowned and bit her bottom lip. “First, I went down to my room.”

“First? You went somewhere after?”’

“Yes. I went down to my room, grabbed a few things, then came up to Oikawa-san’s room.”

She refused to look at them as a blush formed on her cheeks. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto whose eyes were wide with interest, but he kept his mouth shut when Akaashi shook his head.

“I see… and that’s where you were when Sawamura fell off the ship?”

“Yes, I was in his room. Um, you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“No, we’re not ones to gossip.”

Michimiya pursed her lips as she played with the hem of her skirt. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, and neither is he! It’s just that we both decided early on to keep our relationship quiet.”

_They’re not doing a good job of that_, Akaashi thought, remembering Oikawa’s affectionate smile as he watched her sing the night before, and her teasing glances.

“Do you mind me asking why you would keep it quiet?”

“Well, several reasons. Since he’s technically my boss, some people might see it as him taking advantage of me. Others might see me as someone trying to climb the ladder. But neither is true, I promise!”

Akaashi smiled and nodded. “I believe you. If you’d feel more comfortable, you can talk about it if you like.”

Michimiya sighed and relaxed back in her chair. “When I met Oikawa-san, I was just a chorus girl. It was during a time when I was making some good connections and a smaller singing group, a very popular one, had a girl get sick and they needed someone to fill in. The leader called me and gave me the chance.

I was so nervous, but it was thrilling. I fit right in with the girls and it was my first time singing in such an exclusive club. It happened to be Oikawa-san’s and after our performance, he found me immediately, offering me a chance to be a soloist.”

“Without any conditions?” Akaashi asked, unable to resist. Luckily, Michimiya didn’t seem offended as she smirked.

“No, none. Although he was a terrible flirt. I was never good with that sort, so I made it clear I wasn’t interested. Naturally, I was thankful when he backed off. I mean, he didn’t stop flirting after I started working for him, but he could tell I didn’t really mind it. I think if it made me uncomfortable, he would have stopped for good. He never made any real advances the entire time I worked for him.”

“If that’s the case, how did you get together?”

Michimiya cringed as she rubbed the back of her head. “Um, I guess you could say that I made the advancement.”

“Hey, hey! Nice, Michimiya!” Bokuto cheered, making Michimiya laugh and cover her blushing cheeks.

“It wasn’t like that exactly! Ugh, how do I explain this? It started, I think, when I met his friends. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki all came into the club one night, and they spent the entire time making Oikawa as uncomfortable as they possibly could. 

It was so cute, seeing him get angry and bashful. It was a completely different side to him that I had yet to see, so different from his usual pristine appearance. I found it so endearing that I couldn’t resist teasing him a little myself the next time we were in private. I was worried that he would get mad or offended, but luckily he wasn’t at all. It surprised him, of course, but he seemed so excited about it that I couldn’t stop! 

Technically, we’ve been seeing each other for about a month. We’re still getting used to each other, the exciting bit where our hearts flutter whenever we’re around each other. I don’t know if we’re meant to be together or anything serious like that, but I’m just enjoying the moment.”

“That sounds perfect. You should take your time with it and not let other people get you down. At the moment, no one knows of your relationship?”

“Oikawa’s friends do, as well as our families. We’ve, um, already introduced each other to our parents.”

“Already? How was that?” Bokuto asked as he propped his elbows on the table. 

Michimiya giggled and leaned toward him, looking as if she was about to gossip with a girlfriend. “Surprisingly well! The best thing about Oikawa is that his family is very down to earth, mainly because they weren’t rich, not until Oikawa made his money. Because of that, I was comfortable with his family and he was right at home with mine. I didn’t expect it to be so… simple.”

“I know what you mean!” Bokuto said. “It was the same for us. I was worried Keiji’s family wouldn’t like me at all, but his mother took me aside after dinner and hugged me. She said I was a good influence on him,” he said, hunching his shoulders bashfully as he glanced at Akaashi. 

“Aw, that’s so cute! I’m happy for you both,” she sighed, gazing at them with a warm smile. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi said, reaching over to give Bokuto’s thigh a squeeze. “We were very lucky, and I hope that you and Oikawa-san will continue to be as well. Michimiya-chan, do you mind if we ask you a couple more questions?”

“Oh! Of course.”

“Before this voyage, did you know Sawamura at all?”

Her face fell, all the blood draining out of her cheeks. She quickly snapped her lips shut and shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“You seemed surprised by the question.”

“I’m sorry, I didn't expect it. Why would I know one of the wealthiest young men in the nation?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly as she let out a laugh.

“It’s possible, given that you sing in Oikawa’s club. Many of the elite dine there and I believe Kuroo mentioned that he met Sawamura there once.”

Michimiya shook her head. “No, I’ve never seen him in the club. That must have been before I started working there.”

“I see. Do you know anything about him?”

“Just what I’ve read in magazines in newspapers. Oikawa-san never mentioned him before.”

Akaashi nodded, taking a moment to write down some notes. Bokuto was quiet; it was practice for them to let silence enter the conversation when they felt that someone was holding something back. That, and he knew that once again Bokuto was disappointed. 

Before any of them could speak, the engines of the yacht roared to life. Michimiya gasped and looked out at the waters beyond the deck, gripping the table so tight that her knuckles were turning white. A moment later, they all felt the shift of the yacht pulling away.

“We’re leaving… we’re going back,” Michimiya whimpered. Her face scrunched up as fresh tears entered her eyes. “I’m sorry, I need to—”

“It’s fine, you can go,” Akaashi assured her. “We’ll find you if we need anything else.”

“Thank you,” she said as she stood up and ran off. Akaashi glanced over his shoulder to watch her open the door that led to the lower level staircase, and sighed. 

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.”

“Because we’re leaving?”

“No, when I asked if she knew him.”

“Yeah. She was so open about everything else, why that?”

Akaashi shrugged and turned back to Bokuto. “She may not want us to suspect her of anything. Any link to Sawamura could be seen as such.”

“I just wish she trusted us.”

“She has no reason to.”

“Um, excuse me,” a small voice said behind them. They turned around to find Yachi, Shimizu’s maid, wringing her hands and glancing between them nervously.

“Hey, Yacchan! It’s okay, you can come over,” Bokuto urged her. 

She startled at first by his loud, brash voice, but it did help persuade her to shuffle closer. “I’m so sorry!”

“For what?”

“For disturbing you!”

Akaashi chuckled. “You’re not disturbing us at all. Would you care to sit down?”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not here to talk but to fetch you. I mean— Shimizu-san was wanting to know if you’d join her in her suite. She’s not up for leaving it at the moment but she understood that you’d need to speak with her.”

“Ah, yes, we should do that. Thank you.”

Yachi sighed, relieved that they had agreed, and lead them around the boat toward Shimizu’s suite. She knocked on the door before entering and peeked inside when Shimizu called out from within.

“I brought them for you, Shimizu-san!”

“Yes, thank you.”

Yachi opened the door wider to allow them entrance. It was identical to their own room except there was a greater amount of luggage and dresses strewn about the room. Shimizu was seated across the room in an armchair, rising from it as they came closer. 

She nodded and motioned toward two chairs across from her. “Please have a seat. Hitoka-chan, do you mind bringing me some lunch once it’s served? Of course, you can eat yourself before bringing it down.”

“Oh! I’ll bring yours down first! If you’ll excuse me,” she said, curtsying and dashing out the door. 

Shimizu smiled as she sat back in her seat, every motion of her body filled with a regal grace. “I hope you don’t mind her nervousness. She’s extremely calm when we are at home, but the circumstances have us all on edge, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s completely understandable. Forgive me, Shimizu-san, but the way Yachi put it, it sounded like you had something specific to tell us. Was there something on your mind?”

Shimizu frowned slightly, staring back at Akaashi with a steady gaze. He wasn’t sure what would come out of this interview in particular; it was difficult to get a read on any of Shimizu’s thoughts or emotions with how little she gave away in her appearance. 

“I do have something to share, but I need your assurance that you will not speak of it to anyone else. Especially not Daishou Suguru.”

“Of course, although if it’s anything incriminating, we may have to share the information with the police once we get back.”

Shimizu nodded. “I understand. I believe you have already spoken to Iwaizumi about his whereabouts last night?”

“We did,” Akaashi affirmed although he was confused why she should mention it.

“I imagine he told you that he just went to his room and was there until we heard the alarms.”

“You have a reason to believe that he wasn’t?”

“Yes,” she said, gripping the armrest of her chair as she gulped. “I’m not even certain he went to his room at all.”

“Why do you think that, Shimizu-san?”

“Because… he was here with me.”

Akaashi couldn’t help it. The revelation was so surprising, his mouth fell open and he could do nothing but stare back at her. Next to him, Bokuto swore under his breath and leaned back, just as shocked as he was.

The implications of her statement were enormous, scandalous. She was engaged to Sawamura but was alone with another man at night. Not only that, but Sawamura’s suite was right next door.

Akaashi quickly shook his head, expelling all the assumptions whirling around in his head. “I see. Forgive me, Shimizu-san, but would you mind explaining the situation in more detail?”

“I figured you would need more than that. I think it would be best to go further back, before my engagement. As you know, Sawamura and I were always good friends. I was just as close to him as Sugawara and Azumane, and none of us thought of each other in a romantic way.

There was never much time in my life for romance. I have several charities that I am involved with and they keep me very busy, not to mention the obligations to my family. It was at one of my charitable functions that I was introduced to Hajime, not even a year ago. 

He was unlike anyone I have ever met, almost wild and full of this raw energy that I found very exciting. Despite him being so strong and ferocious as a fighter, I was amazed at his gentleness. The charity we were working with was for children in a local hospital, and he was so sweet with them, making them laugh and giving them higher spirits.

I was fascinated by him and I couldn’t help but find it endearing when he was bashful around me. So many men come at me with an expectation that I was obligated to fall in love with them, give in to their terrible flirtations and assurances that it was in my best interest. It’s exhausting.

But Hajime was different, and I enjoyed the time we spent together. We met a few times after that, and every time I felt a strong connection with him. It was the first time I’ve been so… sexually drawn to someone, and our relationship quickly became a passionate affair.” 

Shimizu paused to take a sip of tea. Her account of her relationship with Iwaizumi was intriguing, but Akaashi couldn’t help but sense one major difference between her story and Michimiya’s. Shimizu was embarrassed. Whether it was over her having a scandalous affair or specifically regarding Iwaizumi, he wasn’t sure just yet.

“I’m sorry, would you care for some tea? It’s still hot,” Shimizu said as she set her cup down.

Akaashi shook his head. “No, thank you. Your relationship with Iwaizumi, then, was a secret. He wasn’t courting you openly?”

Shimizu winced. “I wouldn’t say he was courting me at all, not in the usual sense. We never had much time for talking whenever we met. Usually, we went straight to… doing things.”

“Ah, I see. And this all ended when you became engaged to Sawamura?”

Shimizu squeezed her eyes shut, not answering for a moment. “No. We didn’t end it even after the engagement. I tried to, but Hajime… He was angry that I was being forced to marry someone I didn’t love. I think it made him angrier that I was okay with it.”

“So, last night when you told us you were relieved, that was the truth?”

“Yes. I might not have loved Sawamura in a romantic way, but I did love him. He knew me better than Hajime ever did, understanding when I needed to get away from a crowd or even the little nuances in my expression. It was a comfort to think that I would be with someone who respected who I was, beyond my money or my looks.”

“If that was the case, why didn’t you end the affair with Iwaizumi?”

“I tried to. There was a whole month or two where I didn’t see him at all. During that period, I was determined to feel more for Sawamura, to develop our relationship further. The problem was, Sawamura wasn’t interested.”

This time, Akaashi was able to keep his mouth shut. Regardless, it was still a shock to hear that anyone wouldn’t be interested in Shimizu Kiyoko. Naturally, Akaashi wouldn’t; no one could compare to Bokuto in his eyes, but what did Sawamura have that could defeat _her_.

“It was very difficult for me,” she continued. “I hope you don’t find me vain when I say that I’m not usually refused.”

“No, I totally believe that,” Bokuto assured her.

“My family was thrilled that the Sawamura’s suggested the union, and both our families put a great deal of pressure on us to take our relationship as far as we could. Even if it would be considered scandalous among the public. They went as far as to send us to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere, with no one to disturb us. Their hope was that he would get me pregnant right away.”

Akaashi pursed his lips, not wanting to pry further but couldn’t see any way around it. “I take it that didn’t happen?”

“No… Not even close and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. It was different when we were friends, we were always so open with each other. I never would have imagined he would be so disinterested in me. 

He was polite to me the entire time, almost pretending not to know the expectations riding on it. I must admit I was a little frustrated, especially coming off such an affair with Hajime. One night, while he was taking a bath, I came in.”

“You walked in on him taking a bath?!” Bokuto said, leaning forward in his seat. Akaashi jabbed his side as a warning. They couldn’t risk Shimizu clamming up on them.

Shimizu seemed pained by the memory, but she wasn’t offended by Bokuto’s outburst. “Yes. I walked in, slipped off the nightgown I was wearing and joined him. He—” she stopped abruptly, covering her mouth with her hand as she composed herself. “He immediately got out of the tub and got dressed. He wasn’t even… excited, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, we understand.”

Bokuto sat back in his seat with a long exhale. “Wow, that’s harsh.”

“It was,” she agreed. “It was that moment that brought me back to Hajime. I know it was wrong, but Sawamura refusing me completely was too much to bear.”

“It’s fine, Shimizu-san. Koutarou and I would never judge you, it’s certainly not our place. Did Sawamura-san ever explain himself to you?”

“No, he didn’t even acknowledge it happened. I think partly because he didn’t want to humiliate me any more than I was.”

“Even if he didn’t tell you himself, do you have any suspicions?”

“No. We may have been close friends, but he didn’t share everything with me. I wondered if perhaps he was just uninterested in sex in general or wasn’t attracted to women. If that was the case, it would have been a strain on our marriage I’m sure.”

“I can imagine. Shimizu-san, I can see how hard this was for you, admitting the truth about your relationship with Iwaizumi and Sawamura. Can I ask why you were so open with us about it?”

“It’s dangerous for my reputation, I know. But I had a feeling that you both were the honest type and wouldn’t seek to profit from the information.”

“Even if you did find us trustworthy, I’m surprised you’d still share it at all.”

Shimizu nodded. “I know that telling you is also incriminating since I wasn’t looking forward to getting married and Hajime was obviously against the marriage. Such a thing would give us both motives, but we were together the entire time and you can confirm that with Hitoka-chan, my maid. He left you without a solid alibi for the sake of my reputation, and I am giving it to you for his sake. As guilty as we are in other matters, I assure you, neither of us had anything to do with his death.”

Akaashi glanced next to him, sharing a look with Bokuto. As he expected, Bokuto wore a sympathetic smile as he nodded at Shimizu. Akaashi wasn’t as skilled at Bokuto at seeing through lies, but he was comforted to know that his instincts seemed to be correct. There was nothing in Shimizu’s explanation that felt dishonest. 

“Koutarou and I are not in the habit of sharing anything with the media, you can confirm that with Oikawa-san. We value our clients’ privacy and only share information with the police that’s absolutely required for any court cases. Thank you for being so open with us, Shimizu-san. Such information is very helpful in sorting this matter out.”

Shimizu sighed, her body relaxing into the armchair. “I’m glad. After everything I’ve done, it’s the least I can do for him. To find whoever took him from us.”

“From us?”

“Yes, Sugawara and Azumane as well.”

“I can imagine, but I am relieved you all have each other for support. Not everyone is so lucky to have such solid friendships.”

A glimmer of a smile formed on her lips as she gazed at Akaashi. “I am lucky. They’re the most important relationships I’ve ever had.”

“More important than Iwaizumi?” 

The smile disappeared, her lips pressing together. When she didn’t seem inclined on answering, her gaze wandering away to the window, Akaashi stood up. 

“Thank you again, Shimizu-san. Please let us know if you can think of anything else.”

She hummed but didn’t look at them or stand. Akaashi could tell she didn’t mean it to be impolite, her mind was deep in thought. He motioned for Bokuto to follow and together they left her room, softly shutting the door behind them.

“What was that about?” Bokuto asked, keeping his voice at a whisper. 

“It’s just a suspicion but as passionate as her affair was with Iwaizumi, I don’t believe it went further than lust.”

“You mean, she’s not in love with him?”

Akaashi shook his head as he walked toward the closest staircase. “I doubt it. I don’t think she would have been trying so hard to make it work with Sawamura if she was.”

“That’s kind of sad. I wonder how Iwaizumi feels about it.”

“It’s possible it was the same for him, but either way I imagine they’ll have to discuss it with each other. Whatever happens between them isn’t our business, unless it somehow relates to Sawamura’s murder.”

As Akaashi walked up the steps, he could feel his stomach gurgling, begging him for a lunch break. He was certain he had heard Bokuto’s as well while they were talking with Shimizu, so he decided it was time they paused their investigation to eat something.

That was until they arrived at the back deck to find Oikawa and Iwaizumi lounging on a couple of chairs, talking softly to each other. They looked like something out of a magazine, an advertisement for resort wear or a cruise line. They both wore short sleeve polos, Iwaizumi’s sleeves stretching beyond capacity over his biceps. In one hand, he held a smoldering cigar and in the other was a glass half full of what appeared to be whiskey.

Akaashi marveled that Oikawa had made his fortune with business. The way he leaned back with the sun glinting off his dark brown hair, he seemed more like a movie star and Akaashi had no doubt he could have made it big in that line of work. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder at them and put out his cigarette, motioning for them to join them.

“There you two are, lunch has been served if you’d like to go get some. Any luck with the case?”

“We’ve spoken to most of the guests I believe, nothing concrete yet. I feel like there’s a lot of information being withheld.”

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa straightened up to look at them head-on, Iwaizumi’s expression a touch more alarmed.

“Seriously? You think someone’s hiding something?”

Akaashi gave him a wry smile. “I think almost everyone’s hiding something. Everyone but Shimizu, surprisingly.” He thought it was an innocent remark, just enough to let Iwaizumi know that he knew about the affair without giving anything away to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open, momentarily speechless as Oikawa sputtered into laughter.

“Ooooh, Iwa-chan’s been found out! You naughty boy, I told you to behave but nooooo.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

“Why should I? Can I just hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“You know, those three precious little words that mend arguments between friends? Something like, _you were right_?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Come on!”

“Shut up, will you let me defend myself?”

“What are you going to say? I accidentally stumbled into her room, maybe tripped and pinned her down, naked on the bed?”

“No… we never made it to the bed,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa gasped and clamped his hands over his ears. “Ew, ew, ew, Iwa-chan! You need some lessons in being a gentleman. How dare you.”

Iwaizumi groaned as he stood up from the chair, leaving his best friend on the chair as he continued to gag. “Listen, I’d appreciate it if you kept this quiet,” he said, seeming worried as he glanced between Akaashi and Bokuto. “It really was fun until we heard the alarms and everything, finding out Sawamura was gone. Not just the scandal, but I know she’s suffering from a great deal of guilt over it.”

“I can assure you that we won’t share this information with anyone. She was concerned about you not having a solid alibi and wanted to confirm it, knowing that you wouldn’t.”

Iwaizumi sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Thanks. I had nothing against Sawamura, but I’m relieved she doesn’t have to marry him now.”

“Hmm, the way she told it, she seemed relieved that she _was _going to marry Sawamura and she seems more worried now that she won’t.”

“That’s just her upbringing talking. She can make a new life for herself, she doesn’t need anyone to tell her who to marry.”

“Oh? And you’re hoping that she’ll choose you?” Oikawa asked. His voice sounded normal, his usual teasing lilt, but his face seemed oddly serious as he regarded Iwaizumi from his chair. 

Iwaizumi glared back at him. “Maybe. It’s possible. I’d certainly be a better choice than Sawamura.”

“You think so?” Oikawa asked with a smirk. “I suppose now, considering he’s dead.”

“What are you saying, Shittykawa?”

Akaashi winced at the nickname as Oikawa snickered. There was a radical difference between Iwaizumi’s brash way of speaking and Shimizu’s gentle conversation. He knew it wasn’t impossible for them to get along, but it certainly stretched his imagination. Then again, from how Shimizu described it, they didn’t spend much time talking.

“Just try to use your brain for once, but don’t work it too hard. You’re liable to break something.”

“From the very beginning, you never supported us. You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

Iwaizumi flinched, along with Akaashi and Bokuto, when Oikawa rose swiftly from his seat. His gaze was hard as he stared down at Iwaizumi.

“Have I ever not supported _you_? Yes, you’re my best friend and it’s my duty to tell you when you’re an idiot.”

“Like you’re one to talk, running around in secret with Michimiya.”

“Our situation is entirely different. We talk to each other, eat together with our families, discuss the future and what it could mean. Have you ever once had a conversation with Shimizu like that? One that didn’t end with her saying that it was going to end with her marrying someone else?”

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. “As always, you think you know everything.”

“No,” Oikawa said softly, huffing out a laugh. “I don’t know everything. But I know this.”

Iwaizumi seemed conflicted in the face of Oikawa’s obvious sympathy. He seemed to be the stubborn sort, from Akaashi’s perspective, and very proud. Eventually, he stepped away from Oikawa and walked past Akaashi and Bokuto, shaking his head.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

“To check on her. She’s probably upset.”

“Then you should let her be.”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, turning to head down the staircase to the lower level. Oikawa let out a heavy sigh and sat back down on the chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry you two had to witness that.”

“That’s fine. I’m sorry for instigating it,” Akaashi replied, sitting on the chair across from him as Bokuto sat next to him. “You don’t approve of Shimizu?”

“Ha! How could anyone disapprove of Shimizu? No, I have no issues with her but that doesn’t mean I approve of their relationship.”

“Why? Because it’s mainly, um…”

“Sexual?” Oikawa offered with a smirk. “I don’t mind Iwa-chan having a fling if that’s all it was. It’s hard for him to do something like that without catching feelings. I knew when their affair began that it would eventually break his heart. I gave my dutiful best friend warning to him but left it at that. We can’t stop someone from falling in love. Sometimes people need to be heartbroken to learn their lesson, as much as it hurts me to watch.”

“But you still seem vocal about it. That didn’t sound like you were letting him make his own mistakes.”

“Because it’s going beyond Iwa-chan’s heart being broken. It’s changing who he is.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked, thoroughly intrigued. 

Oikawa frowned, staring down at his hands wringing in front of him. “This isn’t common knowledge, but for a long time Iwa-chan’s been talking about retiring.”

“No way! He’s still got so much fight in him!”

Oikawa laughed softly at Bokuto’s outburst. “I think so too, but it’s quite a privilege for an athlete to decide when they retire, especially if it’s at the height of their career and before they begin to deteriorate. I see Iwa-chan after the fight when he’s treating his wounds and groaning from the aches in his bones. He’s not getting any younger.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Bokuto said, his shoulders drooping from his sad admission.

“Iwa-chan seemed reluctant about the idea as well. His whole identity was wrapped up in his fighting and he didn’t know anything else. That’s tough, especially for such a simple-minded person,” Oikawa added, chuckling fondly. Akaashi smiled; he had a feeling such a comment was usually reserved to throw at Iwaizumi personally during their bickering.

“Then, one day, everything changed,” Oikawa continued. “He rushed into my office one day, his face glowing. He started blabbering on about an idea he had, something he can do once he hangs up his boxing gloves permanently. It was a constant complaint of his that whenever he was finished with a fight or watching some other sporting event at the arena, there was nowhere to get a good drink afterward unless you wanted to travel further in town. 

One day, he noticed an old building up for sale right across the street from the arena, something that had been sitting vacant for a while. Suddenly he was struck with the idea of opening his own bar inside that space, something themed around sports and would welcome athletes and spectators alike after the event. He asked if I’d be interested in investing in the project and of course, I said yes. It was a fantastic idea and I could tell it would be a hit without even seeing the projected numbers.

Iwa-chan finally had something to look forward to post-retirement, a brand-new dream. He was so excited, he almost forgot about training for his upcoming fights,” Oikawa chuckled. “I’ve already purchased the building and currently we’re having it cleaned out and refurbished; making it a clean-slate for when Iwa-chan’s ready to put it back together.”

The smile left Oikawa’s face as he glanced back toward the staircase where Iwaizumi had disappeared. “All that was before he met Shimizu. We’re still working on the project but suddenly he’s experiencing feelings of inadequacy. He started asking questions about what kind of money he’d make off the place. I couldn’t lie, he probably wouldn’t become rich. But he’d make a good living off it and most of all, I could see Iwa-chan loving it. 

It wasn’t enough though and he asked how he can make more money, ready to scrap the entire project he was so excited about. He wasn’t himself at all, frantic, self-loathing, desperate… anything to keep things going with Shimizu when they were already crumbling. I knew I shouldn’t have let him come on this trip.”

“I hope he snaps out of it,” Bokuto murmured, shaking his head. “That sports bar idea sounds amazing. I’d hang out there all the time.”

“Yes, and it does sound well-suited for him. I know you’re concerned about him, Oikawa-san, but from an outsider’s perspective, it doesn’t seem like their romance will continue.”

“You don’t think so? Did Shimizu say something?”

“Not in so many words, but I think the guilt over Sawamura’s death may hit her harder than anyone.”

Oikawa hummed. “I feel bad for her… I just hope she doesn’t seek comfort in Iwa-chan’s arms. Guess I’m just going to have to trust them.” Oikawa seemed to perk up from Akaashi’s assurance, stretching with a groan. “I’m glad you’re both here, asking questions. I think it’ll clear a lot of things up.”

“Oh, speaking of which,” Akaashi began, standing up from his seat. “Your alibi was confirmed as well. Michimiya explained that she was with you the whole time.”

“Ah, she did. Well, I was reluctant to— did you say the whole time?”

“Almost the whole time. She said she made a quick stop at her room to gather a few things and then she went up to yours. Was that not correct?”

“Not exactly. When I finally arrived at my room, I waited for maybe half an hour for her when usually she’s extremely prompt.”

“And she also left the parlor before you did,” Akaashi added and Oikawa’s frown deepened. A tense silence fell between the three of them, no one wanting to admit the obvious. Akaashi could almost hear Oikawa’s heart beating quicker, his cool mask completely disintegrated and revealing the hurt he was feeling.

“Um, it might not be bad,” Bokuto blurted out. “People naturally jump to the worst conclusions, but it’s possible that it’s something embarrassing that she doesn’t want to admit. Maybe she had diarrhea!”

Oikawa blinked at Bokuto, his distress interrupted by the abrupt suggestion. “I guess it’s possible. We’ve only been seeing each other for a month, so that sort of thing…”

“In cases such as these, I think it’s best to confront her at once. As Koutarou said, it may just be a misunderstanding. We’ll go now to clear it up.”

“Can I come with you?”

Akaashi frowned, not sure if that was the best idea. It was, however, Oikawa’s ship and Michimiya was his girlfriend. “You may come along if you can maintain a clear head and not interrupt our investigation. It’s possible she may keep things hidden from us if you’re present if it’s something that she’s reluctant to reveal to you.”

“I know, but that just makes me want to know more. I promise I’ll be quiet and not interfere, and if you want me to leave, I’ll comply.”

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto who nodded back. “Alright. Let’s go see what Michimiya has to say.”

They took a glance in the parlor to make sure she wasn’t there and found no one there but Daishou and Sugawara talking quietly at the bar. Going down to the lower level, they glanced at the deck they had last seen her and found it empty.

“She’s probably in her room,” Oikawa suggested, and he solemnly led them to the staircase that would take them to the lowest level of the yacht. There was no walkway around the outside of the ship there, being too close to the water. The only passageway was a long narrow hallway that stretched from the staircase all the way to the engineering room. 

Oikawa explained that to the left were a few individual rooms where Michimiya, Daishou, Tsukishima, and Yachi were staying. To the right was a long bunk room for the crew and one more individual room for the captain’s cabin. They were walking by one door on the left when they stopped dead, hearing a deep moan on the other side of it.

Akaashi felt his cheeks warm and he quickly cleared his throat. “I don’t know whose room that is, but it’s probably none of our business.”

Oikawa winced as a breathy _oh yeah, right there_ was heard through the door. “I’m actually not sure myself. Ushijima and Semi handled all the room assignments down here. You’re right, we should—”

His words were suddenly interrupted when the door swung wide open and they all jumped back. Kuroo stepped out of the room, buttoning up his shirt with his jacket hanging over his arm, gawking at the sight of the three of them crammed into the narrow space.

“What the hell are you three doing? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kuroo chuckled.

“We’re going to talk to Yui-chan. What are you doing down here?!” Oikawa’s voice was accusing as he glanced from Kuroo’s partially open shirt and the doorway he’d come out of. It didn’t help that Kuroo’s grin looked absolutely devious as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Can’t a man slip in a little tryst here and there?”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open, amusing Kuroo even further. The door he’d come out of opened again and, to their further shock, a chubby, middle-aged man came out of it.

“Oh, good. You’re still here, Kuroo-kun,” the man said in a sniveling tone. “You can take this bottle with you, I have more. If your shoulder upsets you any more during the trip, I can always rub it for you.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

The doctor sniffed as he glanced over the others. There was something unpleasant about his face and the suspicious gaze he had, but Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s terrible toupee, the color of it not even matching the hair poking out underneath. 

“I suppose you all have ailments as well? Seasickness, insomnia, the usual?”

“Uh, no. Sorry, we weren’t coming to see you, Doctor,” Oikawa explained, pasting on a congenial grin. 

The doctor wrinkled his nose. “Well, then you shouldn’t be loitering around here,” he said and slipped back into the room, slamming it shut.

Kuroo giggled. “He’s a charming fellow. Where did you pick up a guy like that?”

“Um, I didn’t. I left the hiring to Ushiwaka. Figures.”

“Trouble with your shoulder, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked as he peeked over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, my arm was pulled out of its socket when I was a kid and when it was put back, it was never the same. Just hurts from time to time.”

“Did you do something to aggravate it?”

Kuroo shrugged as he slipped his tie around his neck. “Who knows? I could have strained it when I came on board. Some of my luggage was heavy. Anyway, I’m going to hang out in the parlor if anyone’s there.”

“I believe Daishou and Sugawara are there,” Akaashi explained and stifled a laugh when Kuroo recoiled. 

“Ugh, never mind. I’ll be in my room.”

“See you later!” Bokuto said. Kuroo gave him a warm smile as he walked by, giving him a firm pat on the back. 

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Oikawa murmured. He took a deep breath and continued down the corridor. His lips were pressed tight when he stopped and knocked on the next door down from the doctor’s. When it finally opened, Michimiya greeted him with a bright smile that disappeared immediately when she saw Oikawa’s expression and the presence of Akaashi and Bokuto.

“What’s going on?”

“Hey, Yui-chan. Mind if we come in a minute?”

“Sure!” she said, stepping back to let them in. The room seemed only as big as a closet compared to the suite he and Bokuto were given. He was surprised Oikawa’s girlfriend was given such a small space but then remembered that most of her time was spent in Oikawa’s suite anyway.

They shuffled around until they each found a place to sit or lean. Michimiya remained standing, playing with her fingers as she watched them all.

“Oh, please just tell me. You’re all making me nervous.”

“We’re just here to clarify a few points, Michimiya. Nothing to be alarmed about,” Akaashi said in the most soothing voice he could muster.

She gulped and nodded, but his assurance didn’t seem to relax her at all. “Go ahead.”

“You told us earlier that when you left the parlor, you came down here to your room, grabbed a few items, and immediately went back up to Oikawa’s suite. You remained there until the alarms went off.” Akaashi flipped through his notebook until he found the notes he took during their talk with her and showed her what he had written. 

“Um, yes, that’s what I said.”

“When we spoke to Oikawa-san a few minutes ago, he said you arrived just before the alarms went off.”

“O-Oh, really? Well, I guess maybe that was so. Honestly, sometimes I lose track of time while packing things. I wanted to be sure I had the right outfit for today, so no one saw me going back to my room in the morning in the outfit I wore yesterday. You know I get like that sometimes,” she added, glancing at Oikawa. Her voice trembled when she spoke, her words jumbling together as she spewed them out. 

Akaashi knew that it was potentially because they found fault in the alibi she had given them and was just nervous they’d read too much into it. Michimiya seemed a bit _too_ nervous for that to be true, however, and a quick glance at Oikawa’s observant gaze told him that he thought so as well. 

“Are you sure that was it, Yui?” he asked, keeping his tone gentle and cautious. He stood up and took a step closer to her, rubbing his hands soothingly over her arms. “It’s okay, you can talk to us. If there’s someone you’re protecting, we’ll hear you out. Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes! Of course, I trust you,” she said, grabbing the front of his shirt. She sniffed as tears threatened to emerge, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words. “I just… I just can’t explain it right now. I didn’t think— Tooru?” she asked when Oikawa’s face fell, staring at something over Michimiya’s head. 

He didn’t answer, his face growing pale as he continued to stare at a pile of Michimiya’s luggage. Akaashi and Bokuto leaned around them, trying to see what had captured his attention, but all Akaashi could see was a pile of suitcases and a shawl haphazardly draped over them.

At last, Oikawa blinked and looked down at Michimiya, his gaze slightly cold. “Yui… is that Sawamura’s briefcase sitting over there?”

Michimiya’s eyes grew large, her mouth parting with a gasp. “Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry, this fic will be full of cliff hangers <s>not sorry</s> XD


	5. The Briefcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elothefairy made an amazing playlist inspired by this fic!! https://open.spotify.com/user/122043096/playlist/3U1bJ6C7FJ7QmeBSzaoiAY?si=8qxu4mKiQpqwfDaPnbCx-A You should listen to it, maybe even as you're reading because it's so good (*≧∀≦*)

Michimiya sputtered as Akaashi slipped by her, tossing the shawl back and revealing a briefcase with Sawamura’s initials engraved on it. It was locked but examining it from the outside, Akaashi could feel the weight of it. There was something significant inside.

“I-I can explain. It’s not what you think!”

“Then explain it,” Oikawa said simply. His tone wasn’t completely cold, but it was firm. He seemed to be doing everything he could to maintain his mask of control.

Michimiya was breathing harder, stepping away from him and glancing frantically between each of them. She looked like an animal in the wild, cornered by three different predators. Akaashi wanted to know the truth but he feared they wouldn’t get it with her in such a state. He caught Bokuto’s eye, gesturing toward her with a silent plea, and sighed with relief when Bokuto stepped forward.

“Hey, hey, Michimiya,” he soothed, reaching out to her and edging in front of Oikawa. “Come here, have a seat. That’s right, deep breaths.” He mimicked a breathing pattern as he ushered her to the bed, sitting next to her while patting her hand. “There, that’s better, right? No one’s accusing you of anything, but you need to talk to us. You’re scared, right? Ashamed? That happened to me once when I broke Keiji’s favorite vase. I tried hiding it for a while because I was afraid of hurting him and I felt bad for doing it, but soon the guilt of covering it up was much worse than the alternative. He was disappointed, sure, but he felt better knowing that I had confided in him.”

Michimiya hiccupped as she listened to him, gradually calming down. When he had finished, she gazed up at Oikawa, her eyes filling with more tears.

“I’m so sorry, Tooru.”

Oikawa sighed and knelt in front of her, cradling her face and gently wiping her cheeks. “Please… just talk to me, Yui. We have to know what’s going on. I have to know.”

“But it’s not just the briefcase. I’ve been keeping so much from you, things I never thought I would have to admit. It’s not that I don’t trust you! What happened was so far in the past that I’ve left it all behind. It doesn’t even feel those things happened to me.”

Oikawa winced and stepped away from her. Akaashi felt terrible, seeing such a fresh, promising relationship crumbling in front of his eyes. His job was to find out what happened to Sawamura, but he couldn’t have possibly known what other secrets they would unearth.

“I’ll hear you out Yui. Go ahead and explain it,” Oikawa said, resting back against the wall. 

Michimiya nodded and gazed down at her hands. “My name isn’t even Michimiya. I mean, it is _now_, but it’s not the name I was born with. Michimiya was my mother’s name and we took it on as our family’s when I was about ten. Before that, our name was Asada.”

“Asada? That sounds familiar…” Oikawa muttered quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

“It should. The Sawamuras were always very wealthy, but it was when we were children that they made a lot more. It was during the time when he was partnered up with my father and Ikejiri-san.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “His partners. The ones that Sawamura accused of stealing from him?”

Michimiya’s face contorted with a sudden flash of anger. “Yes, he accused them, but it was all a lie! He framed them, after all their hard work and loyalty. Sawamura-san is just a no-account rat bastard who deserves nothing and yet keeps getting everything he wants.”

Michimiya closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Her hands gripping the hem of her skirt relaxed and she opened her eyes, her expression calmer than before.

“You wouldn’t believe it, would you? Me, the daughter of a wealthy businessman, an heiress?” She laughed harshly and shook her head. “It was so long ago that I can hardly remember it. The only memories I have from that time are all with Daichi and Hayato. We were childhood friends. 

While our fathers worked and our mothers socialized, we would play together on the Sawamura estate. We’d pretend to be pirates or thieves, sneaking around and scaring the servants. I imagine if things were different, Daichi and I would have been as close as you and Iwaizumi,” she said, glancing up at Oikawa. She sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. 

“But it didn’t end up that way. All I remember is my father being arrested and our entire world crumbled around us. Reporters who used to admire us now shouted harsh questions whenever we stepped outside. Sawamura-san didn’t have sufficient evidence to put either of our fathers behind bars for good, but the damage was already done. Their reputation was completely ruined. 

My father and Ikejiri-san parted ways, both desperate to find any work that they could. No one would work with them or hire them, not even for a lower-level position. We went from being one of the wealthiest families in the country to the most destitute. If it wasn’t for my mother and I, I’m certain my father would have killed himself.

Things didn’t turn around until we changed our surname and moved away, finally giving us the fresh start we needed. Both he and my mother worked to the bone to provide for us and when I was old enough, I joined my mother as a seamstress. I always sang while I worked and one day one of our clients heard me. She was impressed and connected me with a chorus group that was taking auditions. Amazingly, I got in.

I almost didn’t take it, worried that it wouldn’t be a steady paycheck, but my father took me aside. He told me that despite all the hell he had gone through, his happiest days was when he was creating his business with Sawamura-san and Ikejiri-san. He said he wouldn’t trade that time for anything, even after all that happened. This was my chance to do what I loved, and he told me to take it.”

Michimiya paused in her story, gazing up at Oikawa with watery eyes. “I’m so sorry I never told you. There isn’t one friend or colleague of my family’s right now that is aware of our past, all of it stuffed in a trunk and locked away forever. As far as I was concerned, none of that past existed. I am Michimiya Yui, daughter of a normal office worker and seamstress who caught a break with singing. 

The thought of running into Daichi again, it never occurred to me, not even once. I’d see his name or picture in magazines or newspapers, but I read the articles just like any person would. There was no reason to think that I’d ever met him, so the thought didn’t cross my mind.

Then yesterday I watched him board the yacht with Shimizu-san. I didn’t think much of it, it wasn’t likely that I would interact with him and I certainly didn’t think he would recognize me. Except…” she stopped, her gaze falling back on the illicit briefcase.

“He did recognize you,” Akaashi said, filling in the blanks.

Michimiya nodded. “I never would have believed it. As I sang on the stage, most of my attention was on Tooru, but from what I could tell Daichi didn’t seem to view me as anything but the entertainment. Then I left the parlor, anxious to get back to my room and get my things but found him waiting for me.”

“Where was this?”

“Between the parlor and the bridge.”

Akaashi exhaled slowly, nodding. It was the first major clarification of Sawamura’s whereabouts near the time of his death and a confirmation of what Akaashi suspected.

“Please continue, Michimiya-chan.”

“He called out to me, called me Yui, just like he used to. He seemed troubled, explaining that for a long time he had no idea what had happened to me and Hayato. Whenever he asked his parents or servants, he would receive a sharp reprimand and eventually he stopped asking. When he was older, he did some digging and found out the truth for himself. 

He apologized… over and over. I could tell that he felt guilty about it even though he was just a child when it happened. He said that he tried to find us but couldn’t find any trace. I told him that it was fine, it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn’t hear of it. That was when he brought out the briefcase.”

Michimiya reached back underneath her pillow, procuring a small key. She looked disgusted even holding it but didn’t offer it to Akaashi or anyone else to hold. 

“Without opening it, he told me that there was a great deal of money inside. Then he tried to give it to me, explaining that it was for my family. When he found out the truth, he did his best not to spend a lot of his money frivolously, feeling that it didn’t belong to him. He saved so much and told me that there was a lot more than what was in the briefcase; he was willing to give us all of it.

I refused, of course. How could I possibly take it? My family was finally doing well! My father wasn’t doing the work he dreamed of, but he _was_ working, and he didn’t hate it. My mother was satisfied and thankful that we had a good home and good food to eat. I’m living my dream as a singer and I have… Tooru,” she added in a small voice, refusing to look up at Oikawa as her body trembled. “We left that life a long time ago. Whether that money belonged to us or not, it made no difference. I didn’t even have to ask my parents; I know their answer would have been the same. I pushed the briefcase back in his arms and told him that I didn't want it, but I didn’t hold anything against him. It wasn’t his fault.”

“But you still took the briefcase,” Akaashi said hesitantly.

Michimiya glared at it, forcing herself to nod. “Yes, I have it. He told me to take it anyway, even if I don’t use the money for myself. He said to give it to a charity or cause that I believed in. He said—” her voice broke, and she took a moment to compose herself before continuing. “He said that he believed in me, that I can bring something wonderful to other people’s lives in a way that he couldn’t himself. I haven’t seen him in so long, not since we were ten! How could he look at me with such confidence? As if he knew the future, that I could take that stupid briefcase and use it to help others with it. 

But the way he put it, I started to wonder. There are so many people like my parents, struggling to find jobs and having doors shut in their faces. I wondered if I could start something, my own charity or company to help them through the process. My mind just started whirling with new possibilities and then I felt the briefcase fall into my arms. 

He smiled at me, his eyes so warm as he nodded. ‘Take it, Yui. I know you can do this, please.’ So, I did. I left him there and took the briefcase down to my room. I thought that if I changed my mind, I had today and tomorrow to give it back to him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Michimiya started to laugh. It wasn’t a joyful noise, not the delightful giggles she let out the night before as she chatted with Sugawara or teased Oikawa. It was manic and desperate, the laughter morphing into sobs as she shoved the key into Bokuto’s hands.

“Just get rid of it, please. When I found out what happened, I knew I couldn’t touch that money. It felt so… dirty. I felt dirty. I wasn’t going to use it, wasn’t going to use it,” she began repeating herself, shaking her head. 

Oikawa rushed over to the bed and sat next to her, wrapping her shaking body up in his arms. “Shh, Yui, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Don’t you hate me?!”

“No, no, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I mean, maybe if you’d slept with Sawamura or killed him, but not for this. You’re right, you don’t need that money. We’ll start that charity together.”

“What, really?” she gasped, looking up from his chest where she had left a wet spot against his shirt. 

Oikawa smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I wish you would have told me. I wish you had but I can see why you didn’t. We haven’t been seeing each other for very long. But now that I know, we can talk about it and figure this out, okay? Do you trust me?”

“Yes! Yes, I do, but I just didn’t want to drag you into this mess.”

“Hey,” he said firmly, but this time his voice was low and full of warmth. “Do you trust me?”

She blinked at him for a moment and then bobbed her head. “Yes.”

A smile spread across his face, a genuine one that he hardly revealed from what Akaashi had seen during their acquaintance. “Good. Then give me the chance to trust you too.”

Michimiya beamed up at him with the radiance of an angel and reached up to cup his face, bringing it closer. “Okay,” she whispered before pressing her lips against his. It only took a second for Oikawa to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her to pull her in. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. 

Next to them, Bokuto eased off the bed with a grimace, obviously feeling awkward by having the couple kissing passionately next to him. Akaashi tried covering up his laugh with a cough and picked the briefcase off the stack of luggage.

“We’ll just, um, go. Come find us if you need anything.”

They didn’t answer as Oikawa began dipping Michimiya back onto the mattress, his hand wandering down her side and onto her leg. With a quick glance at each other, Bokuto and Akaashi scrambled out of the room, desperate not to see any more of the situation as it developed. Out in the safety of the vacant hallway, they looked at each other and started to laugh, trying to stifle the noise in their hands. 

They jumped when the next door down abruptly swung open, the doctor stepping out of it to see what was going on. As his suspicious gaze fell on Akaashi, he felt strangely exposed, like he did whenever his teacher scolded him in school for not paying attention. He tried to say something, come up with some sort of explanation and apology, but the doctor was already stepping back into his room with an indignant sniff. 

“Noisy,” he muttered, and then slammed the door shut without another word.

Akaashi had to cover his mouth and run for the staircase before he started to sputter with another round of laughter. Bokuto had his lips pinched shut, obviously struggling with the same issue.

“Where are we going now, Keiji?” Bokuto asked once they were halfway up the staircase.

“We should go back to our room to drop off the case. It should be safe there until we can figure out what to do with it.”

“Okay… after that, what are we going to do?”

Akaashi sighed as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. “I don’t know. Maybe we should rest for a while and think of our next move. We’ve spent the entire morning gathering information and I feel like it’s more confusing than ever.”

“It’s almost as if we have too much information and not the right kind.”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh. “Yes, I think that’s exactly it.”

When they finally arrived at their room, Akaashi felt like a corpse dragging its deformed feet across the shining wood planks. He used what strength he had left to toss the briefcase onto the bed and for a moment, all he could do was stare at it. It was simple and inconspicuous, acting all innocent when it had thrown their entire investigation on its head.

“Kou, you have the key?”

“Yeah, here it is. Are you going to open it?!”

“Yes, we should see the contents to know what we’re dealing with.”

“It’s just money, right?”

“There is money and then there’s _money_. I’m curious to see how much Sawamura was willing to give Michimiya to soothe his conscience.”

A shiver of anticipation fluttered down Akaashi’s back. He always loved this part of the job, knowing that an answer was just waiting for him to peer around a corner, open a door, or in this case, unlock the victim’s briefcase. As he turned the key in the lock, he grinned when he heard Bokuto hold his breath. 

The lid opened easily with only a slight creak. Akaashi and Bokuto gaped into it, their mouths hanging slack. From the weight of the case, Akaashi could predict there would be stacks of bills inside. He just didn’t expect so many zeroes to be printed on each of those bills.

“Whoa.”

“My feelings exactly. I think Michimiya would have swallowed her tongue if she knew the briefcase held this much money.”

“Poor Michimiya. She’s been through a lot.”

“Yes, but things seem to be looking up for her. This briefcase is our problem now.”

“What do you mean?”

“It raises so many questions, I don’t even know where to start.” Akaashi sighed and shut the case, locking it immediately. He hoped hiding the money from view would put a plug on the numerous questions flooding his brain, but he should have known better. It only made his physical exhaustion even worse and suddenly he was jealous of the briefcase as it rested on the luxurious bed.

Shoving it to the side, he fell forward onto the bed and sank into the deep mattress, vaguely wondering if his body was literally melting. He smiled as Bokuto’s firm hands began rubbing across his back and curling over his shoulders. As Bokuto’s thumbs dug in a little harder, Akaashi shut his eyes and whined. It was almost too hard, but it was exactly what he needed. It was already early afternoon and they’ve hardly stopped to take a break. The amount of exercise they had was minimal, and yet his muscles were aching and tight.

“Poor Keiji,” Bokuto cooed in a soft voice, the kind that stroked into his ears and lit his blood on fire. Akaashi couldn’t answer with words but let out a pathetic _Mmhmm_ to agree with him and relished in the deep chuckles that reverberated deep in Bokuto’s chest. Gently Bokuto began slipping his jacket off his body, allowing him to breathe a little easier. 

Akaashi wondered if he was going to go further and if not, how he could encourage him without losing any of his own pride. Bokuto took a moment to rub his back with just his shirt between Bokuto’s hands. When he was satisfied, he hovered over Akaashi’s back and tenderly removed his tie, undoing the top button as he did so.

Akaashi blinked when there was a rough knock at the door. He wasn’t even certain it was a knock, almost as if someone had stumbled into the door on accident. The thought that perhaps he was imagining it also crossed his exhausted mind, but then the knock came again a little clearer this time.

“I’ll go see who it is,” Bokuto whispered into his ear, grazing his lips over it for a moment before moving away. Even though Bokuto couldn’t see it, Akaashi scrunched up his face, irritated that someone was disturbing him and Bokuto’s hands were no longer on him. The impertinence.

“Ah ha! Found you two!” a brash voice laughed from the door and by the sound of stomping footsteps, Akaashi gathered that the person had forced their way in. Shifting his face to peek at the intruder, he spied Tanaka Saeko walking over to the table with a tray in her hands. Tsukishima was right behind her with another tray, waiting for her to lay her tray down before doing the same.

Akaashi groaned and sat up, blinking slowly as his head began to clear. Saeko walked up to him and ruffled his hair gently, staring down at him with sympathetic affection.

“Poor Akaashi-kun. You came here for a vacation and all you’ve done is work! Well, I made you both an obscene amount of food, so you better finish all of it. You’ll feel better once you do.”

Akaashi blinked at the table full of steaming hot food and his stomach gurgled like a furious monster. Saeko threw her head back and laughed. Although her laugh was a pleasant sound, Akaashi’s cheeks warmed with a flood of embarrassment. Especially when even Tsukishima had the nerve to smirk at him.

“Come on, sweet pea, I’ll help you up. Bokuto, you got the other side?”

“Yup!” 

Akaashi was suddenly jerked upright by two sets of firm hands, dragged across the room and set down on one of the armchairs with surprising gentleness.

“Saeko-san, do you need me for anything else?”

“Nah, go back to your bar, Kei! Get those rich snobs drunk.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Akaashi winced as Saeko shoved his chair all the way up to the table; he assumed she was strong from how well-formed her biceps were, but her power still amazed him. Bokuto sat across from him with a huge grin on his face and began to dig in. Akaashi wasn’t sure where to start but from the way his hand was beginning to tremble, he knew he needed something in his stomach quick. 

He grabbed a roll from the center of the table and took a bite, closing his eyes and humming as the bread practically melted on his tongue. Turning his head toward Saeko, he mumbled a thank you and a brief description of how delicious it was but with the roll still in his mouth, he may as well have been speaking a different language. Luckily, his gratitude translated and Saeko puffed up with pride.

“It’s my pleasure! Eat all you want. Do you mind if I sit with you two for a while? I wouldn’t mind a break myself.”

They both hummed in agreement, causing Saeko to laugh again as she pulled up a third chair. While they ate, she poured them each a cup of tea and one for herself. She shifted sideways in the chair and crossed her legs over the armrest, bobbing her feet as she sipped her tea. 

For a while, none of them spoke. Akaashi didn’t have much chance to speak with her the day before, but there was something about Saeko that put him at ease. She was a bit rough around the edges, almost similar to Iwaizumi, but there was a sweetness to her smile that Akaashi found comforting. Almost like he found the big sister that he’d always wanted.

“I wish I could always eat your cooking, Saeko-san,” Akaashi finally said, taking a breath from shoveling food into his mouth.

“Ha! I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You’re not the first person to tell me that. Actually, the last one was… oh,” she said, the grin melting from her face.

“Saeko-san?”

“Sorry. The last person to tell me that was Daichi.”

Akaashi’s lips parted in surprise. He figured that a chef as popular as Saeko had worked frequently for the wealthier families, but he had no idea that her relationship with Sawamura ran deeper than that, especially to call him by his first name.

“Did you know him well?”

“I got to know him well over the past few months. He called me personally one day to make a business appointment. I figured he was throwing a party, maybe an engagement celebration, so I met with him at his apartment with my planning book and some brochures. To my surprise, he asked me to give him cooking lessons.”

“Sawamura Daichi asked to learn how to cook? Doesn’t he have servants for that?”

“Exactly! That’s what I said, and I wish you could have seen how red his face got. Even someone like him could get bashful,” she chuckled. “He explained to me that, with the impending wedding, he was about to start a family of his own and even though he could afford as many servants and chefs as he pleased, he wanted a bit of self-reliance. And then he told me that he’d learned the basics already from his own butler, but he wanted to learn how to make more complicated dishes and experiment. 

I’ve been acquainted with him for a while and I was always amused by his enthusiasm over all of my dishes. He used to ask me what was in them, how I prepared them, and then he’d gush as he’d stuff them in his mouth. I should have expected that one day he’d come around, asking me to teach him.”

“I assume that you agreed to it?”

“Sure! He was prepared to pay me a ton of money for it and he was fun for company. A couple times a week I’d show up at his place and we’d cook in his little kitchen while his butler, Chikara watched carefully. When it was just the two of us, I asked what he was worried about.”

She paused in her story to giggle, requiring a few deep breaths to regain composure. “Chikara looked at me and then glanced around to make sure Daichi wasn’t nearby and whispered about how many times Daichi’s nearly set the kitchen on fire or sliced his fingers off. I almost didn’t believe him since Daichi seemed to have good coordination but sure enough, I glanced at his hands when he came back and he had healing cuts all over them. Apparently, he learned quite a lot before I got a hold of him.”

They laughed along with her, the action relieving a lot of stress Akaashi hadn’t realized he was holding on to. Even Bokuto seemed more relaxed than before, Saeko’s presence having a positive effect over them both.

“Did he enjoy cooking then?” Bokuto asked before taking several messy gulps of tea. 

“Hell yeah, he did! I haven’t taught much, but I’ve never had such an enthusiastic student. And he learned quick too, although that might be from having a natural palette. Daichi knew his cuisine.

I thought about it for a while after that. I know he said the reason for learning was self-reliance, but I think it was more for himself. Everything that poor kid knew and had, from business to his engagement, was all for his family. None of them had an interest in cooking or food except Daichi. It was just for him, a bit of knowledge for his own enjoyment. 

Looking back, I think it gave him a little sense of freedom before getting married. Ha! Most young men take that time to sleep around, but not that sweetheart.”

Akaashi smiled, grateful for another perspective of what kind of person Sawamura Daichi was. It was the first testimony he had that didn’t leave him with a tightened stomach. She was honest about the whole thing and her experience with him was wholesome. It was a relief.

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Saeko-san.”

“Sure! Although I don’t know why you’d thank me,” she said with a wry smile. “I can’t offer you any clues about his death. I wish I could, but I was stuck in the kitchen as you know, cleaning everything up.”

“It was a viewpoint of him that we didn’t have before since we didn’t know him very well. It was also a charming story and pleasant to hear.”

“Aww, you’re quite charming yourself when you want to be, aren’t ya?” she laughed, leaning over to ruffle his hair again. 

Across the table, Bokuto nodded emphatically. “Keiji is charming! He can charm the pants off me any day.”

Saeko’s loud laughter filled the room as Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t charm them off with me still in the room. Oh, well I guess I wouldn’t mind that too much, but you two seem like the completely monogamous type to me.”

Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto as he frowned, sounding out the word for himself. “It means that we want to stay loyal to each other, not having anyone else in the relationship.”

“Oh, that! Yup, just Keiji for me.”

Saeko beamed as she tipped her head back and sighed dreamily. “Ah, you both give me hope.”

“Hope for yourself, Saeko-san? For love?”

“Oh, you! Just hope in general, for humanity. Although I’d never turn away a little loving,” she said, finally sitting upright in the chair and gave him a wink. “I better get back to work. Is there anything else I can do for you boys?”

“No, thank you. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate the talk and the food. It was… incredible.”

“Oh ho, that’s what I like to hear! You two should stay here and have a good romp on that big old bed over there. Work up an appetite for dinner. See you then!” Her laughter wasn’t dampened until she shut the door behind her, yet Akaashi felt as if it was still echoing in his head. 

His gaze traveled over to the bed, wishing that he didn’t have to get up and walk in order to lay down on it. Bokuto must have read his mind as he walked around the table and scooped Akaashi out of the chair. Akaashi almost objected, he wasn’t _that_ much shorter than Bokuto himself and he had no idea how tired he was as well. But Bokuto seemed happy to snuggle him up in his arms, kissing his forehead as he walked them over to the bed.

After setting Akaashi down on his back, he resumed his earlier task of stripping Akaashi’s clothes off until he had nothing on but his underwear. He gently slipped the bedding over top of Akaashi and tucked it around him before he started to remove his own clothes. Akaashi’s eyes were heavy, but he forced them to remain open while he watched the show. It didn’t matter how many years they stayed together, he would never get tired of seeing Bokuto’s naked body, the solidness of it that he craved to drag his fingers all over.

“Maybe you are up for a romp before resting,” Bokuto chuckled, smirking at him from over his shoulder as he dropped his pants.

Akaashi pouted. “I’m just enjoying the view. If we do anything, you would have to do _everything_ at this point.”

“Ha! I think I could do that.”

“No, I know you’re tired too. Come here,” Akaashi beckoned, using his last bit of strength to peel the covers back for him to join him. He laughed as Bokuto fell on the bed, the whole thing moving like an ocean wave. Once he was settled and no longer wiggling around to get comfortable, Akaashi shuffled over to him and buried his face in his chest. 

A dopey smile spread across his face as the heat from Bokuto’s skin seeped into him. Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer until there was no space between them. His hair fluttered from Bokuto’s breath and he felt a gentle kiss press down into it.

“Rest for a bit Keiji. Don’t be afraid to sleep.”

“There’s still so much to do.”

“And there’s plenty of time to do it. I’m not that tired, so I’ll make sure you get up after you’ve had a little rest. I promise.”

A promise like that, coming from Bokuto, wasn’t completely foolproof. There’ve been plenty of occasions where Bokuto promised something silly like that and failed, unable to fight against forces more powerful than him such as exhaustion. But Akaashi didn’t mind and he allowed himself to surrender to sleep, trusting that Bokuto would get him up when he needed to.

It was to his great surprise when, an hour later, Bokuto woke him up from his nap. It felt as if he’d only been asleep for a few minutes but a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told him otherwise. He groaned and yawned at the same time, opening his mouth wide as he stretched his arms. When Bokuto chuckled next to him, he wrinkled his nose and gave him the most intimidating glare he could muster. From Bokuto’s amused expression, it wasn’t working.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” he cooed, pressing a quick kiss to Akaashi’s nose. “We have to get up. Lots to do, remember?”

“Can’t we just say he jumped off himself?”

This time it was Bokuto’s turn to glare, the disappointment on his face snapping Akaashi out of his sleepy state. “Keiji, Sawamura was a good man, young and full of life. He didn’t deserve to die, the least we can do is solve this for him.”

Akaashi winced. It wasn’t often that Bokuto chided him for anything and he knew in his gut that he deserved it. “I know, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Here, this will wake you up,” he said, ripping the covers off Akaashi’s body and drenching him with frigid air. Akaashi scrambled to pull them back but Bokuto evaded him, laughing as he began to shove him off the bed with his feet. 

“You’re cruel.”

“Nope, just responsible.”

“That may be the biggest lie you ever told.”

“Ha ha, I admit it. But at the moment, I’m definitely showing you up.”

Akaashi clicked his tongue. “Enjoy it while it lasts, which won’t be long.”

Between Bokuto’s teasing and the chilly temperature of the room, Akaashi was fully awake as he scrambled to put some clothes on. Still, his brain would feel less foggy with a little bit of coffee.

“Hey, Keiji?”

“Yes?”

“Who do you think did it?”

“I don’t think we have sufficient evidence to make an assumption at the moment.”

“I know, but you usually have some gut instinct about it.”

“As do you. Do you have an idea?”

Bokuto hummed as he slipped off the bed, picking his pants off the end of the bed where he’d left them. “It’s tough. So far there are several people with motive, but they’re the ones with the most solid alibi. I know it’s wrong, but I wish it was Daishou.”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh. “Yes, and yet his alibi is the most solid of all. He was with us the entire time. It is possible that some of them are working together.”

Bokuto paused from slipping on his shirt, his right arm extended with just a sleeve on his body. “What do you mean?”

“Iwaizumi’s alibi was confirmed by Shimizu, but she may be protecting him.”

“You don’t think they had sex?”

“No, they both sounded honest when speaking of the intercourse. But it sounds like it was a rather… quick affair.”

Bokuto snorted. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“I will not. But it’s possible that he left the room before Sawamura was murdered while she got dressed.”

“Oh! And I think he has one of the juiciest motives, wanting Shimizu for himself. Take Sawamura out of the equation and snap!” Bokuto said as he literally snapped his fingers. “No more engagement.”

“Yes, but that wouldn’t solve everything. Inferring from what Shimizu said, her parents would have chosen someone else to replace him, someone probably not as amiable as Sawamura.”

“Yeah, but Iwaizumi might not have thought about that. He doesn’t seem…”

“Clever?” Akaashi provided with an arched eyebrow. He didn’t think Iwaizumi was stupid himself, but he gave off the feeling as someone who acted on instinct rather than forethought. It was amusing to think that Bokuto of all people would see that.

“Nah, I think he’s clever. Seeing him fighting against a monster like Kamasaki and coming out on top proves that. But he’s crazy about Shimizu… and being crazy leads to one doing crazy things.”

“I wish that statement didn’t make so much sense. We’ll keep him on our list of potential suspects.”

“What about Shimizu?”

“Do you have a reason to suspect her? She seems very upset by Sawamura’s death.”

Bokuto frowned and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. I believe she’s upset, but it could possibly be for feeling guilty for killing her friend, all for the sake of her own freedom.”

Akaashi swore under his breath. He didn’t suspect her before, but he had to admit that there was potential there. There was a terrible feeling gnawing at his stomach that the person who killed Sawamura was someone they didn’t expect.

“What are your thoughts about Michimiya?” he finally asked, fishing his notebook out to review their notes.

“That one’s messy, but she’s the last person to see him alive. And with the money… I hate it but it doesn’t look good, Keiji,” Bokuto sighed, flopping down in the armchair. 

“No, it doesn’t. She was with Oikawa when the alarms went off. But for how long… it took a little while for them to go off. We witnessed Sawamura in the water, ran down to the bridge, alerted Semi, and then he had to stop the ship. It was after that the alarms went off. Would that be time enough for her to rush back to Oikawa’s, pretending as if nothing had happened?”

Bokuto didn’t answer, staring back at Akaashi with a miserable expression. It was difficult doing an investigation and suspecting people they knew personally, people they liked. He was worried that their affection for the individuals on Oikawa’s yacht would keep them from seeing the truth.

They startled when there was a knock at the door and Akaashi quickly finished buttoning up the rest of his shirt before opening it. To his surprise, Daishou was standing there wearing his usual sneering expression.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, we were just discussing things. Was there something you needed, Daishou-san?”

“I don’t need anything, but I thought perhaps you both did.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Can I come in for a moment? I promise it’ll be worth your time.”

Akaashi didn’t know what Daishou had to share, but that gnawing at his stomach was growing. Daishou was a clever man but there weren’t many reasons to trust him. His curiosity of what he had to say, however, trumped over his distrust. He wanted to hear what he had to say, it didn’t mean they had to believe him.

“Of course,” he replied, stepping aside so Daishou could enter. 

Daishou sauntered inside, glancing around the room appraisingly before sitting across from Bokuto, leaving the seat between them for Akaashi.

“I won’t take up much of your time. I just felt that you two could benefit from the information I had about the individuals on the ship, things they wouldn’t be willing to admit themselves.”

“We’re hardly ones to listen to gossip, Daishou-san.”

“It’s not gossip I’m talking about. It’s _information_, the kind that directly connects to this case.”

“And this information, you’re offering to us freely?”

“Of course! Listen, I know I have a bad reputation with certain people on this boat. Nobody likes their dirty laundry paraded around to the public, but it’s their fault for indulging in such things that could be considered scandalous. You know what I mean? 

But this is different. I may have loved pressing my nose up against the window of Sawamura’s life, but now the man’s dead. And more than that, I have a couple suspects that you might not have considered before. For example, did you know that his fiancée, the lovely Shimizu, was cheating on him behind his back?”

“We did,” Akaashi said simply, trying his hardest not to smirk at Daishou as the sneer finally left his face. 

“Oh… she admitted it?”

“Yes. Did you have something else for us, or…”

Bokuto snorted as Daishou shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In a flash, however, his smirk slipped back on his lips and he seemed calm as ever.

“I do, actually. Even if Shimizu had an affair, I don’t really believe she’s the one to have done although I wouldn’t put it past her feisty lover. Honestly, my main suspect is someone entirely different. Let me ask, when you spoke to Kuroo, what did he say about his relationship with Sawamura?”

It was Akaashi and Bokuto’s turn to look surprised and Daishou chuckled as if he’d won some sort of battle.

“He told us they had met once before but that was the extent of their relationship.”

Daishou burst out laughing, grabbing hold of his stomach as he leaned forward. “That bastard, he would say that. That’s the thing about this group, there’s only one person they look out for and that’s themselves, nobody more than Kuroo.”

Akaashi shared a look with Bokuto, noting the distress on his face. Neither of them had spoken about their talk with him earlier when they suspected he was hiding something. He wished that they had; perhaps it would have prepared them better for what he imagined was to come.

“You have a reason to suspect that they knew each other more than that one meeting?”

Daishou scoffed as he slipped his hand inside his suit jacket. “I don’t suspect anything. I know the truth, every bit of it. And moreover, I have the proof right here.”

When his hand emerged, there was a photograph stuck between his fingers, a little rumpled from being in his pocket. He leaned forward and slapped it on the table, sliding it across the surface for them to see.

Silently, they shifted in their seats to hover over it. Akaashi squinted, deciphering what was happening in the photograph. It was a little grainy, taken in low lighting and from a distance. Unfortunately, not even that could hide the shocking truth, something that neither he nor Bokuto could have possibly imagined.

“Oh no,” Bokuto whispered next to him, a sentiment Akaashi shared as his stomach gripped tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the plot thickens! Sorry about the cliffhangers! <s>I'm not sorry at all</s>


	6. The Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get through this chapter without crying... so, yeah (╥_╥)

The Kuroo in the photograph didn’t appear at all as Akaashi knew him. There was no infuriating smirk on his face, no observant glint in his eyes. In fact, his eyes weren’t open at all. He had them closed serenely as one does when enjoying a moment to the fullest with his lips parted, pressed gently against Sawamura’s forehead.

They appeared to be dancing, Sawamura’s hand held up by Kuroo’s with a long arm secured around his waist. It felt more like an embrace as if they were using the dance as an excuse to press their bodies together. Even with that excuse, they were tucked away on a balcony, partially hidden by several exotic plants. 

Akaashi felt disgusted, intruding on their tender moment that must have happened ages ago. It didn’t matter that the information was vital to their case; he wanted to punch Daishou in the nose. Bokuto seemed to feel the same way, glancing up from the photograph to scowl at Daishou with frightening intensity.

“Whoa, did the temperature just drop in here?” Daishou chuckled nervously, his body giving a little shiver. “Why are you looking at _me_ like that? Kuroo’s probably your murderer.”

“From what I see, Daishou-san,” Akaashi replied with ice coating his voice, “it doesn’t look like Kuroo would be the sort to harm Sawamura. He almost looks like he’s protecting him.”

“That’s because this photograph was taken before I showed it to Sawamura’s father.”

“You son of a bitch,” Bokuto growled, and Daishou quickly slid his chair back away from him.

“Hey! Let me tell my side of things, okay?”

“You better explain quickly.”

“Jeesh, I’m not the enemy here, okay? It’s obvious that you both are already taken in by his charm or whatever you call it. I’m lucky that I’ve always seen through it, but you need to hear what happened from my point of view.”

“Then spit it out,” Bokuto said, leaning back in his chair but still gripping the armrests until his knuckles were white.

Daishou eased out the collar of his shirt and gulped. “Okay, okay. Listen, it’s no news that Kuroo and I are what could be considered enemies. I don’t like him, and the feeling is mutual. He’s not the only one I’ve snooped around though, so this isn’t personal.”

_Sure, it isn’t_, Akaashi thought, but he didn’t interrupt.

“I wasn’t following either of them the night I took that photo. Believe it or not, I had no idea they were messing around. It was surprising since most of Kuroo’s romances are extremely public. He was probably enjoying Sawamura’s money but was fearful of his old man. If that was the case, I can easily see why he kept it private.

When I developed the photo, I held onto it for a little while, debating what to do. Magazines would have paid a fortune for it but going to Sawamura Daichi first and offering him the photo for a lump sum would have given me more.”

“So, you wanted to blackmail him.”

“No! Call it a peace offering. If he paid me, he could continue with his romance and retain his privacy. No harm done.”

“It seems that it didn’t go according to your plan.”

Daishou grimaced as his eyes fell to the table, drifting slowly to the photograph. “No, it didn’t. I waited outside Sawamura’s apartment one night, making sure that he was alone. The last thing I wanted was a run-in with Kuroo, otherwise, I might have been murdered that night. 

Once I was certain he wasn’t around, I went up to the door, knocked, and it was answered shortly by his butler. I was nearly sent away, but I insisted that it would be very difficult for Sawamura if I didn’t get the chance to speak with him. The butler was suspicious, but he allowed me to wait in the sitting room. Sawamura showed up quickly, not as openly suspicious but not exactly welcoming. 

I explained the situation quickly, showing him the photograph. He was shocked. I don’t know if it was from being found out or that an actual photograph was taken, who knows? For several minutes he didn’t speak until finally his face grew serious and he asked me what my intentions were. 

I told him what I wanted, and he listened without any reaction. When I was finished, he asked me a few questions, how many copies of the photograph there were, if I still had the negatives, how many days he’d allow him to decide. He was even taking notes as if we were in some sort of business meeting. 

It seemed strange. I had expected that he would be angry, worried, emotional. Instead, he seemed cold. It was the first time that I ever felt bad for Kuroo. I’ve known him long enough that I could tell he cared about Sawamura. The way he was dancing with him was different than I’ve ever seen him with one of his patrons or people he flirted with. It was a shock to see him reduced to a little list on a notepad that Sawamura needed to cross off for the sake of his reputation.

He told me that I would be contacted when he decided and asked for my business card. He said I needed to leave since he was expecting Kuroo at any moment, so I left immediately. I went back to my place, but I left one of my informants nearby to watch the apartment. 

It was hours later in the middle of the night that I finally received the call. Apparently after Kuroo arrived, there was a while when my spy didn’t hear anything. I imagine that was while Sawamura was discussing things with Kuroo. _Then_ the fighting started. Sawamura had a nice apartment, but even then, my spy could hear their shouting from inside, maybe even something breaking. He said it was back and forth, quiet then fighting and then quiet again.

It was around two in the morning when Kuroo charged out of the apartment, fuming, with a bag on his shoulder most likely filled with personal items he’d left at Sawamura’s place. I was surprised by the turn of events; the last thing I expected was that they’d break up. I wasn’t as familiar with Sawamura as I was Kuroo, but when they were dancing, I had assumed he was in love as well, that he’d at least try to fight for him. 

Nope. Most people feel sorry for the guy, that he has such a cold, ruthless father. In my opinion, I think he’s just as bad, perhaps worse. Even I was taken in by his nice-guy routine, those big doe-eyes and dimpled smile. 

As I expected, a few days later, I got a call from Sawamura himself saying that he wasn’t going to pay me a dime. He had already ended it with Kuroo, so what magazine was going to pay me now? So, I went straight to his father and offered it to him with the promise that I wouldn’t spread it around.

His father was cool-headed about the whole thing, a little disappointed as he stared at the photograph, but he offered me twice as much as I was going to ask. I took the deal and I kept my word, until now that is. Considering you’re investigating a potential murder, I think this okay. Soon after that, Sawamura’s engagement was announced and Kuroo was back in the clubs, looking for a new patron. I couldn’t help but keep an eye on the situation, purely for my own curiosity. Through my informant network, I learned that all contact between the two of them had ceased. No secret meetings, no phone calls, not even a note. Their relationship was over, and they were moving on.”

“If that was the case, Daishou-san, why do you think Kuroo was the one who murdered him?”

“Because he took the break-up hard. I know I said he was looking for a new patron, but he wasn’t the same. There was an edge to him that wasn’t there before, a fury lurking beneath his lazy expressions. I didn’t think it was revenge he was planning before, but he was certainly angry. 

It probably didn’t help that Sawamura looked like a picture of happiness with Shimizu Kiyoko on his arm. They seemed like the ideal pair and the newspapers wouldn’t stop talking about it. He had moved on months ago, and Kuroo is still alone. What does that tell you?”

“Still, it doesn’t prove he did it.”

“Nope, but you shouldn’t cross him off your suspect list. In fact, I’d put him at the top. Is there anybody else on this boat you can imagine Sawamura fighting with? We heard shouting outside before he fell over, remember?”

Akaashi frowned at the memory, the anger seeping past the walls of the parlor. He was thankful they were heading back to the shore; a part of him was ready to hand all the information over to the police and wash his hands of it. As much as he despised Daishou for the information he had and how he used it, he had to admit that the evidence was more incriminating than anything else they’ve gathered. It all fit, Kuroo’s lack of a solid alibi, the motive, Kuroo’s almost indifference to Sawamura’s death. Akaashi wondered if he actually felt relieved that Sawamura no longer lived. 

He glanced up at Bokuto who was staring down at the photograph, looking like he was about to cry. It was one of those rare moments that Akaashi felt that Bokuto wasn’t in the right kind of business; being an investigator, you sometimes see the worst of humanity revealed. Bokuto usually handled it like a champion, keeping his personal feelings aside to solve a case, but he also had a wholesome, positive soul. 

He believed in love above all things, especially the love he and Akaashi shared. The tenderness revealed in the photograph was real; the emotions radiating in it were similar to their own love. It left a deep, festering wound to think that the two ended their relationship in such a way; Sawamura throwing away Kuroo like an old, worn-out shirt, and Kuroo potentially murdering him in retaliation. It wasn’t something Akaashi even wanted to acknowledge that in similar circumstances, he and Bokuto could end up like that. 

“I’ll leave you both to work it all out,” Daishou said, standing up from his chair. “I just wanted to pass along this bit of information, figuring it would help. It’s still possible he wasn’t the one to do it, but I hope you both are able to keep your friendliness with Kuroo out of the equation.”

“I assure you that we will perform this investigation impartially. We will take this into consideration.”

“Good. If you want to talk to Kuroo, you better hurry,” he said, glancing at his watch. “It’ll be dinnertime soon enough and I doubt you’ll want to miss another meal. You both have been working hard.”

Akaashi blinked up at him, struck by his genuine concern. “Thank you. We’ll probably go talk to him now if Koutarou is up to it. If we do not get the chance, we’ll speak with him after supper. I would appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself for the time being.”

“Sure,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, and left their room quietly. 

Akaashi’s soft breaths were too loud in the silence of the room. He stared out the window, allowing his mind to sort through all the new information. It was painful to consider it and he wished he had never heard anything about it, even if it was legitimate evidence. 

He thought back to that morning when they asked Kuroo about his relationship with Sawamura. At the time, he was struck by the affection with which Kuroo retold the tale of their first meeting. With the new information he had, that Kuroo had been abandoned by Sawamura when they seemed to have been in love, that affection didn’t quite fit with the rest of it. There should have been more pain in the retelling unless Kuroo really had moved on and bore no grudge. Almost like Michimiya, Sawamura was just a chapter in his story that was already being forgotten.

Akaashi hoped that was the case. If Kuroo didn’t have any lingering feelings for Sawamura, it wouldn’t leave any reason for him to murder him in an act of passion. Then they could move on to another suspect and another motive, shrugging off all the discomfort they were feeling at the moment.

Bokuto reached forward and picked up the photograph. “We should go talk to him, Keiji. It’s wrong to assume the worst without hearing his side of things. After all, Daishou is his enemy.”

“Yes, and it would be wrong to assume the worst about Daishou as well.”

Bokuto sighed but nodded his head slowly. He continued to frown at the photograph as Akaashi stood up and finished dressing from where he left off.

“Kou, we can do this later if you’d like. I know you’re upset.”

“No, I’d rather get it over with. I’ll be good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah… I’ll have you with me.”

Before slipping out of the room, they picked up the briefcase and slid it beneath the bed, covering it up as much as they could.

“I wish we had a safe in the room,” Akaashi mused, his lip twerked to the side as he searched the room for a better alternative.

“It’ll be fine. The only ones who even know what it is are Michimiya and Oikawa, and they’re both busy at the moment. Besides, we can lock the door behind us.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Akaashi sighed and wiped imaginary dust from his pants. He straightened up, sharing a strained look with Bokuto. “Come on, let’s get it over with. Level heads.”

“Level heads,” Bokuto repeated somberly, hanging his head. 

Akaashi squeezed his shoulder and led the way out of the room, making sure the door was locked and their key was safe in his inside jacket pocket. Luckily, they didn’t have far to travel if Kuroo was still inside his room; he was only the next one over, the last room before the staircase to the upper level.

He licked his lips as he raised his hand to knock but hesitated. From the music he could hear inside, he could tell that Kuroo was inside and he hated how disappointed he felt. It wasn’t like him to run away from his problems; typically, he approached problems with a clear and calculating mind. 

It may have been his apprehension for how their interrogation of Kuroo would affect Bokuto’s mindset, but perhaps he was worried it would hurt his as well. It wasn’t that he cared for Kuroo more than the other individuals on the boat. So far, he’d found him interesting but a bit of a pain in the ass. Seeing the Daishou’s photograph, however, had shifted his perspective a little. He still didn’t know much about Kuroo’s relationship with Sawamura, but he had a feeling the subject was going to hit too close to home for his comfort.

“Come on, Keiji… it’s okay,” Bokuto murmured into his ear, brushing his lips against his temple as he gave his shoulders a squeeze.

Akaashi took a deep breath to bolster his courage and rapped on the door.

“Who is it?” Kuroo’s voice asked, slightly muffled from the door separating them.

“It’s us, Kuroo!” Bokuto called as if that was sufficient information. Beyond the door, Akaashi heard a snicker; apparently it was enough information for Kuroo but then again, Bokuto’s voice was loud and distinctive.

“Come in!” 

Akaashi gulped and opened the door. He was surprised to find the room almost empty, similar to their own room. It was common knowledge that Kuroo wasn’t as wealthy as someone like Shimizu, who had trunks and bags stacked around the room filled with fine clothing and jewelry. But he still expected him to own more especially enjoying gifts as much as he did. Instead, there was just one trunk, opened and revealing hardly any clothing inside. 

Kuroo had been lounging on the bed, dressed in an elegant robe that looked quite expensive but was fraying in several places. He grinned as they entered and shuffled to the edge of the bed, setting a book he had been reading on the nightstand.

“What can I do for you fine gentlemen?” he asked, his smile slowly fading as he observed their serious expressions. “Oh boy, this doesn’t look good. Don’t tell me someone else died?”

“No, but we would like to ask you a few more questions if that’s okay.”

“Sure, sure. Do you fellows want to have a seat?” He stood up from the bed and gestured toward the sitting area.

“I’d rather stand,” Bokuto said quietly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Kuroo seemed surprised by his defensive stance and as he glanced between them, his expression grew more understanding and serious.

“I see. Why don’t you just tell me what this is about?”

“Yes, that would be best. We just had a discussion with Daishou-san.” Akaashi flinched at the flash of anger on Kuroo’s face, the immediate tension in his body. He wondered what would ever happen if Kuroo and Daishou were ever in a room together without supervision. The chances of them both coming out of the encounter alive were slim.

“I thought you two were smarter than that, to go trusting whatever that bastard had to say.”

“We do not trust him at all, Kuroo-san, which is why we are here. To give you a chance to explain this for yourself,” Akaashi said, reaching inside his jacket to pull out the photograph. 

Kuroo huffed as he snatched it from him and glared down at it. Immediately, his eyebrows released their tension, his eyes widening with shock. Akaashi watched with heavy regret as Kuroo’s mask was finally ripped away before his eyes, the remnants of Kuroo’s heartbreak revealed through his glassing eyes and his shuddering breath. A bit more of Kuroo’s self became apparent to Akaashi at that moment; it wasn’t that he felt nothing about the break-up and Sawamura’s death, it was that he was barely holding it together.

Kuroo sat down on the edge of the bed, the photograph trembling in his tightening grip. “That… bastard. As if he hasn’t stolen enough from me, he’d bring _this _back to haunt me.” Kuroo winced as he grazed his fingertips across the glossy surface, over the image of Sawamura in his arms. “You know, at that time I always wanted to get a picture of us together, just to have for myself whenever we were apart. To think the only one in existence is the one that pulled us apart permanently.” His voice broke with a sob, and he finally looked away from the photograph to wipe his tear-streaked face. “Go on and ask me. No use in hiding it now.”

Akaashi sighed and walked over to the sitting area. He grabbed one of the armchairs and dragged it across the floor, positioning it to face Kuroo. As he sat down, he slipped out his notebook and flipped back a few pages to when they had last spoken.

“Let’s start where you left off. You told us that after that official meeting that you didn’t bother with Sawamura at all since he wasn’t patron material. Were you somehow able to convince him, a man known for his frugality, to become your patron?”

Kuroo choked out a laugh and shook his head. “He was never my patron.”

“Never? Then…”

“After that first meeting with him, I intended to move on and find someone better suited for me. But it wasn’t long after that I was meandering around a casino, filled with the filthy rich that had money to burn, and I spied him across the room. He looked the part, all strapped up in a tuxedo that had been made exclusively for him. His discomfort, however, was hilariously obvious. It seemed he was there on business, a social occasion with partners who were having the time of their lives while Daichi looked like a fish out of water. 

I observed him for a bit, more entertained by him than anything else in the room. I watched as those businessmen rushed off to the roulette table and Daichi looked miserable as he stood still, unsure if he should follow them. It was none of my business and yet I couldn’t resist slinking over to him and teasing him a little.

The last thing I expected was for him to light up when he saw me,” Kuroo said in almost a whisper, his hands dropping heavily in his lap with the photograph still pinched between his fingers. “After his initial excitement though, his expression changed immediately as he puffed himself up, his eyes sparkling with a challenge. He wanted a verbal rematch, I could see it on his face. How could I possibly resist such a tempting offer?

We battled the rest of the night and, to my surprise, he could keep up with me rather well. We sat at the bar drinking and teasing each other until most people started clearing out. Daichi looked shocked when he realized the men he had arrived with already left and he looked a little sheepish because of it. It was… adorable. His red cheeks, the way he rubbed the back of his head. 

He was a businessman, raised as one from birth. From what I read in the papers, he was widely respected and was making a solid reputation for himself beyond his father’s watchful eye. And yet to me, it felt like he didn’t belong in that world. I didn’t know _what_ world he belonged in, just an environment that was warmer if that makes sense.

Before we each went our separate ways, he handed me his business card but not before he wrote his personal phone number on the back. He admitted that he enjoyed the evening and if I wanted to do it again, he would be fine with it. I told him that I’d be delighted.”

“Yet he did not become your patron after that. He became… a lover?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo shook his head. “You know how you cook a frog alive?” He glanced up and smiled wryly at Akaashi’s confused silence. “Slowly. Stick him in a regular pot of water and heat it up gradually. Up until that point in my life, I’ve had crushes and lovers, but I’d never really been in love. I’ve loved a lot of people, don’t get me wrong. Friends so close to me they were basically family. But never that deep kind of love where you forget about the multitude of people swarming the earth and just want that one individual person.

The point is, Daichi and I sank into an easy friendship, one without any expectations or rules. He didn’t take me to fancy parties or events like my patrons did. Instead, we would meet in unconventional places, libraries to search for a book he wanted to read or recommend to me, a park just to enjoy the small amount of nature the city had to offer, even a baseball game to eat hot dogs and drink cheap beer.

We also dressed in disguises, not great ones but clothes plain enough that no one would give us a second glance. We weren’t there for business, not for money or networking. Our only reason for being together and going to those places was for the sheer enjoyment of it. 

If you can believe it, it was the first time I had ever felt like I was living. I never laughed so hard in my life. Literally, I would go home in the evening and my sides would be aching from it. It felt so good and I never wanted it to end.”

As he finished that last statement, Akaashi could see the melancholy seep back into Kuroo’s expression. He could see why Kuroo was so popular, the way he lost himself in his stories and allowed them to sweep him away was endearing. It was also difficult to watch him sink back into reality.

Kuroo fished around for a cigarette and a match, offering one to them both. Akaashi shook his head but Bokuto stepped forward and took one. As suspicious as they were when they entered Kuroo’s room, it was difficult to believe from the way he spoke that Kuroo had anything to do with Sawamura’s murder. There wasn’t any anger or vengeance in his demeanor; he seemed to be descending into the deepest pit of sorrow, struggling to claw his way out of it with his fondest memories of his time with Sawamura.

Kuroo closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly, the smoke flowing past his lips in a steady stream. To Akaashi, it almost looked as if his soul was escaping his body the way Kuroo seemed to deflate. He leaned back on the mattress, glancing between them with a resigned expression.

“He did eventually take me to some nicer places although the exclusivity of them was hardly the point. First, he took me to one of Suga-chan’s plays, partly because I’ve never seen an actual play before, but also because he wanted to introduce me to his friends. His pal Asahi sat with us, a big intimidating guy who wept like a baby during the tragic scene where some princess died or something. 

Luckily, we had box seats, so when Daichi and I started to laugh between us, we weren’t disturbing anyone else. I remember him leaning against me and whispering in my ear that half the enjoyment of the plays was Asahi’s reactions and it was a relief to have someone to share it with.” Kuroo gulped, staring down at the floor as his fingers curled tight into his robe. 

“I think that was the moment where it hit me that what we had gone beyond the line of friendship. At least on my part; at the time I had no idea how he felt. I just knew that the way my heart raced as his breath tickled my ear wasn’t normal. And once I became aware of it, I realized that I had been slowly falling in love with Sawamura Daichi from the moment I met him.

If I had seen it coming, I would have backed out of it. For the kind of life I live, falling in love was a bad idea, particularly with someone like Daichi. The thought occurred to me to get out while I still could, make up some excuse to Daichi that I was busy and eventually he’d get the hint. 

The problem was, we had been spending time together for months already. Our lives were entwined together and we were both content with that. Hell, by that time his spare bedroom was practically mine since I stayed the night so often. Ennoshita, his butler, knew exactly what my favorite foods were, how I took my coffee and tea, and he knew exactly what to say to shut me up in the politest way possible if he felt that I was bugging Daichi too much. I never really did but Daichi always got a smug grin on his face when I snapped my mouth shut and pouted.”

“Looking at the photograph,” Akaashi said when Kuroo paused in his story, “it seems as if he loved you back. Was that the case? How did you find out?”

Kuroo sighed and leaned over to his nightstand to stick his cigarette into a teacup, the smoldering tip sizzling in the cold remnants at the bottom of it. Once it was out, Kuroo leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes resting on the photograph that was bringing him so much pain. 

“I usually know when someone fancies me; it’s an important skill in my line of business, knowing when someone has enough interest in you to be a potential benefactor. I don’t know if it was because I was in love with him already that it made it so damn impossible to figure it out, or if it was Daichi’s naturally affectionate personality. He wasn’t like me, who’s friendly to everyone, but with his close friends, he was extremely loving and open with. I couldn’t tell what separated me from Sugawara, for example, except that he had the benefit of knowing Daichi longer. 

It was frustrating, and any of my subtle flirting went completely ignored or accepted without any dramatic revelation. I even wondered if Daichi realized I was flirting since there were times when his innocence astounded me. And then one regular night, one like so many nights before it, everything changed just as quickly as the moment when I realized that I loved him.

We were out late at the movies and to play up the part of two regular men out on the town, we got a cab instead of having Ennoshita drive us in Daichi’s car. Just as well since it was extremely late and Ennoshita would have already been in bed by the time we got home. At some point between the theater and Daichi’s apartment, the heavens opened and rain dumped in buckets all over the city. I’m not talking about a little shower; no, it was monsoon-like proportions. The cab got us there safely, but the second we opened our doors we were soaked through to our skin. 

Not that we cared, we laughed all the way up to Daichi’s front door and while we waited for him to get the damn thing open. Even under the protection of the awning, it was a struggle for him to get his keys out of his pocket, and then he got distracted by my mop of hair sticking down on my face.

‘You look like a drowned rat’, he said, laughing harder when I tried glaring at him, although only one of my eyes was showing. He reached up and slicked it all back on my head, but he didn’t lower his hand. It was as if time stopped, us huddled outside his door with the rain blocking out the rest of the world like a curtain. The entire time I was going crazy, wondering how he felt about me, how deeply he loved me. And just like that, I could see it on his face as if he had the words written on his forehead.

I’m not even sure how long we stood out there in the rain, shivering in our soaked clothes. It was like looking in a mirror, except instead of seeing my physical reflection, it was like my heart was laid open in front of me. I wondered if my face looked the same to Daichi, just as obvious and just as loving. 

And then I had to let out a big, unattractive sneeze. Our magical moment was destroyed and Daichi seemed torn between sympathy and his desire to tease me. His kinder side won in the end and we quickly went inside. It was, um, a little tenser than usual, entering the dark house at that time of night. It wasn’t an ugly kind of tense when you’re in the middle of an argument. It was tension made of desire when a tenuous line between you is one soft touch away from being ripped to shreds. 

But neither of us took the time to acknowledge it, knowing how Ennoshita would react to us dripping all over his freshly waxed floors. We started laughing all over again as we rushed through the apartment to the bathroom, tripping over stuff while we were attempting to be quiet. Finally, we made it and started peeling off our clothes, Daichi putting the shower on as hot as it would go. 

The sexual tension we were feeling earlier skyrocketed when we turned toward each other and realized we were stripping down to almost nothing. It was awkward for a minute, Daichi nervously offering the shower to me first because I was a guest and I refused because he was the fancy lad who needed to be pampered first. 

Well, it was getting steamy in there, we were starting to bicker while still removing our clothes. I don’t even remember how it happened but Daichi suddenly pulled me down and kissed me. I’ll spare you the details of what happened. Let’s just say that we decided to be conservative and ended up sharing the shower. 

You know, that damn butler of his wasn’t even surprised when he came into Daichi’s room the next morning and found us in the bed together. He brought enough food for the both of us and had this pleased smile on his face as if he’d won some bet.”

Akaashi smirked as he wrote down a note about Sawamura’s butler. “I take it he approved of the relationship?”

“As far as I know he did. He may have worked for Daichi, but he certainly wasn’t one to hide his opinions.”

“Who all knew of your progressed relationship with Sawamura?”

“Not many people, only our closest friends. Sugawara knew and Asahi, but that was it. I don’t think Shimizu was aware of our relationship; around that time, she seemed to be busy with other things.”

“And among your own friends?”

Akaashi was surprised when Kuroo didn’t respond right away. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between them, giving off the impression that he didn’t trust them with that information. Akaashi couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t and Kuroo’s reluctance to reveal his friends’ names made him even more curious.

“Sorry, um, I have a few very close friends but they’re not like me.”

“Would you care to elaborate on that?”

“I mean they’re not flaunting themselves in the public eye. They’re regular guys working hard to live. I just don’t want to bring them any trouble.”

“Why would telling us about them bring them trouble?”

Kuroo sighed and stood up from the bed. He paced a bit around the room, his face hardening and relaxing as he thought. “Listen, think about the future for a moment. We get back to shore, maybe you even figure out who did this to Daichi. The newspapers will be going crazy over this story and it’ll probably come out that I was with Daichi for a time before his engagement. 

Let’s say you give the police my friends’ names, just to confirm my story and get their opinions on the matter. You can bet that those names will get leaked to the press and my friends, who have nothing to do with _this _world,” he said, gesturing around him at the elegant suite, “will have their lives invaded by police, detectives, reporters, photographers… maybe even some goons from Daichi’s father.

They’re good guys, Akaashi, the only family I have. We’ve supported each other back and forth since childhood, I’m sorry, but I can’t sell them out like that.”

“I understand,” Akaashi said, holding up a hand to calm Kuroo’s frustration. “That wasn’t our intention at all, although it would be beneficial to have their perspectives as well. If it came to you going to jail on suspicion of murdering Sawamura, would you still not give up their names if they could help absolve you?”

Kuroo seriously considered it for a moment, his eyebrows tightening together. “I don’t know. It wouldn’t matter if you two are able to find whoever did it.”

“For the sake of moving on, let’s keep names out of it for the moment. You have a few close friends you said that are _like _family. Are you just not close with your actual family or—”

“I don’t have any blood relatives. None that I know about anyway. I spent my entire childhood in an orphanage.”

Akaashi’s jaw dropped in surprise. Sharing a quick look with Bokuto, he seemed just as thrown off by the revelation. Kuroo seemed amused by their reaction as he smirked, but his eyes showed no mirth.

“Shocking?”

“It’s unexpected.”

“Why? There are plenty of orphans in the world who all do different things. Not all of us are lucky to have parents living that decided to keep us around. You guys don’t need to pity me and don’t feel bad if you had loving families. As I said, my friends are my family and with each other, we survived that hell hole. Do you need to know any more about my tragic history, or are we going to keep talking about Daichi?”

“You feel more comfortable talking about your recently deceased ex-lover than your distant past as an orphan?”

“I don’t like talking about either one of them!” Kuroo snapped, causing them to flinch. Not one… damn… bit. But Daichi was possibly murdered and it would be nice to find the bastard who did it. You think I want to talk about how happy we were together? Do you really think that drawing up these memories and feelings I’ve kept buried for so long doesn’t feel like absolute hell? It’s killing me,” he choked out, wiping his face in his sleeve to catch the sudden rush of tears. 

Bokuto could no longer stand it and he rushed over to Kuroo. He didn’t immediately sweep him up in a hug as he normally would but stopped right in front of him with his arms open. Kuroo blinked at him with his lips pursed tight. With another sob, he accepted the hug and buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder.

Akaashi watched the scene, Bokuto gently shushing him as his hand rubbed across Kuroo’s shuddering back. He didn’t have as much talent as Bokuto at telling if people were being truthful, but he was trying his hardest to decide if Kuroo’s sorrow was an act. Every bit of Akaashi’s instincts saw it as the truth, but he was worried that it was still his personal feelings getting in the way. 

After a few minutes, Kuroo leaned back, his face tight as he tried to reestablish his composure. “I’m sorry, I’m okay. This is just hard, these feelings… the memories, they weren’t just buried yesterday when Daichi fell off the ship. It’s been _months_. For half a year now I’ve been trying to learn how to live again without him by my side, bouncing between clubs for a patron. 

The reason I didn’t find one wasn’t because there weren't any potential candidates. It’s because I was repulsed by anyone touching me who wasn’t Daichi. To make enough money to eat, I’ve had to paste on a smile and laugh at things that weren’t funny, make appearances at events and entertain people to the best of my ability. I needed to bury these feelings just so I could go on without feeling as if a piece of my soul wasn’t missing.”

“You don’t think you’ll have another chance?” Bokuto asked, his eyes wide with hope. “At love, I mean. There are a lot of people in the world, Kuroo! Ones who would be crazy about you.”

Beneath Kuroo’s tear-streaked cheeks, the corner of his lips rose in a sad smile. “Bokuto, have you ever imagined being apart from Akaashi?” He watched carefully as Bokuto recoiled from the idea, and then huffed out a bitter laugh. He shook his head and walked over to his nightstand, pouring himself a glass of water. “Sure, I could sleep around with people, have a romance or a crush. Maybe even get married to some wealthy widow and set me up for life. I’ll never have another love like that one because there’s only one Sawamura Daichi in the world. Or _was_.” He closed his eyes tight as he took a drink. He didn’t stop until he had drained the glass and then he sat back down on the bed with a deep breath. 

“You know, before he died, I was still holding on to a small hope, a miniscule one, that one day we could be together again. I thought that after his father died and he was free to make his own choices, he and Shimizu would divorce amicably and go their separate ways. If that happened, I thought maybe he would choose me again. 

Not likely, even if he had lived. Folks who get married and stay together for years sometimes catch feelings for each other. Sometimes it’s stability or for the kids that they do it. Regardless of the reason, I knew that the odds were against me. Especially since by that time, we might be totally different people. It didn’t matter, I still held onto hope. 

I don’t even have that anymore. It doesn’t feel right, thinking about how there’s an entire world out there and he’s not anywhere in it. He doesn’t exist. At least before, I could see his picture in the newspaper. I knew that he was somewhere in his home, eating dinner or meeting with Suga-chan and Asahi. And kids, he could have had kids. I never got the chance to ask him if he ever wanted any, but if he did, he would have been amazing at it.”

Kuroo sighed, his breath shuddering as it escaped his windpipe. Bokuto sat next to him on the bed, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Akaashi stared down at his notes, specifically his notes that he took while talking to Daishou. He scratched his head as he frowned down at the choice of words he had written down, fascinating descriptions of Sawamura that hadn’t been spoken of although perhaps eluded to. 

Sawamura was a human being, so it was possible for him to be a warm individual to some and cold-hearted to others. But Daishou’s description of Sawamura and his quick decision to abandon Kuroo kept rolling around in his mind. Once you worked your way past Kuroo’s mask, he seemed to be a sensitive individual but he still had his pride. If Sawamura treated him in such a way, how could he have held onto him the way he has.

“Um, Kuroo-san, I know this is difficult for you. Loving someone so deeply and losing them… twice, I can imagine the pain this is bringing you. I want to give you some peace but there are some points we need to clarify. It’s only to help with our investigation and not just to satisfy our own curiosity.”

“Go ahead,” Kuroo said. “The sooner we move on, the sooner… ah, hell. I’d rather not think of the future. Just ask your questions.”

“We didn’t actually speak of your break-up, only of when you were together. We know of Daishou’s meeting with Sawamura, him leaving the apartment and you going in a while later. After that, there was some fighting and sometime in the middle of the night, you left the apartment with your things and hadn’t spoken to Sawamura since.”

Kuroo’s face hardened with the mention of Daishou. “I guess that summarizes it nicely,” he seethed, wrinkling his nose. “I hope you don’t want me to give you detailed descriptions of it. Before that, we never fought. I mean, we argued about things, bickered a lot but that was mainly foreplay. That particular argument… I haven’t had the most pleasant life, especially when I was younger. That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to endure.”

“Even after he dumped you, you still can’t help but hold onto him?”

Akaashi and Bokuto flinched at the flash of intensity in Kuroo’s eyes. He jerked his head up to stare at Akaashi, a mixture of anger and confusion radiating from him. “Dumped? He didn’t _dump_ me.”

“He didn’t? But he—”

“Listen, before I confuse you more, he ended our relationship. He told me that we needed to go our separate ways and we couldn’t even speak to each other anymore. But he didn’t dump me, there was no abandoning. That makes me sound like a piece of garbage and that’s not how he was treating me. He didn’t _want_ to do it but he had little choice.” 

“He had a choice!” Bokuto interrupted. “Daishou said he’d keep it a secret if he just paid him. Why didn’t he pay him? Sawamura was loaded.”

Kuroo winced as he gazed at Bokuto. “You’re assuming that Daishou can be trusted. Funny you should say all that; at the time it was exactly what I told him. I said that if it was the amount that worried him, I’d pay him back for it somehow. God, he looked heartbroken when I said that. I could tell he was tempted but Daichi wasn’t an idiot. We couldn’t cover up our situation with just one set amount of money. 

I had already told him about Daishou and his personal vendetta against me. Even if we gave him money, there was no guarantee that he’d be satisfied with that. He’d probably just come back for more always threatening to tell Daichi’s father or the papers.”

“Something like that was hardly a scandal though,” Akaashi said, recalling all the other events of the day. The fact that Kuroo and Daichi were in love was hardly newsworthy in his opinion. It was practically wholesome.

Kuroo shook his head. “Daichi didn’t keep us a secret because he was worried about a scandal, although we enjoyed our ability to sneak out to a movie without photographers snapping every moment of it. It always came back to his father, a person that even Daichi was terrified of and he wasn’t afraid of anything. 

Daichi ended our relationship because he was afraid that his father would hurt me, maybe even have me killed. That crazy old man would do it, too. I’ve only heard rumors, but I have the feeling that the ones who know for sure are already dead. Nobody crosses him and gets away with it, and he had very specific ideas about the way Daichi’s life was supposed to go.

He had no choice but to go into business. Unlike other kids who got the chance to dream wild ideas of what they wanted to do when they grew up, he was raised only to fill his father’s shoes when he died. The expectation was that he would marry someone of similar financial means and connection and together they’d produce more offspring to keep the ugly cycle going. Sawamura didn’t consider Daichi as a son He was an integral link in his long-term corporate planning. He didn’t take any hitch in his plans lightly.

No, Daichi didn’t dump me because he was done with me or didn’t think I was worth the money. He let me go because he treasured me… because he was scared for my life.” Kuroo’s eyes filled with tears and he groaned as he wiped them away, impatient with his own emotions. “I told him I didn’t care, that I knew my life without him wouldn’t be worth anything, but he wouldn’t hear it. 

He told me that without him, I could still find a worthy benefactor who would treat me more than an object. I could save my money and finally fulfill my dream, something I’ve whispered only to him one night in the safety of his arms. He reminded me that I had wonderful friends far more loyal than any member of his own family and that they would support me through anything. He told me, through his own tears, that no matter what happens, however long we’re apart or what we have to go through to survive, that he would never stop loving me.

Damn it, I wish I had a drink,” he laughed harshly as he wiped his cheeks. “You think Tsukki would make a delivery?”

“I think I can call him,” Bokuto said, sniffing. “What do you want?”

“The strongest stuff he’s got.”

Bokuto nodded and shuffled on the bed toward the nightstand. Akaashi watched Bokuto as he tried to work out the number that would reach Tsukishima. He was certain that Kuroo was joking about the drink but it was a welcome change of subject; even he was getting emotional toward the end of Kuroo’s story. 

They were quiet as Bokuto talked on the phone, speaking way too loud in the receiver and punctuating every word with a hand gesture that Tsukishima couldn’t see on his end. Kuroo couldn’t help but giggle at his antics; Akaashi could see that his control was shot by all the heavy emotions he released over the course of his story. 

He felt guilty that they forced him to bring it all to the surface, but he hoped that it would also be cathartic for him. Kuroo could never move on if he didn’t come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t have Sawamura. Now that Sawamura was dead, it was especially important for him to acknowledge that.

By the time Bokuto finished his phone call, Kuroo finally regained some composure. “Wow, I’m exhausted. Was there anything else you needed to know? Can I crawl back into my cave of denial soon?”

“Only a couple more and I’ll keep it short, I promise. Did you really not have any contact with him for the past six months?”

“That’s right. After I left his apartment that night, there was no communication between us. When I heard about his engagement soon after to Shimizu, I figured that Daishou had sold us out to his father and he was trying to keep it hushed, forcing Daichi into a marriage. I didn’t feel good about it but I was glad that it was Shimizu. I don’t know much about her but I knew they were friends and they respected one another. 

For a while after that, I had a strange feeling that I was being followed around. I shrugged it off, knowing it was just probably spies for Daichi’s father making sure that we weren’t sneaking around. As long as they didn’t physically hurt me or interfere with my life, why would I care? Honestly, there wasn’t much I cared about those days.”

“Then, was yesterday the first time you had seen him in person since breaking up?”

Kuroo winced at the memory. “I had seen him at a distance, across the room at an event or somewhere around town. Never so close.”

“Was that difficult for you?”

“What do you think?” he asked bitterly and then shook his head. “It was hard being so close to him, close enough to brush my fingers across his back whenever I walked by him, to smell his cologne, to just _talk_ to him. But I couldn’t, especially not under Daishou’s nose. He was probably just waiting for us to make a mistake.

It was, um, hard seeing him with Shimizu. I had come to terms with it, satisfied that he was with someone like her. But having it shoved in my face is quite another thing. Just them being able to sit next to each other, whispering, holding hands. I saw him being gentle with her and I thought my jealousy was going to eat me alive.”

“But you still didn’t say anything?”

“No… I couldn’t. I thought about it, slipping him a note or just trying to catch his eye, but it was too painful. Even if I did, there would be no hope in the interaction. Just a reminder of what we once had that could never be again.” 

They all startled when there was a knock at the door and Kuroo shook his head. As he stood up from the bed and crossed the room, Akaashi could see him attempt to put his mask of indifference back on but was struggling with it. When he opened the door and saw Tsukishima standing there, he gasped and yanked him into the room, holding him in a tight embrace.

“Ah, Tsukki, you came!”

“Yes, you asked for a drink, um—” Tsukishima was stiff as a board, awkwardly holding his arms out the side to protect the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other. Akaashi and Bokuto successfully rescued the items for him, but Tsukishima remained where he was as he tried to look at Kuroo’s face. “Kuroo-san? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, just give me a damn hug.”

Tsukishima scrunched up his face, obviously not finding the thought appealing. After a few moments of being held, however, he seemed more concerned than disgusted. Slowly, he returned the hug and Kuroo released a heavy sigh, burying his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima glanced at them for help or an explanation, but Akaashi wasn’t sure what they could do. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and finally Kuroo leaned back from the embrace with watery eyes and a smile that he probably meant to be reassuring.

“I’m fine! How are you? We never talk anymore.”

“We talk enough.”

“Oh, you!” Kuroo laughed, rubbing his knuckles across the top of Tsukishima’s head. Once his blonde hair was sufficiently messed up, Kuroo wrapped his arm around his shoulders and presented him to Akaashi and Bokuto. “For all your hard work, I’ll give you both one more juicy nugget before you go. Remember those friends who were basically my family? Well, Tsukki here is one of them.”

As if Akaashi and Bokuto weren’t shocked enough, even Tsukishima gaped at him.

“You told them about that?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Me being an orphan was never a secret. Nobody ever looked at me and thought I was born one of those rich phonies.” He glanced back at Akaashi and Bokuto with a smile that was shining with pride. “We might not be related but Tsukki’s pretty much my little brother. So treat him well, okay?”

Akaashi smiled, enjoying the obvious embarrassment on Tsukishima’s face. It seemed as if they were brothers no matter what anyone else said. “Of course, we will. We’ll leave you for now, Kuroo-san. Please let us know if there’s anything else you’d like to tell us. I’m sorry again for… everything.”

Kuroo nodded, understanding his meaning. Akaashi reached out to Bokuto who smiled and accepted his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. They left the room quietly, both chuckling as they heard Kuroo giving Tsukishima a hard time back in the room.

“Where do you think you’re going? Come over here and talk to your old man.”

“I must get back to the parlor, Kuroo-san. I’m working.”

“Take a break!”

“I’ve already had one.”

“Get over here, I want to talk about that cute maid of yours!”

“She-she’s not mine!”

“Ooooh, that blush tells me differently, Tsukki!”

The rest was muffled as they shut the door behind them, leaving Tsukishima to fight off Kuroo before he died of humiliation. Without the momentary distraction, however, they both sobered, recalling all the heartbreaking information they had learned. 

“Oh,” Akaashi said, looking back at Kuroo’s door. “I forgot to get the photograph back from him.”

“Let him keep it. Daishou probably has a copy for safekeeping if we need it again.”

“Yes, you’re probably right.” Akaashi glanced at his watch, grimacing at the time. “It won’t be long before they’re serving dinner.”

“I think we should take a break from questioning anyway. Maybe we should go hang out in the parlor, although we won’t get any drinks until Tsukishima escapes Kuroo.”

“Even without a drink, it may be a welcome distraction. We should grab our hats though; the sun is still extremely bright.”

“You worry too much,” Bokuto chuckled, pulling him in to kiss his forehead. 

Akaashi closed his eyes, focusing on Bokuto’s soothing body heat and the softness of his lips. There were several times during Kuroo’s story that he wanted to embrace Bokuto, hold on tight and not let go for anything. It was an important reminder to not take anything for granted. No matter how deeply two people loved each other, there were many wicked forces in the world that could tear them apart. The one thing guaranteed to eventually separate every person from the ones they loved was death, and from that, there was no escape. 

“It’s okay, Keiji. We’re alright,” Bokuto whispered into his hair. He turned Akaashi in the direction of the room and guided him to it, keeping his arm secure around his shoulders. Akaashi took a deep breath to pull himself together. He needed to savor every moment he had with Bokuto, and he couldn’t do that if he was worrying himself into a tizzy.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately heading toward the sitting area where their hats had been tossed onto the backs of the armchairs. Akaashi paused as something caught his eye, his body lurching forward when Bokuto bumped into his back.

“Why’d you stop?” Bokuto asked, but Akaashi didn’t answer. His head was craned around, staring at the bottom of the bed where the bed skirt was slightly off-kilter. Before they’d left, he straightened it and smoothed it out, so no one would suspect anything was under there.

He dashed toward the bed dove to the floor. His heart pounded as he lifted the bed skirt, his breath catching as he stared at the empty space. Sawamura’s briefcase was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of stories with cliffhangers, but I don't think I've ever had this many, ha ha ha. Yeah, this chapter was super emotional for me to write... and reread and edit and then edit again. I cried every time, but I just love Kuroo as a character period and I hate having him suffer in any way *glances back at all the stories I've written where he suffers* ... shit, I'm a terrible mother
> 
> On a happier note, Elothefairy made another awesome playlist!! This one has lyrics and some songs for specific characters. Enjoy!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ImB8fcmZQm9oGap2VlS3H?si=hQTRqcT1RbugR78MdLqQgA


	7. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some cute humor in this chapter... but I have a feeling there will be some angry comments by the end of it (⊙﹏⊙)

“Okay, let’s not panic,” Akaashi said, taking deep breaths while both his mind and pulse were racing at an indiscernible rate. It didn’t help that Bokuto was charging around the room like a whirlwind, checking under every pillow and cushion on the off chance the briefcase just decided to hide somewhere else. “Koutarou, calm down, we need to talk about this.”

“It’s really gone!”

“I know, where else would it be?”

“Somebody must have taken it!”

Akaashi exhaled slowly, gathering what shred of patience he could to keep from snapping back at him. “Yes, I think that’s obvious. We should speak with the captain; perhaps a crewmember entered the room to clean up and accidentally took it.”

“Why would they clean the room? We’ve only slept here for one night.”

“I don’t know, perhaps it’s protocol. We need to know who else has a key since it didn’t look like the door was forced. Plus, we would have heard that.”

“Yeah, we were right next door! How could we not see or hear?”

“We were a little distracted, but it wasn’t loud in Kuroo-san’s room.”

“Maybe there’s a thief on the ship and they know how to unlock doors without a key?”

Akaashi winced. “That is a definite possibility.”

“You think they’re the murderer?!”

“There’s not enough evidence to suggest that yet, although it would add yet another motive. Not a very likely one though. If someone knew Sawamura was bringing so much money onto the yacht, why go through the trouble of killing him and taking it? In such a place as this, there’s a limited amount of people to be suspects. And killing him for the money, think of the ramifications that would cause as opposed to simply sneaking off with it.”

Akaashi gasped, his eyes widening as a sudden thought occurred to him. He spun around to face Bokuto who had paused in his pacing, recognizing the metaphorical light bulb going off over his head.

“Keiji? What is it? What are you thinking?”

His breath shuddered as he stared back at Bokuto. From the moment they discovered the existence of the briefcase and its contents, they hadn’t even had a moment to really think about it. Their minds were too consumed with Michimiya’s past with Sawamura as well as Kuroo’s, they were too blinded by the murder to see a potential clue.

“Why did Sawamura have the briefcase to begin with?”

“Huh? He had a lot of luggage, they all do.”

“No, not the briefcase specifically. Why did he bring a briefcase full of money onto a yacht for a three-day voyage? We weren’t making any stops, and there’s nothing to buy on the ship since all the food and drinks are free. If he had a business meeting afterward, he would have more than enough time to go to his home or office to pick up the money. Why did he bring it _here_?”

Bokuto’s eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open. “I have no idea.”

“Exactly. He’s already refused blackmail once to Daishou, but he found a solution to avoid it at the time.”

“Don’t talk about it like that. That solution broke Kuroo’s heart.”

Akaashi sighed and crossed the room to join him. He grasped Bokuto’s arms and rubbed them, a comforting gesture that could sometimes snap Bokuto out of his depressed moods.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I know he did it to protect Kuroo. But perhaps he was being blackmailed for something where he didn’t have an alternative.”

“Maybe his father put a hit out on Kuroo and Sawamura found out about it and was trying to pay off the hitman before Kuroo got killed. That means Kuroo is in danger, we should warn him!”

It took all of Akaashi’s strength to keep Bokuto from charging out the door. “Wait! That’s going a little far, Kou.”

“But—”

“There’s no reason for his father to put a hit out on Kuroo since they already broke up.”

“Oh, I guess so.”

Akaashi sighed as Bokuto’s body relaxed in his arms. “It’s not impossible but let’s keep that very low on our list of possibilities. Perhaps there was something else he was trying to keep a secret. He brought the money on the ship to pay off the blackmailer, but then he saw Michimiya and felt bad about what had happened to her and her family. He gave the money to her instead and faced the consequences. The shouting we heard… perhaps he tried to explain to the blackmailer, they quarreled, and then—”

“He shoved him off the side of the ship,” Bokuto supplied for him, shaking his head in disbelief.

“We don’t know if it was a man, although it isn’t likely to be Shimizu. She has a lot of money and could have received it from him at any time.”

“Oh! There’s Yacchan!”

Akaashi gave him a withering look, and Bokuto winced from the impact of it. “Koutarou, can you imagine that little maid shoving a man off the ship? Especially one as hardy as Sawamura appeared to be. Can she even see over the railing?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point,” he huffed, crossing his arms tight in front of him with a pout. “So, any other suspects?”

“Perhaps, and the blackmail is just one theory. What if he wanted to give that money to Kuroo to help him in the future? Just one more way he could show him how much he cared. Or perhaps Kuroo requested the money but when he saw him give it to Michimiya instead, perhaps he got angry, or insanely jealous.”

“Keiji, Kuroo was with us the whole time someone snuck off with the briefcase,” Bokuto reminded him, a smug grin spreading across his face. Akaashi could feel his face heating up. He didn’t like being caught by such an easily disproved assumption.

“You’re right, Kuroo isn’t likely. Unless…”

“Huh? Unless what?”

“Tsukishima. Kuroo just told us that they’re practically family and he could have had more than enough time to get it before joining us.”

“Nah, he was up at the bar until I called him, and don’t you think he arrived rather quickly? Plus, where would he have stashed it?”

“Fine, you win this round,” Akaashi conceded reluctantly. His irritation quickly slipped away when Bokuto playfully stuck his tongue out at him, unable to hold back a soft laugh. “Alright, let’s get serious. We really should speak to the captain and Oikawa about what happened. There’s no telling who knew about the briefcase prior and doing a search of the ship may reveal the thief and possible murderer, especially if we keep the search quiet. Let’s go see if we can find them, but we have to pretend like nothing’s wrong. Calm, observant—”

“Level heads,” Bokuto reiterated with a firm nod. 

Akaashi smiled and straightened Bokuto’s tie and jacket. “Yes, level heads. Ready?”

“Ready.”

There was a high probability that Oikawa was still with Michimiya down in her cabin, and they were reluctant to disturb them there considering what sort of situation they would likely be in. Instead, they wandered around the top deck to try to locate Ushijima but weren’t able to find him right away. Stopping by the parlor, Akaashi was relieved to find Oikawa was already there, fully-clothed and sitting leisurely on a settee as he watched Michimiya sing. Across the room, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, and Daishou seemed a bit disgruntled as they hung around the bar with no bartender to be found.

Akaashi shared a glance with Bokuto who nodded slightly back. He had to bite back a laugh as Bokuto sauntered into the room, smiling just a bit too wide as he waved at the thirsty gents at the bar. Bokuto crossed around the back of the settee and settled down on Oikawa’s right while Akaashi took a seat on his left. It wasn’t until the cushion dipped on either side of him that Oikawa noticed them, his startled expression disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“Ah, how are you two doing? I’m glad you’re here, you can probably use a break with all your hard work. Nothing like Yui-chan’s singing to refresh the soul,” he sighed, smiling affectionately up at the stage. 

Her voice sounded breathy as she held back a laugh in the middle of her verse and shook her head. Akaashi noticed how bright her cheeks were and the light shining from her eyes; he was happy that they had resolved the tension from before. He didn’t know either of them well, but he still wanted to encourage their relationship. Some people often scoffed at brand new relationships, jaded by their own experiences of heartbreak. Akaashi tended to see them as full of potential, but perhaps that was his own romantic bias. After all, the greatest love of his life was still by his side.

Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters than blossoming relationships and the calming nature of Michimiya’s singing.

“Oikawa-san, we need to speak with you about something,” he whispered while keeping his gaze on Michimiya. In his peripheral vision, he saw Oikawa frown and start to turn his head towards him. “Please act as if we’re just talking about Michimiya, we’re not sure who to trust at the moment.”

Oikawa’s face turned back immediately and from his expression, no one would have been able to tell if anything was the matter. “What’s going on?” he whispered back.

“We brought the briefcase back with us and hid it under the bed when we went to Kuroo’s room to speak with him, locking the door behind us. When we came back, the briefcase was gone. Someone must have broken into our room and took it.”

“Are you serious? There aren’t many people on the ship who would need money. Well, Kuroo always needs money but, as you said, he was with you.”

“Yes, it’s impossible that it was Kuroo.”

“Tsukishima’s been missing for a while…”

“No, we doubt it was him either. He left to deliver some alcohol to Kuroo’s room, and he’s been there ever since. He wouldn’t have had the time. I think we can also cross you and Michimiya off the list, considering…”

“Yes, we really haven’t been out of each other’s sight since you saw us last and you know I don’t need anyone else’s money. Daishou?”

“A definite possibility. Oikawa-san, can you think of any reason Sawamura would have brought a briefcase full of money on board in the first place? He didn’t know Michimiya was here until he was already on board.”

“I didn’t think about that, I just assumed he brought it to pay her family back… Damn it, I don’t know. He wouldn’t need it to buy anything, the only other thing I can think of is maybe blackmail. But it’s Sawamura, what would he have to hide? Unless…”

“Unless?” Akaashi urged, using all his self-control not to seem too intrigued. 

“Perhaps he wasn’t protecting himself. Maybe it was a scandal of Shimizu’s? Perhaps someone found out about her and Iwa-chan and wanted to exploit it. Should we ask her?” 

“I don’t think you should be getting involved, Oikawa-san, at least not in the questioning.”

“Right. I’d rather not anyway. It makes me uncomfortable enough as it is.”

“But we do need your help. Is there any way we can search the ship for the briefcase without alerting the guests that we’re looking?”

The wince on Oikawa’s face was unmistakable. “I’d rather not search the guests’ rooms unless we have no choice. Is it such a big deal that the money is gone?”

“If it’s connected to Sawamura’s murder, it is.”

“Oh… I see. I guess that does make sense. Do you mind if we have the crew searching for it in public areas first before going into their private rooms?”

“As long as they’re subtle. You don’t think it could be a crew member, do you? Perhaps one of them has a connection to Sawamura that we don’t know about?”

“You should talk to Ushijima about that. Come on, we have time before dinner.”

Oikawa stood up, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket as he walked up to the stage. It was good timing as Michimiya had just finished a song, and she leaned forward so Oikawa could whisper something to her. She nodded and hopped off the stage, bounding over to the player to switch out the record. As Oikawa turned back to them, he gestured for them to follow and started to head towards the door.

“Hey, Oikawa! When are we going to get out bartender back?” Iwaizumi shouted across the room.

“Make the drink yourself, Iwa-chan! You could use some practice anyway.”

“Oh, fun!” Sugawara cheered and shoved Iwaizumi toward the passthrough that led behind the bar. “I’d love to see _you _make one of my fruity cocktails.”

Iwaizumi groaned but accepted the duty as he started rolling up his sleeves. Akaashi watched him for a moment as he surveyed the supplies, a hint of a smile slipping on his lips as he seamlessly adapted to his temporary role behind the bar.

_It does seem to suit him_, he thought, turning away to follow the other two out the door. 

They first wandered to the bridge but after a quick peek inside, Oikawa quickly moved past the windows toward the staircase. 

“Tendou’s in there with Semi… that guy drives me nuts.”

Akaashi glanced inside and saw Tendou stretching himself over the console, his fingers idly messing with buttons and shrieking whenever Semi slapped them away. He chuckled and shook his head. It seemed to him that Tendou drove everyone nuts, even his own friends. At the front of the ship, Akaashi spied a couple more crew members mopping the decks and chatting idly to each other, but Oikawa paid them no mind as he descended the stairs to the next level. 

They didn’t stop at all until they reached the lowest level of the ship, bypassing most of the smaller bedrooms. The whole situation was giving Akaashi Deja Vous, considering it wasn’t very long ago it was the three of them were there searching for Michimiya. This time, however, it was the captain’s cabin that Oikawa finally stopped in front of and rapped sharply against it the wood panel. 

“Who is it?” Ushijima’s deep voice called from within. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to maintain a calm demeanor before he even saw Ushijima’s face. “It’s me, Ushiwaka, with Akaashi and Bokuto. Can we come in?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa frowned and listened for another moment. When it was obvious that Ushijima wasn’t going to open the door for them, Oikawa huffed and opened it himself. Ushijima was sitting at a narrow desk, writing in a log and didn’t bother glancing up as they slipped into the small room.

“I am almost finished. You can sit anywhere you like.”

“Not much option, is there?” Oikawa said, his voice thick with irritation as he took a seat on Ushijima’s narrow cot. Akaashi sat next to him, making sure there was room for Bokuto as well. He marveled that Ushijima could fit in such a small space.

“You are the one who assigned me this room, Oikawa. If we were to have a meeting, we should have done it elsewhere.” With one final mark on the page, Ushijima nodded and closed the book. He shifted in his seat, face as serious as always and back so straight it gave Akaashi a sympathetic pain in his own. “What would you like to discuss with me?”

“There was a briefcase stolen from Akaashi and Bokuto’s room with a large amount of money inside. Their door wasn’t forced open, however. Is there any other way the thief could have entered his room?”

Ushijima frowned and glanced at the wall. It was only then that Akaashi noticed the spread of room keys hanging from it, one for each room. 

“There is only one extra key for each room and their key is still here. When did the theft take place?”

“It couldn’t have been more than an hour ago,” Akaashi explained.

“I have been in here for two hours.”

“Could they have snuck in here while you were concentrating?”

“Impossible. I have excellent hearing.”

For anyone else, Akaashi would have argued the point. There was something about the Ushijima’s concise and stern way of speaking that made everything he said sound like the absolute truth. Considering Ushijima’s honest personality, Akaashi had a feeling that the assumption was accurate.

“Do you have any ideas?” he asked, and Ushijima shook his head. 

“It would have to be someone with experience in picking locks in that case. Does anyone on the ship have a reputation for that, Oikawa?”

“No, of course not! Unless they came from a member of your crew.”

Ushijima’s face hardened. “My crew is made up of the finest young men. Dignified, strong, hard-working; none of them would do such a petty thing like stealing.”

There was a hard thump against the door and a moment later it swung open with Tendou's long body filling the doorway. “Wakatoshi! Look what I found!” he giggled fiendishly, pointing at his head where a pair of briefs were sitting upside down over his vibrant red hair.

“Tendou-saaaan! Bring me back my underwear!” Goshiki’s voice shrieked down the hall and Akaashi could hear a round of laughs, cheers, and whistles from the rest of the crew.

Tendou’s grin slipped a little bit as his eyes shifted to the three of them sitting on Ushijima’s bed, particularly Oikawa’s seething glare. “Is this a bad time?”

“Yes,” Ushijima answered him but didn’t elaborate beyond that. 

It seemed to be enough for Tendou as he nodded, slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door with a gentle click. They all looked at Ushijima whose expression had hardly changed throughout the incident, just a simple tightening of his eyebrows. It gave Akaashi the impression that similar events happened quite frequently.

“I assure you, Tendou will return Goshiki’s underwear.”

Oikawa’s breath escaped in a hiss, his fingers rubbing into his temple. “I don’t care about Goshiki’s underwear! Just get your crew looking for the briefcase, Ushiwaka, and make sure it doesn’t _look_ like they’re searching. Start in the public areas and if they still aren’t able to find it, let me know. We may have to search the guest rooms at that point.”

“The search will begin immediately.”

“Good.” Oikawa hopped to his feet and wrenched the door open, fleeing the room as if the very air was toxic.

“Thank you, Captain,” Akaashi said, giving Ushijima a polite bow with Bokuto following suit. Ushijima’s face relaxed with a whisper of a smile and he nodded back. As they scrambled after Oikawa, they could hear whispers and stifled laughter inside the crew’s quarters. 

He spared a glance at the doctor’s room as well, hearing deep snores coming from within. Smirking, Akaashi imagined the older man saw the trip as a little vacation of his own, not that he could blame him. After all, it was supposed to be a vacation for them as well. 

“Keiji, what do we do now?” Bokuto asked once they reached the top deck. 

“I’m not sure. Keep going with our initial investigation, I suppose.”

“How is that going?” Oikawa asked, pausing on the walkway to face them directly.

“I’m not sure. I feel like we’ve consumed a massive amount of information about each person, more than we _should _know about them, and yet it’s difficult finding any concrete evidence regarding the murder itself. If we are not able to figure it out by the time we reach the shore, we’ll have to hand all the information over to the police and leave it to them.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Oikawa asked, catching Akaashi off-guard. Oikawa’s expression was serious but there wasn’t any hint of judgment there. “It’s not as if the murderer is going to disappear once we reach the shore, everyone here is too famous for that. I invited you both on this voyage as a chance to relax, out of gratitude for helping me out with that stalker. In retrospect, I regret involving you so quickly, but I was shocked at having something like that happen on my ship. 

I would understand if you want to take all the evidence you’ve gathered so far and give it to the police tomorrow. You’ve been working constantly, and I imagine this has been harder on you than any other case you’ve had.”

“Yes, that is true, and not just because it’s a murder case. We knew the victim ourselves, even for just a few hours. Sawamura seemed like a good man and from speaking to the other guests, I’m more certain than ever that he was. And not just him, but we’ve come to enjoy every one of your guests and it’s difficult thinking that one of them did this. 

With that said, I think I would like to keep going for now. All this information seems pointless and chaotic now, but with just the right clue it might all connect together at once. I will be very frustrated if we make it back to shore tomorrow and we still don’t know who murdered Sawamura.”

“I agree,” Bokuto said, wrapping his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “I know how it’ll drive Keiji nuts if he has to give this case up. He’ll be pouty for months and he’ll probably end up begging Konoha or one of the other police department detectives to help him with the investigation. He’s done it before,” he whispered to Oikawa with his hand blocking his mouth from Akaashi, as if he couldn’t hear him clearly being right next to him.

Oikawa chuckled and gave them a nod. “Very well, I’ll leave it to you. Let me know if there’s any way I can help. I would prefer to have the whole thing wrapped up by the time we reach the shore, knowing what a media frenzy this will be. Sawamura’s family is probably going to sue me over this.”

“Seriously? But it wasn’t your fault.”

“They’ll claim negligence on my part or that I had a hand in it somehow but don’t worry. Old man Sawamura may have some powerful friends and excellent lawyers, but mine are better,” he said, giving them a wink before turning back around and heading back toward the parlor. 

They found the room more crowded than before, Michimiya sitting at the game table with Shimizu as she tried teaching her a new card game. From the atmosphere around them, Akaashi could tell that Michimiya was trying hard to cheer Shimizu up and it appeared to be working enough to bring a slight smile to Shimizu’s lips. She was still pale, and no amount of make-up could hide the fact that she had been crying, but she seemed just as eager as Michimiya to keep herself from drowning in her misery.

Oikawa watched them for a moment with a fond smile but chose not to join them, opting instead to bother Iwaizumi who was still behind the bar. He wasn’t alone, however, and he seemed to be learning a few tricks from Tsukishima himself, who had finally escaped the clutches of Kuroo. 

With that thought, Akaashi glanced around the room. Kuroo seemed to be the only one missing and he wondered if he would feel up to joining everyone for dinner. Glancing next to him, Bokuto seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked around him with a frown on his face.

“He may just need a while longer,” Akaashi murmured toward him. “Our interview with him was extremely emotional.”

“Yeah, I feel bad for making him go through that.”

“I think he will be fine. Kuroo is the adaptable type, after all. He knows that we’re here for him if he needs us.”

“I hope so. Let’s ask Tsukki how he was at least.”

Akaashi nodded and they weaved their way through the room, nodding as they passed by the other guests. Daishou had lingered over to the game table and was gently teasing the girls. Sugawara was by himself on a plush sofa, reclining all the way across it as he puffed smoke rings up toward the ceiling. 

At the edge of the bar, Iwaizumi looked as though he was about to crack a bottle of wine over Oikawa’s head. Tsukishima seemed like he was contemplating an escape into the kitchen until he noticed them approaching. 

“Ah, can I get either of you two something to drink?”

“I would love a cold beer,” Bokuto sighed, plopping down on a stool. 

“Actually, that does sound refreshing,” Akaashi agreed. Nodding, Tsukishima quickly produced two bottles, pouring each of them into a tall, frosted glass. Beside him, Iwaizumi shuffled closer as he tossed a rag over his shoulder.

“You two have earned it. We’ll make sure we don’t keep you from eating a meal again, it isn’t healthy.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure we eat properly and get some sleep tonight. If we’re not rested enough to think straight, we’re no help to anyone.”

“Hey, hey, Iwaizumi! You look good behind the bar like that. Are you enjoying it?”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him and then darted to Oikawa who was already slipping off the barstool to make a quick escape. “Damn it, Oikawa! Did you tell them about that?”

“Didn’t know it was a secret, Iwa-chan!” he sang over his shoulder, settling onto an armchair instead.

Iwaizumi grumbled and whipped the cloth off his shoulder, channeling his anger into vigorously cleaning the counter. “Well, it’s not like I was advertising my plans.”

“I really meant it though,” Bokuto assured him, his eyes growing large and puppy-dog like. “I thought it was an amazing idea. I guarantee if you start your own sports bar, we’ll be there all the time!”

Iwaizumi stopped wiping the spotless counter, glancing up at him in surprise. “Seriously? You’d like that?”

“Of course! I know a ton of guys who would enjoy that environment, especially after watching an exciting match at the arena.”

“I agree with him,” Akaashi added on, smiling as Iwaizumi’s eyes began to sparkle, his shoulders straightening with confidence. “Not only that, but I could see you enjoying that kind of work. What do you think, Tsukishima? Could you see Iwaizumi-san running a sports bar?”

Tsukishima’s eyes observed Iwaizumi carefully for a moment before a subtle smirk rose on his lips. “I could, as long as you don’t threaten your customers.”

“Yeah, but he’s a fighter! They might like being threatened by him,” Bokuto argued, giving Iwaizumi a wink. 

Iwaizumi tilted his head back and barked out a laugh. “Unfortunately, I know a few people who do enjoy being threatened by me. Well, I’ll consider it. No reason to make any decisions at the moment.”

“Right! You’re still in the action! You want to get some more jabs in on me tonight, let me know!”

“I’ll let you know,” Iwaizumi said, a pleased grin lingering on his face as he rolled the rag up into a ball and dropped it on the counter. “Give me a holler if you need another break, Tsukishima.”

“Sure… if I want to be fired,” Tsukishima muttered just loud enough for Akaashi and Bokuto to hear as Iwaizumi joined Oikawa across the room.

“How was Kuroo when you left him?” Akaashi asked quietly, watching closely as Tsukishima’s face tightened. He glanced around them before leaning onto the counter.

“He was acting more like himself, but I could tell that something was upsetting him. Even his breathing sounded a little strained, something he hasn’t done in years as far as I know. Before I left, he was putting his suit jacket back on, saying he was going to pay the doctor a visit.”

“Again? Was it his shoulder?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “What? No, because of a headache. Was his shoulder hurting earlier?”

“Yes, he said he might have strained it.”

Tsukishima frowned hard, pursing his lips tight. “I didn’t know it still bothered him.”

“Why? Do you know what happened?”

“He… It was my fault.”

“Yours? You hurt him?”

“No, it was when we were kids. When we were _there_,” he whispered, eluding to the orphanage as if it was the setting for a horror film.

“Was it bad?” Akaashi asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“I think it could have been worse. We had beds to sleep in, food to eat. The workers weren’t the most nurturing, but they did their best to keep us healthy otherwise the monthly inspectors would revoke all the aid they received from the government. 

Some kids only knew that kind of life, like Kuroo. He didn’t know if his parents were dead or alive; his earliest memories were there along with his friends. My parents died when I was seven in a car crash. My brother and I were also in the car but were only injured. Our aunt and uncle paid for the hospital bills but by the end of it, they could only afford to take Akiteru since he was older and could work much sooner.

It was hard, losing my parents and being separated from the only family I had left. The worst part was walking into the orphanage with all the other kids looking at you like your fresh meat. Luckily, I’ve always been tall for my age, so I imagine many hesitated to pick on me that wouldn’t have if I was smaller. But there is strength in numbers, and a few kids thought it best to put me in my place right away.

I don’t think I would have survived that place long if Kuroo hadn’t rescued me. He and his friends charged in while I was getting the tar kicked out of me. I didn’t even know them yet and they fought the other kids off. It was that moment that one of the bigger kids dislocated Kuroo’s shoulder. He didn’t even know me back then,” Tsukishima repeated again, his fists clenching until his knuckles were white.

“Did either of you get adopted?” Akaashi asked, trying to veer the subject away from that terrible memory. He could see how much it affected Tsukishima. To his relief, some of the pain seemed to ease from Tsukishima’s face and his hands relaxed onto the counter.

“I was adopted by my own brother once he was legally old enough to do so. He was working himself to the bone to afford it, but I helped out as well as soon as I could, delivering newspapers. It was hard for a while, I didn’t eat as well during that time, but it was worth it to have my brother back. Of course, by that point, I felt like I had a lot of brothers like Kuroo said. Even after we all grew up, we’ve tried to support each other in different ways.

Kuroo never got adopted, but he was alright on his own. I don’t know how he did it, but early on he was able to charm our caretakers into giving him a bit of freedom, sending him out in the town to pick things up for the facility. He always came back and never caused trouble, so they trusted him more and more. They never realized he was sneaking in whatever treats he could pick up while he was out and sharing them with the rest of us.”

“Did he steal them?”

Tsukishima snorted. “Kuroo never _had _to steal. Even back then people just gave him things. He _used_ to be cute, but he’s found other ways of having his needs provided since he’s grown up. I don’t even want to think about it,” he said, wrinkling his nose.

Akaashi grinned. “How often have you kept in touch?”

“Not very.”

“Really? With how close you are?”

“No, we’re not best friends or anything. Actually, I wouldn’t even call us friends but don’t tell Kuroo that, I’d never hear the end of it. It’s a kind of unspoken loyalty, the bond you have with a person when you can go years without speaking, but you know they’d drop everything to help you if you needed it. That’s how we all are with each other.

After I was adopted out, I lost track of them for a while. It wasn’t until much later that I ran into Kuroo and he was already working in clubs as an entertainer. I didn’t ask him for any help, but regardless he found a much better job for my brother working in an office, and he got me into bartending.”

“Sounds like you owe him a lot.”

“I owe him too much, a fact that I am uncomfortable with. If there was a way to repay him, I’d do it in a heartbeat, but he never speaks of his own troubles. After you both left earlier, he refused to talk about whatever you discussed. Instead, he kept bothering me about… certain things.”

Bokuto snickered and eagerly leaned forward. “Oh ho? Did you talk about Yach—”

“Shh, please don’t make me talk about it more. It’s nothing.”

“But—”

“Koutarou,” Akaashi warned and Bokuto clamped his mouth shut with a pout.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima sighed.

“It’s fine. We all have our different ways of dealing with romance.”

“Were you shy about Bokuto-san when you fell in love with him?” Tsukishima asked, his smirk sliding back into place. Akaashi was starting to see the resemblance between him and Kuroo; even if they weren’t related by blood, there was no denying the years of influence.

“I wouldn’t say I was shy. I recall openly telling our friends about how much I admired him to the point that they were disgusted. Back then, I couldn’t understand how they didn’t see him as I did. I’m not even sure I knew it was love at that point, but even when I did realize it, I kept it to myself because I was comfortable with the friendship we were developing. If he didn’t love me more than that, I was content.”

“But I wasn’t! It didn’t take me long to realize I loved him too! And then I wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“I can imagine it clearly,” Tsukishima chuckled. 

“I am curious how you met her though.”

“Who?”

“Yachi Hitoka.”

Tsukishima groaned. “Why do you want to know?”

“As I said, just curious. We’ve been learning horrible things all day, it would be nice to hear something sweet.”

“Who said it was sweet?”

Bokuto snorted. “Yacchan’s involved, it’s got to be sweet!”

To Akaashi’s surprise, Tsukishima’s face softened. “I suppose it was. I didn’t feel so at the time since I was serving drinks at the Shimizu estate for one of their house parties. It wasn’t my first time serving in someone’s home, but it was easily the most chaotic. For some reason, rich people love my attitude. I don’t know why, it’s like my cold demeanor amuses them or something. It’s extremely irritating and they wouldn’t give me a chance to breathe as they hovered around my bar like a swarm of flies. 

The only break I got was when I ran out of sugar and had an excuse to put up my sign that the bar was temporarily closed. I went to the kitchen to restock and found it even more terrifying. Chefs and waiters were running everywhere with Saeko-san in the middle of it, barking orders and slamming her cleaver down on a hunk of meat. 

I could hardly move it was so busy, but then Yacchan came in and ran straight into me. She apologized immediately but when I turned around, I thought she was going to scream with fright,” he snickered and leaned forward on the counter. “I felt bad for upsetting her and tried to explain my situation, but it took a while for her to calm down. Once she did, she helped me navigate through the kitchen and asked one of the bakers if I could have some sugar for the bar. 

She gave me many tips that night and I was impressed by her knowledge and organization skills. It didn't surprise me that she was able to find a job with such an illustrious family, even if she gets a little anxious in certain situations. She even gave me some advice on dealing with some of the more annoying guests and I found the rest of the night more peaceful. Now that I recall, Sawamura himself was at that party.”

Despite wanting a distraction from the investigation, Akaashi couldn’t help perking up at the mention of Sawamura. “He was? Any impressions of him?”

“He was polite and understanding. He even said some sharp words to one of the more overbearing guests and she scampered away with her tail between her legs. After that, he hung around the bar almost as if he was guarding the area and he was quickly joined by Sugawara and Azumane.”

“Did anything happen after that?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Not really, they all kept teasing each other over their romances, or lack thereof. Apparently Azumane struggles to find a date because everyone is intimidated by him although he seemed very kind-hearted to me. Sugawara won’t date anyone who isn’t strong enough to pick him up and throw him around, something I wish I hadn’t overheard. When they started to poke fun at Sawamura, however, he quieted them down immediately.”

“Really? Did he seem embarrassed?”

Tsukishima frowned as he recalled the memory. “No. I would say protective.”

“Ah, I see.”

“It was Kuroo-san, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry?”

Tsukishima let out a long, heavy sigh. “They were together at the time, weren’t they?”

“Why do you think so?”

“Several reasons. I can see a lot from this bar, people doing things without realizing it. Yesterday, they were the only two who refused to look at each other. Yet, at the same time, I could feel that they were constantly aware of each other like there was a thick atmosphere between them. Plus, why else would he be so heartbroken right now? Kuroo can usually deal with things as they come, problems are just obstacles that make him stronger. I’ve never seen him like this… I hate it.”

“What do you hate?” 

They all three flinched at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. Shifting around on their seats, Akaashi and Bokuto tried smiling innocently, but Kuroo just lifted an eyebrow at them.

“Wow, you all need to work on your _no, we weren’t talking about you behind your back, Kuroo _faces.”

“We were actually talking about Tsukishima more, particularly about his work.”

Kuroo hummed and took the seat next to Bokuto, giving him a pat on the back. “Well, on doctor’s orders I’m not allowed any more alcohol. The old geezer seems to think it would make my headache worse.”

“He’s probably right,” Akaashi agreed, earning a petulant glare from Kuroo as he peered around Bokuto’s head.

“Hmph, whatever. I guess it’s tea for me, Tsukki.”

“I’ll prepare some right away. It might take a bit since Saeko-san is getting dinner ready.”

As Tsukishima slipped into the kitchen, Kuroo sighed as he propped his chin on his hand. He was lost in thought for a while until he noticed Bokuto watching him closely. A grin split across Kuroo’s face and he snickered as he nudged Bokuto with his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me! And don’t look so guilty like you hurt me or something.”

“But we—”

“You’re just doing your job. I’m okay. I _will_ be okay, just… it’s not your fault.”

“Is there anything we can do? Please, I hate seeing you like this.”

“Yeah, there’s something you can do.”

“Really?! What is it?” Bokuto cried, desperate to make it up to him. 

Kuroo smirked and ruffled his fingers into Bokuto’s thick hair. “You can stop talking about it and distract me instead. Easy.”

“Oh, okay. What should I do?”

“Come on, let’s go play one of those bawdy songs you like on the piano and offend some people.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Is that okay, Keiji?”

Akaashi snorted. “Yes, I think I would enjoy listening to that.”

Bokuto bounced off his stool and dragged Kuroo off his in his excitement. Akaashi smiled as he watched the pair wander off to the piano, noting a bit of Kuroo’s tension had eased. It was possible that he was slipping back into his shell, burying all the feelings they had dug up. He was in no place to judge him for it, even if it might not be the healthiest coping mechanism. After all, he may just be waiting until they reach the shore and he can mourn Sawamura’s death in private.

Soon the entire atmosphere of the room was lifted with the boisterous music coming from the piano and Bokuto’s rowdy laughter. When he started spouting off some of the lurid lyrics of the song, Akaashi was pleased to find most of the company amused rather than offended. One particular line had Oikawa spitting out his drink, which had Iwaizumi rolling with laughter. 

The rest seemed just as relieved as Kuroo to have a distraction. It was as if the music was giving them permission to not feel guilty for enjoying a single moment since Sawamura’s death. When Tsukishima returned with Kuroo’s tea, he froze, looking around the room in surprise. After the shock wore off, he shook his head and slipped out from behind the bar to deliver Kuroo’s tea. Akaashi chuckled as he watched him evade Kuroo and Bokuto’s attempts to rope him into one of their songs, running back toward the bar and clinging to it as if it was his own sanctuary.

For a while, Akaashi relaxed and drank the rest of his beer. He enjoyed observing things from afar, it gave him a different perspective. Bokuto, on the other hand, liked to be right in the center of everything. It was always the way with them and Akaashi didn’t mind it at all. He enjoyed watching Bokuto shine, his voice, his spirit rising above all the others and drawing everyone to him. He was his very own star he could gaze at whenever he wanted, regardless if it was night or day.

Before they knew it, Saeko and the crew had already set-up dinner in an elegant spread. If it hadn’t been for the uplifting entertainment, Akaashi was certain that no one would have felt up to eating, no matter how mouth-watering the dishes looked and smelled. It would have been a shame to not enjoy the food the way it was meant to be, and Akaashi was certain that had Sawamura been alive, he would have agreed with him completely.

Everyone took their seats with animated chatter between them. There were no assigned seats, but everyone seemed to naturally drift toward the same seat they occupied the previous night. It wasn’t until everyone was sitting down that an uncomfortable silence fell over them, noticing a place had been set between Shimizu and Sugawara.

Oikawa winced and waved down one of the crewmembers, a younger one whose name Akaashi hadn’t learned yet. After a quick whisper in his ear, Oikawa patted his back and the young man scrambled to clear the plates and silverware in front of Sawamura’s place. A moment later, the other crew member helping with the dinner slipped the chair out from under the table, leaving a gaping hole between Shimizu and Sugawara instead. It seemed to make everyone feel even worse.

“Alright, you two scooch closer. You’re friends aren’t ya?” Saeko’s voice snapped through the thick silence. 

Sugawara smiled weakly and obediently shuffled his seat into the gap. When Shimizu rose from her chair, Saeko slipped behind her and helped her move her seat. Shimizu glanced behind her and murmured a soft _thank you_, and Saeko gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading back to the kitchen. 

It was difficult for Akaashi to describe what the atmosphere felt like as they all ate. The tension was thick, but if Daishou had photographed the moment, anyone who looked at the picture wouldn’t have been able to sense it. There was a constant hum of conversation, comments about mundane matters. To Akaashi, it felt as if the other guests were terrified of silence. He wondered with every moment they paused to think, Sawamura Daichi’s ghost appeared in their mind like a forbidding omen.

Strangely enough, both Bokuto and Kuroo seemed the quietest two of the group. Curious, Akaashi peered around his partner to see Kuroo poking at his food, lost in his thoughts with a somber expression on his face. It hurt Akaashi to see it; most likely burying his feelings for Sawamura was much harder than it was before. Perhaps with time and support, he would heal.

Bokuto, on the other hand, seemed fidgety and uncomfortable. He seemed like he was about to burst from the festering atmosphere and Akaashi quickly slipped his hand over his thigh, squeezing it gently.

“Are you okay?” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto’s breath shuddered and he leaned into Akaashi’s side. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“I know. Try to bear with it for a while longer.”

He brushed his lips against his temple, and he could feel some of the tension ease from Bokuto’s muscles. Bokuto leaned away, giving Akaashi a small smile as he tried eating more of his dinner. His hand, however, plucked Akaashi’s hand off his thigh and threaded their fingers together, making it awkward for him to eat but he didn’t seem to care. Neither did Akaashi; he could hardly pretend that the toxic atmosphere wasn’t affecting him either and the warmth from Bokuto’s hand was a comfortable distraction.

“I’m all done now. Would you like me to sing something?” Michimiya asked, already scooting back from the table.

Oikawa frowned and reached out to gently grasp her arm. “You don’t have to just yet. Would you rather sing after dessert?”

Michimiya shook her head and laughed nervously. “No, I’d rather sing. It’ll cheer everyone up!”

Oikawa’s face softened and he leaned back in his chair. “As you wish. I think we could all use some soothing music.”

She sighed in relief and quickly left the table. Akaashi watched her for a moment over his shoulder, surprised that she seemed a little nervous about something. He wondered if it was the atmosphere affecting her as it was Bokuto; they were very similar in their nature. Or could it be guilt over Sawamura’s death? They had nearly crossed her off the list of potential suspects after their interrogation of her, but perhaps that was hasty. There was still a chance she had more to do with it than she’s letting on.

Soon the room was filled with orchestration pouring from the record player and Michimiya’s clear voice joining with it in perfect harmony. Almost everyone shifted around to listen to her, eager for something else to fill the silence other than more pointless conversation. Out of the corner of Akaashi’s eye, however, he spied some movement on the other side of the table.

He wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s back, using it as an excuse to peek behind him. Iwaizumi had moved his seat closer to Shimizu and the two were deep in whispered conversation. Neither was paying attention to anything else, so Akaashi didn’t bother looking away even if it wasn’t any of his business. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were dark and intense as he stared at her, but his hand was incredibly gentle as he plucked a stray hair from in front of her face. It was surprising that he was capable of such a soft gesture, knowing how powerful Iwaizumi was from watching his fights. Shimizu didn’t seem to mind the action at first but as his fingers slipped across her cheek instead, her breath hitched, and she pulled away as if he had burned her. Iwaizumi flinched, his hurt written plainly on his face. 

Akaashi wondered if she had ever refused him before. His instinct told him that she hadn’t, or Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been so shocked. But perhaps she had before when Sawamura was still alive and her engagement was still on. It was possible Iwaizumi assumed that there was nothing between them anymore and they could go back to normal and Shimizu pulling away just then was the first indication to Iwaizumi that there was no going back.

“Uh-oh, trouble in paradise, Iwaizumi?” Daishou’s voice slithered across the table, capturing everyone else’s attention as well.

Iwaizumi quickly leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers harshly against the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, who are you kidding? Well, I guess you’re kidding yourself if you think you have any real chance with her.”

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo asked, peering down the table. When his eyes met Daishou’s, they both glared daggers at each other and Kuroo’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Not that I trust a damn word you say, but seriously, what did you mean?”

Daishou smirked, giving Akaashi a very bad feeling. He looked like a spider that had lured a bunch of flies right into a web, enough food to feast on for days. Shimizu’s arms were wrapped tight around herself, her face already paling with what Daishou was about to say.

“Cut it out, Daishou. It’s none of your business or anyone else’s,” Iwaizumi growled. His expression had taken on a different kind of intensity than when he was gazing at Shimizu. It was similar to the bloodthirsty look he’d get whenever he was in a fight, but it was more feral than the controlled environment of the ring. Akaashi had the impression that if Daishou kept talking, Iwaizumi was going to beat him to a bloody pulp and there were no judges around to mark him for a penalty.

“None of my business? Sorry to break this to you, Iwaizumi, but all of you are my business. Every precious detail of your lives that you want to hide from me is all mine, money in my pocket. And boy, you all have _a lot_ of them,” Daishou snickered, not intimidated in the slightest by the lethal aura coming from Iwaizumi. “For you folks, I’ll give you this little tidbit for free: Shimizu was fooling around behind Sawamura’s back. I’ll let you all guess who with.”

“You bastard.” Iwaizumi stood up so sharply, his chair nearly fell back. His hands were already balled into fists when Oikawa caught his arm. 

“He’s not worth it, Iwa-chan,” he said calmly. Although he was speaking to Iwaizumi, his gaze was aimed at Daishou and his usually warm brown eyes were filled with ice. Iwaizumi’s body shuddered as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Daishou glanced between them and for the first time since being on the ship, he seemed nervous about his own well-being.

As Akaashi watched the situation unfold, he startled when he noticed Shimizu looking him instead of what was happening around her. Her lips were parted, a question on her lips that she obviously didn’t want to speak. He read it plainly from the betrayal in her eyes, however, and he quickly shook his head.

“He did not hear it from us, I swear it.”

“No, no, Akaashi and Bokuto had nothing to do with this,” Daishou assured them, but hearing _him _come to their defense just made Akaashi feel dirty. “Please, I don’t need a private investigator to find dirt. You people are practically giving it away for free. I’ve known for a long time that you two were an item, even before Shimizu’s engagement to Sawamura. Back then, it was hardly newsworthy to me, there were bigger fish to fry. But while you were engaged, and you still continued to fool around behind Sawamura’s back? Ha, now _that_ is a front-page spread. 

Do you feel better, Shimizu, knowing that Sawamura died before knowing you made a fool of him? Bet you weren’t even thinking about that, not now that you have to let Iwaizumi down some other way than using your upcoming marriage as an excuse.”

Akaashi watched in agony as every single one of Daishou’s words seemed to cut Shimizu to the heart. When Akaashi first had seen her the day before, she seemed to be an impenetrable fortress all on her own. She was proud and calm, the type to demand respect and adoration whether she meant to or not. Her guilt over the affair seemed to be consuming her from the inside out and she couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. 

Iwaizumi appeared to be torn between murdering Daishou or comforting Shimizu. Before he could decide, however, Sugawara wrapped his arms around Shimizu and pulled her into a tight embrace. She shook her head frantically and Akaashi could barely hear her whispers in the midst of her sobbing. He could make out _I’m sorry _occasionally; whether she was apologizing to Sawamura’s ghost or Sugawara, their mutual friend, he wasn’t sure. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Shimizu. I promise, it’s okay,” Sugawara soothed, kissing her head as he rubbed her back. “I know that if Daichi was here right now, he wouldn’t be angry.”

She lifted her head at that, staring incredulously at Sugawara. “How could he not be?” she whispered, wincing as fresh tears dripped from the corners of her eyes. 

Sugawara sighed and gently cleaned them off with his handkerchief. “He might have been a little hurt by it, but he wouldn’t have hated you, I know it. Trust me, nobody would have understood more than him.” As he said that, his eyes darted across the table, straight at Kuroo.

Akaashi followed his gaze to find Kuroo fuming in his chair. He had to admit, he never wondered how he would take the news that Shimizu had been cheating on Daichi. He almost thought he’d feel better, knowing Shimizu wasn’t interested in the man he loved. The last thing he expected was Kuroo to be upset by it. 

Kuroo’s glare sharpened as he met Sugawara’s eye. “Sorry if I’m not sympathetic. She had him all to herself. She could talk to him whenever she wanted, hold his hand, kiss him… he was _right there_ for months and she cheated on him. And now he’s gone.”

Before Sugawara could come to her defense, Kuroo stood up quietly and left the room. Akaashi glanced out the window to see Kuroo pacing furiously around the walkway, digging a cigarette and match out of his pocket with trembling fingers. It was only then that Akaashi had noticed that Michimiya had stopped singing, too distracted by the emotional outbursts from across the room. Even the record player had quieted down, the record spinning under the needle with a rhythmic whisper.

“What’s his deal?” Iwaizumi said, finally sitting back in his seat. “It’s not like any of this has to do with him.”

“It has everything to do with him,” Daishou replied, though with less sneering than before. “He was with Sawamura before they got engaged but they ended it beforehand. The whole time there wasn’t any contact between them; Sawamura had abandoned him completely. Imagine how hard this is for him, finding out that Shimizu kept her dirty little secret going.”

“I’m not a dirty little secret!” 

“No? Did you really think you’re going to have this magical ending with her like some fairy tale? Sorry to kill your fantasy, but it was never going to happen. You’re just not good enough for her.”

Iwaizumi’s face dropped, a short exhale as if Daishou had punched the air from his lungs. His eyes fell on Shimizu, searching for any kind of sign from her that Daishou wasn’t right, but she continued crying into Sugawara’s chest. Akaashi wasn’t even sure she heard the exchange.

Oikawa’s hand grabbed hold of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly. He gazed down the table at Daishou with a smile spreading across his face. There wasn’t anything friendly in the expression however, it was devastatingly lethal.

“Daishoooou,” he sang, adding to the eeriness of his countenance, “Might I remind you that you’re here due to my invitation? Insult my best friend again, and you might find yourself taking a bath with the sharks this evening.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Nonsense! It’s a simple matter of cause and effect. I would just be throwing you overboard. If you get eaten as a result is none of my business.”

“You can’t kill me, you have all these people as witnesses! Come on, Akaashi, back me up!”

“If you’re looking for a friend on this ship, Daishou-san, you shouldn’t look at us.”

“Yeah, you’re a bastard,” Bokuto agreed. “Why do you have to be so cruel to everyone? Isn’t it enough that Sawamura died? They’re all hurting!”

“If everyone’s hurting, then which one of them did it? You know it wasn’t me, I was with you the whole time. It’s always the person you least expect anyway, which is why I’d put my money on his sobbing fiancée over there. Although it would have made more sense to wait until after the wedding. Then she could have gotten his money as well.”

“That’s it!” Iwaizumi shouted, this time knocking his chair back when he stood up. The action startled Shimizu enough that she finally turned toward him, her expression pleading him not to do anything rash. Daishou was already edging out of his seat, backing up like a frightened animal. Akaashi wondered how much common sense he actually had, provoking a professional boxer like that.

“Hey!” a voice shouted, startling everyone. Saeko was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her chef’s coat already stripped off and holding a giant meat cleaver in her hand. “I don’t care what’s going on, but you all better cut it out! Come here, honey,” she said, holding out her hand to Shimizu. Sugawara got up with her and ushered her toward the kitchen, whispering encouragements into her ear. As they slipped past her, Saeko filled the doorway, pointing her cleaver at both Daishou and Iwaizumi before letting the door swing shut behind her.

“I hope she’ll be okay,” Bokuto murmured next to him.

“It might take a while, but I’m sure she will be. She has Sugawara to help her through it and vice versa.”

“Yeah,” Daishou chimed in, giving Akaashi an instant headache. “They did seem very cozy together. Now that Sawamura’s gone, perhaps she’s moving onto the next best thing.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw clenched, barely holding back his fury. Oikawa stood up, wrapping his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and sneered back at Daishou.

“I might not know everything, but I can’t imagine that Suga-chan and Shimizu are involved.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you’re not the only one she dabbled with, Iwaizumi.”

“That’s impossible,” a deep voice said next to them, startling everyone.

Oikawa growled in his throat as he clutched at his chest where his heart was undoubtedly racing. “Ushiwaka! I told you not to do that.”

“I apologize for scaring you. I was just saying that it’s impossible that Sugawara is involved with Shimizu.”

“What? How would _you _know that?” Daishou asked, glaring at Ushijima suspiciously.

“Because Sugawara isn’t interested in women.”

“Hmm, that does make sense,” Oikawa mused, but the frown appeared back on his face as he glanced back at Ushijima. “Wait, how do you know that?”

It was in Ushijima’s silence that Oikawa received his answer. It was remarkable, watching the slightest changes in Ushijima’s face and altering his usually stoic expression. A tightening of his lips, a whisper of a blush on his cheeks, and finally his eyes slipping away from Oikawa’s fierce gaze.

“Are you serious?! You and Suga-chan?”

Ushijima scratched the back of his head. “I do not believe there are any rules against it.”

Oikawa recoiled at the thought, even gagging a little. “This is too much. I can’t handle any more revelations today.”

“Ah, should I speak with you tomorrow?”

That caused Oikawa to pause and both Akaashi and Bokuto shared a look with each other. “Of course not. If it’s important you should tell me now. Just as long as it has nothing to do with your private life.”

Ushijima stepped away from the group, motioning for Oikawa to follow. With a huff, Oikawa left Iwaizumi’s side, giving him a hard pat on the back, and followed Ushijima across the room. They all watched curiously as Ushijima murmured something in Oikawa’s ear, but nothing tangible could be heard. All Akaashi could infer from the communication was that it wasn’t good news, judging by Oikawa’s grimace.

Once he was finished, Ushijima left the room, but Oikawa stayed where he was. “Akaashi, Bokuto?” he called and immediately they stood up from the table and joined him. He was extremely grim and once they were close enough, he shook his head. “They found the briefcase.”

“Where was it?”

“Apparently it was on the bridge. Reon was about to start his shift, taking over for Semi, when he spotted the briefcase behind Semi on the floor. Semi didn’t even know it was there; someone had slipped it through the back door from the hallway behind it. That’s not it though.”

“What is it?”

Oikawa sighed. “The lock had been broken and all the money's gone. There’s no sign of it anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh please don't hate me (*/ω＼*) I promise that the next chapter will be a lot lighter. In fact, it was one of my favorites to write with even more fluff injected into it after I initially wrote it, lol.   
So tomorrow is November and thus starts Nanowrimo! Which means I'll be very quiet for a while. I'll continue my weekly updates of this fic because it's already written, but outside of my originals I'll be focusing on, I also have a zine fic, the nsfw big bang, and kurodai week to work on. Also, this fic is set to finish at the end of November, only four chapters left!! Thank you for all the positive comments every week, I've worked so hard on this fic, they really boost me up! Oh! I also wanted to say that if you go back and reread anything at all, I just ask that you don't put any spoilers in the comments so anyone reading it for the first time doesn't have any plot points given away. I may even start moderating comments just in case anyone forgets but it hasn't been a problem at all so far. You guys are awesome!! <3


	8. Respite

“This is such a mess,” Oikawa groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Seriously, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Do you suspect that it was a member of the crew?”

“I don’t know. Ushijima is adamant that none of them would do that and he’s known them all for years now.”

“Then, perhaps we should search the guest rooms.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and glanced back at the guests remaining in the parlor. Michimiya had dragged Iwaizumi to the bar to distract him while Daishou edged along the wall, looking to escape as soon as Oikawa was done speaking with them. 

“I don’t know… perhaps it’s best to let it go,” he said softly.

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up. “Let it go? Why?”

“You saw what happened earlier. Shimizu’s been through enough, she doesn’t need us searching through her belongings. Everyone’s nerves are on edge, I’d rather not make it worse. I’ll reimburse the Sawamura family for any money they lost.”

“That’s not the issue, Oikawa-san. This money could be a vital clue to solving Sawamura’s murder. Does _that_ not matter to you?”

Oikawa winced and turned back to Akaashi. “Of course, it matters to me. But out of everyone on this ship, there’s probably only one murderer and the rest are innocent. I need to protect them as much as we need to find whoever did this. And it’s still possible that whoever took the money isn’t the murderer.”

“Which would mean you have both a murderer and a thief on board your yacht.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sound too good when you say it like that. Listen, we should reach the shore by late tomorrow morning. Is there any way we can leave the matter until after breakfast? That way everyone’s calmed down and hopefully had a good rest.”

Akaashi turned to Bokuto, looking just as indecisive as he was. The episode at the end of dinner was difficult for everyone, especially on Shimizu, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo. Matters were hard enough without Daishou provoking everyone when they were already in pain. 

“I didn’t know,” Oikawa murmured as he stared out the windows lining the parlor wall. Akaashi followed his gaze and saw Kuroo’s shadowy figure, still pacing the walkway. “If I had known what happened between him and Sawamura, I wouldn’t have invited him. Or Sawamura, either one. It makes sense now though.”

“What does?”

“Why Kuroo disappeared on me for a time. I mean, he showed up occasionally, just to make an appearance and earn some extra cash, but it was obvious he wasn’t serious about finding a patron. I thought perhaps he found one, but he never said anything. To think it was Sawamura all this time.”

“Actually, Sawamura was never his patron.”

“Huh?” Oikawa asked, turning sharply back toward Akaashi. “What do you mean?”

“According to Kuroo, they were just friends at first, but they eventually fell in love. Sawamura never gave him any expensive gifts or provided for him in that way.”

“I didn’t think… It’s just that Kuroo never seemed interested in an authentic relationship. Just goes to show how little I knew him. Poor bastard must be dirt poor by now. Even when he came back, he didn’t seem serious about finding a patron. To think he was in love.”

“And heartbroken,” Akaashi added, glancing out at Kuroo who had finally stopped pacing, leaning on the railing instead. “I think perhaps you’re right. Everyone needs a little peace after what happened earlier. If you do hear anything though, please let us know immediately.”

“I will. Honestly, I hope I don’t hear a peep until morning, this headache is killing me.” Oikawa stepped away from them, waving at Michimiya to grab her attention. “You want me to escort you back to your room, Yui-chan?”

“Don’t you mean _your _room?” Daishou snickered. His laughter ended abruptly when Oikawa’s deadly glare landed on him and he finally attempted his escape from the suffocating parlor. Even after he tore through the door, he took one look at Kuroo and fled the other direction, even if it was the longer way around to his suite. 

“Oikawa, can we please throw him off the ship?” Iwaizumi grumbled as he and Michimiya joined him.

“I have to admit I’m tempted. Maybe we can throw him over and say that he and Sawamura killed each other while quarreling.”

“As tempting as it is to pin the murder on Daishou and get rid of him at the same time,” Akaashi interjected, “that would still let a real murderer off the hook for their crime.”

“Hmph, spoilsport. Oh well, come on, you two. I’m tucking you both into bed,” Oikawa said as he wrapped one arm around Michimiya and the other around Iwaizumi, leading them to the door.

“Your bed isn’t _that_ big Oikawa-san,” Michimiya giggled.

“Yui-chan! You little devil, I don’t think of Iwa-chan like that. Wait, _you _don’t think of him like that, do you?” he asked, pausing and glancing between them suspiciously.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I think I have enough problems with women at the moment.”

“Fair enough, but I am locking you up in your room, Iwa-chan. If you don’t get some sleep, that grumpy face will be permanent and then no one will love you. Ouch!” he cried when Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head.

Michimiya sighed. “You deserved that.”

As the trio shuffled out the door, it left Akaashi and Bokuto alone in the huge room, the only exception being Tsukishima who was confined behind the bar. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and led him over to it, groaning as he plopped down on the barstool.

“You alright, Tsukki?”

“It’s Tsukishima, and yes, I’m fine. Would you like something to drink?”

“Eh, something strong.”

“Akaashi-san?”

“Same,” he replied, laying his arms on the counter and dropping his head on top of them. For a moment he stayed there, humming as Bokuto’s hand began rubbing across his back. “I don’t think we’re going to figure this out, Kou.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. We still have time.”

“I should have gone with my gut before we boarded yesterday and went home instead.”

“That was just because you thought everyone would be snobs. Isn’t it nice that none of them were?”

Akaashi tilted his face to the side to give him a withering look. “I think I would prefer dealing with snobs than with a good man being murdered.”

“Would it have been better if he were a bad man?” Tsukishima asked, the corner of his lip quirked up.

Akaashi shrugged. “It might have helped. It’s too quiet in here, it’s unnerving.”

“Here, I’ll go fix that,” Bokuto assured him, leaning over to smack his lips against his cheek and scurried across the room to the record player. 

Akaashi smiled and straightened up, wiping the residual wetness off his cheek. He licked his lips before taking a sip of the drink Tsukishima slid over to him, wincing at its sharp bite as it slid down his throat. Tsukishima had the grace not to laugh at him, but he could spy a slight smirk on his lips from the corner of his eye. 

“I’m not used to drinking so much,” he said, setting the glass back down on the counter and tracing drops of condensation around the rim of it.

“Any reason you don’t?”

“We usually use it as a treat after a really hard case. It’s usually coffee that we guzzle when we’re in the middle of an investigation. Maybe that’s our issue right now, too much alcohol, not enough coffee.”

Tsukishima hummed. “I think you’ll be alright for tonight. None of that drama earlier was easy to watch, even from over here.”

“No… honestly, besides Daishou I can’t think badly of any of them, and yet he’s the only one we know for a fact didn’t murder Sawamura. There must be more secrets they’re withholding, and the very idea of that makes me cringe. None of them seem capable of murder.”

“Perhaps you’re thinking of it only as black and white.”

“What do you mean?”

“Akaashi-san, I’ve seen all kinds of people and whatever labels they get thrown on them, they usually end up being much more than that. Take the word _thief, _for example, you immediately think of them as bad people. But if it was a man out of work just trying to snatch some food for his dying children? Suddenly he’s not so bad.

Murder sounds the worst, especially since it implies that whoever shoved Sawamura off the ship was intending to do it. It may not be that simple. What if it was Iwaizumi-san, for example, and he was angry at something Sawamura said? A simple punch from him could knock anyone out, and he might not have meant to use so much power. 

Maybe Sawamura’s not such a good man and tried to make a pass at Michimiya when no one was around. She’s a lot stronger than she looks and perhaps she shoved him away, right over the railing. Struck by guilt and humiliation, she pretends none of it happened. After all, who would suspect her? 

What I’m trying to say is, even if you discover who pushed him off the ship, it may not be what you expect. The guilt alone over what they’ve done might be punishment enough. And on the other side of things, whether you solve this case or not, _you _shouldn’t be the one punished for it. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi was momentarily stunned, not expecting so much compassion from someone as aloof as Tsukishima. Not only that, but his logic was sound. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“I think perhaps you’re in the wrong business. You could always join us as a private investigator.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “No, thank you. I prefer to _not_ get involved with matters like these.”

“Hey, hey, Keiji! Look who I found!” Bokuto called from across the room. 

Before Akaashi could turn around, he saw Tsukishima glance up and immediately the blood drained from his face. Curious, Akaashi glanced over his shoulder and brightened when he saw Bokuto gently ushering Yachi toward them. She didn’t seem as frazzled as the day before and she smiled back at Akaashi as he waved her forward.

“Hi, Yacchan. Did you want a drink?”

“Oh, no! Well, yes, I mean, I need drinks. Not a lot! It’s not like that, I mean—”

“Yacchan,” Tsukishima spoke softly, holding out his hand toward her. “Come have a seat and tell me what you need. It’s okay.”

Yachi gasped softly as a blush rose in her cheeks. Instead of combusting like Akaashi thought she might, she relaxed and accepted his hand as she climbed up on the barstool.

“Thank you. Saeko-san sent me up here for some wine. We’re both going to stay with Shimizu-san tonight to cheer her up. We may also call Michimiya-san up too… if she’s not busy,” she added, pursing her lips.

“That makes sense. Give me a moment.” He turned and knelt in front of a small cooler. Opening it, he pulled out three bottles of a very expensive-looking wine and set them up on the counter. “Would you like me to grab some snacks as well?” he asked as he turned around.

“Oh! That’s a good idea! I think Saeko-san would need some at least with how hard she worked today.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

As he disappeared into the kitchen, Akaashi subtly glanced at Yachi. It was refreshing to see her shy smile as she nibbled on her thumbnail; the sight of it was like a healing balm over a wound. Akaashi never took much interest in anyone else’s romance, happy to simply dwell in his own. But watching the various relationships on the ship deteriorate in the harshest way, he felt like he needed to see something pure blossom out of it. A ray of hope shining through the storm clouds hovering over them.

Tsukishima returned with a full sack of goodies draped over his shoulder. He carefully set the wine bottles inside as well, trying his best not to crush the other items inside. Shifting the strap on his shoulder to keep it secure, he slipped out four clean champagne flutes and nodded to Yachi.

“Was there anything else?”

“Nope, that should be all,” she said, reaching for the bag.

Tsukishima snorted and walked out from behind the counter. “I’ll carry it down for you. I may have gone overboard with the snacks, but if Saeko-san is throwing a party it’s best to be prepared.”

Yachi giggled and shook her head. “No, really, I can get it.”

“Come on, Yacchan! Let Tsukishima pamper you a bit,” Bokuto teased, giving her a devious wink. “We’ll be fine on our own for a while!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow. “It’s fine. I might need your help with the door.”

“Yes!” she shouted, and immediately bounded toward the door, even as Tsukishima leisurely walked after her.

Akaashi and Bokuto watched, hunched together, as Yachi held the door open for him. He paused before walking through it, leaned toward her and whispered something. Whatever it was, it caused her face to turn beet red and Tsukishima chuckled as he wandered through the door. 

“What do you think he said?” Bokuto asked. 

“He was probably just thanking her, but I’m sure it was his tone that made her react that way. And here I thought he was a gentleman.”

“Hmm, he was practically raised by Kuroo though.”

Akaashi winced, suddenly concerned over Yachi’s well-being. “Good point.”

“Well, at least we got a drink from him before he left. Do you think he’ll be long?”

“There’s no telling. Those girls may rope him into their party.”

Bokuto snorted into his glass and promptly put it down before he choked. “Can you imagine Tsukishima stuck at a party full of drunk girls? I have the suspicion that Saeko’s a little handsy, too.”

“I think you may be right. I almost wish we could watch. We could use the distraction.”

“Did somebody call for a distraction? Awww, no bartender again?!” Sugawara blew a raspberry as he fell onto the stool next to Akaashi.

“Tsukishima just left to deliver some wine to Shimizu-san’s room. Saeko and Yachi are with her, so he shouldn’t be long.”

Sugawara’s pout melted away, replaced by a soft smile. “Ah, I see. That’s good. She didn’t look well when I left her. Oh well, until he returns, I may as well help myself.” 

He hoisted himself on the counter and dragged his belly across it until his head hung over the end, his legs dangling in the air. Akaashi craned his neck around to watch Sugawara giggle and attempt to snatch a bottle of something hidden beneath the counter. After a noise of triumph, Sugawara emerged victorious, his face red from hanging upside down.

“Want some?”

“I’m not even sure what that is.”

“Neither do I,” Sugawara shrugged and worked out the cork. It came out with a pop and Sugawara tossed it over his shoulder as he tipped the whole bottle against his lips. He hummed in surprise but didn’t stop until he had several gulps. “Ah, tastes a bit like lighter fluid. I like it!” he announced and drank a little more.

“Are you doing alright, Sugawara-san?”

“Sure! I mean, this trip isn’t turning out to be nearly as fun as I thought it would be. I thought it would be a swell time, teasing Oikawa and hanging out with my two best friends. Instead, it ended up quite dull. Almost no one plays cards, no one has danced at all, it’s just… empty.”

In the midst of everything happening, Akaashi had almost forgotten about Sugawara and the fact that he was Sawamura’s best friend. The man in front of him certainly didn’t appear to be mourning, but he wondered if Sugawara was just putting it off until they reached the shore, doing anything he could to distract himself. Watching him drown himself in a mysterious bottle of liquor, it seemed that was the case.

“Hey, Sugawara!” Bokuto called from around Akaashi. “I hear you’ve been sneaking around with the captain.”

Sugawara’s lips popped off the bottle with a dramatic gasp. “Who told you that? Did Daishou figure it out? He must be smarter than he looks.”

“Nah, Ushijima told us.”

Sugawara laughed in surprise, finally setting the bottle down on the counter with a heavy _thunk_. “I can’t believe he said something, that big goof. Yeah, we’ve been fooling around here and there. He’s, um, really something.”

Akaashi hummed. “Yes, he has an impressive physique.”

“God, does he. You should see him without the uniform. His nipples are so perky, I’m surprised they don’t show through it.”

“I don’t think we need to know that much.”

“Are you sure? I could tell you a _lot_ of interesting things, Akaashi,” Sugawara teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. 

“Hey, Suga-chan?” 

The smile slipped away from Sugawara’s face at the sound of Kuroo’s hesitant voice behind them. He gulped and turned toward him, pasting on a less convincing smile. 

“Hey, Kuroo. It’s been a while, you alright?”

Kuroo winced and rubbed the back of his head. “Listen, I know she wouldn’t want to see me, but could you apologize to Shimizu for me when you get the chance? What I said earlier… she didn’t deserve that.”

Sugawara nodded as his expression grew serious. “I’ll let her know. It was a shock; she actually didn’t know about your prior relationship. Daichi never told her.”

“It was a shock to me, hearing that she was with Iwaizumi during the engagement. I know she was in the same predicament as Daichi, so I can’t blame her. It’s just—”

“I know. It’s okay, I’ll make sure she knows. You know, if he was here during that, he would have kicked your ass himself.”

Kuroo smiled as his eyes welled up with tears. “Yeah. I’d give anything to have another one of his ass-kickings. Do you mind if I play for a while? It helps get my mind off things.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Akaashi answered for everyone, glancing back across the room at the record player. “I think the song Koutarou put on is nearly finished anyway.”

Kuroo muttered his thanks and wandered away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Sugawara watched him for a moment before turning back around, lifting the bottle back to his lips. The interaction struck at Akaashi’s inquisitive nature, but he waited until Kuroo started playing before leaning toward Sugawara.

“You were one of the only ones to know of Sawamura’s relationship with Kuroo when it was currently happening. Can I ask what you thought about it?”

“What I thought about it? You mean, did I approve of it?” Sugawara asked, his regular impish smile slipping into place.

“I didn’t mean that specifically, but since you brought it up?”

Sugawara glanced back at Kuroo over his shoulder and sighed. “I remember when Daichi told us that he’s been spending time with Kuroo Tetsurou, of all people. I’ve heard his name before and it was like warning bells going off inside my skull. Back then they were just friends, but I couldn’t help but be suspicious of Kuroo’s intentions.

Looking at the three of us, Daichi, Asahi, and myself, everyone would suspect that _I_ would be the most carefree and easygoing. It’s not true at all, especially when it comes to protecting my friends. Even back in school, I was actively _dissuading_ other students from pursuing Daichi if I thought they were only after him for his money and connections.”

“You didn’t allow him to date?”

Sugawara snorted. “No, of course, I let him date! I just made sure that they were interested in Daichi himself until they had my approval.”

“Azumane didn’t have the same issue?”

“Ha! No, most people were too intimidated by him to go after his money. They assumed he had ties to the mafia, which is hilarious because he’s the most pure-hearted person in the world. Same with his family.”

“I see. So, you didn’t take to Kuroo at first.”

“I _expected_ that I wouldn’t like him one bit, but that’s not how it ended up. When Daichi asked if we wanted to meet him, I jumped at the chance. I invited them to one of my plays and I planned on getting Kuroo alone to have a _talk_ with him.”

“Talk?” Akaashi clarified with a smile.

Sugawara chuckled. “More like a veiled threat meant to file his cock down to a nub. It always works on money-grabbing bastards. After the play was over, I couldn’t wait to get my claws in him, but Asahi met me first backstage first. He told me that, despite Kuroo being a little intimidating, he thought that he was a good person. 

Not that I don’t trust my friend, but I was hardly put off by that. Asahi tends to be more accepting than I am. So, I shrugged him off and we went in search of them. I remember the lobby was loud and crowded that night; it was hard enough just to move through it. But suddenly, over all the clamor of the room, I heard Daichi’s laughter over all of them. That is what caused me to freeze in my tracks.”

Sugawara shifted around on his barstool to face them, but his somber gaze drifted further to Kuroo. “I’ve almost never heard Daichi laugh like that, not in all our years of friendship. So much of his life is planned, watched, recorded, assessed, it’s hard for him to let go sometimes. 

I couldn’t even see his face, but his laughter was uninhibited… free. I was desperate to see his face though, so I raced through the crowds in search of him. But it was Kuroo’s face I found first.

I’ve seen him before in newspapers. In every single picture of him, he’s always wearing that insufferable smirk, bedecked in an expensive suit with a jeweled watch on his wrist. I almost didn’t recognize him with how he was looking at Daichi.”

Sugawara fell silent as Kuroo’s song began to change. It was no longer the lively tune he was playing before but something softer. The melody was beautiful, and it took a moment for Akaashi to recognize it as the song Kuroo played the previous day. Back then it was played slower, somberly, although Kuroo didn’t seem very sad at the time. Now he played with more spirit, evoking beautiful imagery of romance with a flick of his fingers. His face, however, hardly matched the music he was playing. It was strained, doing everything to hold back more tears.

Akaashi turned back to Sugawara and was surprised to find that he was also on the verge of crying. “Sugawara-san? You were talking about Kuroo’s expression when he was looking at Sawamura?”

Sugawara took a deep breath and nodded, tearing his eyes away from Kuroo. “Yes, sorry. He was staring at Daichi as if he was the whole world. It was exactly how someone should look at him, the face of someone who saw Daichi’s true self, beyond all his wealth and connections. How could I possibly object after seeing that?”

“Did you still give him hell, though?” Bokuto asked with a mischievous grin.

“I didn’t grind his cock into a nub if that’s what you’re asking. I didn’t go _easy _on him either, I have a reputation to uphold, after all. Not long after that, their friendship deepened into a romance, just as I suspected it would. You know the rest of it.”

“Not exactly. To be honest, we’ve heard several different accounts of Sawamura, but occasionally they can be contradicting.”

“Really? How so?”

“Daishou thought he was cold-hearted for letting Kuroo go without a fight. Cowardly even. Kuroo said he was trying to protect him, even if he didn’t agree with it.”

“Well, Daishou is the biggest ass to walk the planet. Daichi isn’t cold or cowardly, the very idea is ridiculous.”

“Then he really loved Kuroo?”

“Until his dying breath,” Sugawara whispered, lifting the bottle back to his lips. Akaashi could see him fighting off a sob with every gulp of his drink. He shuddered when he finally set it back down. “I told you before that his laugh with Kuroo sounded like freedom? That’s how it was whenever they were together, so just imagine what it was like when they were torn apart. 

He was still himself just… stilted. It’s almost like seeing a vibrant painting hanging on the wall and then viewing it later after it was neglected, a layer of dust covering the faded colors. You have no idea what it’s like to see your best friend reduced to that. And now he’s not even here. It’s like he suddenly faded into nothing.

Ugh, that damn song. Kuroo,” he called over his shoulder, capturing Kuroo’s attention, “please play something else. _Anything_ else.”

Kuroo’s fingers sprang up from the keys, Sugawara’s voice jarring him from his reverie. He pressed his lips tight and nodded without looking up. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and when his fingers dropped back down, the melody had changed completely.

“Sorry,” Sugawara apologized to Akaashi and Bokuto directly. He grimaced at their confused expressions and sighed. “That was Daichi’s song. As if I’m emotional enough, I don’t need that ringing in my ears.”

“Daichi’s song?”

“Yeah, Kuroo wrote it for him when they were together. There are some words, but Kuroo doesn’t like to sing them.”

“Why not?”

Sugawara snorted. “Because he can’t sing. Daichi can sing but thinks he can’t. I mean, he could when he was alive. God, I keep thinking that I’m going to step off this ship and I’m going to see him again.

You know, the parents and the lovers, they get all the sympathy whenever someone dies. Nobody ever pities the friends as if it’s nothing to them. Sure, a normal parent I would pity, but not _his_. And lovers are temporary. I should know, I’ve been through so many. But a true friend sticks with you through everything. Already the loneliness is almost too much to bear.”

Akaashi winced as Sugawara finally allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks. He knew the man was an actor, capable of drawing emotions out of anyone watching. Curious if Sugawara was being truthful, he gave Bokuto a questioning look. With a sniff, Bokuto nodded, trying his best to hold back tears of his own.

Akaashi turned back to Sugawara and grasped his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force you to remember all that.”

“No, it’s fine. I understand it’s difficult for you to sort out this mess when you don’t know everyone that well.”

“Perhaps we should change the subject.”

“Yes, _please_,” Sugawara laughed, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“You mentioned earlier about lovers being temporary. Does that mean you’re not very serious about Ushijima?”

Sugawara hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not playing around with his feelings; I wouldn’t do that to someone as honest as that. Neither of us is putting a lot of pressure on it. For now, we’re just enjoying what we have. If he wanted to get more serious, I certainly wouldn’t object.”

Akaashi relaxed as he watched Sugawara smile again as he ran his finger around the mouth of the liquor bottle. “What do you like about him?”

“Besides his body? His deep voice sends shivers down my spine. He sometimes looks extremely intense and while that would reduce Asahi to a puddle of goo, I think it’s thrilling. As expected from his muscular body, he’s strong, which is always attractive. And yet, at the same time, he can be gentle… I don’t usually like being treated delicately, but I do enjoy it coming from him,” he sighed, his eyes gazing dreamily into space. 

Akaashi cleared his throat to suppress a laugh. “I wish you both luck.”

“Thank you. Who knows? Maybe one day we’ll be as devoted to each other as you two are.”

“I hope so!” Bokuto chimed in as he wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist. “It’s great having Keiji by my side. I’d be lost without him.”

“You’d be fine,” Akaashi muttered, hunching his shoulders to hide his heated face.

Sugawara smiled at them, warmth pouring from his gaze. “I would be extremely fortunate to have a relationship like yours. I hope neither of you takes it for granted.”

“I would never,” Akaashi assured him.

Gentle orchestration pouring from the record player caught their attention and they turned to see Kuroo shuffling away from it. He stopped when they saw them staring and gave them a shrug.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep. See you all tomorrow.”

Sugawara frowned. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.”

Kuroo let out a harsh laugh. “No, I’m not. But I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure…”

Kuroo nodded and waved as he turned away. “Night.”

“Night, Kuroo!” Bokuto called after him. 

Tsukishima dragged himself inside the parlor just as Kuroo was exiting it. Kuroo didn’t pause as he walked past him, giving Tsukishima’s hair a quick ruffle before he could stop him. 

“Well,” Sugawara started, spinning back around in his seat, “now that we got rid of that mopey bastard, it’s time to get this party started. And we’ve got our bartender back! Come on, Tsukishima! You should join us as well!”

“I’m afraid that would get me fired, Sugawara-san. And you definitely should not be drinking _that_ straight from the bottle.”

“Boo! I do what I want.”

“Obviously.”

“Actually, I have an even better idea! It’s just us here, so why don’t we go back to my suite and get more comfortable. That way Tsukishima doesn’t have to stay up late waiting on us.”

Akaashi craned his head around, raising his eyebrows at Bokuto. “What do you think?”

“I think it sounds great! Sugawara needs to cheer up, and I think we both deserve to have a good time. This was supposed to be a vacation, after all. Maybe Tsukki can join us!”

“No,” Tsukishima answered automatically, and even Akaashi couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“You should relax occasionally, Tsukishima. You’re always so gentle with Yacchan,” he teased, earning himself a sharp glare. Sugawara snorted loudly and dropped his face into his arm to muffle his chortles.

“Akaashi-san, I thought I could trust you of all people.”

“You make it hard to resist teasing you, even I’m not immune. Did the girls not welcome you into their party? I’m sure it would have cheered everyone up seeing you both blush like a couple of tomatoes the whole time.”

Tsukishima’s _tch_ was so forceful, Bokuto threw his arms around Akaashi to protect him just in case. Sugawara even straightened up, but he held his palm against his mouth to stifle his laughter as best he could. Tsukishima promptly gathered various bottles of wine and beer and shoved it across the counter toward them.

“Go have your party in one of your suites. The bar’s closed for the rest of the evening.”

“Aw, Tsukki, don’t be like that!”

“Yeah. At least give us some glasses, we’re not animals,” Sugawara said, lifting the bottle of fire-lighting fluid back up to his lips with a wink.

Tsukishima sighed and retrieved a few glasses, handing them to Akaashi in particular. “I hope you both are sober enough to witness that if Sugawara-san dies from drinking that stuff, that I was in no way responsible for it.”

“If I ever die, Tsukishima, there will be no doubt that it was completely my fault,” Sugawara giggled and gathered most of the bottles into his arms. “Let’s go!”

Bokuto and Akaashi scrambled off their barstools to chase after Sugawara, barely having time to snatch the glasses off the counter. Akaashi was relieved to find that Sugawara wasn’t so drunk that he was having difficulty walking straight. He didn’t want to think about having to help him down the staircase with all the bottles and glasses they were carrying.

“This way! My room’s over here,” he shouted over his shoulder as bounded toward the first room after descending the staircase. He paused while unlocking his door when Saeko’s loud laugh could be heard from the next room. “Ah, they sound like they’re having fun. Pity we can’t join them, I’m sure Saeko-san is a riot to drink with. But I think Shimizu needs a girl’s night.”

“Yes, I think the others will take good care of her,” Akaashi agreed.

“Here we go!” Sugawara chirped once he had the door open. He used his elbow to switch on the lights and the other two followed him inside. Akaashi recognized the heavy trunk from the day before just inside the door but did a double-take at a case resting on top of it.

“Whoa,” Bokuto murmured, a sentiment Akaashi shared as he took it all in.

“Haven’t you two ever seen a make-up case before?” Sugawara laughed.

“I admit I haven’t,” Akaashi said, roving his eyes over the colorful drawers swung out to resemble an artistic structure rather than a case full of makeup. “But I never would have thought they’d come so… large.”

“I guess a regular person off the street wouldn’t have one this big, but it’s absolutely necessary for me.” Sugawara gasped suddenly, startling them. “I have the most brilliant idea! Let me do you both!”

Akaashi felt uncomfortable for a moment, knowing how downhearted Sugawara was after losing his best friend. But still, there was only so much he and Bokuto were willing to do.

“Ahem, Sugawara-san, we’re not the type of couple to… you know.”

For a long moment, Sugawara stared at him in confusion. Then his eyes widened, and he burst out laughing. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. Akaashi, you have a filthy mind and I love it! But no, I meant I can try some different shades out on you both. The make-up.”

Akaashi and Bokuto sighed in unison. Usually, Akaashi would just decline, but after thinking Sugawara meant something much more scandalous, a little make-up on his face couldn’t possibly hurt.

“If you’d like. I’ve never worn it personally.”

“Me neither! Would I look good with it?”

“You would look sensational! Now come on, let’s get set up.”

Sugawara set the bottles down on the trunk next to the case and whirled around to strip his bed of all the pillows. He threw them down in front of his case and whipped off his suit jacket.

“Have a seat! Let’s get comfy. Bokuto, you first!”

Bokuto whooped and settled down on one of the pillows. Akaashi took it upon himself to fill everyone’s glasses while Sugawara perused his collection of shades with a seriousness of a critical connoisseur. Bypassing the lighter fluid, Akaashi opted for a nice wine instead. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night and the last thing he wanted was Sugawara taking control of it. Instinctually, he knew that it would chaos with consequences he couldn’t even imagine. He was determined to get through the night with all his clothes, sanity, and self-respect intact.

After a glass of wine, however, Akaashi decided it wouldn’t hurt to lose his suit jacket and tie. It was comfortable, lounging on a pillow and watching the other two giggle as Sugawara treated Bokuto’s face like a canvas. Sugawara had brought his own record player for the trip, and the soft music washed over Akaashi like foamy waves lapping up on a beach. It was what he needed, simplicity. 

“You’re quiet over there, Akaashi,” Sugawara said, sparing him a quick glance. “Where does that brilliant mind go when you’re not constantly asking questions?”

“Hardly brilliant.”

“Of course, you are, Keiji.”

“You _would_ think that,” Akaashi chuckled. “I was just thinking about how nice this is. This is all I really need in a vacation, nothing fancy.”

“Wine, music, and friends… it’s my favorite as well,” Sugawara sighed. Slowly, his smile melted away and Akaashi didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know where his mind had gone. “I used to do this with them a lot while we were in school. It’s been a long time though; we’ve all been busy with jobs and life.”

“They didn’t mind?”

“No. Well, Asahi was a bit flustered at first, but I think Daichi was curious. If it was anything he imagined his parents would disapprove of, he liked to indulge in private moments like this where no one else was watching. Just us. His own gentle act of rebellion,” Sugawara laughed. “He used to look good with these bronze tones that I’m putting on you, Bokuto, but I love how it has a completely different effect with your complexion.”

“Can I ask you a question about Sawamura?”

Sugawara snorted. “Considering our situation and the type of person you are, Akaashi, I’d be more worried if you didn’t ask me about him. Go ahead, I’m already filled with nostalgia.”

“How did he turn out so well? From what I keep hearing, his parents are a bit tyrannical.”

“A bit,” he snickered, rolling his eyes. “Yes, and I hate to say it but Daichi would have turned out just like them if it wasn’t for Ennoshita-san.”

Akaashi blinked, the familiarity of the name scratching at his wine-addled brain. “Oh! Sawamura’s butler.”

“Ah, you may be thinking of Ennoshita Chikara, who’s just a year younger than Daichi. I meant his father who served the Sawamura family while Daichi was growing up. I’m lucky that I had the chance to meet him before he passed away.”

“Really? He must have been something to maintain their household.”

“That’s putting it mildly. I think he was the last voice of reason that old man Sawamura would have listened to. While Daichi was a child, his father basically left it to Ennoshita-san to raise him even though he had a young son of his own. So, he raised them together.

From what I’ve gathered, he was strict with their schooling and chores, not allowing either one to grow up spoiled. But he was also kind and made sure they had their time to play and experience a bit of the world outside the mansion. He would sneak them off to libraries and baseball games, buy them food from street vendors. It’s all thanks to him that Daichi turned out so down-to-earth and responsible. It was a hard blow to Daichi when he passed away.”

“I can imagine. How did it happen?”

“His heart gave out, even though he wasn’t very old. Personally, I think it was stress that did it. Being the Sawamura’s butler must have taken a toll on him. Just spending a few minutes in Sawamura-san’s presence took years off my life. Once Ennoshita-san was gone, it was around that time that Daichi got his own place and brought Chikara with him.”

“I see. Kuroo-san mentioned him a bit. Did he always intend to be a butler like his father?”

“I don’t know. I bet he could have been anything he wanted, he’s extremely smart and resourceful. Daichi often teased him that he was much smarter than he was, but Chikara just shrugged it off. Neither of them had any siblings, but together I think they felt like family. 

Oh, Chikara… I keep thinking of people who don’t know yet, that Daichi’s gone. It’s going to kill him.” Sugawara breathed deep, straining his eyes to hold back tears. As he exhaled, he pasted on a well-practiced smile and nodded at Bokuto. “There, all finished! What do you think of your man, Akaashi?”

As Bokuto turned to look at him, Akaashi felt as if all the air had been punched from his lungs. His mouth fell open as his eyes wandered over Bokuto’s face, taking in the glow of his skin that enhanced the radiance of his eyes. His eyelashes were long and defined and his lips were shimmering gold in the soft light. The longer he sat there gaping, the more concerned Bokuto looked as Sugawara sputtered into his wine glass.

“Keiji? Are you alright?”

“Kou,” Akaashi breathed, shuffling forward and kneeling in front of him. “You look like a god.”

Sugawara cackled, spilling a little wine on the pillow as Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, really? That good, huh?”

“Yes, you’re sooooo handsome. If we took off his shirt, could you put that bronze stuff on his chest too?” Akaashi asked over his shoulder, the mere thought of it setting his skin on fire. 

Sugawara was gripping his stomach like it hurt and he wiped the stray tears from his eyes. “I could, but I think we should get started on you before it gets too late.”

“Aw.”

“Keiji, how much have you had to drink?”

“Huh, why?”

“Because you’re pouting. Not that I mind, I love it when you do that,” Bokuto chuckled, reaching out to gently pinch his bottom lip. 

As Akaashi’s lips turned up in a smirk, Sugawara groaned and tugged his elbow. “Okay, you adorable couple, let’s keep going before I vomit out rainbows.”

“Has that happened before?”

“Akaashi, no more wine for you,” Sugawara said, plucking the glass from his fingers. “Sit, it’s your turn. Damn it, he’s right. You look too cute when you pout.”

“I am not.”

“Pouting or cute?”

“Either one. Kou is the cute one.”

“I’m sure he thinks the same about you. Hmmm, I think some purples would look stunning with your green eyes. Chin up!” he commanded, using his finger to help Akaashi point his face to the ceiling. Sugawara giggled and clasped his face to point it a little lower when he went too far. 

“Wow! You’re talented, Sugawara, I look smoking hot!” Bokuto yelled from somewhere in the distance. 

Akaashi blinked and looked around, only just noticing that Bokuto was no longer right next to him. “Where did he go?!”

“Relax, he’s just in the bathroom checking himself out. Now, stay still.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You two are an absolute riot. We’ll have to get together occasionally after we get back.”

“That would be nice,” Akaashi agreed and they both fell silent as Sugawara got to work. It was fascinating watching Sugawara’s face change, scrunching up when something didn’t work out and brightening up when it did. Akaashi wasn’t one to like being the center of attention, he enjoyed seeing Bokuto in that role, shining like the star that he was. He wasn’t sure if it was the relaxing nature of the wine that kept him calm as Sugawara’s eyes roved over his face, or perhaps it was because Sugawara didn’t seem to be looking at _him_ as he did it. 

“Why do you love wearing make-up so much, Sugawara-san? I mean, it’s obvious why you would be experienced with it due to your acting career, but why in your daily life?”

Sugawara blinked rapidly, the question slowly drawing him out of his concentration. “I think it started out as practice, but eventually I enjoyed it so much that it became a routine. What do you think about it, Akaashi?”

“Well, I never thought about it much before. To me, make-up always seemed like a way to hide imperfections and in that way, it almost seemed dishonest.”

Sugawara snorted. “That’s a little harsh.”

“Yes, I suppose it is. However, I had little experience with it. Seeing the way you wield make-up, it feels different.”

Sugawara hummed, his lips spreading in a serene smile as he focused on smoothing some shadow across Akaashi’s eyelids. “It was never about hiding anything to me. On the stage, we use it to enhance our features so they can be seen from a distance. It also keeps our skin from shining harshly under the lights. 

And then, as I started experimenting outside the stage, it brought another side of me out entirely. Some days when I was in a contemplative mood, I would keep my face subtle, blending myself in with the crowd. If I felt brazen, which is quite often as you can imagine, I would use brighter colors to make it more fun. It wasn’t about hiding or disguising myself, it was the complete opposite. It was a reflection of who I was inside. How often do people reveal what’s going on underneath the surface or show off their true personalities?”

“Not often. We should know,” Akaashi chuckled. “We’re better than most at seeing what’s happening behind the masks people wear, but it will always be difficult. I see your point, I never considered it that way.”

“Personally, I wish we could go even further than make-up. Everything from face paint to clothing that could be considered costumey, I wish there weren’t so many constraints on what would be considered appropriate for public view.”

“If you could wear whatever you wanted, what would you choose?”

Sugawara hummed. “I think, like my make-up, it would depend on the day. I was in a play once where I wore a magnificent suit of armor. It was the heaviest thing I’ve ever had on and not comfortable at all, but I felt powerful while wearing it. I looked good too, the metal matched perfectly with my hair. Some days you just want a bit more protection against the world.

Other days I feel more easy going and wish I could wear a flowing gown that rippled behind me as I walk down the street. The material grazes my legs in a pleasant way, and I _know_ that sort of look would turn heads. I guess I would also wear something like that when I want attention.”

“If you were trying to get Ushijima’s attention though, what would you wear then?”

Sugawara paused, cocking an eyebrow at Akaashi’s growing smirk. “You are far more devious than you look!” He giggled, brushing the tip of his brush against Akaashi’s nose. “I have quite a few outfits already that I would use to get his attention, although I didn’t bring many with me. Although I did bring my kimono… Hmm, I may have to put that on tonight.”

Bokuto grunted as he plopped on the pillow next to Akaashi, nearly spilling the bottle he brought with him. “I should get you one of those, Keiji. You’re beautiful to begin with, but wearing one of those? I always picture you in one whenever I see them.”

“You should buy him one for his birthday! I know a good place and they’re not too expensive.”

“Expensive for you or in general?” Akaashi asked with a wry smile.

“It doesn’t matter to me!” Bokuto protested. “I’ll be happy spending a fortune on you. You deserve it.”

While Sugawara cooed over the cuteness of the statement, Akaashi didn’t feel the same sentimentality. “You’re sweet, Kou, but I’d rather you don’t starve just to put me in something pretty.”

“Oh, I’m so stupid!” Sugawara cried, scrambling to his feet. “Bokuto, don’t you dare look at him yet!”

Bokuto smacked his hand over his eyes. “Why can’t I look?”

“Because, I have an extra kimono that just doesn’t look right on me, but it would look perfect on Akaashi! I don’t even know why I brought it, but it must be fate. If it looks as good as I think it will, you can keep it.”

“Oh, no, that isn’t necessary,” Akaashi told him but Sugawara just huffed as he rummaged through one of his suitcases. 

“It is necessary! And it goes perfect with the makeup I just put on you. Ah! Here it is,” he cheered, holding the kimono up. To Akaashi’s surprise, the garment was mainly black but rippled over Sugawara’s hands like water. Vibrant emerald leaves decorated it in clusters with deep purple flowers in the center. The whole thing looked like a watercolor art piece that belonged in a museum.

“I can’t possibly wear that.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s too nice!”

Sugawara frowned. “Why should this be too nice for you, Akaashi? Do you think it’s too expensive for you to wear? If so, I wouldn’t worry about it. It was a gift, so it’s worth nothing to me. Come on, get your clothes off.”

“Hey, hey, Sugawara! You better not be fooling around with my Keiji with my eyes blocked like this.” 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that to you. Trust me, your patience will be rewarded.”

Bokuto heaved out an impatient sigh and Akaashi reluctantly removed his shirt and pants. With how mischievous Sugawara could be, he half-expected him to look him over but to his relief, he was professional about the whole thing. Sugawara hummed as he helped him into the garment, adjusting here and there and tying the sash just enough to cinch his waist in.

“Okay! You can open your eyes,” he giggled, bracing himself for Bokuto’s reaction. Akaashi gulped as Bokuto opened them, wondering why he was so nervous. 

As Bokuto’s eyes rested on him, his mouth fell open with a gasp. His golden eyes looked huge as they looked him over from top to bottom and then back up again. Akaashi messed with the sleeves in front of him, flustered that for once he couldn’t tell what Bokuto was thinking. Apparently, Sugawara didn’t share his problem as he giggled in delight.

“You made him speechless! Come on, Bokuto. Tell him what you think!”

“Uhh, Keiji… I don’t think there are any words. What’s more beautiful than beautiful?”

Sugawara hummed. “Gorgeous? Stunning?”

“Even more than that!” Bokuto finally clambered onto his feet, stumbling forward to grasp Akaashi’s arms. “Keiji, you are the most beautiful thing that’s ever existed.”

At last, Akaashi’s nervousness melted away and he snorted. “Thank you, but you’ve hardly seen all the beauties of the world.”

“Nope, doesn’t matter,” he said, shaking his head stubbornly. “I don’t need to see them all to know what I know. Nothing can compare to you.”

Akaashi stared up at him, his cheeks flooding with heat. Bokuto was always free with his compliments, something that he gradually grew accustomed to in their partnership. But there were still times when he could stun him completely. Especially as Bokuto smiled at him with uninhibited affection, the brightness of his eyes and smile multiplied from the shimmery make-up on his skin. It was blinding.

Sugawara hummed, breaking the spell between them. “Well, perhaps you two should be alone,” he chuckled. “Go on, I don’t mind. Somebody on this ship should be getting lucky tonight.”

Akaashi frowned. On one hand, the energy building between him and Bokuto was enticing him to follow through on Sugawara’s suggestion. But the whole point of them being there was to perk Sugawara up, not leave him alone while they go off to have a good time. 

“Akaashi, don’t worry about me!”

“How could you tell that I was?”

Sugawara snorted. “You’re more obvious than you think. Seriously, you two don’t even know how much you’ve already helped me. This evening was—”

There was a gentle knock at the door, and while Akaashi and Bokuto seemed puzzled by the intrusion, a sly smile curled on Sugawara’s lips.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me,” a deep voice replied. 

Although such a response was incredibly vague, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind who it was. Sugawara giggled and hopped across the room, opening the door with a flourish. 

“There you are! I wasn’t sure if you’d have any time for me tonight.”

The slightest smile quirked on Ushijima’s lips, but he hesitated to enter as he glanced inside. “I didn’t know you had company though. I can come back later.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sugawara laughed, gripping onto Ushijima’s jacket and dragging him into the room. “We’ve just been experimenting with some make-up. What do you think?”

Being appraised by Ushijima was completely different from Bokuto. Although Akaashi didn’t think he was going to respond critically, his entire demeanor seemed to indicate otherwise. “Good evening to you both. I think, Sugawara, that the make-up you have chosen for them is very appropriate. Although I don’t know much about it, it seems to suit them.”

Sugawara beamed, his cheeks flushing from the compliment. “So,” he cooed, slipping his arm through Ushijima’s, “are you going to let me do you next?”

Ushijima frowned at the open case displaying the endless array of colors and palettes. “I don’t think so.”

“What?! Don’t tell me you’re squeamish about this sort of thing? Here, this dark lip would look _amazing_ with your skin tone,” he said, picking up a lipstick. Removing the lid, Sugawara twisted the bottom and held it up toward Ushijima but was stopped by Ushijima’s hand. He pouted immediately, drawing a deep chuckle out of Ushijima.

“I don’t mind lipstick,” he replied, leaning close to Sugawara as he reached up to run a thumb over his bottom lip, “but I would prefer you to put it on me a different way. And if you do that, I prefer the bright red.”

Sugawara’s brown eyes widened at the implication, his jaw dropping in shock. Akaashi stifled a laugh; it was his first time seeing Sugawara flustered by someone else’s words and it was delightful. Before he wasn’t sure what he thought about his romance with Ushijima but from what he just observed, he was suddenly a staunch supporter of it.

“Well,” Akaashi started, pausing to clear his throat, “I think perhaps you two should be alone. Come on, Kou.”

“You’re bringing the kimono, right?!”

“Considering the situation, I think it’s best if we make a swift exit and I will return it to Sugawara-san tomorrow if he wishes.” 

At the sound of his name, Sugawara blinked and looked dazedly in their direction. “Oh, did you say something?”

Akaashi snickered as he gathered up his suit and grabbed an extra bottle of wine that hadn’t been opened, leaving the other two for whatever Sugawara and Ushijima would get into. “Don’t worry about it. Have a good evening.”

Bokuto grinned and gave Ushijima a hard slap on the back. “Have a good time, Captain!”

“Ahem, yes. Thank you.”

They giggled as they slipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Whatever kind of stupor Sugawara was in before, he must have snapped out of it as they heard a heavy _thump_ from inside. 

“That sounded like a giant of a captain being shoved to the floor, didn’t it?” he asked Bokuto who snorted loud enough for it to echo off the wood panels of the ship.

“Yeah, no doubt. Come on, it’s chilly out here and I’d like to go warm you up,” he growled, slipping his hand in the folds of the kimono. 

Akaashi shrieked as his cold hand brushed up against his thigh and he shoved him back with his arms, still heaped with the remnants of his suit. “Behave, or you’ll have to watch me put on my normal pajamas and remove all the make-up all evening, instead of what’s going on in your mind.”

Bokuto gasped and shoved his hands into his armpits for safekeeping. “I promise I’ll behave!”

“Good. Take the bottle, please.”

“Of course,” Bokuto said in his politest tone and once the bottle was secure in his grasp, Akaashi turned to circle the back of the ship as a smile slipped back on his lips. He was anxious to get back to the room, wondering how Bokuto would use the kimono to its best use. A part of him was hoping that he’d want to leave it on the entire time; it felt heavenly against his skin.

He was jolted out of his reverie when he heard two voices nearby and froze as he was passing the back deck. In the dim light, he recognized Oikawa and Iwaizumi, laughing quietly to themselves as they leaned over the edge of the railing. He relaxed and smiled bashfully as they looked over their shoulders, Oikawa grinning widely as he looked them over.

“Looks like you two got kidnapped by Sugawara for a time.”

“Yup! Doesn’t Keiji look great?!”

Akaashi winced at the question, not prepared to have _more_ attention on his attire. Especially as Iwaizumi let out a low whistle.

“He certainly does. That’s a good look for you, Akaashi.”

“Hey, hey, don’t forget that he’s taken, Iwaizumi. You’ve experienced these fists firsthand now.”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed. “Don’t worry, just admiring from afar. I hope you two had fun.”

“Um, yes… we did,” Akaashi replied, thankful there wasn’t much light to show his red cheeks. 

“And now we’re going to have even more fun! Good night!” 

Akaashi cringed at his declaration and would have remained stupefied there all night in horror if Bokuto hadn’t wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him forward. Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughed and cheered them on before turning back to the ocean to resume their earlier conversation. 

Akaashi stewed the rest of the way back to the room but luckily Bokuto sensed it enough to stay quiet. It wasn’t until they entered their room and shut the door behind them that Bokuto approached him quietly, slipping his hands over Akaashi’s waist.

“Sorry, Keiji. I embarrassed you, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” he huffed back, feeling another wave of embarrassment from his own petulance. 

Bokuto didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact, it seemed to amuse him as he rubbed his hands over Akaashi’s arms to warm them.

“Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” When Akaashi shrugged in response, Bokuto’s smile grew and he leaned in to brush his lips against his ear. “I think I have some ideas… if you’re interested.”

Akaashi gulped as he kissed down the length of his neck, his hands running over his back. The silkiness of the kimono made it easy for him to rub down his body, and every soft caress had Akaashi’s icy demeanor skipping the melting stage and going straight to vapor. 

“I may be interested.”

Bokuto’s chuckles were deep and Akaashi couldn’t hold back a smile. He gulped, however, as Bokuto dropped to his knees and once again slipped his hand inside the kimono. But this time, his hand was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun and a much-needed break from the sadness.  
*EDIT* Frenchchives did some _beautiful_ [art](https://frenchchives.tumblr.com/post/618689445019942912/click-for-better-quality-so-the-other-day-i) for the scene in Suga's cabin!!


	9. Purgation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands out boxes of tissues*

By the next morning, Akaashi regretted everything. He peeled his eyes open, his lashes sticking together from the heavy make-up Sugawara had applied the night before. The light pouring into the windows was excruciating and he squeezed his eyes shut before his headache could get any worse.

“I’m dying,” Bokuto groaned next to him. Akaashi craned his head around to respond but by the time he did, Bokuto was rolling off the edge of the bed, landing on the floor with a heavy _thump_. “Owwwwww!”

“Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t mean to! Why am I yelling? Everything hurts,” he whimpered. Despite feeling the same way, Akaashi couldn’t hold back his amusement.

“Alright, let’s start talking softer. We should first find out what time it is.”

“What did you say?!” Bokuto shouted as his head popped above the mattress. Akaashi winced and gripped his head. The whole world began to swirl around him, but then he realized it was just Bokuto scrambling onto the mattress as his concerned face appeared above him. “Sorry, Keiji,” he whispered, removing Akaashi’s hands from his head just enough to plant a gentle kiss against it.

“It’s okay, just no more yelling.”

“Okay,” Bokuto breathed.

“You don’t need to whisper. Just keep your voice soft.”

“Oh, okay,” Bokuto said in a more reasonable tone.

Akaashi sighed and glanced at the nightstand. He squinted at the clock, but it was difficult to focus enough to see which numbers the arms were pointing at. Did it even have arms? “I can’t read it, can you?”

Bokuto leaned over Akaashi to reach for it, holding the clock face right in front of his eyes. “I think it’s almost nine.”

“That late already? Shameful.”

“Not after a night like we had, but I do think it cheered Sugawara up. They’re probably still serving breakfast. Would you like to go eat?”

Akaashi scrunched up his nose, frowning deeper when Bokuto bopped it with his finger. “I’m not sure I can stomach food.”

“Should we visit the doctor?”

“He’s not on board for hangovers.”

“Then what’s he here for? Like somebody’s going to get hurt?”

“Koutarou, someone died the other night.”

“Oh, I forgot.”

Akaashi sighed and ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair that was beginning to fall limp in his face. “Let’s go see if he has anything to help us. Um, slowly.”

“Why is everything rocking?” Bokuto whined as he shifted off the mattress, his legs quivering once he put weight on them.

“Well, we are on a boat.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t feel like this before. I feel like someone’s messing with us.”

“Koutarou, I doubt anyone’s playing an elaborate prank on us.”

“It’s all Oikawa’s fault, why did we come?”

“Do I need to remind you that you were the one to convince me that we should get on board?”

“I regret everything.”

“I only regret our method for cheering Sugawara-san up. I think we could have been smarter about it. Oh, this… this is bad,” Akaashi groaned when he tried to stand up. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it down the stairs.”

“Should we have the doctor come up to us?”

“Maybe we should just rest more.”

“Yeah, that does sound nice,” Bokuto said, his voice droning as he slowly laid back on the bed, face-first.

Akaashi followed suit, leaning back on the bed with his feet still dangling off the edge. He didn’t have enough strength or willpower to get further up, but he was comfortable enough for the time being. After a few minutes, however, the bed began to shift under Bokuto’s restless movements.

“Come on, Keiji. You’ll feel better after a hot shower. Besides, we can save time by getting in together,” Bokuto murmured in his ear, sending goosebumps fluttering across his skin. 

Suddenly getting off the bed didn’t sound like such a bad idea. “Okay.”

Bokuto chuckled as he rolled to the edge of the bed, managing to land on his feet instead of on the floor like Akaashi expected. After stabilizing himself, Bokuto leaned down and tucked his arms around Akaashi to help him up.

“I love it when you’re like this,” he murmured into his hair, punctuating the statement with a kiss to his forehead.

“Hmm? Like what?”

“Letting me do what I want.”

“When do I ever stop you?”

“You do, more than I like.”

After stumbling into the bathroom together, Akaashi reached into the shower and turned the dial all the way, determined to make the water as hot as he could. He held his hand underneath the spray for a moment, watching the droplets bounce off his fingers while he waited for it to turn warm. Bokuto pressed against his back, burying his face into his neck to kiss his sensitive skin.

It was a comforting moment, like so many moments that happened over the course of their relationship. For some reason, it reminded him of something Kuroo had told him the day before, the moment he and Sawamura dropped all pretenses of just being friends and gave into their feelings at last. They had a moment like this, clothes being stripped away as they gave themselves to each other. But never again. There were no more moments they could share together.

“Keiji? Are you okay?”

Akaashi blinked and looked over his shoulder. They had both woken up naked in the bed, but it was the first time that morning that he could focus on Bokuto completely. His radiant golden eyes, his muscular body, a few scattered scars, all of it gorgeous and familiar except for the remnants of the bronze make-up smeared in several places. Akaashi turned around completely and lifted himself on his toes, bringing their faces to an even level.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, threading his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up. “Sorry? For what?”

“For ever stopping you. From being affectionate or fooling around. Who knows how much time we have left together? I shouldn’t ever hold you back.” His breath shuddered as he tried holding back a sob. The thought of one day not having Bokuto by his side was almost too much to bear.

The confusion gradually melted away from Bokuto’s face. He cupped Akaashi’s cheeks and kissed him tenderly. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be sorry. If you didn’t stop me, we would just do this all day and we’d never get any work done.”

Akaashi laughed softly before Bokuto continued his gentle kisses. “Perhaps, but it would be worth it. I felt bad for Kuroo before, but now… I can’t even imagine. I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t. Just live with me in the present moment, Keiji. That’s all we can do.”

“Since when are you the mature one?”

“Well, I am older,” Bokuto chuckled, grazing his fingers down the curve of Akaashi’s hips.

“That hardly counts for anything.”

“That’s enough,” Bokuto growled playfully. Akaashi shrieked when Bokuto picked him up and lumbered into the shower. He sighed as the scalding water ricocheted off his body, all the tension causing his limbs to go limp. Bokuto chuckled and set him down gently, still keeping a firm grip around his body. 

Bokuto was taller than him, but not by much. It was perfect for him to tuck his head into his neck and wrap his arms around his broad shoulders. Bokuto worked his fingers into Akaashi’s hair, lathering it up with his gentle kneading. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi spied the corner of Bokuto’s lips, curled up in a deep smile. It wasn’t often that Akaashi allowed himself to be so lazy, but he realized he should do it more often. 

After a healthy dose of pampering, Akaashi lifted his head up, his energy invigorated and eager to reciprocate. Bokuto giggled as he dug into his black and silver hair, letting his head hang so Akaashi didn’t need to stand on his toes. Soon his entire head was covered in shampoo and for good measure, Akaashi molded his hair to stand straight up into a single point. He snickered as Bokuto lifted his head, his hair and goofy grin having the hilarious effect that Akaashi expected. 

Dropping a bit of foam onto the tip of Bokuto’s nose, he laughed even harder until Bokuto began to pout. He gasped when Bokuto lunged forward suddenly, nuzzling his foamy nose all over Akaashi’s face as his fingers danced over the most sensitive areas of his ribs. With a mess of kisses and laughter, they eventually got back under the spray and washed each other clean. 

The pain in his head had finally dulled, not nearly the intense pain he was feeling earlier. He was thankful that the nausea dissipated as well, which made drying off and getting dressed infinitely more achievable. Unfortunately, Bokuto’s playfulness didn’t end with the shower, and he had to deal with his grabby hands while he was attempting to pull on his pants.

“Do you think we’re going to see any of them after this?”

Akaashi paused from buttoning his shirt and glanced up at Bokuto, who was struggling as always with his tie. Huffing out a laugh, Akaashi took over for him, fixing the parts he had already messed up.

“The other guests, you mean? I don’t know. After this, I’m not sure if Oikawa would hire us again.”

“We did good on his first case! And even he admitted that this one was complicated.”

“True. I wouldn’t mind seeing another one of Iwaizumi’s fights as well before he retires.”

“Yeah. And if he builds his bar, we can go there all the time!”

Akaashi smiled as he pulled the knot in place. “Yes, I would like that, too. As for the rest of them, I’m not sure.”

“We should keep seeing Kuroo. I know we wouldn’t have a lot of money to help him out, but we could be his friends!”

“I wouldn’t mind being his friend, although he did already say that he has some very close friends. He might not need us.”

“Come on, who couldn’t use more friends? Especially now, he needs more support than ever.”

“True. You ready to face the others?”

“I’m ready, but I’m not allowing you to show off your beautiful chest to everyone else,” he replied, stroking a finger up Akaashi’s exposed skin between his undone buttons.

Akaashi slapped his hand away and quickly fixed the issue. With his own tie in place, they took a deep breath and left the sanctity of their suite. The morning sun looked stunning, glittering over the ever-moving water beneath it. Akaashi didn’t particularly have an affinity for boats, but he was becoming fond of the ocean itself. He hoped the whole experience didn’t ruin it forever. 

They circled toward the back of the ship and paused by the staircase that led to the upper deck, spying Tsukishima leaning on the back railing with Yachi beside him. Stifling their laughter, they hid behind the staircase and peered around it to spy on the innocent pair. They couldn’t hear anything over the ship’s engines, the wind, or the churning ocean, but Akaashi could see Yachi’s bubbling enthusiasm as she pointed at something in the distance.

As she turned her head to speak with Tsukishima, her flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes were on full display. It soothed Akaashi’s soul to see it and glancing at Tsukishima, it was obvious he felt the same way. His smile was wide and more pure-hearted than Akaashi thought was possible, coming from Tsukishima. 

A strand of her hair blew into her face and she frowned, trying to bat it away. Tsukishima laughed and gently stroked it away, securing it behind her ear. He didn’t move his hand away, however, and the flush in her cheeks brightened several degrees.

“Koutarou, let’s go,” he whispered, tugging on Bokuto’s sleeve.

“No, it’s just getting good!”

“It’s none of our business.”

Bokuto grumbled under his breath the entire way up to the next level. By the time they reached the parlor, however, all his grumpiness faded with the mouth-watering aroma of Saeko’s breakfast.

“Ahh, I’m starving!” he declared, much to the amusement of the other occupants. Oikawa was sitting in one of the armchairs and had Michimiya draped over his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She gave them a warm smile, but her face seemed pale. From the way Oikawa was stroking her head, Akaashi assumed she was feeling the effects from the previous night just as he and Bokuto were.

Sugawara giggled and hopped off the sofa where he had been sitting next to Shimizu, bounding toward them. Iwaizumi was sitting nearby in an armchair and with the seat vacated, he quietly joined Shimizu but gave her plenty of space as he did so. She smiled gently at him and leaned in to speak in hushed tones.

“I’m so glad you’re both alive!” Sugawara laughed, clapping them both hard on the back. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than when we first woke up. I enjoy your companionship, Sugawara, but next time I would prefer it without alcohol.”

“Don’t worry! Next time you’ll have a much higher tolerance. Come on, I’ll sit with you both while you eat.”

He dragged them across the room and shoved them into two seats at the table. Akaashi was so surprised by his vigor and strength that he could only gape at the man as he rushed to the other side of the table to serve them each a plate of food. 

“Sugawara-san, are you human?”

“What else would I be? You both are just lightweights. I’ve had a lifetime to condition myself to that amount of drinking, so it’s nothing to me.”

“It’s like you’re some sort of superhuman,” Bokuto whispered with reverence.

Sugawara shot him a wink as he set a heaping plate of food in front of him. “Don’t worry. Just relax this morning, and you’ll feel better just about the time we reach the shore.”

_Shore_. The word was like a bolt of lightning, causing his back to go rigid. It was their final morning on the ship and already time was passing quickly. 

“Akaashi? Are you alright? Was it something I said?” Sugawara asked, his voice thick with concern.

“No, you’re fine. Sorry, I just need to speak with Oikawa about something.”

“Wait, Keiji.” Bokuto grasped his arm, keeping him in his chair. “We can talk to him after we eat. There’s still time.”

“But—” he began, unable to say anything else as Bokuto shoved a spoon into his mouth.

“Nope. Eat.”

Akaashi glared at him, but he couldn’t resist the flavor consuming his mouth. With a reluctant nod, he settled back in his seat and dove into his breakfast. Sugawara seemed curious but respectfully remained silent on the matter, allowing them to eat in peace. 

It gave Akaashi a chance to glance around the room, noticing that it seemed a bit empty. Tsukishima was naturally absent from the bar and Daishou was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he realized the danger he was in from his harsh words the previous evening and decided to remain in his cabin. What worried Akaashi more was Kuroo’s absence. Bokuto had a point, he needed support now more than ever and remaining in his room wouldn’t help that. 

Shimizu and Iwaizumi were sitting closer than before, consumed in their conversation. Her hand reached across the space between them to grasp his, but the touch seemed reassuring rather than romantic. Akaashi wished he could hear what they were saying, but he knew it was none of his business. 

_I guess I deserve that after tearing Bokuto away from Tsukishima and Yacchan._

“Wow! Saeko-san’s the greatest cook in the world! I’m stuffed,” Bokuto groaned, patting his protruding belly.

Sugawara snorted. “She is a master. I don’t think there’s anything she’s made that I didn’t like.”

“I still can’t believe you look as good as you do with all that you drank and so little sleep.”

“Thank you, but actually I didn’t sleep at all!”

“Huh?!”

Sugawara’s lips spread into a sinister grin and he shrugged. “Ushijima only had a few hours to spare before he had to go back to his duties, so I made full use of that time.”

Bokuto lit up and snapped his fingers triumphantly. “I figured it out, Sugawara. Just as I suspected, you’re _not _human. You’re a demon.”

Sugawara threw his head back with a laugh. “With how often I’ve heard that perhaps it’s true!”

Akaashi smiled, listening to the two chatter back and forth. They were both the type to lift the spirits of those around them, which was just what he needed with how much stress he was suddenly feeling. Sawamura’s murder wasn’t even close to being solved and there was still the mystery of the briefcase theft to contend with. And every passing moment brought them closer to land. If nothing was sorted by then, he’d have no choice but to hand over all the evidence and information they’d gathered over to the police. 

He’d never had to relinquish a case before. In fact, there had been times that the police would pass a case along to them if they no longer had the resources to pursue it. Then again, Akaashi and Bokuto had never investigated a murder; perhaps, in this case, it was best to let the police handle the rest. Even if it was logical, it burned Akaashi’s insides to even think about it. 

“Uh-oh,” Oikawa said behind them, and they turned around to see what was wrong. He was trying to stand as he set Michimiya onto the chair, but his gaze didn’t waver from the windows. Akaashi peered around to see what he was looking at, immediately seeing what the problem was. 

Kuroo was wandering past the windows on the way to the parlor door with Daishou close behind him. They were arguing with each other, which was no surprise to anyone. But along with Kuroo’s anger, he seemed to be falling apart at the seams. His hair was matted with sweat and his face was sickly pale. Even his movements were stilted to the point that Daishou had a touch of concern in his expression. 

As Oikawa headed for the door, Akaashi moved his chair away from the table to follow him. He watched as Kuroo paused, covering his face with his hand and leaning against the railing for support. Daishou touched his elbow to help, but Kuroo swatted him away with a sharp word that Akaashi could hear through the glass. The quick movement set him off-balance, however, and he collapsed to the ground. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto cried, tearing out the door on Oikawa’s heels. Akaashi followed right behind him with Iwaizumi and Sugawara. Outside in the sunlight, Kuroo’s pallor looked even worse than he originally thought. He groaned as he tried to roll his body away from Daishou who seemed like he was trying to help. 

“What did you do to him?!” Iwaizumi growled behind him, and Daishou flinched back in alarm.

“I didn’t do anything! He was like this before I even saw him, and he got worse the further he walked. It had nothing to do with me.”

“Move back,” Bokuto ordered, moving around Kuroo to support his back. Daishou was quick to comply, slinking further to stay out of their way. Akaashi knelt on one side of him and felt his forehead, wincing from the layer of sweat coating it. 

“Oikawa-san, he needs the doctor. He’s burning up.”

Oikawa grimaced and looked around. “Iwa-chan, run to the bridge and have them call him up. It’ll be faster that way. Tell him to meet us in Kuroo’s suite!”

Iwaizumi nodded and ran in the direction of the bridge, nearly running into Sugawara who jumped out of the way just in time. Akaashi turned back to Kuroo, his heart racing as he considered all the possibilities that could have drove Kuroo’s health to that point.

“Kuroo? Can you hear me? Do you think you can move?” Akaashi asked and waited for an answer. Kuroo’s face twitched and he opened his eyes, but he squeezed them shut immediately with a groan. Akaashi sighed and glanced up at the others. “Come on, let’s see if we can manage with just us.” 

Bokuto slipped his arms underneath Kuroo’s as Oikawa and Akaashi braced him under his back and legs. Sugawara rushed forward and propped the ends of his legs onto his shoulders and together they hoisted him off the ground. Kuroo cried out in pain, his body instinctively curling in on itself. They struggled to keep ahold of him but managed to start the journey around the ship to Kuroo’s room. Daishou did his best to spot them while keeping his distance, considering Kuroo’s last reaction to his touch. When they finally made it around the back deck, they stared down at the staircase in horror.

“How the hell are we going to get him down _that_?!” Oikawa cried, looking around for any kind of solution. 

“Carefully,” Akaashi answered. “The sooner we get him to his room, the better.”

Oikawa groaned but they all readjusted their hold on Kuroo to prepare for the trip down. Glancing at Kuroo’s eyes that were still shut tight, Akaashi caught Daishou’s eye and gestured for him to help since Kuroo wouldn’t know the difference. Daishou stepped beside Bokuto and braced Kuroo’s shoulder with Bokuto holding the other one. 

With bated breaths, they carefully made their way onto the steps, giving curt instructions to each other if Kuroo needed adjusting. Akaashi’s arms were burning from the weight but he didn’t dare slack off, not when Kuroo was in such pain. Luckily by the time they reached the bottom, several crew members were running up to help them. Akaashi sighed as much of the weight was lifted, giving him a little break.

“Wait, what’s going on?” 

Akaashi’s heart stopped at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice. They couldn’t stop moving, so he tried peering around the group to catch his eye.

“He collapsed upstairs. We don’t know what’s wrong yet.”

After only a brief glimpse of Tsukishima’s paling face, Akaashi was shuffled away with the rest of the group. Even with the addition of the crew members, it was still difficult carrying Kuroo’s limp body, especially with the sweat seeping through his clothes. 

“Oikawa-san, how are we going to get him inside?” he asked, answered by a chorus of groans. 

“His key should be in his pocket. I’ll check this side, hold on.” Oikawa scrunched his face as he felt around in various places. “Ugh, I’m not feeling it. I’ve got him, go ahead and check that side.”

Akaashi licked his lips and braced his share of Kuroo’s weight to one arm. He slipped his hand into Kuroo’s suit pocket first but found nothing there. The group had finally come to a stop outside Kuroo’s room, giving him a chance to reach into Kuroo’s pants pocket. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his fingers touched the ribbon and the cool metal of his key.

“Found it.”

“Here, I have him,” Tsukishima muttered, edging beside Akaashi to take his place. 

With a nod, Akaashi rushed to Kuroo’s door and stuck the key in the hole. He shoved the door open as soon as he could and held it open, allowing the rest to usher Kuroo inside. 

“Gently,” Oikawa reminded them as they clumsily transferred Kuroo’s body to the mattress. The crew members backed away immediately but stayed close, awaiting instructions. 

Akaashi set the key on Kuroo’s nightstand and leaned into Bokuto’s side. “We should probably remove some of his clothing. The jacket and tie, at least.”

“I got his shoes,” Sugawara said, already untying his laces. While the rest of them unbuttoned his jacket or adjusted his pillow, Daishou remained frozen, staring down at Kuroo in disbelief. 

“What is this, a circus? All of you get out of here. Go, shoo!” There wasn’t anything to like about the doctor’s sneering tone of voice, but Akaashi was overcome with relief to hear it. The doctor waddled inside, swatting people on the way and clicking his tongue sharply. Once he reached Kuroo’s bedside, however, his whole demeanor changed.

“He collapsed?” he asked, raising his eyes to Oikawa on the other side of the bed who nodded. 

“Yes. Hasn’t said anything since either. He keeps sweating and gripping his stomach.”

“I see. Could you all move away so I may examine him?”

Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s arms and dragged him away to allow the doctor full access. Daishou, Iwaizumi, and Sugawara quietly wandered over to Kuroo’s sitting area, but Oikawa and Tsukishima lingered nearby. The doctor set his bag on the bed, pulling out various instruments for his examination.

“Can someone pour a glass of water?” he asked as he picked up Kuroo’s wrist to take his pulse, lifting his wrist to stare at his watch. Bokuto was the closest to Kuroo’s nightstand, so he stepped forward and grabbed the pitcher off it, as well as the empty glass next to it. His hands were trembling, however, and he ended up spilling a great deal of it on himself and the floor.

The doctor wrinkled his nose as he took it from him and to everyone’s surprise, he took a small sip. “Just making sure it _is_ water. Knowing the young people on this vessel and their drinking habits, you can’t be too careful.” He sat on the bed and leaned forward, cupping his hand behind Kuroo’s head to lift it off the pillow. “Kuroo-kun? Can you hear me? You need to drink,” he said gently, tipping the glass against Kuroo’s lips. 

There was no indication that Kuroo heard him, but as the water entered his mouth, his eyes fluttered open and he began to cough. The doctor helped him sit up further, murmuring encouragements as he calmed down enough to drink for himself. 

“There now, that’s better. Kuroo-kun, can you hear me?” the doctor asked as he set the glass aside. 

Kuroo’s eyes were hazy as he tried focusing on the doctor. “Yes,” he croaked and coughed again.

“Good, do you know who I am?”

“You’re the doc.”

“Ahem, yes, I suppose that’s good enough. Can you tell me how you feel?”

“Like hell,” Kuroo groaned. 

“I could guess that, I mean specifically. Any area in particular it hurts? Do you feel hot or cold?”

“My… my stomach. I think I’m cold.”

“Cold? He’s burning up!” Bokuto whispered loudly into Akaashi’s here.

“Shh,” the doctor scolded. “Alright, open your mouth and keep this under your tongue. As for the rest of you, you can clear out. I need to concentrate.”

“Alright, we’ll remain close by if you need us,” Oikawa replied, waving for the others to follow him out the door. 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, stepped closer to the bed as he fiddled with his fingers in front of him. “Um, would it be okay if I stay here? Please?”

The doctor raised his gaze to him, studying him for a long minute before nodding. “Yes, as long as you’re quiet and do not distract me.”

“I will not.”

Sugawara pulled a chair over from the sitting area and ushered it behind Tsukishima, allowing him to sit next to the bed. “Is it alright if I stay here too? I have a little medical experience.”

The doctor released an exasperated sigh. “Yes, fine, but that’s it. The rest of you, out!”

Akaashi slipped his hand inside Bokuto’s, giving it a squeeze. “Come on, Kou. There’s nothing we can do right now.”

“I know,” he sighed and allowed Akaashi to pull him toward the door. He paused just before going through it and glanced back over his shoulder. “Kuroo! Feel better!”

The doctor glared at Bokuto for his outburst but Kuroo managed a slight smile and a chuckle in return, followed by a series of coughs. Akaashi shut the door quietly behind them once he managed to shove Bokuto through the door. Further down the walkway, he spotted Oikawa and the others lounging on the back deck. He wrenched himself away from Kuroo’s door and headed toward them, keeping a firm grip on Bokuto’s hand. If he left him alone, he was liable to loiter directly outside Kuroo’s room and would probably run back inside when he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Iwaizumi asked as he reclined back on one of the chairs.

Oikawa shrugged. “He looked fine yesterday. Well, a little depressed but that was a common affliction among us.”

“I agree,” Akaashi said once he joined them. “His health seemed fine last night apart from his mourning. Of course, it might not have shown if he was just starting to come down with something.”

“True. Nothing we can do now but wait.”

Oikawa flopped down on a lounge chair, gratefully accepting the cigarette Iwaizumi held out for him. Daishou was by himself, leaning on the railing where Yachi and Tsukishima were standing just a short time ago. The atmosphere around him was completely different than the young, innocent couple and Akaashi couldn’t quell his desire to speak with him. 

“Sit here with Oikawa,” he whispered to Bokuto, rising up to brush his lips across his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t go running off.”

“I won’t,” Bokuto huffed and stomped to the seat next to Oikawa. 

Akaashi quietly joined Daishou by the railing, who was gazing down at the rippling trail left behind by the ship, the disturbed water spreading out until it dissipated into its natural flow with the rest of the waves. 

“Daishou-san? Are you alright?”

“Hmm.”

“Are you upset that Kuroo is sick?” 

“Huh?! Why would I be upset if that bastard has a little cold?”

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at Daishou’s offended expression. “I think we both know that his infliction is worse than a common cold. Regardless, you seem disturbed.”

Daishou scowled harder and gazed back out at the scenery. “I don’t know. You know that expression ‘can’t see the forest for the trees?’ I guess it’s a bit like that. For years I’ve been consumed with making his life miserable, but he always seemed so impervious, like a damn cockroach. The only dent I made in his armor was destroying his relationship with Sawamura.”

“Ah, so it is revenge.”

“What?”

“I wondered what the animosity was between you two. It couldn’t be from a simple dislike of one another.”

“Well, we certainly never cared about each other.”

“Can I ask why you’re seeking revenge?”

“I’m not— oh, what the hell. I guess you could call it that, although I never really put it in those terms. It happened several years ago when I was just starting my career as a journalist. I had a girlfriend at the time, Mika, and when she found out I was going on an assignment to some high-class event, she begged me to sneak her in.

I was a little worried that taking her would get me fired, but it was really hard saying no to her, especially since I was starting to get busy with work. So, I taught her a few tricks with my camera, and we passed her off as my photographer, my partner. Surprisingly it worked like a charm, but it was probably more due to the fact that Mika was cute that no one suspected that she shouldn’t be there. 

For a while, things seemed to be working out well, but after my interview with the host, I had lost track of her in the crowd. Since by that point, I was mostly done with the assignment, I went in search of her only to find her talking with that damn rooster head. Talking, ha, that’s a laugh. Flirting is more like it.”

“Ah, so you were jealous.”

Daishou wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I was. She seemed hypnotized by what he was saying and laughed at all his jokes. And when I tried to interfere and pull her away, then he started making fun of me. In front of my girlfriend and several of the other guests. Mika thought it was hilarious, especially when I got angry. 

I told her it was time to leave but she didn’t want to. Kuroo volunteered to escort her home and she agreed before I could even refuse.”

Daishou sighed as he slipped his hand through his hair. “I didn’t speak to her until the next day. With how worried I was, I didn't sleep a wink, thinking that maybe something happened between them. When I asked her, she just laughed and said that it was nonsense. She explained that Kuroo was a perfect gentleman and left as soon as he made sure she got in okay. She reminded me that I was her boyfriend and she would never cheat on me, but I still couldn’t wipe the memory of them laughing together from my memory.

Our relationship didn’t last much longer than that. She dumped me saying that I had changed, and I didn’t trust her anymore. I always felt like it was more than that though, that Kuroo had shown her some other world beyond what I was able to give her. And to think the whole time he was just a fake! I’ve always had more money than he did, all he had was a connection here or there. And with that, he ruined my life.”

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Not to be antagonistic, but it sounds like you ruined your own life, Daishou-san. And Kuroo’s as well. Even if he did cause trouble with your relationship, how many of his did you destroy?”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “If you could even call those relationships, it was more like a business to him. Serves him right for playing with people like that.”

“According to him, his patrons knew exactly what they were getting into. It didn’t sound like he was playing with them.”

“You really are on his side, aren’t you?”

“Forgive me, but you don’t make it easy to be on yours. Perhaps it’s time to stop being so defensive and be honest for a change.”

Daishou scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m more honest than most of these people. Well, I have a feeling that Iwaizumi might be the most, but I haven’t lied about anything. Fine, okay, I know I tend to sneak around with my camera and expose scandals, but I’m not the one hiding anything.”

“You don’t feel bad for them? Not being able to lead a life of privacy?”

“Nope. Price they pay for being rich and famous.”

“I’m surprised you feel more vengeful against Kuroo rather than the wealthy as a whole.”

“Yeah, but it’s easier to just hate him. To put a face to my misery. Believe it or not, I was going to let it go after the whole Sawamura thing. I could tell that nothing I do to him in the future would ever top that, there was no one he ever cared for more. And then Sawamura dying, that was… unexpected. And now Kuroo’s sick and I just feel like maybe I set off a chain of events that will inevitably bring a lot of people pain. 

Listen, I know what you and the others think of me, provoking a response out of people and meddling in their lives. Half of it is just business and the other half is telling hard truths that no one wants to admit. Whether I said anything or not, Iwaizumi will never get the chance to marry Shimizu, it’s just a fact of life. It’s best for him if he acknowledges it before he gets too deep.”

“You could have been kinder with your words, perhaps not say it in front of everyone while telling him he’s not good enough for her.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a bad mood.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

Daishou winced and glanced over his shoulder. Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t paying attention, trying their best to cheer up Bokuto. 

“I’ll try, maybe when _he’s _in a better mood.”

“Perhaps Kuroo deserves one as well? And Shimizu. Oh, and Sawamura but I guess that’s impossible now.”

“Okay, okay! Jeesh, you’re treating me like some kind of criminal.”

“You said yourself that you set off a chain of events that have brought others misery. Whether or not you intended it, it may bring a little healing with a genuine apology. Also, perhaps not treating this entire weekend like a front-page headline full of secrets and scandals.”

Daishou recoiled at the thought. “I’ll be fired if I don’t give my boss _something_. Maybe I can just focus on certain things, like—”

A _slam_ echoed behind them, causing them all to flinch. Akaashi spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of Sugawara running out of Kuroo’s room and down the staircase to the lower level. Bokuto was already on his feet and Akaashi followed him past the other suites until they reached Kuroo’s open doorway. Inside, the doctor was just coming out of the bathroom with a damp washcloth, his expression grim. He didn’t acknowledge them as he crossed the room in a hurry, resting the cloth across Kuroo’s forehead.

Kuroo seemed even worse than before, deathly pale and his entire body shivering. Tsukishima held his hand tightly, his cheeks already wet from crying. Akaashi didn’t have any idea what was happening, but it gave him an ominous feeling.

“What’s going on?” he asked, holding Bokuto back from entering the room further. 

The doctor huffed and slipped a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his forehead. “Kuroo-kun isn’t sick, he was poisoned.” 

Akaashi’s jaw dropped, unable to contain his shock. Next to him, Bokuto gasped, muttering a _no_ under his breath.

The doctor nodded solemnly as he slipped the handkerchief back in his pocket. “Sugawara’s gone down to my room to find my stomach pump. Until then, there’s nothing we can do except hope he didn’t ingest it that long ago. You might as well stay, he wanted to talk to you both.”

“Us?”

“You are Akaashi and Bokuto, the private detectives?”

“Um, yes.”

“Then you. Come here before he’s no longer able to speak.”

Bokuto dashed forward, nearly falling onto the bed as he leaned close to Kuroo. “Kuroo?! It’s me, Bokuto. Can you hear me?”

Kuroo weakly turned his head, the very corner of his lip quirking up. “I think the whole ship can hear you, Bo.”

Bokuto grinned and patted his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get that poison out of your system, and you’re going to be just fine.”

“We’re only an hour from shore,” Oikawa said from across the room, speaking to the doctor. “If he can hold out until then, we can have an ambulance waiting.”

The doctor sighed. “I’m not sure we’ll have time, but have it waiting anyway. Have the captain call them.”

Oikawa nodded and disappeared from the doorway. 

“Bo… Akaashi… Come here,” Kuroo whispered, his hand clumsily reaching for them. 

“Kuroo-san? What is it?”

Kuroo’s chest rattled with several deep breaths, his lips quivering as he tried to speak. “-as me,” he rasped, too quiet for them to hear.

“We didn’t catch it. Take your time,” Akaashi assured him. His eyes widened when Kuroo sobbed, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

“It was me… I pushed Daichi off the ship.”

“No,” Bokuto breathed, quickly patting Kuroo’s arm. “No, no, no, you’re just feeling guilty about it. Kuroo, you wouldn’t do something like that.”

Kuroo turned on his side, hunching into the fetal position as he cried harder. “I never thought I would hurt him,” he wheezed, every word making his suffering worse. “I would have given my life for him! It was an accident… an accident. I was just angry. Oh god, it hurts.”

“Kuroo-kun, you need to calm down,” the doctor said, leaning over Bokuto to force him onto his back. “Deep breaths, now. You’re going to be fine.”

Kuroo allowed them to move him, but he shook his head stubbornly against the pillow. “No, I’m not. I deserve this, it’s as it should be. I should burn in hell for hurting him… for killing him.”

Bokuto glanced up at Akaashi, desperation marring his features. But Akaashi was stunned, trying to process Kuroo’s unexpected confession. Like Bokuto, he almost didn’t believe it at first. Kuroo was heartbroken over Sawamura’s death but didn’t seem guilty about it. Although, Kuroo was one of the only ones without a verified alibi, a fact that Akaashi buried under a mound of other clues. Perhaps it was something he knew all along and didn’t want to admit. That Kuroo killed the man he loved.

“I’m sorry, it’s true, Bo. I was walking around the ship that first night and I saw him talking to Michimiya. I didn’t know what they were talking about, but she ran off almost immediately. She didn’t see me close by. I didn’t even know that they knew each other and seeing them talking, it just… It wasn’t fair. She was free to speak with him, to reach out and touch him if she wanted, I was just so _angry_.

I couldn’t stand it any longer and I approached him. He panicked, telling me to go away or Daishou would catch us together. If that happened, his father would definitely have me killed.” 

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut. From the physical pain of the poison or the death of Sawamura, Akaashi wasn’t sure. “Even at that moment, his last few moments, he was protecting me. And me, being the selfish person that I am, I couldn’t take it. 

We fought, trying to reason with each other one last time. I tried to tell him that I would do anything to stay with him, but he said it was impossible. I tried to hug him, kiss him, _anything_, but he only pushed me away. In my illogical fury, I pushed him back… too hard,” he whimpered, draping his arm over his eyes to block his crying from view. 

“Damn it, where is Sugawara?” the doctor hissed, pacing a bit more. 

“I can’t believe it,” Bokuto whispered. His head shook slowly in disbelief as he gazed down at Kuroo’s pathetic form. Akaashi gripped his shoulder and squeezed, letting him know that he was there. It was as Tsukishima had said the night before, that it wasn’t a murder of intent but spur of the moment… an accident. The whole mystery of Sawamura’s death was laid out in front of him, but Akaashi didn’t feel satisfied with it at all. He felt worse knowing the truth.

Akaashi startled when Kuroo’s arm fell limp onto the bed. He seemed more listless before, his eyelids drooping low as if they were too heavy to hold up any longer. His skin was so pale, Akaashi could easily see the blue streaks of veins streaming underneath, his blood carrying the poison deeper into his system with every beat of his heart.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo whispered, tilting his head toward the other side of the bed.

Tsukishima leaned forward to make it easier, picking Kuroo’s hand up and enveloping it in his own. “I’m here, Kuroo-san.”

“Heeey, kiddo. I wanna tell you something.” 

“Go ahead.”

“Don’t be afraid of it… of love. I know you’re looking at me right now, all the pain and suffering, the mistakes I’ve made. Trust me, Tsukki, it was worth it. Not me pushing him, no, that was… the _worst_.” He paused as his voice broke, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath to contain his emotions. “But every moment we had together, I never lived before that, not really. For that brief time, I was loved more than I ever have, more than I ever would. You _need _to experience it, don’t run away from it. I wish I could see it… t-to tease you about it, but I’ll leave that to the others. Damn it, it’s hard to see. Are you crying?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima whispered, wiping his face on his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay. You still have the others, and they have you. And you still have an amazing brother, Akiteru’s a good guy.”

“You’ve both been amazing brothers.”

Despite his lack of strength, Tsukishima’s admission caused Kuroo’s eyes to fly open in shock. He huffed out a laugh which promptly turned into another coughing fit.

“Wow… I must be dying for you to say that.”

“Shut up, just hold on until we pump out your stomach.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond, but only a gurgling sound came out. Akaashi could see the ripple effect down his body, his chest shuddering as he tried to breathe, his limbs twitching until they stopped moving completely.

“Out of the way,” the doctor hissed, and Akaashi yanked Bokuto back to give him space. They moved to the end of the bed, where they watched the doctor check his pulse again and shine a light in Kuroo’s eyes.

“I’m here!” Sugawara cried as he stumbled into the room, holding a device attached to a hose. “I’m sorry, it was missing a piece and I had to find it, otherwise it would have been useless.”

“It’s too late,” the doctor said, setting Kuroo’s hand gently down on the bed. “There’s nothing we can do now.”

“No!” Tsukishima cried, looking desperately at each of them. “We have to try. It’s _Kuroo_, he always picks himself up, he’ll get better.”

Bokuto rushed around the bed and hugged Tsukishima from behind. Tsukishima shook his head, still muttering that it wasn’t too late until he could no longer verbalize the words. The doctor helped Bokuto in removing Kuroo’s lifeless hand from his grip and as soon as they did, Tsukishima broke down completely. He sobbed onto Bokuto’s shoulder, his fingers gripping tight in the back of his jacket until they were completely white. 

Akaashi tore his eyes away from them and gazed down at Kuroo. It didn’t even look like him anymore with no grin on his face, the washcloth on his forehead pushing the hair away from his face. He stared down at Kuroo’s chest, waiting for it to rise with another breath, but it remained still.

_It’s too late…_

“Bokuto,” Oikawa called softly from the door. Akaashi wasn’t certain when he had joined them, but by his solemn expression, he understood the situation well enough. “Can you take him up to the parlor? Saeko will look after him and we’ll send Yachi to him as well.”

“Yeah. Come on, Tsukki.”

“No, I can’t leave him.”

“He’s gone,” Bokuto said, his voice quivering as he admitted it. “There’s nothing else we can do.”

It took another tug to pull Tsukishima away, but Bokuto was able to usher him out of the room, encouraging him in his deep, soothing tones. The doctor collected his medical tools and placed them carefully into his bag. Once they were all put away, he removed the washcloth from Kuroo’s forehead and tenderly pushed his hair back into place. 

“Should we call to shore and cancel the ambulance?” Oikawa asked.

The doctor shook his head. “No, I will go with him to the hospital where I’ll have them perform an autopsy.”

“How did you know it was poison?” Akaashi asked numbly, still unable to look away from Kuroo’s body.

“I could tell right away it wasn’t a usual sickness, but at first I thought he was under the influence of a drug. I half-expected it with this party, youth with expendable money and rebellious tendencies. The effects were unlike any drug I have come across, however, and when he started muttering about deserving it… it was then that poison came into my mind. When I said it out loud, Kuroo didn’t even look surprised. In fact, he expected it.”

“You don’t think that he did it himself, do you?”

The doctor sighed and turned toward him. “He was carrying a heavy burden. Losing a loved one is more than a lot of people can bear. And to be the one who caused it?” He paused, shaking his head. “I think if he had lived beyond this ill-fated voyage, his health would have deteriorated quickly from the guilt alone. If you please, I need to prepare him for when we reach the shore. I would appreciate it if we could have the ambulance take him off right away.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes, of course. My crew will escort them up as soon as we reach the docks. Come on,” he said, gripping Akaashi’s shoulder. 

As he was gently ushered out of the room, Akaashi’s mind felt numb with confusion. Was it because it was a murder case that the revelation didn’t feel satisfying? Or perhaps it was because he didn’t figure it out for himself. Since Kuroo died before he could answer any of his questions, all the clues and threads of knowledge were still floating around in his mind, lacking any kind of connection except for Kuroo admitting that it was him.

Above everything, Kuroo’s death hung over him like a dark cloud. Earlier Bokuto had mentioned checking in on Kuroo after the trip ended, making sure he was healing after Sawamura’s death. Akaashi liked the idea, unable to imagine the horror Kuroo was going through, losing the man he loved twice over. They never had the chance to even mention it to Kuroo before the end. Perhaps if they did, circumstances would have been different. He wondered how it would have panned out, however, knowing what he knew now, that Kuroo was the one who killed Sawamura.

He startled when Oikawa suddenly stopped and looked around, realizing they were already in front of the parlor. Oikawa took a deep breath before entering and Akaashi felt Sugawara’s hand press against his back, the touch reassuring him. Everyone else was already gathered inside, solemn and uneasy. 

Tsukishima, instead of being at his usual post behind the bar, was hunched over on a settee, his face buried in his hands. Yachi had her arm around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder, offering what little comfort she could. Saeko sat on his other side, her elbow propped on the armrest and her fingers spread out over her forehead. She bit her lip as she stared down at Tsukishima, slowly rubbing his back in rhythmic circles. 

Akaashi scanned the room until he found Bokuto, sitting on the piano bench and gazing down at the keys in front of him. His chest clenched painfully at the sight and he rushed through the room to reach him. Falling on the bench, Akaashi grazed his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and leaned into his side.

“Koutarou?”

“Hey,” he replied, tracing a finger over the keys without pressing down on them.

Akaashi pressed his lips tight, sorting through all the ways he could comfort Bokuto in the way that he needed. His moods fluctuate often, so much that Akaashi had methods for dealing with every single one. But there was no answer to this. 

He craved to soothe the grief consuming Bokuto, wishing he could take more of it on himself. His fingers continued stroking as he opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. He licked his lips, running different possibilities in his mind until he grew dizzy. All of it came to an abrupt halt when Bokuto leaned closer and brushed his lips against his forehead.

“Stop, Keiji, there’s no fixing this. Kuroo is gone, it wouldn’t be right to numb the pain of it. Besides,” he said softly, threading his fingers into Akaashi’s and lifting it up to his lips, “I know you cared too, and you have to let yourself mourn his death. You’re more than just an investigator, you’re also a human being.”

Akaashi’s eyes heated up with tears, the vision of Bokuto kissing the back of his hand blurring. He tried sniffing them back, but it was of little use; once Bokuto gave him permission to release his emotions, there was no stopping them. Their bodies melded together as Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, allowing a sob to open up the floodgates on everything he had been holding back. 

Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him, holding him so tightly that Akaashi felt like nothing could break his embrace. The comfort of Bokuto’s heat, his strength, his deep voice reverberating from his chest; he had forgotten how powerful it was. At times, it was almost his mission to be the kind of partner Bokuto could rely on whenever he needed, but being a partner went both ways. Luckily, Bokuto knew just when he required it, always knowing more than he let on.

Akaashi had no idea how long he cried, vaguely hearing other sobs and quiet conversation throughout the room. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that everything fell silent. Akaashi filled his lungs with cleansing air and released it slowly, wiping his eyes enough to see Ushijima standing just inside the door.

“The shore is now in sight and we are making our approach. We have been notified that some officers are waiting to come onboard to ask some questions, so I request that you all stay until they are finished. The questioning should not take long. The ambulance is waiting for the doctor to take the bod— Kuroo off the ship for examining. Oikawa, is there anything else?”

“No… that should be all,” Oikawa replied, his voice despondent and lacking any of the sneer it usually did when addressing Ushijima. Akaashi glanced over his shoulder at him, finding his arms wrapped around Michimiya with her face pressed against his chest. His expression was cold, his jaw clenched tight. 

Akaashi had seen him make that face before, usually when he meant business and was burying all his emotions. He must have been holding a lot back to build up such a wall. Akaashi had to remind himself that although Oikawa didn’t know everything that went on in Kuroo’s life, they had been friends, working together for years. No matter how hard it was on them, he couldn’t imagine what Oikawa was enduring at the moment, nor Tsukishima.

Before leaving the room, Ushijima wandered over to Sugawara who was staring blankly into space. He blinked rapidly as Ushijima touched his shoulder, stirring from his reverie, and gazed up at him. Akaashi couldn’t hear Ushijima’s words, but the way he caressed Sugawara’s face with his thumb seemed comforting. Sugawara said nothing, listening intently to Ushijima’s voice. With a listless nod, he stood up and followed Ushijima out of the room and down the walkway toward the bridge.

“It sounds like something out of one of his plays,” Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto cocked his head at him. “What do you mean?”

“Like some Shakespearean tragedy, the two lovers separated by terrible circumstances, they quarrel, and one kills the other in a blind rage, and finally the lover remaining is consumed with his guilt. It doesn’t feel like something that would happen in real life.”

“I don’t know, their lives are different from ours, us common folk, remember?” Bokuto suggested with a bitter smile. “Just look at all the secrets we learned these past two days, scandals enough to fill several newspapers. And that’s just the stuff we found out. They live in a different world from us, Keiji, have different problems.” 

“And just by wanting a nice vacation, we got mixed up in all of it.” Akaashi huffed out a harsh laugh and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Are we going to be okay?”

“Of course, we will,” Bokuto soothed, his breath tickling across Akaashi’s cheek as he nuzzled into his ear. “It’ll be hard, probably for a long time. But we still have each other. Nothing is going to change that Keiji.”

Akaashi’s mind wandered to all the different people in the room, romances blossoming, some developing, others crumbling into dust. Daishou holding onto a love that abandoned him long ago, ignoring any part he had in it himself. The two who loved each other so dearly that death seemed like the only escape, the ones whose relationship resembled Bokuto and Akaashi’s the closest, all of it, gone. With neither of them living, their love was only a memory to those who witnessed it. Who were they to say they would always be together if they’d gone on living? Nothing was certain.

“Hey.”

Akaashi startled at Bokuto’s firm voice, the kind that snatched his attention without any kind of physical touch. Bokuto’s fingers lifted the bottom of Akaashi’s chin and gently guided his face toward him. His golden eyes were blazing, holding the intensity of the sun itself. How could Akaashi possibly look away?

“I’m not an idiot, I know this isn’t going to be easy, Keiji. But whose life is ever easy? I admired Kuroo and wanted to be his friend. But before I even had a chance, he was taken away. Right now, I feel like we failed them both, failed everyone,” he said, glancing above Akaashi’s head to everyone else in their huddled groups. “It’s going to be hard, that much is obvious, but it’s not impossible. We are going to get through this because I have faith in us… I have faith in you.”

Akaashi bit his quivering bottom lip and nodded. Bokuto’s face softened as he leaned forward, peppering tender kisses against his damp cheeks, nose, and eyes. Akaashi sighed and drank in Bokuto’s affection. It healed him down to his core, allowing him to regain his confidence and strength. He knew that Bokuto’s current state would only last so long, but he would be there for him when he needed it. They were partners, balanced perfectly for one to pick the other up when they were low. 

They all flinched, the ship’s horn blasting their ears even within the comfort of the parlor. It was a relief that the trip was finally over, that once they stepped off the ship, none of them would be forced to interact with each other if they didn’t want to. The approaching dock was their gateway to freedom, yet to Akaashi it also felt like a dark fate awaited them there. Reporters and police officers were waiting to eat them alive and glancing around at everyone else, they appeared to have the same conflicting feelings. 

Oikawa was the first to move and no one said anything as they followed him out of the room. No longer was the ocean beyond the railing vacant and serene; it was filled with other ships and vessels. The sky was decorated with noisy sea birds, swooping down to catch a wayward fish caught in the shallows. As the yacht slowly began to turn, the dock finally came into view, crowds of people covering it like ants on a dropped piece of candy. 

“This is going to be horrible,” Michimiya murmured, covering her face as she leaned on the railing.

“It already is,” Shimizu replied in a voice so soft, her words were nearly lost to the cacophony coming from the docks.

They all lined up against the railing, watching as the ship lined itself up. At this distance, Akaashi could clearly distinguish between the police and the reporters they were holding back. An ambulance was already backing up between the line of police officers and as soon as it parked, a shorter man popped out of the driver’s seat and opened up the back hatch, allowing a much bigger man to exit with a gurney. Both wore crisp, white medical uniforms and hats that glared in the sun. 

They climbed the gangway as soon as it was secure, but they were in no hurry as they wheeled the gurney up to the deck. It was just another excruciating reminder that they were too late to save Kuroo’s life; nobody hurried to retrieve a dead body. They watched the crew assist the medical team in easing the gurney down the staircase until they disappeared out of sight.

“After the doctor and the medical team leave the ship, I would suggest you all adjourn to your rooms,” Oikawa suggested as he straightened his tie and dusted off his suit jacket. “Feel free to pack your belongings while you wait for the officers to question you. As soon as they’re finished, you can leave whenever you’re comfortable. I’ll go down now and speak to them.” 

Before leaving the group, he gazed back at them and sighed. “I am sorry for how things turned out. This was supposed to be a pleasure cruise, a chance for us to enjoy ourselves away from real life. I hope you all accept my deepest apologies for whatever pain this voyage has caused you. I never could have imagined…”

“Maybe next time you should just build your own resort, no boat required,” Iwaizumi suggested with a teasing smile. He obviously meant to cheer Oikawa up, but Iwaizumi grimaced when Oikawa gasped, his eyes gleaming with interest.

“That’s a good idea, Iwa-chan! As soon as it’s built, you should all be on the lookout for invitations!”

Oikawa ignored the groans and sighs from the group as he pivoted on his heel, immediately heading down the gangway with a polite wave to the reporters. It was a struggle for the police barricade to hold once he reached the bottom, the reporters clamoring for answers as they shouted at him. Akaashi was impressed with how Oikawa kept his cool, speaking to no one but the chief inspector, Yamiji Takeyuki.

It was a comfort to see the older man who had become as familiar to Akaashi as his own father. Even if he couldn’t see the investigation through to the end, it was a relief to leave it in the hands of someone he trusted. Several other officers were wandering up the gangway while the rest remained at the docks to hold the reporters back. Washio, Konoha, Sarukui, Komi, and their giant of a rookie Onaga; all of them could be relied on to fix things Akaashi knew for certain. He only wished he could ease his frustration that he and Bokuto couldn’t handle it themselves.

Just as the officers reached the deck, they scurried toward the group to make way for the medical team and crew as they brought the gurney back up. As Akaashi peered around everyone to see, his heart sank at seeing the sheet covering Kuroo’s body. There was a finality about it, that Kuroo’s soul was no longer in his body and it would be wheeled into the morgue once the autopsy was complete. Next to him, Bokuto gasped when he spotted him and Akaashi quickly secured his arm around his waist.

“I just can’t believe it. He’s really gone.”

Akaashi tilted his head to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder, the rest of his senses going numb as Kuroo was wheeled down the gangway. The doctor shuffled behind them, carrying his medical bag and a small suitcase. He huffed all the way down, dabbing his handkerchief against his forehead. Flashes from cameras were everywhere, but none of the medical team paid them any attention as they loaded Kuroo into the medical hearse, the taller man getting in alongside him. Once they were secure, the doctor hurried into the front seat of the vehicle beside the driver, his handkerchief constantly wiping the sweat from his face. 

No one on the deck spoke as the ambulance started up and drove away. To Akaashi’s surprise, even the reporters down on the dock paused their questions. With not even a whisper uttered, it allowed the call of the sea birds and the churning ocean waves to be Kuroo’s funeral dirge as the ambulance drove out of sight. 

“Wow! You guys stayed here for three days?! I’m jealous.”

Akaashi sighed as Konoha crossed the room and launched himself onto their bed, making himself comfortable as he yanked out his notebook. “I assure you, we have hardly had the chance to enjoy it.”

“Oof, don’t tell me Bokuto refused to get busy with you. Seriously, I don’t want to know that much about you two.”

“Konoha,” Bokuto said in a tone that grabbed hold of the officer’s attention, “Kuroo was my friend.”

Konoha winced at straightened up on the bed but still refused to get up from it. “Sorry, I’ll stop making jokes. This whole thing is a disaster, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“We’ve already got most of the other guests’ statements, fairly basic. They seem to be holding a lot back though.”

“I can imagine so, considering how much of their private lives were exposed while we were doing our initial investigation. Koutarou and I will share everything we discovered relating directly to the murder and confession, but I would prefer to keep certain details to ourselves since we have ruled the others out as suspects.”

“Alright, but if for any reason there’s a hitch in the investigation, we might have to know more.”

“If that’s the case, then we will reveal more. Otherwise, I’d prefer to respect the other guests’ privacy.”

“Yeah, they’ve suffered enough,” Bokuto agreed.

“Fine, fine. Let’s just start from the top, the day you came onboard and met Sawamura. And don’t go too fast, I know you like to include a lot of details, Akaashi.”

“It’s what makes him the best detective in the world,” Bokuto smugly interjected.

Konoha scoffed. “Yup, best detective and his loyal companion. Woof woof.”

“Hey!”

“Konoha-san,” Akaashi warned and Konoha quickly held up his hands in admission.

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help it. Alright, go ahead with your story.”

It was odd relaying the events that occurred over the previous two days and that morning. So much had happened that it felt like years since they first stepped onto Oikawa’s yacht. Akaashi’s notebook helped with keeping certain things straight with Bokuto interrupting occasionally with something he remembered. 

Konoha, for the most part, didn’t speak, his pen scribbling quickly to record all the information as it came to him. The deeper Akaashi delved into their tale, he felt a strange sort of release by speaking the details out loud in conjunction with the clues they discovered along the way. He rarely gave an account in such a way and he felt that if he had, perhaps he would have figured things out sooner. 

It was also fascinating, detailing the events with the focus purely on Kuroo and Sawamura. The whole three days felt like a circus, secrets revealed and dramatic accusations distracting them from the miniscule number of clues that they had. Allowing all the extraneous stories to fade to the background, it made Akaashi into a narrator of a tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, neither one receiving the happy ending they wished they could have. 

“That all sounded… rough,” Konoha sighed once they were finished giving the details on Kuroo’s final moments. “Are you both going to be okay?”

“Yeah… eventually. I’m just looking forward to going home,” Bokuto admitted.

“You can probably do that now, there’s no reason to keep you longer. After all, if you think of anything else, you know exactly where to find us.”

“Konoha!” 

They whirled around at Komi’s shout and a moment later he stumbled into the room. Before he could tell them what was wrong, he froze, gaping at the room.

“Wow, you guys stayed _here_?!”

Konoha rolled his eyes. “Never mind that! What the hell is going on? Why are you yelling for me?”

“Oh, sorry. We need you back on the docks. Old man Sawamura showed up with his goons, and he’s stirring up trouble, trying to get Oikawa-san arrested.”

“What? He didn’t do anything!” Bokuto protested, but Komi just shrugged.

“We know, but that bastard’s ruthless. The crew is there as well, protecting Oikawa, but we need to get down there before it gets worse.”

Konoha groaned and slipped his notebook back in his pocket. “You guys can leave as soon as the coast is clear. The last thing you need is Sawamura on your bad side.”

“Yes, I think we would both prefer never meeting him. Good luck, Konoha-san.”

After Konoha and Komi rushed away, they both took a deep breath and gazed around the room. 

“Let’s make sure we don't forget anything,” Akaashi suggested and together they did one more search for any of their possessions. 

“I’m going to miss this bed.”

“So am I. Maybe if we get another client like Oikawa-san, we can afford to upgrade the one we have. Of course, we may need new suits before then.”

“What? These are still in great condition!”

Akaashi poked his head out of the bathroom and smirked at Bokuto twirling slowly, showing off his plain suit like a fashion model. “Then why does change keep falling out of your pocket?”

Bokuto’s shoulders sagged as he huffed. “Fine, you win. I hope Oikawa’s going to be okay.”

“I think he will. He did expect that Sawamura-san would do something like this. Let’s go up and see what’s happening.”

Although their room was on the opposite side of the ship, they could hear the ruckus occurring on the docks as soon as they opened the door. Fortunately with their minimal luggage, it didn’t take long for them to run up the staircase and circle around to the other side to see what was happening. Michimiya was watching from the railing, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear. Shimizu stood next to her with her arm around her shoulders, doing her best to comfort her. 

Akaashi and Bokuto joined them, their mouths immediately dropping open at what looked like a suspenseful scene from a film. The docks seemed to be split into three parts, all the reporters forced off to the left with the crew trying to hold them back. Oikawa stood in the center, smoking a cigarette while he watched the debacle with an ice-cold gaze. Iwaizumi glowered in the same direction, standing protectively by Oikawa’s side. The officers formed a line on the other side as Inspector Yamiji bickered with a middle-aged man who kept pointing his finger at Oikawa. Behind the man stood a whole team of frightening-looking individuals, dark suits covering their obviously muscular bodies.

Akaashi leaned forward on the railing, squinting hard at the man shouting at Yamiji. There was no doubt who the man was considering his physical resemblance to Sawamura Daichi. It was the stark differences between them that caught Akaashi’s eye, the scorn in the man’s gaze and the harshness in his voice. It sent shivers down his spine, thinking that Sawamura was raised by such a hateful man. 

“I wish he would just go away,” Michimiya whimpered next to him. “If he hurts Oikawa, I swear… As if he hasn’t taken enough from me.”

Akaashi frowned and peered to the left when he heard more sirens in the distance. Three more squad cars pulled around the block, a welcome sight considering the situation.

“There,” he said, motioning to Michimiya. “Having more officers on sight should help clear him out. No matter how connected Sawamura is, he can’t openly oppose the law, especially with all the reporters over there recording everything. Not only that, but Oikawa told us he knew Sawamura would pull something like this, so I’m sure he has a plan to avoid any legal actions against him.”

Michimiya released a shuddering sigh, leaning further into Shimizu’s embrace. “I hope so.”

Relief swept over them as Akaashi’s prediction became reality. Sawamura’s furious gaze landed on the approaching teams of officers and then to the reporters documenting every moment. Despite not being a very tall man, the intimidating aura he gave off was immense; Akaashi could feel it radiating off him all the way from where he was standing. It was so different from the warmth and patience he felt from his son in the short time that he knew him that he could hardly believe they were related. 

When his stare finally fell on Oikawa, his lip snarled as he pointed his finger at him from over the shoulder of Yamiji. “We’ll settle this in the courts, Oikawa. You can kiss all of _this_ goodbye,” he seethed, waving a hand toward the yacht. “You’re finished.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Sawamura-san,” Oikawa replied with an easy smile. “I have the feeling that the world is about to find out what kind of man you really are. And for that, you will be the one to pay.”

Sawamura scoffed but didn’t reply, turning back toward his fleet of expensive cars and snapped his fingers for his men to follow. Akaashi noticed the faintest relaxing in Oikawa’s shoulders, the slightest little tell that he wasn’t as nonchalant as he appeared. He squeezed Iwaizumi’s shoulder and glanced up to where the few of them were standing. His gaze fell on Michimiya in particular and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Thank God he’s leaving,” she sighed, returning Oikawa’s smile as best she could. “I just wish he would let it go.”

Shimizu huffed and shook her head. “He doesn’t let anything go, not the tiniest little infraction. Sawamura Daichi was his only son and heir, I’m afraid this is just the beginning.” Shimizu turned toward Michimiya and grasped her arms to have her whole attention. “Michimiya, my family has had ties to the Sawamura’s for ages, but that was mostly out of fear. If I can influence them at all, I will do my best to convince them that now is the time to turn on them. I promise you, Oikawa won’t be alone in this. It wasn’t his fault.”

Michimiya nodded as a fresh bout of tears slipped down her cheeks. Shimizu drew her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Together they walked into the parlor for a little privacy from the crowd down below. Oikawa watched them somberly until they were out of view and then finally turned around to address the reporters, giving short vague answers in return. Iwaizumi kept his eyes on Sawamura and his entourage until their cars were long out of sight. It was only then that he turned back to the ship, giving Oikawa a pat on the back as he passed by.

A sound further down the walkway startled them, but Akaashi relaxed when he saw Sugawara coming toward them, loaded down with his luggage. 

“You’re finally off, Sugawara-san?”

“Yes, it’s time,” he said, smiling bitterly. “I wanted to thank you both for how hard you worked on finding Daichi’s murderer. I’m sure you don’t feel satisfied with how it turned out, but it meant a lot to me personally.”

“More than that, how are _you _feeling? It couldn’t have been easy finding out it was Kuroo the entire time.”

“No… it wasn’t. Honestly, it hasn’t hit me yet but once it does, it will hit me hard. At the moment it doesn’t even make sense. Their relationship was always so playful and gentle. I mean, Daichi was no pipsqueak and believe it or not, he did inherit some of his father’s temper,” he laughed fondly. “And I knew of Kuroo’s past, growing up in an orphanage. He might not have approved of fighting, but I don’t have a doubt in my mind that he could put someone down if he needed to. But there was never a hint of aggression in their relationship, not even when they were fighting. Ha, fighting… it was more like bickering and I’m fairly certain that was their version of foreplay.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes. He glanced down at the docks where the crowds were finally thinning out, enough that more cars and cabs could line up to take the other guests home. 

“If Daichi’s looking down at us now, I can’t even imagine that he would be angry with Kuroo. He would probably be too upset that he couldn’t deal with the guilt and ended his own life so soon. One day, I’ll be furious with Kuroo for taking my best friend away from me. But not today,” he sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Anyway, I need to get going. I have to see Asahi and tell him the news if he hasn’t heard already. Keep an eye on your mail, I’ll be sending you both tickets to my next show.”

“Thanks! I look forward to seeing it,” Bokuto said, giving Sugawara a clap on the arm. “Oh, we’ll probably have to rent some fancier clothes than this, right?” 

Sugawara let out a watery laugh and shrugged. “I’ll send you to my personal tailor beforehand and take care of everything. You two just have to dress your fine selves up and come see me. Promise?”

“It’s a promise,” Akaashi said, smiling. “We’ll be there for you whenever you need us, Sugawara-san. Speaking of which, don’t you need help with your trunk?”

Sugawara scoffed and waved him off. “No, I can handle it. Hopefully, I’ll see you both soon. Take care of yourselves!” he called over his shoulder, turning the wheeled trunk around easily to head down the gangway. Akaashi stared at it until Bokuto’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“We should head off ourselves. Do you want to say a quick goodbye to the others?” 

Akaashi’s breaths quickened as he considered it; leaving the ship felt so final, abandoning all their hard work and investigating. There was so much chaos toward the end that they didn’t even think about Sawamura’s stolen money although it no longer had any link to the murder. If it had, Kuroo wouldn’t have held that back from his confession. After all, he was one of the only ones who couldn’t have stolen the money in the first place. 

“Keiji… I think we’re going to have to let this one go,” Bokuto whispered, slipping his hand into Akaashi’s hair and kissing his forehead. “We gave Konoha everything we had and if we think of something else, we can relay it to them. You’re the best detective in the world, but the others are good too.”

Akaashi laughed and gently pushed him away. “I’m not the best detective in the world, obviously.”

“What do you mean obviously? None of this was easy, and we were too close to everything to see the bigger picture. It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t know. Maybe if I’d figured it out earlier, Kuroo would still be alive.”

“Hey, you can’t blame yourself for that. I feel like I’m more responsible for it than you are.”

“And it’s not your fault at all. You were there for him as much as he allowed you to be.” Akaashi sighed and glanced back toward the parlor. “Fine, let’s say our goodbyes and go home. It’s finished.”

Bidding everyone farewell took less time than Akaashi anticipated. The remaining guests were just as anxious as they were to move on with their lives. Tsukishima was nowhere to be found, Saeko informing them he was still in bad shape and probably would be for a long time. But she assured them that either she or Shimizu would make sure he made it home okay. 

As they made their way outside toward the gangway, they waved at Semi and Tendou as they wandered onto the bridge. Akaashi hoped that none of the events would reflect badly on their careers. He almost wished he had mentioned to Konoha how hard they worked trying to retrieve Sawamura’s body, searching all throughout the night and the next day.

_I’ll send them a note about it_, he decided. He didn’t stop to think as they stepped onto the gangway, resisting the temptation to look over his shoulder. _It’s finished… it’s out of our hands._

Oikawa was still speaking with Inspector Yamiji at the bottom and they turned once they stepped off the gangway onto the docks. Yamiji laughed as Bokuto barreled into him, ruffling his fingers into Bokuto’s hair beneath his hat and nearly knocking it off.

“Are you boys alright? I’m very proud of you both.”

“Proud?” Akaashi asked with a self-deprecating laugh. “What did we do?”

“You kept everyone calm and orderly, asked good questions. Sure, it seems like a mess at the moment, but imagine the hysteria that could have befallen everyone if you hadn’t been there. There might have been more infighting, perhaps even more deaths.”

“It’s true,” Oikawa added. “In fact, I intend to pay you for all the hours of work you put in.”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is. You hardly had any time off and I’m the one who asked you to figure it all out, essentially hiring you. Therefore, you can expect payment for your services to arrive at your office either today or tomorrow. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Will you be okay, Oikawa-san?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about that old devil Sawamura. He has nothing on me and making a case of it will only bring him trouble. I almost hope he does; it’s about time for him to get what’s coming to him.”

“You don’t feel sympathetic? He did just lose a son.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I probably feel more heartbroken over it than he does. He’s probably more worried about not having an heir.”

“For now, Oikawa, I would keep most of your opinions about Sawamura to yourself, otherwise he could use them against you,” Yamiji warned.

“I know, I will. And I’ve got more than just myself to worry about,” Oikawa muttered, stealing a glance back to the ship.

“Oikawa-san, don’t hesitate to contact us if you need us, for help or testifying, whatever you require.”

Oikawa beamed and shook Akaashi’s hand as he extended it. “You can depend on it. I called a cab for you both, by the way. I already paid the fare. Ahh no protests, it’s already done.”

“Thanks, Oikawa!” Bokuto charged forward and embraced him. Akaashi snickered at Oikawa’s shocked face. Once the surprise wore off, he relaxed and hugged Bokuto back. As Bokuto pulled back, he gave Oikawa a firm slap on the arm. “Good luck with Michimiya! You two are great! And make sure Iwaizumi opens up his bar, I want to drink there.”

Oikawa laughed, the sound carrying a great amount of relief in it. “I’ll do my best. Iwa-chan’s quite stubborn, but I think you both helped in encouraging his dream. I thank you for that as well.”

The cab driver honked the horn, and begrudgingly they said their final goodbyes. The driver at least helped them load their luggage into the back of the cab and just like that, they were sitting in the back seat with the doors slammed shut. The quiet was suffocating and Akaashi was thankful when the driver started the car up and turned the radio on. 

They both winced as piano music flooded their ears. It was lively and fun, almost a teasing melody that automatically filled Akaashi’s mind with a certain irritating grin. He slipped his hand inside Bokuto’s and squeezed it. The cab pulled away from the docks and they craned their heads to watch the yacht fade into the distance until they turned the corner and it was gone.

A brass section joined the piano and apparently the driver knew the song, singing nonsensical words along with it, although it was slightly off-key. Akaashi turned to Bokuto but his face was strangely serious, staring off into space with his eyebrows furrowed deep.

“Are you alright?” he whispered just loud enough for Bokuto to hear. 

Bokuto shrugged. “I just can’t get something out of my head.”

“I know, I think it’ll be a long time before we’re able to move on.”

“No, it’s not that. There’s something I need to tell you, but I never had a chance before. How could I when Kuroo died?”

“Kou? What are you talking about?”

Bokuto bit his lip, hesitating to meet Akaashi’s gaze. “When Kuroo confessed that he did it… I think he was lying.”

“What? Why would he lie about that?”

“Maybe he was protecting someone else? And he was already dying, so what did he have to lose?”

“Shh,” he said when Bokuto’s voice grew loud enough for the driver to hear. He glanced around the driver’s seat, but the man was still singing and not paying any attention to them. Once he was sure, he leaned back in the seat and leaned up toward Bokuto’s ear. “Listen, let’s not jump to any conclusions.”

“But—”

“Koutarou, is it possible that you can’t accept the fact that Kuroo killed the man he loved?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest but after considering it for a moment, he huffed and slouched back in his seat. “I don’t know. You always trusted my gut before.”

“We were never so close to the victim and suspects before. Besides, who would he be protecting?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Tsukki?”

“He was with us at the time of the murder.”

“Was he? He was in and out of the kitchen.”

“I don’t think he had enough time to shove Sawamura off the ship.”

“Fine, maybe not him.”

Akaashi frowned as he rested his head against Bokuto’s shoulder. It was hard enough letting the investigation go, but knowing that Bokuto had an inkling that the murderer wasn’t who they thought… Perhaps all they needed was time, a chance to sink into their normal schedule and leave the problems of the rich and famous behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh two chapters left!! This one was one of the hardest to get through of the whole fic, for obvious reasons ಥ_ಥ


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was rough, but I'm very excited about this one. I hope you all enjoy it (*≧∀≦*)

“There he is,” Bokuto whispered, jarring Akaashi out of his dozing state. Without even looking, he accepted the binoculars Bokuto was handing him and leaned forward, focusing down the street where their target had just turned.

“Well, looks like she might have been right that he’s hiding something, but it still might not be an affair.”

“I don’t know, Keiji. There’s only apartments around here.”

“Stay alert, he may turn down a different street. Did you mark the time?”

“Got it.”

“Quiet now,” he whispered as the man shuffled closer. They were positioned on a fire escape, high enough that the man wouldn’t spot them unless he glanced up. From the way he kept his coat collar up and continuously glanced over his shoulder, Akaashi suspected he was more concerned about being followed than being watched from above.

The man paused outside one apartment building but didn’t go straight in. He gazed up at a window above him, frowning at the darkness within.

_Perhaps he’s not expected,_ Akaashi thought, lifting the binoculars from the man to the window in question. He gasped softly when he spotted the shade flutter slightly and pull back. It was too dark to see who was inside but a moment later, the apartment flooded with light, revealing the shadow of a woman inside.

It must have been some kind of signal because the man immediately looked both ways down the street and wrenched the building door open. Bokuto groaned next to him; it wasn’t looking good for their client who naturally hoped her husband wasn’t sleeping around with somebody else. Akaashi adjusted his position on the unforgiving grating beneath him and focused his binoculars on the window. The woman inside was pacing back and forth with her fingers near her mouth likely biting her nails. Her shadow froze suddenly and then melted away from the curtain, moving away from the window to let the man in Akaashi guessed.

“Do you think one of us should listen at the door? It could be risky, but it may be more effective if we could hear them.”

“What if they’re going to… you know.”

“Then we’ll inform our client that they’re doing… you know,” Akaashi snickered.

“Keiji.”

“I know, but unfortunately this is our job.”

“And sometimes I hate it.”

Akaashi lowered his binoculars but still kept his eyes on the window. It had been eight months since the terrible cruise on Oikawa’s yacht. They slipped back into their routine easily enough, but somehow everything was different. The excitement usually derived from their various investigations was dulled significantly. Secrets, scandals, money… now that they had witnessed how those things could destroy people’s lives, it no longer gave them any pleasure discovering truths that lay hidden beneath the surface.

“I’ll go,” he finally said after a few minutes of seeing nothing at the window. “If we don’t find out what’s really going on, she may get the wrong idea.”

“I’ll take cover in a nearby doorway, holler if you need back-up. Keiji!” he called just as Akaashi swung onto the ladder. Bokuto gripped the rungs above him and leaned down, brushing their lips together. “Be careful.”

“You too,” he whispered back and carefully made his way down without making a noise.

The apartment building was almost silent inside, the distant murmur of a radio program in one room, snores coming from another. It was expected for that time of night, or morning he realized when he glanced at his watch. Akaashi licked his lips as he found the door that led to the right apartment and crept toward it, his pulse throbbing in his head. 

At first, all he could hear was a muffled conversation. But as he pressed his ear to the door, the occupants conveniently raised their voices as they argued with each other. Akaashi quickly fished out his notebook and pencil, jotting down little snippets as he heard them. He froze, however, when he heard a baby crying from somewhere within the apartment.

“Are you sure?” their client cried, holding a handkerchief to her mouth as she stared at them in disbelief. 

Akaashi nodded and urged her to sit back in her armchair. “Yes, ma’am, we’re certain. I heard their conversation myself.”

“I can’t believe it. How could he keep this from me? How long do you think he’s known?”

“I can’t say for certain, but I would guess around the time you noticed your husband acting suspiciously. Most likely she reached out to him and I’m sure he did his own investigating to find out if what she was saying was true. It’s a shame he didn’t employ us personally, it could have saved us all some time.”

“But she’s his sister! And she has a baby, of course he’d want to take care of her. Why wouldn’t he tell me?! I asked him directly if he was having an affair and he didn’t even deny it! How could this be worse?”

“I’m sure he wanted to tell you,” Bokuto soothed, reaching forward from his chair to pat her hand. “You’ll have to speak with him about it, but many times people lie or hide to protect someone else. His father has an honest reputation, doesn’t he? Your husband probably doesn’t want to damage that, revealing to the world that his father cheated on his mother.”

“Yes, but I’m not the world. I’m his wife.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Look at me, wishing he would have trusted me and yet I hired private detectives to watch him. Thank you both for your help. As frustrated as I am, I’m relieved to know the truth. My butler has your payment already prepared; he’ll give it to you on your way out.”

“You’re very welcome, ma’am. I hope everything works out.”

She smiled weakly, adjusting her wrap around her shoulders to shake their hands before they slipped out of the room. 

“You know, I’m glad you listened in at the door,” Bokuto said as they walked down the street to the train station. “If not, we would have definitely thought he was having an affair. And now he’s not! For once it ended happily.”

“Well, there’s a better chance it will end happily, but that’s up to our client and her husband. We’ve done our job.”

“Yeah… time to move on,” Bokuto replied glumly, his shoulders sagging. 

Akaashi winced and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Come on. Let’s go back to the office and take a nap.”

Bokuto huffed out a laugh and nodded. “That sounds like a good plan.”

When they finally arrived at their office door, they both smiled hearing Kaori’s bubbly voice inside as she took a message for them. She waved at them as they entered, not bothering to take her feet off the desk while she scribbled on a notepad, the phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder.

“Thank you! I’ll have them give you a call whenever they get back in. Yes, I promise. Bye-bye.” She rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and tossed the notepad across the room which was easily caught by Bokuto. “Maeda-san’s jewels are missing again. I straight up asked her if her son was back in town and she said he was and _what does that have to do with anything_?” she finished, mocking the elderly woman’s posh accent.

Bokuto laughed and tossed the notepad back on her desk. “At least it’ll be an easy one. Everyone knows her son is just a mooch, how can she be so blind?”

“Love is blind, Bokuto-san. Why else would Akaashi-san put up with your sorry ass? Ahh!” she squealed when Bokuto plucked her off her chair and threw her over his shoulder. “Where are you taking me?!”

“Throwing you out the window with the rest of the garbage.”

“Stop! I was just kidding! Akaashi-san is lucky to have you and your beautiful, muscular body.”

“That’s better,” he huffed, setting her back on the ground and patting her head. Akaashi snickered as Kaori stuck her tongue out at him and stomped back to the desk. After receiving their extra payment from Oikawa all those months ago, they budgeted enough money to hire Kaori as their secretary and it was a decision he was certain they’d never regret. She kept them vastly more organized and was extremely efficient with appointments and taking messages. It helped that they’d known her for years since she used to work for the police department. But like them, she had always felt like it wasn’t the right place for her, regardless that her girlfriend Yukie was still an officer. More than anything, they knew they could trust her; she was the little sister they always wished they could have.

“You both going to sleep finally? You better not fool around while I’m here, these walls are _not_ thin.”

“No, we’re definitely going to sleep. It was a long night.”

“Did you finish the case?”

Akaashi smiled as he slipped the check from his pocket and laid it on the desk. She cheered and promptly deposited the check into a locked drawer until it came time for her to visit the bank.

“Good job! Here’s the morning paper, by the way. What time would you like me to get you both up? I’ll have a pot of coffee waiting for you.”

“Just a few hours. You’re a saint, Kaori.”

“I know. How did you both get along without me for all those years?”

“It was horrible,” he chuckled, snapping the newspaper open and scanning the front page. His face fell as he read the headline in giant bold letters. He held it up to his face to get a better look at the article and the corresponding picture, just to make sure he was reading it right.

“Keiji? What is it?!” Bokuto called but Akaashi hardly heard him he was so transfixed. It wasn’t until Bokuto shook his arm that Akaashi snapped out of his shock. 

“Here… read it yourself,” he said, handing the paper to him. 

Bokuto stared down at it in confusion as Kaori peeked around his arm to read. His eyes grew larger the more he read and when he was done, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

“No way… is this for real?! This isn’t a joke paper?”

“Bokuto-san, who reads joke papers? This is legitimate!” Kaori giggled as she plucked the paper from his hands and smirked down at the picture. “Good for her. Now, _this_ is what I call good news. You both knew her from the cruise, didn’t you? Did you have any idea this would happen?”

Akaashi pushed his hat back off his forehead and shook his head. “I had no clue at the time. Back then, Shimizu was mourning Sawamura’s death and dealing with other things. But now that I think about it…”

“The drinking party, Keiji!” Bokuto shouted, ripping the newspaper out of Kaori’s hands and slamming it down on the table. They all three gazed down at the two pictures shoved together, one of Shimizu Kiyoko exiting a club in an elegant gown, the other a promotional portrait of Tanaka Saeko in her chef’s attire, posing in front of her stove with a wide grin on her face.

Underneath their pictures, the column outlined all that they could find out about the situation, which wasn’t much. After a week of being unable to locate their daughter themselves, the Shimizu family finally announced to the public that Kiyoko had run away. The only information they had was a note left behind, letting them know that she was in love with Saeko and that she was finally choosing a life for herself.

“The drinking party…” Akaashi murmured, tapping his lip as his mind wandered back to that evening. “I remember Saeko took care of her that night when she was upset.” 

“Exactly! Maybe something happened between them.”

“I think it’s more like a seed was planted that night. Saeko cared for her without any expectations, unlike most of the people Shimizu knew. At such a time when she was heartbroken and confused, Saeko gave her just what she needed. And knowing her type,” Akaashi paused to clear his throat, “it’s no surprise that she would fall in love with her.”

“Yeah, and they see each other a lot at events. Wow, but to think they’d run away with each other. Her family must be furious!”

“Hmm, I think that’s putting it lightly,” Akaashi said, wincing as he skimmed the fine print. “Looks like they’ve got bloodhounds after the pair of them. There’s a large reward for anyone with any information.”

“Why can’t they just let them be?” Kaori cried. “If they’re in love and happy, what’s the harm?”

Akaashi glanced up, catching Bokuto’s eye. From an outsider’s perspective, it seemed silly to keep the pair apart. But they both witnessed first-hand the cruelty of their world, the expectations and lack of freedom. 

As Kuroo and Sawamura’s faces appeared in his mind, Akaashi shook his head and walked away, heading across the room to the window. He gazed out at the crowds of people heading both directions, going to work or heading back home from a night shift. Just when he thought they were moving on, the events from that horrifying weekend fading from their memories, suddenly all the emotions were back and fresh as if it had happened yesterday. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Kaori whispered, plenty loud enough for Akaashi to hear. It made him smile; sometimes she really did seem like Bokuto’s little sister.

“No, it’s fine,” Bokuto murmured. “These people, the wealthy ones we admire… their lives aren’t really their own. They belong to the public, corporations, and their narrow-minded parents. It’s the whole reason Sawamura Daichi is dead, along with Kuroo. Because they loved each other, and it wasn’t allowed.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. Be grateful you’re not among them.”

“That better not be an excuse for not giving me a Christmas bonus.”

Bokuto snorted and wrapped his arm around her neck, rubbing his knuckles over her head. Akaashi took a deep breath, basking in the sound of Bokuto’s laughs and Kaori’s hissing from him messing up her hair. He couldn’t let this keep them from healing. They needed to keep moving forward.

He had to admit that he was happy for Shimizu and Saeko, and he hoped they would continue to elude her family. It was refreshing to have positive news after so long. Well, not that it wasn’t the only positive thing to come from all of it. 

Oikawa was inevitably dragged into court by Sawamura, but his lawyers were, in fact, brilliant and switched the whole thing around. His case was solid and the more Sawamura fought against him, the more foolish and tyrannical he seemed. The media began changing their view of the man and soon countless people from across the nation came forward with accusations of Sawamura’s cruelty and bad business dealings.

It was actually Daishou’s own article that ended up being the final nail in the coffin. Akaashi was stunned when he read his account of the cruise, expecting all the guests’ secrets to be splashed about. Instead, Daishou gave a heart-wrenching account of Sawamura’s last moments on the ship and the cruel way he was separated from Kuroo by his father’s meddling. 

Naturally, Daishou didn’t mention his own hand in it, but Akaashi couldn’t believe his change of heart. Along with the story were many photographs of the other guests, some taken the first night when everyone was cheerful. Others were taken after Sawamura’s death, them scattered around the ship in quiet contemplation or mourning. 

It was haunting, seeing it laid out in that manner and Akaashi had to admit he cried while reading it. He almost didn’t catch the little footnote at the end of the article where it said that it was Daishou’s final article and he would be retiring from journalism. He wondered if it was due to Kuroo’s death, that the whole point of his career had been wrapped up in revenge and the reason for it no longer existed. He hoped that Daishou was finally moving on and would do something positive with his life. Not likely but he hoped, nonetheless.

The sympathy the article garnered for the star-crossed lovers and their tragic deaths officially painted Old Sawamura as the villain. Akaashi didn’t know to what extent the damage was, but he knew from what he read in the papers that the police were investigating everything, from his account books to potential mafia ties. Sawamura’s stocks were plummeting; it was only a matter of time before he lost everything.

“Keiji? Are you okay?”

He startled and gave Bokuto a reassuring smile. “Yes, I’m fine. I truly hope the best for them. For now, though, we should get some sleep.”

“Hey, I found something else while flipping through the paper,” Bokuto said, smirking as he turned to a page in the middle. “Look at this. A new bar opened up across from the arena. Called Fisticuffs, ha! I’ll be you anything it’s Iwaizumi’s.”

“I hope so. I didn’t even think about how he’s going to take the news of Shimizu running away with Saeko.” Akaashi glanced up from the advertisement and tapped the newspaper against his chin as he thought. “Koutarou, what do you think about going there tonight after we wake up? We can check out the bar and make sure Iwaizumi is okay at the same time.”

“That’s a great idea! Kaori, want to go with us?”

Kaori scrunched up her nose. “No thanks, it sounds a little smelly.”

“It’s a brand-new bar!”

“Yes, one full of sweaty sports nuts getting drunk.”

“Alright, your loss.”

“And if you two don’t get some sleep, you’re not going anywhere.”

Kaori left them no time to protest, immediately shoving them toward their bedroom. It was usually convenient that they lived and worked within the same apartment, but it also meant that there was no slacking off during the day while Kaori was working. And sometimes, slacking off meant not going straight to bed.

“Kaori, we don’t need a mom!”

“Ha! If I was your mother, I would have already given you both a proper spanking. Nope, don’t you dare touch that one, Bokuto-san. To bed!”

Akaashi laughed and tugged Bokuto into the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind them. “Thank you, Kaori. Please don’t forget to wake us.”

“I won't. Night!”

“Keiji, how am I supposed to sleep with all this big news?” Bokuto huffed once the door clicked. 

“I think you’ll find it rather easy once your head hits the pillow. We were up all night, remember?”

“True. Do you think Iwaizumi is heartbroken?”

Akaashi frowned as he slipped his tie from his collar. “I don’t know. Hopefully with the excitement of opening his bar, it softened the blow a little bit. Regardless, we’ll see for ourselves soon and do what we can to cheer him up.”

“Yeah! We’ll cheer him up. We never got the chance to help Kuroo, but we can be there for Iwaizumi.”

Akaashi winced at the mention of Kuroo, seeing Bokuto’s enthusiasm dampen until it was nearly nonexistent. “Hey,” he murmured, clasping his hands against Bokuto’s cheeks. He pulled him lower and planted a light kiss on his lips. “You’re right, it’s impossible to do anything else for Kuroo. But the others are still here, and we can support them as much as we can. Let’s get some sleep so we can have some fun.”

Bokuto chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re right. No sense dwelling on the impossible.”

As Akaashi predicted, neither of them had any trouble sleeping once they were lying down. It almost seemed too soon when Kaori was waking them up even though she allowed them to sleep for several hours. Thankfully, she fulfilled her promise of having a pot of coffee hot and ready and after consuming several cups of the miracle beverage, they were soon transformed into real human beings once again.

They ate a quick meal and dressed in one of their nicer suits, excited for a night out on the town. Locking the door behind them, Bokuto and Akaashi walked Kaori to the train station. Not that she needed them for any protection; with Kaori’s police training she could take down a man twice her size, whether he had a weapon or not. 

Once she was safely seated in her car, they wandered onto a different platform, one that would take them to the city center where the sports arena was.

“I wish there was a match tonight,” Bokuto sighed when they sat in the empty car. 

“That would be fun, but I’m in the mood for something lowkey tonight. A drink at Iwaizumi’s bar sounds perfect.”

“Yeah… no events and it’s not the weekend, it could be really empty.”

“It’s possible. Although I’m sure he offers incentives to bring people in when there’s nothing going on.”

“You think he gives discounts to friends?!”

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head. “Let’s not assume that. We’re going there to give him our support, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

Akaashi relaxed as the train jumped into motion, a smile lingering on his lips. Bokuto’s excitement had him vibrating in the seat next to him and although his energy was radiating from him in waves, it was a comfort to Akaashi. It meant that he was focusing on the positives again and not their failures from eight months ago. 

The arena was conveniently close to the station, so it took little time locating the new bar right across the street. Akaashi smiled at the neon sign above it, the name _Fisticuffs_ written in a messy font with the outline of boxing gloves underneath it. There was a large window showing the inside and he realized they should have been more worried about finding an open seat rather than it being too empty.

“Wow, it’s slammed!” Bokuto said, peering inside before dragging Akaashi to the door. He wrenched it open, releasing a wave of laughs, chatter, and music coming from inside. They paused inside the door, gazing at the dimly lit interior that was decorated with all kinds of sports memorabilia. Every table and booth were full, folks having a cheerful drink, others huddled around a radio and making bets on the sporting event they were listening to. 

“There’s a couple of seats open at the bar,” Akaashi murmured in Bokuto’s ear. 

“Let’s go grab them!” Bokuto grabbed his hand and rushed forward, weaving them through the tables and snatching one of the stools before it could be taken. They were instantly greeted by a familiar laugh as Iwaizumi wandered from the other side of the counter, dressed in common bartender clothes and a clean towel draped over his shoulder.

“Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?”

“Hey, hey, Iwaizumi! Nice place you got here.”

“Thanks,” he said, winking as he whipped the towel off his shoulder and wiped the counter in front of them. “What can I get you two? Our house beer has quite the punch.”

Bokuto barked out a laugh. “That’s lame. How long have you been waiting to use that line?”

“I use it for every new customer.” Iwaizumi shrugged, tossing the towel back onto his shoulder. “Want to try it?”

“Yup, sounds good to me! Keiji?”

“Yes, I’ll have one as well. It’s good to see you, Iwaizumi-san. You look like you’re doing well.”

“I’m doing great! Business is booming as you can see. It’s keeping me busy. Here you go,” he said as he slid two frothy beers toward them. He took a quick glance down the counter to make sure no one else needed anything and then relaxed against the counter. “How’s it taste?”

“Mm, it’s great!”

Iwaizumi beamed. “Thanks, I’m glad you like it.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement, licking his lips as he set the mug down. Iwaizumi was practically glowing with pride and he wondered if perhaps he hadn’t heard the news about Shimizu just yet. As Iwaizumi’s eyes slid toward Akaashi in particular, his smile turned up into a smirk instead.

“I bet you came down here to check on me, didn’t you?”

“What? Why would we feel the need to do that?” Bokuto asked, his eyes wide and guilty over the rim of his mug as he gulped his beer down.

Iwaizumi laughed. “Uh-huh. This about Shimizu?”

“Not completely,” Akaashi admitted. “We were concerned about how you would take the news, but we also saw the advertisement for your bar in the same paper. We did promise you we’d enjoy drinking here, so it was more coincidence that the other article came out at the same time.”

“Well, let me put you boys at ease. I’m doing alright.”

“Really? You’re not crushed or heartbroken at all? Ouch!” Bokuto yelped as Akaashi elbowed him in the ribs.

Iwaizumi laughed. “It’s okay and I’m definitely not crushed. Shimizu and I parted ways right after the cruise. We finally had a long and much-needed conversation about it, deciding it was best to let each other go. 

“Listen,” he said, lowering his voice so only they could hear, “Shimizu is an amazing woman, and I’ll always admire her. But I realize now that what we had wasn’t love, even on my part. It was pure infatuation and I can admit now that we weren’t right for each other. 

Oh, it had nothing to do with me being poorer than her or from a different class,” he said, holding up a hand when Bokuto was about to protest. “Sometimes you can think the world of another person but know in your gut that they’re not a good fit for you. The kind of relationship we had wasn’t healthy, and I hope that what she has with Saeko is better. I trust her with Shimizu,” he paused, glancing over his shoulder and turning back with a bashful smile, “and I can honestly say that what I have now is better for me too.”

“What you have?” Akaashi asked but before Iwaizumi could answer, they heard a loud _smack_ and saw Iwaizumi wince in pain.

“Sorry, baby, it was just hanging out there,” a gruff voice snickered, and they glanced up to see Kamasaki Yasushi, Iwaizumi’s archrival in the ring, wandering behind him with a keg hoisted on his shoulder. Iwaizumi frowned and turned around to tell him off, but his rage seemed to escalate when he saw that Kamasaki was half-naked.

“Put your shirt back on, dumbass! It’s against health codes.”

“It is not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Kamasaki grunted as he set the keg down. As he came back up, he struck a pose, flexing his muscles for the entire bar to see. There was a sheen of sweat covering his impressive body, and it came as no surprise to Akaashi when the bar filled with whistles and cheers.

“See? Looks to me like you just don’t want to share me with everyone else. Is that it, Hajime?” he purred. When Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, Kamasaki puffed out his chest and tweaked each of his pectoral muscles individually in an impressive rhythm. The spectators cheered even louder and even Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back his grin. 

He threw the towel he was holding against Kamasaki’s chest and stomped toward him, radiating a challenging aura. “Put… your… damn… shirt on.”

“Ooooh,” the crowd said in unison, half of them lining up to get a better view of the spectacle. Akaashi glanced around as everyone whispered amongst each other and saw that they were exchanging money for some reason.

“Go ahead and make me,” Kamasaki shot back, taking a step closer to knock his ample chest against Iwaizumi’s. “If you can, peanut.”

The bar quieted with a collective gasp, all eyes wide and pinned on Iwaizumi to see how he would take it. His grin stretched wider, but it hardly looked friendly. As he took a step back, he raised his fists into a proper fighting stance.

“I think we both know that if we’re going by the size of our dicks, I’m not the peanut.”

Everyone cheered and whistled, the tension in the room thickening. Kamasaki threw back his head with a laugh, raising his fists to mirror Iwaizumi’s. 

“If that’s how you want it, baby. We both know who’s currently winning.”

“By a technicality. One I’ll be destroying in a moment.”

Akaashi gawked as the two began circling each other behind the bar and the whole crowd began to chant _fight, fight, fight_. Even Bokuto was caught up in it, slamming his fist against the counter and shouting out encouragement to Iwaizumi. There were a few quick jabs, so fast they looked like blurs but somehow the other easily avoided. Akaashi watched transfixed, waiting for one of the fists to connect to someone’s face. 

He gasped when Kamasaki’s jabbed forward, certain Iwaizumi was about to get knocked out. Iwaizumi’s grin was manic as he swerved out of the way, but he didn’t stop there. He jumped high and landed in Kamasaki’s arms, planting their lips together as Kamasaki tumbled to the ground. For a moment, they were out of their line of sight somewhere behind the bar. Everyone cheered when Iwaizumi was the first to pop up, his cheeks pink and his fists raised in the air. 

He basked in his glory for a moment before turning around, marking a tally behind him on a chalkboard that Akaashi hadn’t noticed until then. Both columns were filled with marks, but the one Iwaizumi just put on tied both sides up. Kamasaki gripped onto the counter to help himself up, his face far redder than Iwaizumi’s. He cleared his throat and shuffled past Iwaizumi, muttering that he would be back… with a shirt.

“Ha! You showed him, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto shouted as the crowd meandered back to their seats. 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, grinning smugly as he strutted towards them. “Thanks. It doesn’t work every time. Luckily I know his weaknesses.”

Akaashi snickered. “This is healthier for you, huh?”

“Ha! Yeah, surprisingly, it is. Even Oikawa approves, believe it or not.”

“Speaking of which, how is he doing?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “That bastard is on top of the world as usual. Sawamura dragging him to court only made him more popular and after decimating the old fool completely, he’s cockier than a peacock. It’s alright though, I’m relieved he survived the ordeal. Sawamura’s not a person to mess around with.”

“No, he isn’t,” Akaashi agreed. “Is he still with Michimiya?”

Iwaizumi’s face softened as he nodded. “Yeah, they’re still together. She’s not singing as much though. She found her true calling by starting up an organization with Oikawa, focused on giving unemployed folks new skills to help them find jobs. It’s working out well and seeing her getting all business-like and managing employees just made him fall deeper in love with her. She’s got him wrapped around her little finger and I’m happy to see it. What about you two? Business alright?”

“It’s going extremely well now. Just finished up a successful case this morning.”

“Good! I’ve been worried about you both. It was hard on all of us, but it couldn’t have been easy trying to sort it all out at the time, not knowing who to trust. And to walk away from it all on top of that…”

“Yes, that wasn’t easy. We’re managing though. I think the hardest part was Kuroo’s death, thinking that we could have stopped it.”

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. “Nah, don’t think like that. I can’t speak for Kuroo, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want you taking responsibility. He didn’t have to confess at all before ending it, but he chose to tell you anyway. In a weird way, I think he did it to put your minds at ease.”

“It didn’t work,” Bokuto said glumly. 

Iwaizumi grimaced and reached across the counter to squeeze Bokuto’s shoulder. “It’ll heal with time, I promise. Have you been in touch with anyone else?”

Akaashi relaxed at the change of subject and nodded. “Sugawara sent us tickets to his play. It was very exciting.”

“Yeah? I heard he was pretty good.”

“That’s putting it mildly. It was quite an experience. We also met Azumane-san when we met Sugawara afterward. He was also Sawamura’s best friend before he passed away.”

“I can’t even imagine what they’ve both gone through,” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head. “How were they holding up?”

Akaashi shrugged. “They seemed to be coping, relying on each other. I think it’ll take a long time for them to heal completely if they ever do.”

A call further down the counter captured Iwaizumi’s attention and he waved at them as he straightened up. “I have to get back to work. I’ll pop back over if I have a chance. Regardless, I’m happy you’re both here. It’s good seeing you.”

“We’ll come back! And maybe we’ll bring some friends with us next time!”

“You better!” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder as he walked away. Kamasaki emerged from the back eventually, completely dressed and his face a normal color. Akaashi and Bokuto stayed a while longer, enjoying their drink as they watched the ex-boxing champions work behind the counter. Occasionally, they’d bump each other on purpose, inciting another mock fight and riling up the entire bar all over again. 

Akaashi chuckled as he watched the spectacle. He doubted Iwaizumi and Kamasaki had to make up incentives to pull people into the bar when there were no events happening across the street. There were more than enough events happening inside the bar to attract patrons every night of the week.

Unfortunately, there was so much entertainment that they ended up staying longer than they initially intended. At least he stopped himself from drinking earlier in the evening, or it would have been impossible to drag himself and Bokuto’s drunk ass all the way home. By the time they made it back, it didn’t matter at all that they had such a long nap that afternoon. They were barely able to get their shoes off before collapsing in bed and falling fast asleep.

The next morning, Akaashi opened his bleary eyes at the sound of muffled voices in the next room. He craned his head around to view the clock on the nightstand and winced at the late hour. 

_No wonder it’s so bright in here_, he thought, covering his eyes for a minute to give them a rest from the intrusive sun. Once his eyes adjusted to being awake, he slowly peeled his fingers back to gradually adapt to the light. Throwing off the covers, he started to get out of bed but wheezed when he was stopped short. He glared first at the arms circled around his waist and then over his shoulder at Bokuto who continued to snore loudly while his arms refused to relax their hold.

It was tempting to lie back down and rest a bit longer. With Bokuto keeping him there anyways, he had the perfect excuse to laze around in bed all morning. But he could hear Kaori talking to someone and judging from her polite tone, it was most likely a potential client. 

Akaashi glanced down at his attire; for once it was fortuitous that he hadn’t bothered changing into his pajamas. He removed his handkerchief from his pocket and folded it to a long, delicate point. Twisting his body around, he gently tickled it across Bokuto’s nose, chuckling as Bokuto slapped his hand across his face. Akaashi hopped out of bed before he could be captured once again and promptly straightened up his shirt and tie. With a quick glance in the mirror to fix his hair, he took a deep breath and entered the main office.

Kaori was just handing a young man a cup of coffee when he appeared, and she flashed him a bright smile. 

“Thank goodness you’re awake! I thought I would have to send him away.”

“My apologies. My partner and I were up rather late last night… checking on a lead,” he explained to the man, trying to keep a straight face while Kaori rolled her eyes.

The man, who seemed to be around Akaashi’s age, smiled as he stood up from his chair and extended his hand. “No, please think nothing of it. I’m the one who came in here without an appointment. I understand private investigators keep strange hours. My name is Ennoshita Chikara. You must be Akaashi-san?”

“Yes. Ennoshita… I know the name.” Akaashi tapped his finger against his lips as he sorted through the massive amount of information in his mind that he’s collected over the years as Ennoshita smiled sleepily. Or perhaps that was just how his eyes looked. Suddenly, it hit him where he’d heard the name and he snapped his fingers. “You were Sawamura Daichi’s butler!”

Ennoshita smiled wider. “I see your reputation precedes you. I never would have suspected you knew _my_ name since I wasn’t even on Oikawa-san’s yacht.”

“Yes, I heard your name mentioned by a couple different people. Please, have a seat,” Akaashi gestured toward his chair while he propped himself on the corner of the desk. Kaori busied herself in the corner since she was no longer needed, reorganizing their old case files into the cabinet.

“Thank you for your hospitality. And I also want to thank you for your hard work, figuring out what happened to Daichi-san.”

Akaashi grimaced and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, I couldn’t say we figured anything out. Kuroo confessed to the murder before we could solve it.”

“Yes, but still… he meant a lot to me.” Ennoshita’s eyes fell away, taking a sip of coffee to interrupt any oncoming emotions.

“I’m sorry for your loss. From what I heard, he was a very good man. Did you enjoy working for him?”

Ennoshita nodded as he rested the mug on his thigh. “Yes, I was grateful that he took me on as his personal butler when he moved out of his family’s mansion. Since my father died, the atmosphere in the great house was extremely uncomfortable. But with just me and Daichi-san, it was quiet and easy-going. He treated me very well, as his own family. Well, I should say he treated me better. Naturally, he avoided his blood family as much as he could while still being a proper son.”

“Sugawara told us that it was due to your own father’s influence that he turned out so well.”

Ennoshita hummed. “My father loved Daichi-san, who was only a year older than me. It truly felt like we were brothers growing up, the only difference was that I eventually picked up after him and cooked his meals. But even then, he preferred it when I was honest with him and never reprimanded me for giving my opinion.”

“I suppose you knew all about his relationship with Kuroo, one of the few people who did.”

“Of course. Even in the beginning when Kuroo first started visiting the house, I could easily see where their relationship was heading. The sexual tension was a little suffocating sometimes,” Ennoshita admitted, scrunching up his nose.

“Did you disapprove of it?”

“Hmm, that’s an interesting question. I suppose I was conflicted since my only goal was to protect Daichi-san and help him lead a long and healthy life. As easily as I could see their friendship turning romantic, I could predict how difficult it would be in the future. The Sawamuras would never allow it to continue and I would not put it past Sawamura-san to have Kuroo murdered. Oh, but please don’t quote me on that. 

On the other hand, I’d never seen Daichi-san so happy. At first, I was suspicious of Kuroo, thinking that he was after money. It didn’t take long for me to see that his intentions were surprisingly honorable. Well, with regard to money they were honorable. I didn’t miss those wolfish eyes of his looking Daichi-san up and down whenever he exposed a part of his body.”

Akaashi chuckled, picturing those eyes clearly in his mind. “Did they ever fight while together?”

“No, just bickered like an old married couple and they actually enjoyed it. The only fight I witnessed was the last one, the one that ended their relationship. That is one thing I would like to forget.”

“Did you hear what they said?”

“No. Before Kuroo arrived, Daichi-san asked that I not be present while they talked things over, no matter what I heard. I couldn’t sleep with the yelling, especially when I could hear several things breaking. Even after Kuroo left, Daichi-san refused to speak about it.”

“He didn’t trust you?”

Ennoshita frowned. “No, it wasn’t a matter of trust. For one, I think it was too painful for him to talk about it. I also think it was a way of protecting me. It made more sense when I was called in front of his father for an interrogation of their relationship once he found out about it.”

“He interrogated you?!”

“It wasn’t the first time,” Ennoshita admitted with a wince. “Ever since we were young, he would take me aside and ask me questions about Daichi-san. I think he considered me a spy for him, but luckily, I learned early on how to reveal just enough truth to satisfy him and avoid giving too much away. My loyalty was to Daichi-san, not his father.”

“Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence,” Kaori laughed as Bokuto shuffled through the door with a bear-like yawn. She poured him a large mug of coffee, which he accepted gratefully and guzzled down almost the entire thing before blinking in Ennoshita’s direction.

“Who’s this?”

Akaashi sighed, giving Ennoshita an apologetic smile. “Ennoshita-san, this is my partner, Bokuto Koutarou. Koutarou, this is Ennoshita Chikara. He was Sawamura Daichi’s butler before he died.”

Bokuto’s eyes brightened at the recognition. “Oh yeah! I’m sorry for your loss. Sawamura was a good guy. Not too bad at a card game either.”

Ennoshita cocked his head. “Really? I always found him to be a terrible card player.”

“Ah, that’s just _his _perspective,” Akaashi snickered, gesturing toward Bokuto. “Koutarou has the worst poker face on Earth.”

“Keiji, you don’t mean that!”

“When do I ever say things I don’t mean?”

Ennoshita chuckled. “I’m sure Daichi-san wasn’t much better. Don’t take it too hard, Bokuto-san. The ones who are bad at cards are usually the most trustworthy people. It’s a compliment to your honor.”

“Yeah! I’m trustworthy,” Bokuto declared, grinning smugly at Akaashi. 

“It’s true, he couldn’t lie to save his life. Back to the subject, Ennoshita-san, but what did you think about his engagement to Shimizu?”

Ennoshita took his time answering as he sipped a bit more of his coffee. “Again, it’s hard to say. I think if Daichi-san could have moved on from Kuroo, he would have been very happy with her. I have the highest respect for Shimizu-san, and I think as far as marriages go, they were an excellent match.”

“Quite a diplomatic answer. Which one do you wish would have ended up with him? Kuroo or Shimizu?”

“I’m not sure what relevance that has anymore,” Ennoshita responded, his eyebrows knitting together to form tension lines across his forehead. “Both Daichi-san and Kuroo are dead and Shimizu has run off to find what happiness she can. Does it matter if I ever had an opinion about his romantic endeavors, even if he would have survived?” His voice quivered slightly as he spoke and Akaashi immediately regretted pushing so far.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. Naturally, you don’t have to answer the question, this is hardly an interrogation. I think you’ve had enough of those.”

“No, I mean yes, I have had enough of interrogations, but that’s not what this feels like. I’m not angry but confused about why you are still asking these kinds of questions. The case was closed months ago, was it not?”

Bokuto laughed as he wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s waist, leaning into his side. “Keiji’s just naturally curious. While doing investigations, he usually collects way more information than he actually needs just so he can understand the situation better. Besides, we grew close to Kuroo those few short days we had with him… before the end.”

Ennoshita relaxed back into his chair. “Ah, I see. I am sorry if I sounded defensive, that wasn’t my intention. To answer your question, I would say that if the world was a different place, Kuroo was the right person for him because they loved each other. It doesn’t always work out with two people who love each other, but I think they could have figured it out. 

Kuroo had a positive effect on Daichi-san, encouraging him to think outside the box and how to have fun for a change. I think it went both ways as well, Kuroo learning that money wasn’t everything. A couple who can learn from each other and grow… it’s a beautiful thing to witness. It gives you hope for the future. Although, seeing it torn apart is one of the most horrible things to see.”

Ennoshita paused, slipping out a pocket watch and grimacing at the time. “I’m afraid I have to be going. I wanted to stop here on my way to the train station.”

“Going somewhere?” he asked, surprised he didn’t even notice the luggage by the door. 

Ennoshita nodded as he stood up from his chair with a stretch. “Yes, I’m moving away. I have officially left my position in the Sawamura household. Ah, don’t look like that, it’s not a sad thing to leave. There’s nothing to hold me there now that Daichi-san is gone. He of all people would be furious with me if I kept holding onto the past.”

“I understand completely. Where will you be living?”

Ennoshita smiled in response but didn’t answer right away. Akaashi marveled at him; he could tell from his expression that there was a wealth of information in his mind but for all the secrets he had, there was no price Akaashi could name that would influence him to reveal them. Ennoshita licked his lips as his eyes wandered around the room until they fell on yesterday’s paper, still spread out on Kaori’s desk. He set the empty mug on the desk and picked the paper up instead, folding it to show just the article on Shimizu and Kiyoko.

“Let’s just say that my destination is confidential, as are my new employers. It would be a difficult thing if anyone were to catch onto their whereabouts.”

“Are they criminals?!” 

Akaashi winced at Bokuto’s question. Ennoshita snickered and handed Akaashi the newspaper.

“Thank you. No, Kou, some people just want to stay _hidden_,” he said, pointing at the picture.

“Oh!” Bokuto shouted and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth. He leaned closer to Ennoshita and whispered, “Tell them we said hi.”

“Yes, please give them our best.”

“I will. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

“Will a certain little maid be there as well?”

Ennoshita smiled wider and shook his head. “No, I believe the maid stayed behind due to her recent engagement.”

“Ah… bartender?”

“Isn’t it always? It was a pleasure speaking with you both, but I really do have to go.”

“Of course.”

They followed Ennoshita to the door, helping him get situated with his luggage. Ennoshita reached out to take the last bag from Bokuto but hesitated.

“I’m sorry, I almost forgot my original intent for stopping here.” He didn’t move at first, glancing between them and then across the room at Kaori. At last, he sighed and felt around inside his suit jacket. “I have something that belongs to you.”

Akaashi shared a confused look with Bokuto. “To us?”

Ennoshita nodded, his lips curling into a secretive smile as he pulled an envelope from his inner pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, that's the last cliffhanger I promise! Get it? Because the next chapter's the last one. Ahhhhhh the next chapter's the last one! This whole fic has been such an amazing experience for me and I've loved the responses from week to week. You've all been such an encouragement to me and I genuinely hope you've enjoyed the story so far.   
I had Iwaizumi's conclusion in mind almost the entire time I was writing the fic and it's such a joy to finally get to it. My favorite ships are always rivals to lovers and I can never resist pairing a couple of hunks up with each other like Iwaizumi and Kamasaki. But seriously, I love the IwaKiyo ship as well so please don't take this conclusion as me poo pooing that one.


	11. Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Early chapter and it's the last one!! It's huge, so hopefully it should clear most things up. Enjoy it!! (*≧∀≦*)

The train attendant announced that they were approaching the final stop and Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s arm, shaking him awake.

“Kou? We’re here.”

Bokuto scrunched up his face, emitting a low growl. Akaashi snickered and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Immediately Bokuto’s angry sleepy face disappeared with a goofy smile and he finally cracked his eyes open. 

“Hey, Keiji?” he yawned, blinking his large golden eyes. “We’re there already?”

Akaashi scoffed. “Already? It took us four hours to get here. Come on, we’ll have to hurry.”

Bokuto groaned but the sound turned into a yawn as he looked out the windows. “Wow, it’s kind of pretty here. Why do we have to hurry?”

“Because it’s getting late and we still have to find a boat that will take us to the island. The sun’s already beginning to set.”

“Yeah, and I’m getting hungry. It’ll be good to see the ocean again. And it’s much warmer here!”

“Yes, it is.”

When the train finally lurched to a stop, Akaashi couldn’t help gawking at the tiny, rundown station outside the windows. He felt as if they were on some wild goose chase instead of taking an actual vacation. It seemed to be their lot in life to never have a chance to relax. 

At least Bokuto was excited, which always lifted his own spirits. And they didn’t have to fight a crowd when exiting the train since there was hardly anyone left on board. At the previous station, the attendant asked them over and over if they were certain they wanted to continue. Apparently, their destination wasn’t a common place for vacations.

He was filled with conflicting emotions as they stepped onto the platform and looked around. Breathing deeply, he could taste the salt on the air, and the call of seabirds beckoned them toward the ocean. As comforting as it was, Akaashi’s stomach twisted uneasily at the dilapidated town surrounding them. 

“Why are we here?”

“Because of the postcard!” Bokuto laughed. “Come on, Keiji, it’ll be great!”

“The last time you said that we were boarding Oikawa’s yacht.”

“Yeah, but this is the opposite of that. No rich snobs around here.”

“You’re right about that, but this is hardly less foreboding.”

Akaashi felt damned by his own curiosity, never able to resist a clue no matter how vague it was. The clue itself was a regular postcard that had been handed over by Ennoshita Chikara, just before he left their office a few weeks ago.

_“What is this?” Akaashi asked, gazing first at the photograph on the front of a serene beach with swaying palms, and then the back that only had their own names and address on it. There was no identity given of the sender._

_“It’s a postcard, to you,” Ennoshita said, stating the obvious._

_“Yes, but who is it from? And how did you get it?”_

_Ennoshita smiled, holding up the envelope he had removed the postcard from. “Because it came to me first. When I opened it up, that was the only thing inside.”_

_“Why would anyone do that? And the envelope doesn’t have a sender on it either.”_

_“No, it doesn’t.”_

_Akaashi frowned at Ennoshita’s serene smile. “You don’t seem bothered by this.”_

_Ennoshita shrugged. “Why should I?”_

_“Do you know who sent it?”_

_“How could I know that? As you can see, there’s no return address or name.”_

_“But you do know, somehow.”_

_Ennoshita hummed, replacing the envelope carefully into his pocket. Akaashi wondered why he didn’t just throw it away._

_“I don’t know anything, Akaashi-san. Just… hopeful. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really do need to make my train. I can’t keep my new employers waiting.” Ennoshita picked his luggage back up and turned away. He paused once again to look over his shoulder, his eyes falling to the postcard in Akaashi’s hand. “You know, it seems like a paradise, that place on the postcard. I’m sure you both could use a real vacation. Perhaps you should go see it for yourself. Good luck.”_

_Before either of them could respond, Ennoshita shuffled out the door, easing it shut behind him. _

“This hardly looks anything like the postcard,” Akaashi said as they wandered through the town. He flinched as a pack of dogs ran past them, chasing after a frantic chicken. 

“That’s because this isn’t where the picture was taken, silly! We need to go over to the island.”

“Right. I’m not sure how it could be any better.”

“It’s exciting though, right? Like an adventure, or another mystery. You love mysteries!”

Akaashi laughed, feeling much of his stress easing off his shoulders. “Yes, you’re right. I would be a terrible detective if I didn’t.”

“Exactly. And you’re the best detective in the world.”

“Hardly. Although it helps to have such a handsome partner,” he said, smiling up at Bokuto next to him. He chuckled as a light blush spread over Bokuto’s cheeks which he tried hiding behind his shoulder.

“Stop. You should save that for when we get to the inn.”

“If they even have one. Look, there are the docks and there are… some boats,” he said, wincing at the pieces of scrap wood stapled together in the shape of a floating craft. There were many more boats already out on the water, filling the space between the mainland and the island further out. Most of the boats were simple fishing vessels, the men on board casting nets over the side.

It was their first glimpse of the island itself and at least from that distance, it really seemed like the paradise depicted on the postcard. They wandered across a glistening beach toward the docks, the water lapping gently onto the sand. Akaashi gazed at the inviting crystal-clear water, his hand itching to dip into it. 

“This is more like it, huh?” Bokuto whispered, his body vibrating with excitement. Akaashi knew that he was only moments away from throwing off his clothes and running naked into the warm water. As appealing as the mental picture was, there were other people around and the last thing they needed was to be thrown into jail in some town in the middle of nowhere.

“Yes, but let’s head over quickly,” he said, gazing off to the west. “It’ll be dark soon.”

“Alright. It _is _gorgeous though, isn’t it?”

Akaashi hummed in agreement, nearly tripping on the wood planks of the dock while he stared out at the sky darkening into a blend of golds and oranges.

“Whoa, watch your step!” a friendly voice called, and it took them a moment of looking around before they found the speaker. The young man waved at them from a boat hitched to the dock, lounging across one of the seats with his fishing line drifting in the lazy water. Akaashi was surprised he didn’t notice him before with how bright his hair was beneath his straw hat. He was even more astonished to find him sitting in an actual motorboat, although it had seen better days if the rust was any indication.

“Hey there!” Bokuto greeted him, hunching down to get a better look at the young man and his boat. “You live around here?”

“Yup! I’m Hinata Shoyou! I live on the island.”

“Hey, that’s perfect! That’s where we want to go. Think you could take us over?”

Hinata brightened and immediately drew in his fishing line. “Yes! We love having new people.”

Akaashi winced at his choice of words. “I take it you don’t have many visitors.”

“Not too many since this town went under,” he said, gesturing behind them. “Us islanders do alright for ourselves though. You can hop on in if you’re ready!”

Bokuto didn’t need to be asked twice. Hinata had to grip onto the side when he jumped in, the motion rocking the boat. The two immediately fell into excited conversation, talking about everything from the weather, fishing, and the boat itself. Akaashi hesitated for a moment, suddenly wondering if he was wandering into a trap.

The entire situation seemed like a prelude to a creepy tale, them arriving at an abandoned town to an island that didn’t see many visitors, all because of a mysterious postcard with no sender identified. However, gazing down at Hinata’s smiling face that radiated honesty and excitement melted most of his worries away.

“Here, Keiji, I’ll take your luggage,” Bokuto offered, flashing him a knowing smile. Akaashi took a deep breath and handed it to him, gingerly stepping into the boat himself. It took a few minutes for them to get situated, Hinata switching places with them to sit by the motor and untie the boat from the dock.

“What are your names?” Hinata asked once he sat back down, cocking his head like a cute little puppy. Again, Akaashi’s hand itched, but this time it was to ruffle his hair instead of dipping it into the warm waters beneath him. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and this is my partner, Akaashi Keiji.”

There was a flash of surprise on Hinata’s face, but it was gone so quickly, Akaashi wondered if he had imagined it. His smile spread wide, shining brighter than the sun that was drifting steadily toward the horizon.

“Nice to meet you both! Here we go,” he said, pulling a cord to start the motor. When it failed, Hinata groaned and pulled it several more times to no avail. With a harsh kick, it finally roared to life. “Here we go!” Hinata said again as the boat lurched forward. 

Akaashi relaxed as they moved into the open water. Now that the boat was in motion, Hinata seemed perfectly capable of handling it although he stopped to wave at every boat they passed by.

“So, what brings you here?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to answer but faltered at Akaashi’s sharp look. “Um, we’re from the city and needed a vacation. Somewhere quiet and out of the way.”

“You picked a good place! There’s no hustle and bustle here, although all the old folks say all I do is hustle,” he laughed, bashfully scratching the back of his head. “It’s not my fault they’re all slow. Most of us have lived here all our lives, doing what our parents did, but occasionally we have some new people.”

“Is it mainly a fishing community?” Akaashi asked, giving a polite wave to a fishing boat as they passed by.

“Mostly fishing, but there are other things too! There’s a grotto around the other end where you can find oysters. My little sister likes to collect pearls and sometimes my dad sells them when he goes to the mainland. We have a few farmers, a couple teachers, and a doctor like any other place. Oh! And now we even have a restaurant! You two should head there first and have a good meal.”

“You didn’t have a restaurant before?”

“Nope! It opened for business a few months ago. And it was only a couple of years ago we got electricity set up. Can you believe it? Before that, we had to use lanterns and candles.”

“Hinata-kun, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure!”

Akaashi frowned, looking around Hinata back at the mainland. “What happened to the town? This seems like such a lovely place that I can’t imagine how it could end up like that. I think it should be thriving.”

Hinata’s face fell as he glanced over his shoulder. “Apparently, the town used to be amazing, constantly growing with new buildings and houses. There were lots of shops and people and because of that, we used to have a lot more visitors to the island. Dad told me that a long time ago, someone started a business there, one that employed most of the people in the town. They were excited and put everything they had into it, but the business ended up failing. When that happened, all the people were out of a job and had to move away. It’s a shame, I wish I could have seen it before.”

“Yes, it is a shame. It’s such a beautiful place,” Akaashi sighed, gazing out at the water reflecting the blushing sky above it. 

Hinata beamed and wiggled happily on his seat. “I’m glad you think so! If you’re both up for it, I can take you on a tour tomorrow. Or the next day! Oh, but we shouldn’t make plans until you stop by the restaurant.”

“What’s the name of this restaurant?”

Hinata laughed. “It doesn’t have one. Doesn’t need one since there aren’t any others.”

“I look forward to trying it, but we should find an inn first.”

“Oh, uh, there aren’t any of those,” Hinata said, scratching his head.

Akaashi groaned. “Then you might as well take us back. It’s too late to go to the island if there’s no place to stay.”

“We’ll find you somewhere! You can stay with us if things don’t work out at the restaurant. Besides, there isn’t an inn for miles, even back on the mainland.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto said softly, his hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll spend one night at least. I’m sure everyone’s friendly.”

“Yes, we are!” Hinata chimed in. “I promise, it’ll be fine!”

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him. “You promise, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata’s attention was suddenly drawn to the side, waving wildly at a nearby canoe with one lone fisherman on it. He seemed like a native to the island, a tattered sleeveless shirt draped over his broad back and showing off his tanned, muscular arms. The man’s hat covered his face completely, but he could still see enough to recognize Hinata and wave back. Once he did, Hinata turned back to Akaashi and bobbed his head up and down.

“I promise! You’re going to love it here!”

As they pulled up to the dock, Akaashi had no doubt that Hinata was right. The beaches were even more stunning up close. Long palm trees leaned over the white sand, their broad leaves fluttering in the soft breeze. Akaashi’s mouth watered when the wind brushed by them, bringing with it the smell of fresh fruit, spices, and cooked fish. The entire scene was idyllic as a family wandered by on an evening stroll, their children laughing as they splashed in the shallow water searching for shells. 

Most of the fishermen were heading in as well, finished with their hard day of labor. Once Hinata had the boat hitched, he hopped up on the dock and reached his hand out to help them up. Akaashi watched nervously as Bokuto grabbed his hand, worried that Hinata would get yanked into the water from Bokuto’s weight. He heaved a relieved sigh when Hinata pulled him up with ease; apparently the little fellow was stronger than he looked. 

“Thank you for driving us over, Hinata-kun,” Akaashi said once he was safely on the dock as well with their luggage. “What do we owe you?”

“Huh? You don’t owe me anything!”

“Nothing? But you brought us over from the mainland.”

Hinata laughed and shook his head. “I was coming from there anyway! Come on, I’ll take you to the restaurant!”

“Ah, sure.”

_He certainly is adamant about taking us there_, Akaashi thought, wondering again if they were walking into some kind of trap. Neither he nor Bokuto were the type to be easily deceived, but perhaps Hinata was an expert, trained from birth by some evil thieves that they had caught years ago and tried to have arrested. Was this an act of revenge? Would they end up dead in such a beautiful, seemingly perfect place? 

Bokuto snickered and wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s waist. “I have no idea what you’re thinking, but it’s probably insane. Come on, we’re going to lose him.”

“Perhaps we should. We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

“Well,” he said, pulling Akaashi along with him, “it looks like we’re walking into a charming little town. People seem friendly here, too.”

“Maybe that’s what they _want_ us to think.”

Bokuto laughed even harder. “Keiji, you really do need this vacation.”

“Why are you so trusting?”

“Why are you not? Listen, I know we’re going to struggle a little with trust after our last vacation, but we need to give it a chance. And Hinata’s such a cutie pie! He wouldn’t lead us into trouble.”

Akaashi gave him a wry smile. “You can’t adopt him. He already has a family.”

“I know,” Bokuto huffed, kicking a stone off the path. 

Akaashi chuckled and leaned into his side. He knew he was being paranoid, and he didn’t want his trust issues keeping him from relaxing. The town itself was quite charming, lined with different kinds of houses, all of them raised up high in case the area flooded. The only other thing they had in common was their large porches, some filled with people just hanging out and enjoying the pleasant evening. 

Hinata called out to almost everyone he saw and was greeted back with a great amount of enthusiasm. Akaashi observed him quietly and wondered if everyone treated each other like that, or if Hinata happened to be a little celebrity on the island. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. 

To their surprise, Hinata didn’t stop in the little town but kept moving, taking a little winding path that led toward the beaches on the opposite side of the island from the docks. Akaashi was starting to grow nervous again as the noise of the town faded and the area darkened due to the lack of streetlamps and shops.

“Um, Hinata-kun, I thought you were taking us to the restaurant?”

“I am! Almost there, see?” he said, pointing ahead beyond a cluster of thick palm trees. Akaashi could make out lights beyond it and noticed groups of people milling around the area on the beach. The path looped around the trees and already Akaashi could hear music playing on a record player. 

“Whoa,” Bokuto gasped when they turned the corner, and Akaashi nodded silently in full agreement. The beach was lined with tables and chairs, each one illuminated by a flickering torch embedded in the sand. Most of them were filled with people drinking and eating, either with their families or a romantic dinner for two. The whole ambiance was so appealing, Akaashi felt all his nerves and stress melt away without a trace.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hinata asked, his face beaming with pride. “Just wait until you try the food! It’s gourmet! I have no idea what that means, but my mom says it’s special.”

“Gourmet? How can the island afford such a restaurant?” 

“The owners don’t charge a lot. And if you bring them your own fish, they cut even more off the price! It helps some of the poorer families who never would have believed they could ever have such a big delicious meal. Looks like most people are finishing up, perfect timing! Come on!” 

Hinata squeezed in between them and linked their arms. He yanked them forward so quickly that Akaashi nearly lost his hat, but with the new perspective, he was finally able to get a good look at the restaurant. He was surprised to find that most of the large structure appeared to be a house, lifted up off the stand on stilts. 

The restaurant itself was situated underneath, looking like nothing more than a normal beach bar shack. There was a long counter with bar stools lining the whole way with only a few customers lingering there for an evening drink. The billowing steam coming from the grill smelled so delicious, it made Akaashi’s stomach growl as soon as it wafted over to him.

Hinata laughed. “Just wait until you taste it! The house is beautiful, isn’t it? My dad’s the one who built it, poured all of his best ideas into it. The others say it’s become an icon of the island.”

“It’s amazing!” Bokuto agreed, his eyes wide as he took it all in. “The owners must be rich.”

“Nope! They came here with only enough money for the land. At first, they worked for my dad and doing handy work for some others to save up, but my dad made a good deal with them to build their house and restaurant faster.”

“What was the deal?” Akaashi asked, his eyes still roving over the whole area. When they had stepped off the train earlier, he never would have imagined there would be such a lovely place anywhere for miles.

“Dad helped them build it in exchange for free meals for our family. We stop by a few times a week, and they serve us a banquet fit for a king! My dad is a genius. We ate well before, but I’m a bottomless pit according to my mom. It was the first time I ever felt stuffed. Come on, there’s a spot right there!” he cried, yanking them forward again toward the bar. 

There was only one person working at the restaurant, which was strange considering the restaurant’s popularity. The man’s back was turned to them when they came up to the counter, busy frying up some shrimp from what Akaashi could see. The whole atmosphere seemed a mix of fine dining and cheap beach fare, and the owner didn’t seem to be an exception. A tattered sleeveless shirt was draped over his back, parts of it damp with sweat. His movements were skilled, however, chopping and mixing with the finesse of a professional.

Hinata left them to climb on the barstools while he rushed off, circling around the bar to sneak through a pass-through on the side. He scampered up to the owner and tugged on his arm. With a quick look at Akaashi and Bokuto, Hinata leaned up to whisper in the owner’s ear. The man straightened up and nodded, setting down one of his spatulas so he could ruffle Hinata’s hair.

“Welcome! I’ll be with you both in a minute,” the man called over his shoulder, flashing them an amused smile before turning away again.

“Sure, take your time!” Bokuto said back, wiggling in his seat while he gazed around him. Akaashi chuckled at his excitement, thinking that if his smile was to grow any larger, it would run right off his face. 

“Hinata, can you grab them a couple of beers?” the man asked, laughing when Hinata bobbed his head up and down.

“Yes!” 

He hopped in front of them and bent over, opening a door underneath the counter. When he came back up, he held two cold beers in his hand and popped the lids off with ease.

“Here you go! There’s only one kind of beer, but it’s the best.”

“Thank you. Do you often help out?” Akaashi asked, gratefully accepting the bottle. He hummed as he took a sip; Hinata was right, he couldn’t imagine it being any more refreshing.

“Sometimes! I’d like to work here permanently and learn how to cook, but my dad wants me to be a builder like him.”

“Ah, that’s a common issue in our world,” Akaashi sighed. Even here away from the complicated matters of the rich, parents had strict expectations of their children.

“But don’t worry! I think he’s coming around, especially since Natsu is more interested in building than me.”

“Who’s Natsu?”

“My little sister. She’s a bit young, but she’s a good climber and she’s a lot more coordinated than I am. Dad is fine with her taking over one day, but now he has to convince Mom.”

The owner finally finished the food he was cooking and spread it artistically onto a plate. Akaashi glanced up as he wandered to the other end of the counter, giving it to another customer. 

“Are the owners interested in having you work here?” he asked Hinata, turning his attention back. 

“Yup! Right now, they’re having me wait on tables when it gets busy, but they promised to teach me to cook!”

The owner chuckled as he joined them, patting Hinata’s shoulder. “Alright, I can take over from here. You should go get your family. I’ll have your food ready soon.”

“Thanks, Daiki-san!” Hinata shouted as he sped away.

“I’m glad he found you two,” the man said, leaning forward on the counter in front of them. “I was hoping you wouldn’t get lost.”

Akaashi froze, his jaw dropping as he stared at the man smiling across from him. He was familiar yet unexpected, his brown eyes and strong jaw drawing up memories Akaashi had buried deep, hoping they were all but forgotten. It was impossible, _he_ shouldn’t be here, was it some sort of mistake? Perhaps he just looked like him, but no, that didn’t seem right either. 

_I was hoping you wouldn’t get lost_, he said. They were expected, he knew they were coming. And even more than that, the man’s smile grew the longer they gaped at him, propping his chin on his palm while he waited.

“Keiji…” Bokuto whispered, leaning close but not taking his eyes off the man. “He looks just like Sawamura.”

As the man snickered, Akaashi finally broke free of his stupor and turned his head to whisper back, “Kou, I think that is him.”

“Oh, okay. So, I’m not crazy?”

“Nope,” the man answered for Akaashi, “but I’d appreciate you not calling me that. My name’s Sawamatsu Daiki, but you can just call me Daiki. Everyone does.”

Akaashi shook off his shock momentarily to give him a withering look. “Sawamatsu Daiki? Really?”

Daiki laughed. “Yeah, why change it completely? It’s easier this way.”

Akaashi marveled at the man across from him, still not believing that it was actually him. It was Sawamura, although his hair was a bit shaggier on top and his skin was tanned from being out in the sun. Everything about him seemed more relaxed than before, the easy movements of his body and the smile lingering on his lips. He’d finally tasted real freedom and it looked good on him.

“Listen,” _Daiki _said, glancing further down the counter, “I know you probably have a lot of questions…”

“Millions of questions,” Akaashi interjected, and Daiki laughed.

“Okay, and I intend to answer all of them. I owe it to you after what you both went through, but it will have to be later after closing time. Everything could be ruined if any of this information gets out.”

Akaashi had been so surprised by his reappearance that he had completely forgotten about his tyrannical father. “Yes, of course. Um, can I ask you one question?” he asked quietly, leaning forward.

Daiki chuckled and hunched closer. “Fine, go ahead.”

“I saw you in the water. That night on the ship, I looked out and saw your body floating away in the water. How did you survive?”

Daiki’s smile deepened and he shook his head. “Wasn’t me.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Then who was it?!” he hissed.

“That, I’m afraid, was Suga’s favorite stage dummy, taking on the last role it would ever play.”

“No,” Akaashi groaned, dropping his head onto the counter.

“Yes, it’s true. Suga may never forgive me for it.”

“So, he was in on it, too.”

“Naturally. Now, I’m afraid that’s all I can—”

“Wait,” Bokuto whispered, reaching out to grab Daiki’s elbow before he walked away. 

“What is it?”

“Can I ask a question, too?”

Daiki glanced around one more time to make sure no one was listening and then nodded. “Sure, lay it on me.”

“Were you the one to…” Bokuto paused, gulping before leaning even closer, “did you poison Kuroo?”

Daiki’s eyebrows shot up at the question. He considered the question carefully and seriously before nodding slightly. “Honestly? Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Bokuto sagged down in his seat. All his excitement had disappeared, and Akaashi cringed seeing him descend back into the sorrow he had felt all those months ago when everything happened. 

“Hey, Bokuto, don’t worry,” Daiki assured him, his smile slipping back.

“How can I not? How could you do something like that?”

Daiki shrugged. “I had to do it, but it’s okay. He recovered just fine.”

“He… what?”

“Oh ho! Looks like they finally made it!” 

They startled at the loud voice and turned to see a tall figure barging into the area behind the counter. Bokuto gasped, all his excitement rushing back in when a recognizable grin appeared beneath the man’s giant straw hat. Akaashi barely managed to slap his hand over Bokuto’s mouth before he shouted out a name that no longer existed.

Kuroo barked out a laugh and leaned onto the counter. “Thanks, Akaashi. Kudo Tetsuhara, but just Tetsu’s fine.”

“Clever.”

“Hey, come on, give us a break. We had to start our whole lives over here, the least we can do is keep our nicknames for each other. Dai, look at this beautiful sight,” Tetsu said, opening up a basket full of fish. “Did your man deliver?”

“Oh yeah, he delivered,” Daiki chuckled, reaching up to kiss Tetsu’s lips. “Ugh, you smell like fish.”

“And _you_ are all sweaty,” Tetsu purred, setting the basket aside to wrap his arms around him. “Mmm, how can I resist?”

“Tetsu, no! Not here,” Daiki laughed, wiggling in his grasp but it was obvious he wasn’t trying very hard. Especially when Tetsu threw off his hat and started to kiss his neck. The temperature of Akaashi’s cheeks rose at seeing such an affectionate display in public. But it seemed to be a common occurrence the way the other customers laughed and whistled, one wife sighing and asking her husband why he didn’t kiss her like that anymore.

As embarrassing as it was to watch, it gave Akaashi a moment to come to terms with what he was seeing. Just a few minutes ago, he thought both Kuroo and Sawamura were dead. He supposed they were still, in a way, shirking their old identities for fresh ones. 

It was also enlightening, seeing their comfort with each other. Akaashi had only observed them together that one night and they had hardly spoken. After Sawamura’s assumed death, he heard several people give their perspective on their past relationship including Kuroo himself, but it was completely different seeing it for himself. The warmth of their smiles, the gentle touches, words communicated through only their eyes… it all painted a complete picture of the two as a couple that no number of tearful stories could properly depict.

“That’s enough,” Daiki finally growled, chopping his hand down on Tetsu’s head. “Get those fish cleaned off so I can make them up. The Hinatas will be back soon, and Akaashi and Bokuto are probably starving.”

“Alright, alright,” Tetsu chuckled. He picked the basket up but paused, his eyes landing on Bokuto in particular. “Hey, buddy. Want to help me? It’ll go faster with two.”

“Can I?” Bokuto asked, addressing the question to both Tetsu and Akaashi as he glanced between them. 

Akaashi squeezed his arm. “Go ahead, have fun.”

“Whoo hoo! I’m coming!” 

Tetsu laughed and waited for Bokuto to run behind the counter before leading him to a back area, out of Akaashi’s sight. 

“You doing okay, Akaashi?” Daiki asked, smirking.

“I’m still a little stunned.”

“Take your time. I’m willing to stay up all night to answer your questions. We have an extra bedroom, by the way, already prepared.”

“You were expecting us?”

“We weren’t sure when you both would turn up, if you would at all. We were hopeful. Was Chikara okay when you saw him?”

“Chikara? Oh, Ennoshita. Yes, he was doing well. How did you know that we saw him?”

“How else would you have gotten the postcard and ended up here?”

“Ah, I see. Why didn’t you just send it straight to us?”

“Several reasons,” he said, softening his voice and leaning on the counter. “The main one was to let him know I was okay without making it obvious to anyone else. And then, I had a feeling that with him specifically giving you the postcard, it was more likely that you’d come here to investigate it. Had you just received it in the mail, I’m sure you would have thrown it away as a mistake.”

Akaashi hummed. “That makes sense. He told us he didn’t know who sent it but was hopeful… How did he figure it out?”

Daiki laughed softly. “Chikara knows my handwriting better than anyone and the only person who can replicate it is Chikara himself. He’s smart, I knew he’d get it. I just hope my father isn’t grilling him anymore.”

“I do not think so. Ennoshita was moving away to work for someone new, and his destination was a secret.”

Daiki sighed, his shoulders relaxing at the news. “Ah, that’s a relief. I hope his new employer is good to him.”

“I have no doubt they will be.”

“You know who they are?”

“Yes, but I’m not saying.”

“What?!”

Akaashi snickered and took his time sipping his beer while Daiki glowered at him. “Ah, that is good beer. I’ll tell you soon, but I have far more questions than you do. How about we take turns?”

“Fine. I knew you wouldn’t make this easy.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Well, if your questions aren’t too specific, I can answer them now. It’s starting to clear out, but Hinata’s family will be here any minute.”

“Who knew?”

Daiki cocked an eyebrow. “You might need to be a little more specific than that. You mean everyone or just the ones on the yacht?”

“Hmm, let’s start with the ones on the yacht. Obviously, Sugawara and Kur— um, Tetsu?” he muttered, and Daiki nodded.

“Those two, me, and one other person.”

“Shimizu?”

Daiki’s face fell and he shook his head. “No, she had no idea.”

“Then, she truly believes you were…”

“Yeah. I wanted to tell her. I can’t imagine what this did to her, thinking I was dead, but I couldn’t risk it. The less she knew, the better.”

“Better for you or for her?”

“Both. Her genuine sorrow would prove her innocence.”

“That and a good alibi,” Akaashi coughed and raised his bottle to his lips. To his surprise, Daiki smirked.

“Ah, yes. I heard about that.”

“You didn’t know she and Iwaizumi were together while you were, um, alive? How did that make you feel?”

“Terrible. I felt like such an asshole.”

“_You_ felt like one? She cheat—”

“Shh, lower your voice.”

“Sorry,” Akaashi whispered, glancing around. Luckily, there were fewer people around, but he didn’t want to do anything that would put a stop to their revealing conversation. “You were faithful to her during your engagement, weren’t you? There was no contact between you and Tetsu, but she went back to her old flame.”

Daiki sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, there was no contact between Tetsu and me, but my heart still belonged to him. In every way, I pretended that I was going to marry Shimizu but in reality, I had no intention of doing so. It’s one of the things I regret the most, deceiving her. We’ve been friends for so long, she didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. I’m sure she felt guilty about being with him. Were they able to work it out afterward?”

“In a way. They parted ways amicably and now both have moved on with other people. Iwaizumi we know is happy and while we don’t know for sure about Shimizu, I don’t doubt that she is as well.”

“Really?! That’s great! Who is she with?”

Akaashi smiled and reached for his luggage, resting it on his lap. “I honestly can’t believe we brought this back with us since it’s an old paper. I guess it’s just one of those things I wanted to reread, but it’s certainly serendipitous that I kept it to show you. Have a look,” he said, pulling out the newspaper highlighting the story about Shimizu and Saeko running off together.

Daiki snatched it eagerly and opened it up. Akaashi watched his reaction smugly, enjoying a delectable reveal of his own. He laughed as Daiki’s jaw dropped, his eyes growing wide as saucers.

“I don’t believe this!” he said finally, laughing heartily at the whole situation. “What an amazing turn of events. And Saeko’s amazing, taught me everything I know.”

“Oh!” Akaashi said, smacking his forehead. “The cooking lessons. _This_ is why you were taking them,” he said, gesturing around at the restaurant. “And here I didn’t even consider it a clue. I’m a failure.”

“You were hardly a failure,” Daiki said, smacking the newspaper against his head. “We didn’t make it easy on you and you didn’t make it easy on us. You two weren’t even supposed to be there, consider _our_ perspective for a moment.”

“Hey, what’s all the laughing about?” Tetsu said as he emerged from the back with the prepared fish, Bokuto bounding up behind him.

“Take a look at this,” Daiki chuckled, tapping the newspaper against his chest. While Daiki took the fish over to the grill, Tetsu took his place in front of Akaashi and spread the newspaper open. Bokuto came back around to return to his seat, his suit jacket tossed over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up.

Tetsu’s guffaws rang out far beyond the bounds of the restaurant. He apologized to the curious customers and tried to quiet himself down but failed every time his eyes returned to the article. 

“This is insane! I never would have thought...”

“Nope, us either!” Bokuto added with a grin. “I’m happy for them though.”

“Yeah, me too. Iwaizumi doing okay with it?”

“Ah, he’s found love of his own, in the arms of another muscular man.”

Tetsu glanced up from the paper, his eyes gleaming with interest. “Details, Akaashi. Give me the good stuff.”

“Hmm, should I? I still have plenty of questions of my own though.”

“Tease. Hey! There you are!” Tetsu called when he spotted Hinata and his family walking to one of the tables. “I’ll be right back, don’t spill anything until I do,” he muttered as he grabbed a couple of beers and shuffled over to greet the Hinata family. 

For a while, their exchange of information was put on hold while Tetsu and Daiki prepared more food for the customers. Akaashi was fine with the interlude, especially when Daiki slid two plates in front of them that had his mouth watering like a broken faucet. 

“Wow, thanks for the food!” Bokuto said and began shoveling it into his mouth. 

Akaashi took a moment to admire the presentation of it, the vegetables and meat both arranged in an artistic way. But his stomach pains soon shoved out all interest in aesthetic and he dug in. He moaned as soon as the food touched his tongue, the flavor even better than the looks.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Daiki laughed, his face shining with pride. 

Akaashi watched him while he continued to eat, observing the care he took in preparing plates for the Hinata family as well. As he passed the tray of food to Tetsu, they leaned close for a quick kiss before Tetsu turned away to deliver the meal. Daiki didn’t move right away, watching his lover with a serene smile on his face. 

Something about his expression made Akaashi’s chest ache, but not necessarily in a bad way. He recalled Kuroo having a similar face whenever he talked about Sawamura, back on Oikawa’s yacht. They were two different people, but their affection was shared completely. 

It soothed something that had been festering inside of Akaashi for a while. It bothered both him and Bokuto, learning about their wonderful relationship and how it had been torn apart, and then each of their individual deaths, one of which was inflicted by the other. It was horrifying, seeing a love so similar to their own go through so much turmoil but seeing that the two had figured out a way that they could make it work and live the rest of their lives together healed all the lingering hurt better than any amount of time ever could.

“This life suits you, Daiki-san,” he said when he finally wandered back to them. 

“Does it? It certainly feels perfect to me.”

“You must have sacrificed so much.”

Daiki laughed. “What did I sacrifice? I wanted nothing that was given to me by my father. I learned long ago how to live without a lot of money, same as Tetsu. Although… I guess there are things I regret.”

“What things?”

“Suga and Asahi. Along with Chikara and his father, while he was alive, they’re my true family. I haven’t spoken to them since we left, and I probably won’t for a long time.”

“You have no contact with them?”

Daiki shook his head. “Can’t risk it. Not until everything blows over and that could take years. I’m not taking any chances between my father or Daishou.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Daishou. He’s retired from journalism. And as for your father… well, I have the feeling it won’t be long before he loses everything. There’s a lot more information coming to light that’s bringing him a lot of scrutiny from the public and the law.”

“Good, serves the bastard right,” Tetsu said as he came up behind Daiki and draped himself over his back. Daiki smiled and didn’t berate him for insulting his father. He did, however, inform Tetsu about Daishou’s retirement. “Hmph,” Tetsu grunted, his nose wrinkling, “that’s hard to believe.”

“This coming from a dead man,” Akaashi muttered.

“Touché!”

“Alright, our turn again with the questions. You never told us who the other person was that knew. Was it Tsukishima?” 

“No, he had no idea,” Daiki answered before Tetsu could. Akaashi could plainly see the guilty look on Tetsu’s face and decided to leave that subject for later. 

“Then who was it? I’m not going to go through every person on the ship waiting for you to confirm it.”

“I see your point,” Daiki laughed. “It was Ushijima.”

Akaashi groaned and Bokuto threw up his hands.

“What?! It couldn’t be him.”

“Why not?”

“He’s so honest! Brutally so.”

“He is honest, but also deceptively kind. When he was informed of our situation, being torn apart by all these different factors, he wanted to do everything he could to help.”

“It also helped that Sugawara was _rewarding _him every chance he got,” Tetsu added, rolling his eyes.

_That _caught Akaashi’s attention. “Wait, I thought they got together during the cruise.”

“Nope, it was before but they kept it a secret for the time being. It was extremely helpful having them both on our side, especially with how much fun Suga was having leading you two on wild goose chases left and right.”

“What?!” Akaashi screeched, but he had to suffer another bout of snickering from the other two before they would answer. He almost didn’t need them to as hazy memories flooded into his mind all at once. “He got us so drunk that night…” he murmured, tapping his fingers against his lips. He gasped as his memories lined up together like one long clue and he gave his fingers a snap. “Ah! It kept us busy from finding the money, of course. And we didn’t even have time in the morning to look for it.” 

_The money_.

“You!” Akaashi growled, pointing a finger in Daiki’s face. “What the hell was the money for?! Why did you bring it on the ship?”

Daiki winced, pushing himself further into Tetsu’s protective arms. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

“No.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got him,” Bokuto said, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

“Kou, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I know, but I want to know more things and we can’t do that if you kill him.”

“Fine. Please just tell me.”

“Basically,” Daiki began, scratching his head sheepishly, “I only brought it to add confusion. As I said before, we didn’t know you two would be on the ship. We figured it would be chaos after my death, everyone pointing fingers at each other, and Suga was going to hide the money somewhere to cause more chaos. But there was someone else on board I didn’t expect to see.”

“Michimiya,” Akaashi answered, relaxing his shoulders. “You really didn’t know beforehand.”

“No, and it took me a while even after we boarded for me to realize it was her. I was only ten the last time I’d seen her. It’s a shame our reunion had to occur in such a way. Honestly, giving her the money was a last second decision, one I didn’t even run by Tetsu before we met on the deck.”

“Yeah, I had to watch him from the shadows while he gave some girl a bunch of money,” he huffed, propping his chin on Daiki’s head. 

“I explained it properly then, stop pouting. Afterward, I felt guilty, knowing that she probably wouldn’t use the money after what happened. Still, I don’t regret trying to make amends. I just wish I could have done more.”

“I think you sparked something from it though. Oikawa and Michimiya decided to start something together to help unemployed individuals get back on their feet, from what Iwaizumi told us.”

“Are they? Hmm, I’m proud of her. I always knew she was stronger than she believed herself,” he said fondly, his gaze wandering away. After a moment, however, he frowned and glanced upward. “Are you pouting again?”

“No,” Tetsu lied. “You never even told me you knew her and to find out you had all this history…”

While Daiki rolled his eyes, Akaashi was still stewing about the other matter.

“A red herring… I can’t believe it. Do you know how long I’ve suffered over not knowing what that money’s purpose was?”

“Sorry, but at least now you’re getting answers?”

“Yes, speaking of which, how was it taken from our room?” He regretted asking as soon as they sputtered with laughter.

“Uh, about that, it was Suga, of course.”

“How did he get into our room?!”

“With the key.”

“But ours was never missing and the only other one was in the captain’s… oh.”

Tetsu cackled again, but luckily there weren’t any customers left except the Hinatas and they didn’t seem disturbed by the brash laughter. “Yeah, Suga snuck down and blatantly asked Ushijima for the key. He handed it over without a second thought. Oh, and that’s not even the best part.”

“Somehow I don’t think I’ll be as amused by it as you are.”

“Nope, probably not. Get this, he grabbed the briefcase from your room and snuck back down, handed the money off to Dai and gave the empty briefcase to Ushijima. It was in his little closet the whole time you all were talking to him about it.”

While Akaashi drowned in his humiliation, Bokuto laughed along with Tetsu, apparently finding the humor in the situation. Akaashi rubbed his forehead, the familiar throb occurring whenever he was hit with a lot of information to sort through. There was something though that Tetsu said that was bothering him, an answer to a question he should have already asked.

“Daiki-san… where were you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“On the ship. It was searched from top to bottom by the crew, and we traveled all over it looking for clues and didn’t see any sign of you. If it wasn’t you that we saw in the water, where were you hiding?”

Daiki smiled. “Actually, I wasn’t hiding at all.”

“What? That’s impossible!”

He snickered, enjoying himself at Akaashi’s expense. Before he answered, however, he glanced around at the empty tables and sighed. “Actually, I think it’s time to pack everything up. Tetsu, can you take them upstairs to get settled and then come back and help me?”

“Of course, my love,” he replied, smacking a wet kiss against his cheek. “Come on back, fellas. You’ll feel more comfortable upstairs.”

Akaashi wanted to protest, but he couldn’t deny that their conversation was better suited to more private quarters. Reluctantly he slipped off the barstool and picked up his luggage, giving a wave to the Hinatas before slipping behind the counter. They followed Tetsu through a doorway that led to an open prep area. At the other end was a staircase that led up to the porch above the restaurant. 

Akaashi paused as soon as they reached it, taking in the stunning view past the porch railing. It was already dark, but the spread of stars glittered above them and the moon gave off just enough light to illuminate the gentle waves beyond the beach. It was an incredible view and he could only imagine what it was like during the day.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Tetsu said, grinning proudly. “It was always my dream to have a place on the beach, but I never imagined it would be this nice. We owe Hinata-san a lot for helping us out. Come on, this one’s your room,” he said, heading to one of three doors.

“Why so many doors?” he asked.

“It made sense when we designed it. This side is for guests and this way they can come and go whenever they’d like. The middle one is to the main living area and kitchen, and the one beyond is our bedroom. Make sure you knock before going into that one,” he said with a wink over his shoulder. “There’s a door inside as well, so you don’t have to go outside to get to the kitchen.”

Akaashi gasped as he followed him into the room, pausing inside the door to kick off his shoes. It wasn’t nearly as grand as the suite on Oikawa’s yacht, but it was a pleasant bedroom with a large bed right in the center. The large windows allowed the ocean breeze to sweep through, wafting the billowing curtains. It was simple but comfortable and Akaashi felt right at home in it.

“It’s lovely. Are you sure it’s okay for us to stay here?”

“Of course! We planned on you both being our first visitors. I hope—” he paused to face them, his expression unexpectedly serious, “I hope that we can trust you both to keep our secret. We took a gamble leading you here, but we felt guilty for everything we put you through. We felt we owed you an explanation. I didn’t want you guys to go on thinking that I murdered him.”

“Kuroo— Sorry, Tetsu,” Bokuto said, grasping his shoulders. “We would never give you away, not to anyone. I’m glad you decided to trust us, even though I never thought you murdered him.”

“Huh?! But I confessed!” Tetsu shouted, glancing between them.

Bokuto shook his head. “It didn’t feel right when you said it, but I was too worried at the time because you were dying. You weren’t in any condition to argue with.”

“No, no I wasn’t. You didn’t believe me either, Akaashi?”

“I wasn’t sure what to believe. I thought perhaps Koutarou was letting his feelings interfere with his logic, but there were so many things that weren’t cleared up that I couldn’t say for sure he was wrong. The issue was that if we for sure thought you didn’t do it, then the case would have become more complicated. We would have had to figure out who the real murderer was and the reason why you would have confessed to a murder that you didn’t commit. Were you doing it to protect someone? Or just to give us peace of mind? And then there was the matter of your own death. It wasn’t confirmed that the poison was self-inflicted, there could be another murderer. Was it just one or were there two?”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m going to stop you there,” Tetsu laughed, removing Akaashi’s hat to ruffle his hair playfully. “Hey, look. I’m alive, Dai is alive, and there was no murder. You can take a breath now.”

“Yes… yes, you’re right. Sorry, this is all going to take time to process.”

“Luckily you’re on vacation! Bo, get your crazy husband calmed down and settled. We’ll be back up in a bit, I have to go help Dai clean up downstairs.”

“I’m on it!”

Tetsu chuckled and gave Bokuto’s arm a playful slap on his way out, leaving the two alone in their temporary bedroom. For a moment, they stared at each other, their amazement and shock still lingering in their expressions. In unison, they broke out into exasperated laughter.

“Is this a dream? Are we sure this is actually happening?” Akaashi managed to say, his voice trembling with giggles.

“I know! I didn’t even dare to dream that they were _alive_. I mean, hell, we watched Tetsu die.”

“Ah, that is a good point. The doctor declared that he was dead, but he really wasn’t?”

“Save the questions for when they get back, Keiji,” Bokuto snickered, walking across the room to slip his arms around him. Bokuto hummed cheerfully as he kissed Akaashi’s forehead, his gentle lips immediately calming him down. Slowly, Bokuto’s hands wandered over his body, removing pieces of his clothing bit by bit. Akaashi smiled and crept his fingers up Bokuto’s chest until they reached the knot in his tie. He slipped his fingers through it and tugged it loose.

“Yes, you’re right. Although I’d like to figure something out for myself— Wait… wait, wait, wait.”

“Uh oh. And here I thought you were starting to relax.”

“No, wait, it’s on the tip of my brain,” Akaashi said, stepping back and squeezing both sides of his head as if that would help him think. “The doctor declared he was dead when he wasn’t, but Daiki said that the only ones in on the plan were him, Tetsu, Sugawara, and Ushijima. How could they deceive the doctor if he wasn’t in on it? Oh! I asked Daiki where he was, and he said he wasn’t hiding at all. We spoke to him! No… it couldn’t be.”

“Keiji? What is it?” 

Akaashi drummed his fingers against his lips and stared back at Bokuto. His face was no longer chastising, his eyes lit up as he waited for Akaashi to figure it out.

“Do you remember what Sugawara said about their time in school?”

“Um, they were friends?”

“And they dabbled with each other’s fields of study, do you think— Noooo,” he said and froze when he heard voices out on the porch. Akaashi charged across the room and wrenched the door open, pointing a finger at the astonished couple on the other side of it. “You were the doctor!”

Akaashi’s voice echoed off the house and on the surrounding trees, gradually dissipating into the quiet night. He winced, realizing only after the fact how noisy he was being. Daiki and Tetsu continued blinking in shock until Tetsu let out an obnoxious snort. Then the pair released the full force of their laughter, grabbing hold of the railing and each other to keep from falling over.

“Am I wrong?”

Daiki shook his head as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “No, you’re right. Sorry, that was unexpected. I didn’t think you would figure it out.”

“I’m still not sure if I fully understand it,” he admitted, fiddling with his fingers in front of him. “I spoke to you for a while and didn’t perceive any of _you_.”

“Then how do you know it was me?”

“Besides the fact that you just admitted it,” Tetsu added, jabbing his elbow into his partner.

“Well, Sugawara had told us that in school, you took some medical courses as well as acting. I didn’t know how far your training went, but you seemed to have the basics down, at least. And he also told us you were surprisingly good at acting, particularly impressions.”

Daiki laughed and nodded. “Yeah, there’s no way I could have come up with that character on my own. He was based on our old vice-principal at the academy, an unpleasant fellow. Although, towards the end of our schooling, I could tell that he had our best interests at heart. I never could get over that toupee though… I had nightmares about it.”

“I thought that was a very good touch,” Tetsu snickered, stroking his fingers through Daiki’s real hair.

“So, you administered the poison yourself?”

“It wasn’t poison, but a special concoction of drugs that simulates death. It’s… not pleasant, and to him, it really felt like dying,” he said softly, his eyebrows knitting together at the memory. He stirred from it and smiled when Tetsu wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “I gave it to Tetsu to take at a certain time in the morning, knowing how long it takes to work. The trick was not taking it too early before we could get him medical attention, otherwise, he could have died for real.”

“But the ambulance, didn’t the medical team figure everything out when you were loaded in? How did you keep them from spilling your secret?”

“Ah, that wasn’t a regular ambulance. You could say that was staged as well. But Tetsu was in good hands since Asahi was the one reviving him in the back.”

“Azumane-san, of course,” Akaashi huffed, shaking his head.

“Asahi was actually supposed to be a guest on the yacht as well, but backed out at the last minute, telling Oikawa he had a surgery to perform. The truth was that he needed to be on shore to revive Tetsu as soon as we got him into the ambulance. Nishinoya, Asahi’s butler, drove us to a garage at Asahi’s old university where they keep some ambulances on hand for training. Then we all got out, removed our disguises and Tetsu and I put on new ones. We got in Asahi’s car and Nishinoya drove us to Asahi’s place where we hid in his basement until we were able to sneak out of town.”

“Ah, our honeymoon in his musty basement,” Tetsu sighed. “It was incredibly romantic.”

Daiki rolled his eyes. “It was more like a reunion, albeit a very passionate one,” he added, clearing his throat. “Let’s get comfortable in the other room. You can join us once you’re, um, changed.”

Akaashi blinked and looked down at his attire. He was thankful to find that he was still wearing pants, but his undershirt was hanging diagonally across his body since Bokuto had only managed to remove one of his arms before Akaashi took off on his tirade.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

The couple left him to figure himself out, chuckling on their way to the next room over. Bokuto was trying his best not to laugh as he lured Akaashi back in and shut the door.

“Here, I’ll help. You’re so sexy when you do that.”

“When I do what? Make a fool of myself?”

“Who’s a fool? I meant the way you realized that he was the doctor. You’re amazing.”

“Well, I have to admit it makes me feel a little better. Finally, everything is starting to make sense.”

“And remember, we’re on vacation. We’ll have plenty of time to figure the rest out, so there’s no reason you have to stay up all night grilling them. Wow, and people say I pout,” Bokuto laughed, flicking his finger against Akaashi’s protruding bottom lip. 

“I’m sure I won’t rest until I know as much as I can, but I’ll try and give them a break at least. They’ve had it rough.”

“Yeah, but they had each other to get through it. It’s restored my faith in humanity.”

Bokuto’s body went rigid when the tinkling of a piano could be heard in the next room. Without another word, he tore off his own suit and slipped into lounge clothes. Akaashi did the same, although at a much more leisurely pace. Bokuto bounced on his toes as he waited for him to be decent and at Akaashi’s gesture, he burst through the side door that led to the main living area. 

By the time Akaashi made it to the door, Bokuto was already across the room and hopping onto the piano bench next to Tetsu, who was laughing at his sudden appearance. Daiki was meandering around the kitchen, finishing up a few dishes but stopped when Akaashi wandered in.

“Want another beer?”

“You know, we never paid for the last one. Or the meal, for that matter.”

“It’s on the house, all of it,” Daiki said with a wink. He opened the fridge and pulled two beers out, handing one of them to Akaashi as soon as he popped off the cap. 

“Thank you, for all of it. I’ve never had an investigation end where I didn’t feel the least bit of satisfaction. I attributed most of that to it being a murder as well as knowing the victim and the suspects personally, although it was probably more the loose ends floating around that I could never connect before. I appreciate you allowing me the chance.”

“My pleasure,” he said, clinking his bottle against Akaashi’s and they both took a sip. Daiki set his bottle back on the counter and smiled at the pair playing the piano. “Is Bokuto not as interested in asking questions? He seems perfectly content as he is.”

Akaashi chuckled. “Yes, that’s Koutarou. He knows I’ll talk about it later, especially if my mind starts reeling out of control.”

“Well, you can ask me anything you like now that we’re home.”

“I’m not sure where to even begin. I suppose the first day would be logical. You came on board the ship as yourself, escorting Shimizu-san. After you left the parlor that evening, you took her to her room first, stopped by your room to get the briefcase, and then went back upstairs?”

“I had to prepare a few other things as well, but basically that’s it.”

“What else did you have to prepare?”

“I slipped a harness underneath my suit. When I met with Tetsu on the upper deck, he helped me tie the harness to the rail to make sure I didn’t really fall when I climbed over. All while doing our shouting match to get your attention,” he chuckled.

“You were _trying _to get my attention?”

“Not yours specifically. Just anyone who could come out and witness the body floating in the water. Otherwise, I would have just been missing and there was less chance my father would believe I was dead.”

“I see, and once you were over the railing, what did you do?”

“On my signal, Suga tossed his dummy off the side of the ship, weighted just enough that it would bob for a bit and then sink so no one would be able to find it when they searched for me. Then he helped me onto the deck below and hid me in his room. There he dressed me in my disguise, everything from make-up to a bodysuit to make me seem more… round.”

“He must have had a lot of fun, confusing the hell out of us.”

“There was a lot of it he enjoyed, I’m not going to lie.”

“But he seemed so honest when he was mourning you… Koutarou didn’t suspect at all that he was lying, even if he is an excellent actor.”

Daiki hummed ruefully. “That’s because he wasn’t really acting. Yes, he knew that I was alive, but in a way, he was still losing me. As soon as the whole ordeal was over, he knew that Tetsu and I would be leaving, probably never to return. At least we spent some time together while we were in hiding, Suga visiting Asahi under the pretense of mourning their best friend while in reality, we were saying goodbye.”

“Tetsu also seemed to be genuinely mourning you though. Why would he when you were both running away together?”

Daiki winced, his gaze traveling toward the piano and settling on Tetsu’s back. “It wasn’t easy being apart. From the moment we first met, we just gradually blended together until I couldn’t imagine being away from him. I was enjoying our time together too much without thinking of the ramifications, so Daishou’s visit to me that one night was a rude awakening. 

It was harsh, realizing that we couldn’t be together if there was any chance of my father finding out about it. Tetsu fought hard against breaking up, but he didn’t know my father as I did. Hell, I don’t even know my father that well. What I know about that man is just the tip of the iceberg, but I had no doubt that he would hurt or perhaps even kill Tetsu if he threatened my father’s plans for my future. 

It took us a long time of arguing, talking, arguing some more before we settled on a compromise. Which of course was faking our deaths, so we could be together. We didn’t have time to plan at that moment, but we did figure out a way of communicating without my father, Daishou, or any of their spies finding out about it. 

But it was six months of not speaking to each other, hardly even a glimpse. It was torture and the whole time we were both plagued with doubts that it wasn’t going to work out. What if someone found out what we were planning? What if my father had Tetsu killed anyways and then all our separation would have been for nothing? I wanted to spend every moment I could with Tetsu for the rest of my life, and he felt the same. 

Back to your question, his sorrow was real even though he was finally coming to the end of our separation. It was just the first time he was able to let it all go. For months, he’d been pretending that we broke up and that he was getting over it. The whole ordeal was emotional… grueling. But it was worth it. I knew it was from the first moments of peace we had in Asahi’s basement, holding each other and talking about everything without any disguises or coded words. Just us.”

“Naked! We were definitely naked.”

“Thanks, love. They definitely needed to know that,” Daiki deadpanned while Tetsu giggled from the piano. 

Akaashi smiled at the exchange but his expression turned serious as a thought occurred to him. “Are you worried that your father will find you here one day? I’m surprised you didn’t leave the country.”

Daiki huffed out a laugh. “I can’t think of one country that he doesn’t have connections in. Like me disguising myself as the doctor, I knew that it was best to hide in the last place he expected.”

“Here? Why?”

“You saw that old town when you came in?”

“You mean the one with hardly any people? Yes, Hinata told us a bit about it too. He said there used to be a company there.”

“Yup, my father’s.”

“What?”

“Our family fortune goes back generations, but my father was dead set on proving himself to his father by starting a company up right away and he chose this spot to do it in. But he was still inexperienced and back then he didn’t listen to anyone’s advice. In doing so, he bankrupted the company and ruined the town.

He was humiliated, so he went back home and pretended like none of it happened. Even after he made his own money, he never spoke of it or made reparations to the town. If anyone tried to write about the event, my father swooped in and covered it up with bribes or threats. He would never look for me here because he has no idea I even know of this place, not to mention that he refuses to acknowledge its existence.”

“And here you are doing a good thing with it.”

Daiki shrugged. “I hope so, but our intentions were purely selfish. Here I can have my two greatest loves, Tetsu and food,” he laughed. “And he finally got his place on the beach that he always wanted. Knowing that the islanders love the restaurant and have benefited from it was an incredible result that we couldn’t have foreseen. We were just hoping to be accepted.

We just have to keep from getting _too_ popular, otherwise, word will start to spread, and we’ll attract attention.”

“Do the other people here know that you’re in hiding?”

“They know we want to keep a low profile but have never asked why. I’m sure they wonder but they’re polite enough not to inquire. They know we’re not troublemakers. Just to be cautious, we gave Hinata a description of Daishou in case he ever comes investigating, and he knows to drop him off the side of the boat and use him for fish bait in case he ever sees him.”

“A good idea, although he has officially retired from journalism.”

“That’s hard to believe. Although, maybe not… I know after he met Tetsu, his whole attitude about journalism changed and it became more about secrets and scandals rather than actual news to him. Perhaps losing Tetsu finally helped him reflect on it. Do you know what he’s doing now?”

“I have no idea. I’ve had no contact with him since the cruise.”

“Well, I’d feel better knowing what he’s up to, but I have enough to worry about with my father. I may sound like a terrible person, but I can’t wait until the old man is dead,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Considering what we know about him, I don’t blame you, Daiki-san. It sounded like he didn’t really think of you as his child.”

“You’re right, I was more of a possession to him, a legacy to represent his presence to the world even after he died. Until he’s gone, I’m not sure I’ll ever stop worrying about him discovering us. It’s been nine months since we left and I’m still having nightmares about it.”

“About him discovering you?”

“Yeah… my stupid mind conjures up every possible way my father can burst in and murder Tetsu in front of my eyes. Shooting him, stabbing him, once even with a cannon which was very bizarre but no less horrifying. It always ends up the same though, with him dying in my arms.” His eyes glimmered with tears and he recovered with a deep, shuddering breath. “I wish that moment on Oikawa’s yacht when the drugs he took made him seem dead wasn’t so realistic. Even knowing that he was still alive, it was hard to witness. I nearly broke down in front of everyone.”

Akaashi nodded, the memories haunting his own mind as well. “I’m sorry. I was relieved to find you both here, alive and together, living in this paradise and doing what you love. And here you’re still living with your father’s shadow over your head. I’m surprised you didn’t have him killed from the start.”

“It was considered,” Daiki laughed, his shoulders sagging as he relaxed. “I couldn’t do it though; the guilt would have definitely killed me. No, one day he’ll die, whether from high blood pressure or a disgruntled employee’s bullet. And then I’ll finally be free.”

“Will you come public then? Announce that your death was fake?”

“No, not even then. I mean, I’ll be less secretive about it. When that time comes, I’ll let certain people know the truth that are currently in the dark. I’d like to tell Shimizu if we’re able to find her then.”

“Ah, about that, I almost wonder if she’ll find out even sooner.”

“What do you mean?”

“You asked me earlier who Ennoshita was working for and although he didn’t blatantly say, he hinted that he was joining up with Shimizu and Saeko, wherever they’re hiding.”

At that, Daiki perked up. “What a relief! I know they’ll treat him well and perhaps Ennoshita will tell them the truth about me.”

“And then maybe they’ll pop in for a visit. He knows your whereabouts now from the postcard.”

“True, I would love to see them again. Although… I think if Saeko and Shimizu show up here, I’m going to get the beating of my life,” he said, grimacing at the thought. “They’re both going to be furious that I deceived them.”

“Yes, I think you’re right. Hopefully, their relief will balance out their fury.”

“I hope so. Otherwise, I’m a dead man.”

“Not on my watch,” Tetsu snapped as he joined them, wrapping his arms protectively around Daiki and pulling him into his chest. “Who’s going to hurt you?”

“Saeko and Shimizu if they find out the truth from their new butler, Ennoshita Chikara.”

“Damn it, I missed a lot, didn’t I?”

Daiki chuckled and gazed up at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you up later.”

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto’s arms circled around his waist, his lips finding their usual spot on his neck. “Did you hear us playing?”

“Of course. It’s good hearing you play again, Tetsu-san. Especially songs that don’t sound like they belong at a funeral.”

“Thanks! I guess I can’t help but play what’s in my heart.”

“I’m surprised you don’t play piano for a living. In fact, you never seemed interested although you’re obviously good enough.”

“My, my, all these compliments, you’re going to make me blush,” Tetsu snickered while Daiki shook his head. “But I like playing just for the enjoyment of it. Although I was asked to play for a wedding next week. Are you both still going to be here then? You should come!”

“Oh, but we weren’t invited.”

Tetsu snorted. “If your feet are on the island at the time of the wedding, it’s expected that you show up.”

“If you feel awkward about it, you can always help me with the food. They’re having it right out front on the beach. It should be beautiful,” Daiki sighed, nuzzling his face into Tetsu’s chest. 

“In that case, I think we would love to come and help. We allotted two weeks for our vacation, although you don’t have to put us up the whole time. We didn’t know what to expect once we made it here.”

“I would love it if you stayed with us as long as you could,” Daiki said. “Our friends can’t come down and visit us until they’re certain my father isn’t watching them. And that could take years. Even though we didn’t have long to get acquainted on Oikawa’s ship, seeing you both feels like a piece of home. I appreciate you being here.”

“Me too. And we don’t have to work until late afternoon, so we have most of the day to show you the island! We can go fishing or explore the grotto. We’re teaching some of the local kids how to play cards but unfortunately, they’re getting better than me already. Oh! Or we could—” 

“Tetsu, we can talk about this tomorrow,” Daiki laughed, reaching up to pull his face down for a kiss. “Let’s just relax now before bed. They’ve had a long day.”

“Fine, you’re right. Hey, Bo! Want to hear what it’s like to almost die?”

“Yes! I want to hear every detail,” Bokuto gasped. 

“Come here,” he said as he hopped out of the kitchen and grabbed Bokuto’s arm, pulling him toward a sofa. “It was so weird, feeling different parts of my body failing.”

“Did it hurt?”

“It hurt like hell.”

“Wow…”

Akaashi winced and turned away from them. Daiki didn’t seem any more eager to listen than he did, and he motioned toward the front door. Akaashi nodded and led the way, stepping out onto the porch. The ocean breeze swept against him, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed it in. 

“Did you ever think you would have this, Daiki-san? Before you actually ended up here, I mean.”

“No,” Daiki chuckled, leaning against the railing to stare out at the ocean waters reflecting the moonlight above. “Until I met Tetsu, I didn’t even have a dream of my own. Why would I even bother? It’s still a struggle sometimes believing I’m here. It’s not like we don’t have any problems, no life can avoid that completely. But we face them as they come, together. Even if I had dared to dream of a future away from my father and the confined society I was raised in, I could have never imagined this.” 

Akaashi joined him at the railing, catching sight of a glistening tear in the corner of his eye. There was no sadness in his expression, however, only amazement.

“I’m grateful,” he continued, turning to Akaashi, “that sometimes life gives you a blessing that goes beyond your wildest dreams. And for the first time in my life, I have the freedom to look forward and not know what to expect. None of it is planned and I find that… thrilling.”

Akaashi beamed back at him and held up his beer bottle, ignoring the tears forming in his own eyes. “To your freedom.”

Daiki smiled and clinked their bottles together. “To freedom… and to love.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Akaashi chuckled and tipped his bottle back against his lips, gazing out at the moon and its rippling reflection on the ocean waves.

_Case closed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending!!! Ha ha, so ended up there were no deaths at all but I couldn't just say that (๑˃̵౪˂) I hope you all enjoyed this story and feel satisfied with the ending. If you hated it or were disappointed, please keep that to yourself, I don't need to know XD I poured a lot of time and love into this story and I'm extremely proud of myself that I managed to pull it off. Writing a murder mystery is no joke and while I had a blast doing it, I'm not sure if I'll ever do it again, ha ha ha.   
I tried wrap up the mystery as best I can in this final chapter and I know I didn't cover anything, so if there's anything you'd like to ask I'll do my best at answering!! There still could be some loop holes floating around in there, so forgive me if there are, pfft. Remember, I'm no Agatha Christie or Arthur Conan Doyle. I'm just a fanfic writer doing this for free. I hope some of you choose to reread it again, because it's a lot of fun going through with the knowledge of the ending. Try to keep spoilers to a minimum in comments if you don't mind! There may still be some people starting it for the first time.  
This was my first big Bokuaka fic, I've only had a few with them as a side ship, so that was a very special experience. Mainly I do Kurodai and rare ships <s>in case you haven't noticed</s>. I think this was my first time doing Akaashi POV and it's rare for me to stick with one pov for an entire fic, which was difficult because I think Akaashi is such a fascinating and complex character, so I hope I was able to do him justice. This is also officially my longest fanfic ever! For a long time, Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats went undefeated at 108K. Whew, this whole fic all around was a really cool experience for me, so thank you to everyone who tuned in every week for updates and left me encouraging comments. You guys are amazing!! Thank you Jade for being my beta, this one was far more complicated than my usuals and you were awesome at helping me keep everything straight!   
Also not sure if I'll do another fic like this where I write it all out at once and then post once a week, but I do have a ton of completed multichapters if you're interested (I can always give recs too since I have a lot of fics to sort through), as well as some ongoing ones. I promise I'll be getting back to some of those soon, just trying to finish up nano, zine pieces, and event pieces. *sweats* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
